The Killer Who Like Pink Milk
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Orang-orang menyebutnya The Killer Byun. Si ketua tim kedisplinan yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah. Mulutnya seperti racun dan tatapannya setajam pisau. Tidak pernah ada orang yang berani mengusik apalagi mengganggunya. Sudah tau begitu, orang gila macam apa yang berani melamarnya di hari pertama masa orientasi sekolah? Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol orangnya. CHAP 17 UP!
1. chapter 1

**_Part :_** ** _1_**

 ** _Being My Husband_**

 ** _xxx_**

Pagi ini, semua orang terlihat sibuk. Lebih tepatnya, akan menjadi pagi yang melelahkan bagi seluruh siswa kelas satu mengingat masa orientasi akan segera dimulai.

Masa orientasi SMA Jaeguk sebenarnya adalah salah satu momok paling menakutkan yang ada di sekolah ini. Tapi mengingat syarat awal masuk untuk bisa bersekolah disini, mau tidak mau seluruh peserta didik harus mengikutinya. Tidak main-main, masa orientasi yang biasanya hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari pun kini berlangsung hingga satu minggu lamanya.

Semua itu di lakukan sekolah untuk membuat kepribadian yang selain berpendidikan, namun juga bertanggung jawab, memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi, rasa solidaritas, respek antar sesama lalu mengamalkannya dalam kehidupan sehari-sehari.

Jadi, meski bukan sekolah dengan nilai tertinggi, sekolah ini menjadi yang tertinggi untuk nilai kedisplinan. Membuat lulusannya paling diminati perusahaan-perusahaan atau bidang lainnya.

Singkatnya, jaman sekarang-- _Banyak yang berprestasi tapi tidak bisa bertanggung jawab_. Jadi, SMA Jaeguk menerapkan jika pretasi urusan belakangan tapi yang harus di bangun adalah kepribadian orang itu sendiri.

Masa orientasi SMA Jaeguk sebenarnya sama saja dengan sekolah-sekolah lain. Yang membedakan adalah bagaimana sistemnya dan siapa yang membimbing mereka selama masa orientasi.

Mereka adalah tim kedisplinan SMA Jaeguk. Tapi anak-anak lain menyebutnya dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa--

" _Hoaam_ ," Chanyeol menguap lebar diatas penjelasan Jongin yang menggebu-gebu. Membuat si lelaki Kim berhenti dari cerita serunya dan menatap Chanyeol geram.

"Aku sedang bercerita disini ngomong-ngomong," Ujar Jongin sarkas, yang hanya di balas oleh gelak tawa milik Chanyeol.

"Oke, maaf Jong. Tapi bukan 'kah itu terlalu di lebih-lebih 'kan? Lagipula, ini hanya masa orientasi dan mereka cuma anggota tim kedisplinan. Kenapa kau separanoid itu?" Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Jongin yang sudah seperti akan menghadapi neraka saja.

"Dasar, aku belum selesai cerita! Bagian terpenting, inti pokok dari cerita ini adalah, jika ingin selamat selama masa orientasi dan menjalani kehidupan SMA-mu dengan tenang, jangan pernah berurusan dengan si _Killer_ Byun," Bisik Jongin di akhir seraya mata miliknya yang mengawasi sekitar. Seakan-akan nama si Byun itu adalah kalimat sakral yang orang-orang tidak boleh tahu.

Dan Chanyeol cuma bisa merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Siap lagi _Killer_ Byun ini?"

"Dia adalah yang terparah! Jika anggota tim kedisplinan yang lain adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, dia adalah pembunuh sadis dan brutal yang ujung-ujungnya juga akan mencabut nyawamu. Singkatnya, malaikat pencabut nyawa sekaligus pembunuh. Bukankah itu sebuah kombinasi mengerikan?" Jongin bicara hiperbolis, lalu mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya merinding membayangkannya.

"Ayolah, tidak akan semenakutkan itu. Mungkin mereka cuma menakut-nakutimu dengan cerita ini agar saat masa orientasi, kau menuruti semua perintah," Tanggap Chanyeol santai.

Jongin hanya mencibir, kehabisan akal untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya dengan gosip yang ia yakini benar adannya. Merasa butuh udara segar, ia pergi menuju balkon kamar Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya memberikan jari tengahnya kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol terbahak melihat ekspresi Jongin, namun setelah Jongin keluar, ia terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja di ceritakan Jongin.

" _Killer_ Byun? Yang benar saja."

 ** _xxx_**

 _"Seluruh siswa baru yang sudah mendapatkan tanda pengenal dan kaos selama masa orientasi, harap bergegas pergi ke aula utama. Sekali lagi, bergegas pergi ke aula utama. Kami tidak mentolerir keterlambatan!"_

Setelah suara dari speaker yang dipasang di sudut-sudut ruangan itu menjadi senyap, para siswa baru langsung buru-buru berlarian pergi ke ruang aula utama.

Sebenarnya jika mau, Chanyeol bisa saja bersantai. Tapi melihat aura gelap dari para senior tim kedisplinan, Chanyeol rasa cerita Jongin tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Jadi opsi terbaik yang Chanyeol miliki saat ini adalah ikut berlari di belakang Jongin seraya tangannya menenteng tanda pengenal serta kaos masa orientasinya.

Saat memasuki ruang aula utama, para senior anggota tim kedisplinan berdiri berjejer sepanjang ruangan. Diam-diam, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Tampang mereka memang datar dan tegas, tapi tidak semenyeramkan itu. Apalagi melihat pengikat lengan berwarna biru muda yang terlihat cukup lucu. Tapi serius, aura apasih yang mereka keluar 'kan? Benar-benar mencekam.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih menatap satu ruangan itu. Ruang aula utama berlantai kayu mahoni itu sangatlah luas. Mungkin besarnya, hampir setengah dari luas bangunan sekolah ini. Ada panggung besar diujung, dan sangat besar juga. Diam-diam, Chanyeol berpikir. Jika ruang aula utamanya sudah semegah ini, bagaimana dengan ruangan lainnya.

Chanyeol mengekori Jongin, bergegas duduk di lantai ruang aula. Duduk dibarisan kelas mereka, yang kebetulan mereka kembali satu kelas setelah selama hampir dua tahun di SMP selalu sekelas.

Chanyeol diam-diam merutuk. Serius? Sekarang tiga tahun bersama Jongin? Mereka bagai sepasang sendal sekarang.

Chanyeol mengobservasi keadaan ruangan. Aula yang tadinya senyap langsung berubah menjadi ramai dan bising. Ada yang berseru riang bertemu teman lamanya kembali, riuh mencari kelasnya atau beberapa lainnya yang Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa mereka berseru. Sebelum akhirnya menunduk untuk menatap tanda pengenal juga kaos untuk selama masa orientasi.

Kaos itu berwarna putih polos dengan tulisan _JAEGUK_ besar berwarna biru tua dengan guratan-guratan halus di sekitarnya. Beralih ke tanda pengenalnya yang akan di kalungkannya nanti, berisikan nama serta tanda pengenalnya.

 ** _Park Chanyeol - 061_**

"Hey, Jong. Berapa nomor ID mu?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin, yang di tepuk menoleh dengan muka yang di tekuk.

Jongin mendengus, menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya. "Nomor ID ku 088, itu benar. Tapi sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi Presiden Korea Utara?"

Chanyeol mengambil tanda pengenal milik Jongin, dan tidak bisa menahan munculnya sebuah kedutan di bibirnya.

 ** _Kim Jongun - 088_**

Chanyeol akan terbahak keras tapi diurungkan begitu mendengar suara pintu aula yang bertabrakan dengan dinding secara keras. Membuat satu aula diam dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"SEMUANYA, SIKAP SEMPURNA. JANGAN ADA YANG BICARA DAN DIAM!" Mendengar bentakan yang menggema ke seluruh sudut aula, membuat seluruh siswa baru tanpa disuruh dua kali berdiri tanpa suara. Merapikan barisannya dan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Chanyeol sudah berbaris rapih dengan pandangan yang ia fokuskan kedepan. Melirik ke arah para anggota tim kedisplinan yang tengah berjalan menaiki panggung. Menatap satu persatu wajah datar itu. Dirinya berhenti sebentar, fokus kepada wajah satu orang sebelum kembali menatap kedepan.

Ruangan yang tadinya sempat berisik, kini hanya terdengar suara derapan kaki dari para anggota tim kedisplinan. Mereka semua sudah berdiri diatas panggung, mereka tidak banyak. Tidak lebih dari tiga puluh orang. Tapi tatapan mereka mampu membuat seluruh siswa baru disini mati kutu.

Derapan kaki lainnya terdengar, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh perasaan. Tapi langsung kembali ke posisi semula ketika mendengar suara interupsi keras.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menoleh?!" Chanyeol melirik sedikit, yang berseru tadi bisa jadi ketuanya--melihat dia berdiri di tengah diantara anggota kedisplinan lainnya dan orang yang sedari tadi berseru bengis. Jujur, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk taraf anak SMA. Wajah-nya pun tidak terlalu mendukung, karena--bagaimana orang jaman sekarang menyebut awet muda? _Baby face_ mungkin?

Barisan orang yang tadi masuk mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan para anggota tim kedisplinan. Tapi mereka bukan bagian dari mereka. Tidak ada pengikat lengan berwarna biru, mereka menggunakan yang berwarna merah muda. Dan Chanyeol ingat, mereka yang sedari tadi membagikan tanda pengenal dan kaos masa orientasi. Juga sibuk mengingatkan peraturan tidak terulis disini.

Semacam penanggung jawab, mungkin?

"Perhatian semua, istirahat di tempat--gerak!" Seru senior dari tim kedisplinan yang berdiri di tengah itu. Suaranya menggelegar dan langsung dipatuhi seluruh orang di dalam ruangan.

Senior itu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, menatap seluruh wajah para siswa baru dari atas panggung.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 12-1. Ketua tim kedisplinan tahun ini dan juga calon senior kalian," Ujar senior bernama Baekhyun itu sebelum kembali berjalan dan pergi ke sisi panggung yang lain.

Jadi ini yang orang sebut dengan The _Killer_ Byun?, batin Chanyeol begitu mengingat cerita (berlebihan) Jongin.

"Kenapa aku mengatakan calon senior padahal jelas-jelas, kalian sudah diterima di SMA ini? Tentu saja, SMA Jaeguk tidak akan semudah itu menerima kalian menjadi siswa disini. Kami tidak hanya membutuhkan nilai dan prestasi kalian disini. Diatas itu, yang paling kami butuhkan adalah rasa kemanusiaan kalian. Tanggung jawab, jiwa sosial, solidaritas, respek terhadap orang yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi, sopan santun sebelum mengamalkannya kedalam kehidupan sehari-hari." Baekhyun kembali ke tengah-tengah panggung, menatap seluruh siswa baru yang sekarang sedang sibuk menunduk guna menghindari tatapan mereka bertemu. Diam-diam, Baekhyun berdecih.

Dari barisannya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melepaskan _name tag_ dari seragamnya. Itu bukan _name tag_ biasa. Chanyeol yakin, bahannya berbeda karena _name tag_ itu terlihat berkilau dan sangat indah.

"Kalian lihat _name tag_ ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _name tag_ itu, membuat semua siswa baru mendongak untuk melihat. _Name tag_ itu bukan berisikan nama sang pengguna, melainkan tulisan hangul dari nama SMA mereka, Jaeguk--yang berwarna emas. Sebelum sadar, seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan kelas tiga juga anggota organisasi kesiswaan (para senior yang menggunakan pengikat lengan berwarna merah) kelas dua memakainya.

Suasana jadi sedikit bising, banyak yang memuji tentang betapa bagusnya _name tag_ itu tapi ada juga bingung tentang apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian berdiskusi, yang aku tanya, apakah kalian melihat _name tag_ ini?!" Seru Baekhyun lebih keras. Membuat beberapa siswa tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menjawab _IYA_ dengan kompak.

Senior lainnya tampak maju, berjalan. mendekati Baekhyun. Wajahnya menggabrakan ekspresi dingin yang sebenarnya. Terlihat sangat tegas apalagi di aplikasikan dengan alis tebalnya.

Senior itu tampak memegang lengan Baekhyun, membuat lengan Baekhyun yang tadinya terangkat berangsur-angsur turun. Chanyeol kira, senior ini mencoba meredam amarah si ketua. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar.

"Jangan lakukan apa yang tidak kita perintahkan. Apa kalian tidak punya sopan santun? Dimana respek kalian kepada senior kalian sendiri? Belum menjadi siswa resmi disini saja sudah belagu. Tidak suka? Maka kalian tidak berhak mendapatkan _name tag_ ini!" Bentak senior bertubuh jangkung itu keras, membuat beberapa siswa menalan ludah gugup. Senior itu melirik Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kris Wu, wakil ketua tim kedisplinan dari kelas 12-3. Mungkin dari kalian menganggap, tidak ada yang spesial dengan _name tag_ ini. Tapi bagi kami, ini adalah identitas kami sebagai siswa SMA Jaeguk," Ujar senior bernama Kris itu dengan nada yang diturunkan beberapa oktaf dari nada sebelumnya.

" _Name tag_ ini adalah tanda kalian bagian dari kami. Kalian harus memiliki ini untuk menjadi bagian dari kami. Tapi, kami tidak akan memberikan _name tag_ ini semudah itu. Disini, kami para tim kedisplinan dan organisasi kesiswaan akan membimbing kalian dan memberikan tugas untuk kalian selama masa orientasi untuk mendapatkan _name tag_ ini. Barang siapa yang melewatkan satu kegiatan saja selama masa orientasi atau bahkan tidak mengikuti perintah atau peraturan kami akan kami keluarkan. Tidak peduli siapa kalian atau seberapa tinggi nilai kalian. _Our school, our rules_. Mengerti?!" Jelas Baekhyun sambil berseru. Seluruh siswa baru menjawab _IYA_ dengan kompak lagi. Lalu menyematkan _name tag_ -nya kembali ke seragam miliknya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, menatap malas para wajah siswa baru yang seketika menciut. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Tugas kalian adalah, mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan dari seluruh orang senior kalian maupun pegawai sekolah ini. Senior kelas tiga, dua, guru-guru, staff sekolah, penjaga kantin hingga tukang bersih-bersih--AKU TIDAK MENYURUH KALIAN BERKOMENTAR!" Bentakan super keras Baekhyun di akhir membuat seluruh siswa baru bahkan para anggota organisasi kesiswaan tersentak kaget. Matanya melotot marah karena di tengah penjelasannya, seluruh siswa tiba-tiba gaduh karena kaget atas tugas yang di berikan.

Pelan-pelan, Jongin menengok kebelakang. Menatap Chanyeol sambil bergumam, _mereka gila! seribu tanda tangan dalam seminggu?_

Chanyeol juga diam-diam keberatan. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi, dalam waktu seminggu, waktu mereka bersekolah cuma lima hari. Lalu tugas di kumpulkan di akhir minggu yang mana termasuk dalam hari kelima. Bukan 'kah itu artinya mereka cuma memiliki waktu sebanyak empat hari lebih beberapa jam?

Belum lagi, mereka yang akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan lain diluar tugas mengumpulkan tanda tangan ini. Dan tidak mustahil bagi para siswa baru untuk gagal dalam tugas ini. Yang benar saja, mereka akan gagal hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan?!

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya si wakil tim kedisplinan, memecah kesunyian yang ada.

Semuanya tampak senyap, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara atau bergerak. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini, seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. Membuat seluruh atensi satu ruangan menuju pada pria jangkung itu.

"Sebutkan nama dan ID mu," Perintah Kris.

"Park Chanyeol, 061," Jawab Chanyeol dengan lantang. Menatap tepat di manik mata milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak menilai Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. "Jadi Chanyeol, ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku keberatan dengan tugas yang diberikan. Itu di luar kemampuan kami mengingat waktu seminggu yang kalian berikan sama saja dengan empat hari beberapa jam lebih, belum lagi kegiatan kami diluar tugas ini. Aku meminta untuk perpanjang waktu selama satu bulan," Jelas Chanyeol lantang. Para siswa baru menatapnya takjub sedangkan para anggota tim kedisplinan menatap Chanyeol geram.

Baekhyun tersenyum, perlahan berjalan menuruni panggung dan berdiri didepan para anggota organisasi kesiswaan.

"Permintaan aku tolak. Pertama, Kris menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin bertanya bukan menanyakan pendapat kau tentang tugas ini. Kedua, aku tidak peduli. Ini tugas kalian, maka selesaikan tugas ini. Ketiga, masa orientasi kalian hanya selama satu minggu. Tidak tahu diri namanya jika meminta perpanjangan waktu hingga satu bulan," Balas Baekhyun dengan wajah mengejeknya. Membuat Chanyeol meremat kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Apakah tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga memberikan tugas ini? Dan jika iya, apa kalian menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, menegaskan bahwa kali ini dia bukan berpendapat melainkan bertanya.

"Kami melakukan ini di setiap tahunnya dan tidak. Kami tidak akan memberitahu kau apakah kami menyelesaikannya atau tidak. Itu tidak berhubungan dengan tugas kalian," Ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa memberitahu? Apakah gagal? Atau memang tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berhasil?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, kini terkesan memojokkan Baekhyun dan para tim kedisplinan.

Di depan Chanyeol, Jongin sedang sibuk berdoa. Berdoa untuk keselamatan Chanyeol walau sesekali mengumpat dalam hati kenapa sahabatnya satu itu begitu tolol.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, sekali lagi." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, membuat para siswa yang langsung membelah dan membuat jalan untuk Baekhyun lewat. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol, sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dan memangnya, kau punya pilihan lain untuk mendapatkan _name tag_ ini selain melakukan tugas yang kuberikan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai begitu melihat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa membuka suara. Berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat berdirinya semula sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu suamiku," Ujar Chanyeol tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Membuat mata Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seru Baekhyun marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, dan menjelaskan. "Orang-orang berkata, sesuatu milik orang yang kita cintai maka akan jadi milik kita juga. Jika kau menjadi suamiku, bukankah itu berarti _name tag_ milikmu akan menjadi milikku juga?" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, membuat emosi Baekhyun meluap.

" _You son of--_ " Baekhyun langsung berlari dan mencengkram leher Chanyeol, tapi Kris yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakangnya menghentikan itu. Memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut sambil menggeleng.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melepaskannya sambil mendengus keras. Menatap Chanyeol seakan tatapannya bisa membunuh sebelum akhirnya mengkode seluruh tim kedisplinan untuk undur diri.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dan tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah, 061." Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar bersama seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan. Aura yang di keluarkan benar-benar buruk dan tatapannya menusuk ulu hati. Membuat orang-orang yang di lewatinya memilih menunduk dari pada harus berpapasan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari tatapan syok Jongin.

"Kau manusia tertolol yang pernah ada, Park."

 ** _xxx_**

Kantin menjadi sangat ramai, tidak seperti hari biasanya. Hampir seluruh meja terisi, termasuk meja pojok kantin yang sudah diisi oleh Chanyeol dan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Kau langsung jadi topik pembicaraan satu sekolah, luar biasa," Kata Jongdae, teman sekelasnya sambil sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya. Itu grup angkatan, yang Chanyeol sendiri heran bisa-bisanya sudah terbentuk dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"Itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan, dia sudah dicap oleh si _Killer_ Byun, maka tamatlah sudah." Dari tadi, Jongin orang yang paling kacau atas kejadian tadi. Di otaknya, sudah terancang berbagai skenario si ketua kedisplinan yangakan menyiksa Chanyeol secara fisik dan batin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya jadi pihak pendengar seraya memutar-mutar buku catatan biru kecil di tangannya. Buku itu di berikan organisasi kesiswaan untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan.

"Hey, itu bukan hal besar. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu aku katakan," Elak Chanyeol.

"Serius, bung? Bagian kau melamarnya memang harus kau katakan?" Komentar Junmyeon malas. Lalu memakan rumput laut milik Jongdae tanpa ijin.

Mengabaikannya, Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraannya. "Berapa tanda tangan yang sudah kalian kumpulkan?"

"Baru dua puluh," Jawab Jongin, sedikit frustasi dengan nilai yang baru di dapat.

"Itu lebih baik, aku cuma 17!" Jongdae membanting buku tanda tangannya.

"Tidak buruk, ada sekitar 30-an.Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ini aneh, aku sudah mendapatkan 79 tanda tangan sampai siang ini," Jawab Chanyeol sendiri heran.

"Itu gila! Bagaimana cara kau mendapatkannya? Untuk meminta sebuah tanda tangan dari satu senior saja, aku harus menari tarian ayam!" Seru Jongin tidak percaya, mengambil buku tanda tangan milik Chanyeol untuk memeriksanya. Tapi, itu benar.

"Dari tadi, para senior menawarkan tanda tangannya padaku. Yah, aku tidak menolak," Penjelasan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae berseru iri. Disaat yang lain sibuk mencari tanda tangan, Chanyeol hanya perlu diam dan para senior yang menghampirinya.

"Mau nitip tanda tangan denganku?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan _Killer_ Byun," Tolak Jongin.

"Yup, aku sudah cukup berpuas diri dengan hasil 30 ku." Junmyeon ikut Jongin.

"Boleh, sih. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongdae ragu.

"Percaya padaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

 ** _xxx_**

"Terima kasih tanda tangannya," Ujar Chanyeol ramah sebelum membungkuk hormat kepada sekumpulan senior perempuan di depannya yang sedang terkikik genit.

" _Anytime_ , tampan," Balas salah satu senior itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seadanya sebelum buru-buru pamit untuk kabur dari sana.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki area kantin. Teman sekelasnya beserta Jongin sudah tidak ada di sana, mungkin juga sedang mencari tanda tangan. Mengingat, hari ini lah mereka paling banyak memiliki waktu luang sebelum besok, kegiatan orientasi lainnya akan dimulai.

Berhenti sejenak, ia membuka buku catatan miliknya juga milik Jongdae. Tidak buruk, dirinya sudah berhasil mendapatkan sembilan puluh delapan tanda tangan sedangkan Jongdae mendapat sekitar lima puluh tanda tangan. Jika begini, mungkin saja seribu tanda tangan bisa Chanyeol lampaui. Ia harus membuktikannya kepada si ketua tim kedisplinan itu.

"Hey, 061! Kemarilah!" Chanyeol mendengar nomor ID nya di panggil. Buru-buru mencari sumber suara sebelum merutuk dalam hati karena melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Yang memanggilnya Byun Baekhyun, si ketua tim kedisplinan yang juga sedang duduk bersama anggota tim kedisplinan lain.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Chanyeol pun melangkah menuju meja para kumpulan _malaikat pencabut nyawa_ itu. Memasang tampang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya dan bertanya dengan ramah.

"Ada apa Senior Byun?"

"Kenapa kau memiliki dua buku catatan tanda tangan? Punya siapa satu lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Chanyeol diam sejenak, menyadari semua anggota tim kedisplinan menatap dirinya juga Baekhyun seakan mereka adalah acara komedi di TV.

"Satu lagi punya temanku. Aku menawarkan diri untuk mencarikannya tanda tangan selagi bisa. Apa ada masalah senior?" Balas Chanyeol sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum sopannya. Tidak sadar, itu membuat Baekhyun super muak.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini tugas individu?! Lalu, jika kau yang mencarikan tanda tangan untuknya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini? Bersantai? Dimana letak tanggung jawab kalian?!" Bentak Baekhyun marah, bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat ada tarikan urat di lehernya saat senior itu berteriak. Walau ada satu yang membuatnya gagal fokus.

Seniornya ini tidak mempunyai jakun atau apa?

"Aku tahu ini tugas individu. Tapi bukan 'kah senior tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kita harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya? Bukan 'kah artinya kita bebas mencari tanda tangan dengan cara apa saja?" Balas Chanyeol lagi, menampilkan senyum kemenangannya.

Beberapa senior tim kedisplinan ada yang tertawa mendengar jawaban pintar Chanyeol, namun segera bungkam begitu menerima tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kau cukup pintar. Kau belum memiliki tanda tanganku 'kan? Kemarikan bukumu," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum polos. Membuat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya heran tapi tetap mengangguk dan memberikan buku catatan miliknya. Baekhyun membolak-balik halaman buku catatan Chanyeol, cukup terkesan dengan banyaknya tanda tangan yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Tapi Chanyeol, karena disini aku seniornya, bukan 'kah aku bebas menyuruhmu melakukan apa saja hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan?" Baekhyun menyeringai, membuat Chanyeol sadar sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi _neraka_ Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, senior?" Tanya Chanyeol, senyumnya sudah mulai luntur.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, sebelum kembali mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Hal mudah. Nyatakan suka kepada lima laki-laki _random_ yang tidak kau kenal yang ada di kantin ini. Lalu cium pipinya. Bukan 'kah itu mudah sekali?"

Chanyeol meremat buku catatan Jongdae yang masih ada di tangannya. Menatap Baekhyun kesal seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

Tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol langsung melaksanakan tugas yang Baekhyun berikan tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedang sibuk bercanda dengan temannya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan bertanya ada apa.

"Aku menyukaimu," Kata Chanyeol datar sebelum mencium pipi pemuda yang tidak di kenalinya itu tanpa permisi. Membuat _koor_ cie dan sorakan-sorakan menggema ke satu kantin. Chanyeol berpindah, dan terus melakukan itu hingga lima pemuda sudah ia lewati. Tidak peduli ada satu pemuda yang sedang sibuk memakinya karena seenaknya mencium pipinya, Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju meja tim kedisplinan dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Hebat sekali, ini bukumu." Dengan masih menyeringai, Baekhyun memberikan buku catatan Chanyeol kembali dengan angkuh. Chanyeol menerima dan mengeceknya, lalu tersadar belum ada tanda tangan milik Baekhyun di sana.

"Senior, kau belum tanda tangan." Chanyeol membuka buku catatannya, menunjukkan halaman kosong di sana.

Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut melihat, sebelum akhirnya terbahak. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang akan menandatangani bukumu? Satu hal lagi, kembalikan buku milik temanmu dan suruh ia melakukannya sendiri. Masa orientasi akan menjadi _uselees_ jika bukan diri sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Paham?" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil lagi.

"Baik senior, terimakasih." Tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih besar lagi, Chanyeol membungkuk kepada seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti punggungnya.

"Bukan 'kah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Komentar Sehun seraya menatap Baekhyun, menguyah makanan ringannya.

"Di bagian mananya?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung.

"Di bagian kau telah menyuruhnya melakukan banyak hal tapi pada akhirnya tidak memberikannya tanda tangan?" Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan. Sehun mengangguk lalu semua orang yang ada di meja menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akui itu memang berlebihan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku punya perasaan anak ini akan membuat masalag yang lebih besar nantinya." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat mereka semua menangguk paham.

Satu hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara anggota tim kedisplinan, perasaan Baekhyun tidak pernah salah sebelumnya.

Setidaknya sebelumnya.

 ** _xxx_**

"Kalian sudah makan siang? Tadi para senior kesiswaan membagikan nasi kotak untuk kita," ujar Luhan seraya memberikan nasi kotak yang masih tersisa kemeja dimana Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, Dan Junmyeon berada.

Chanyeol bisa melihat, ketiga pemuda yang kebetulan bermarga Kim itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Luhan? Mungkin bisa di bilang, Luhan bintangnya angkatan tahun ini.

Dirinya Cantik, ramah, dan nilainya berada di urutan teratas saat pendaftaran.

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah. Tidak buruk juga, pantas saja si ketiga pria Kim terus saja membicarakannya.

"Euhm Chanyeol? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Dari tadi kau terus menatapku," Ujar Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya tentang wajah bodoh Jongin. Menyadari ketiga teman Kim nya menatap dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Bukan apa-apa," Balas Chanyeol lali tersenyum.

"Jadi, boleh 'kah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu boleh, sangat dipersilahkan!" Jawab Jongin kelewat antusias. Dasar, dia memang tipekal pria yang tidak bisa melihat yang sedikit saja cantik.

"Lalu, kami juga boleh bergabung 'kan?" Tanya dua orang lainnya, perempuan yang baru saja datang.

"Yo Seulgi, tentu saja. Dan siapa yang di sebelahmu?" Tanya Jongdae melihat sosok perempuan lain di sebelah teman SMP nya.

"Ah, aku Joohyun. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo duduk!" Ajak Junmyeon menggeser duduknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil di tempatnya. Sepertinya, ia sudah menemukan kelompoknya.

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar asramanya pelan-pelan, takut suara decitan pintu mengganggu penghuni asrama lainnya mengingat ini sudah sekitar jam sembilan malam. Salahkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang merayakan hari pertama mereka dengan berkarouke juga bermian di tempat arkade hingga lupa waktu.

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Tidak buruk, kamarnya sangat nyaman dan semuanya lengkap. Setidaknya, impian Chanyeol untuk memiliki balkon di kamarnya sudah tercapai sekarang.

Ada tempat tidur di tengah kamar, di sebelahnya tak jauh dari kaca balkon ada meja makan kecil. Balkonnya cukup kecil, hanya dibatasi oleh pintu kaca geser yang menyatu dengan jendela. Juga, ada tempat untuk mengeringkan pakaian.

Beralih depan kasurnya, ada cukup rak-rak yang menempel di dinding juga meja _buffet_ yang terdapat tempat piring, kulkas kecil juga _microwave._

Disi satu kasurnya, ada meja belajar dan lampunya. Lalu lemari sedang di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Secara keseluruhan, asrama ini bukan cukup bagus lagi. Tapi sangat bagus. Mengingat tujuan awal Chanyeol bukan bersekolah disini, Chanyeol rasa ia tidak jadi menyesal.

Chanyeol menggeser pintu jendela, melangkah keluar ke arah balkon. Melihat bangunan asrama milik kelas 3 di sebrang sana. Gedung asrama mereka hanya di batasi oleh lahan parkir dan lapangan basket. Membuat ia bisa leluasa menatap satu bangunan gedung asrama itu.

Merasakan angin yang berhembus seraya menatap satu persatu jendela kamar asrama kelas 3, dirinya sedikit kaget melihat kamar yang berada tepat di sebrangnya menunjukkan aktivitas. Seseorang keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon. Masih dengan seragam serta ikat lengan biru yang melingkar, ia mengambil jemurannya yang sudah kering. Langkahnya gontai, ketara sekali pemuda itu pasti capek.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat kepala pemuda itu terbentur pintu kaca yant belum di bukanya. Lalu pemuda yang di sebrang menampilkan ekspresi kesal lalu menendang jendelanya sebelum pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum di balkon kamarnya.

" _Killer_ Byun apanya, yang kulihat cuma _cutie_ Byun disini," Kekehnya sebelum pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 ** _xxx_**

Sudah sekitar jam sepuluh malam, tapi jalanan malam masih saja ramai. Kakinya terasa dingin karena ia cuma memakai celana pendek tapi untung saja ia memakai hoodie juga topi sehingga udara dingin tidak menusuk lebih parah.

Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah warung mie dingjn, ini rekomendasi dari para kakak tingkat kelas dua. Katanya, ini sudah bisa di jadikan kantin kedua murid SMA Jaeguk.

Salahkan setelah ia bersama teman-teman sekelasnya bermain, mereka sama sekali tidak mampir untuk beli makanan atau cemilan. Jadi Chanyeol kelaparan malam-malam begini. Untung saja SMA Jaeguk memiliki jam malam yang sangat larut. Batas mereka jam dua belas hingga pintu asrama di tutup. Jadi Chanyeok tidak harus berpuasa untuk setidaknya hingga pagi.

Warung itu cukup ramai, berdoa saja ada tempat duduk untuk Chanyeol.

"Mie dingin dan _coffe ice_ satu," Pesan Chanyeol.

"Oke, tapi karena tempat sedang ramai tidak masalah 'kan duduk bersama orang lain?" Tanya si pelayan itu.

Chanyeol sempat menimang sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah."

"Baik, mari saya antarkan."

Chanyeol mengekori pelayan itu hingga ke tengah warung, dimana ada meja dengan satu bangku kosong tersisa sedangkan satu bangku nya lagi sudah diisi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang sedang sibuk bermain _Harry Potter_ di ponselnya.

Itu Byun Baekhyun, senior ketua tim kedisplinanya. Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Setelah mengangguk berterima kasih pada pelayan, Chanyeol masih bediri menatap Baekhyun dari atas. Bagaimana raut wajahnya yang kesal saat salah memilih opsi jawaban yang berujung Profesor Snape yang mengurangi poin rumahnya di dalam _games_ itu.

"Permisi, boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan senyum geli.

"Boleh, tentu saja," Jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. Sekarang, ia malah sibuk menggerutu karwna energinya sudah habis sebelum kelas ramuannya selesai.

"Baik, terimakasih senior Byun." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mendongak 'kan kepalanya dan mendapati adik kelasnya itu sudah duduk manis di hadapannya. Membuat dirinya merutuk kenapa hari ini dia sering sekali harus bertatap muka dengan wajah yang baru ia temui beberapa jam belakangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Melupakan _Harry Potter_ nya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Untuk makan?" Baekhyun hanya mendegus mendegar jawaban Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak menyakinkan. Berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol walau ia tahu fakta Chanyeol sedang menatapnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Satu mie dingin dan satu mie dingin dengan ekstra sambal." Sebuah suara pelayan membuat mereka berdua mendongak. Tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum mulai memakan makanannya.

"Serius, Mie dingin tanpa kimchi atau sambal?" Baekhyun menatap heran Chanyeol yang memakan mie dinginnya kosongan. Hanya di temani kuah hangat di dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak kuat pedas," Jawab Chanyeol lugu, mengernyit ngeri melihat betapa merahnya kuah mie dingin milik Baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang berwarna bening.

"Ha, aku tidak percaya ada laki-laki yang tidak kuat makan pedas. Patut di pertanyakan. Dasar bayi," Cemooh Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk mienya.

Chanyeol merengut, sedikit kesal dikatai bayi oleh Baekhyun.

"Permisi, ini minuman kalian." Pelayan itu datang lagi. Di nampannya ada segelas _coffe ice_ kesukaanya dan satu lagi segelas susu berwarna pink?

Chanyeol menyeringai begitu menyadari Baekhyun meringis menahan malu saat mengambil susu pink nya, namun tetap meminumnya dengan gaya sok _cool._

"Woah aku tidak tahu ada laki-laki yang suka minum susu _pink_. Sudah susu berwarna _pink_ pula. Dasar bayi," Chanyeol balas mengejek Baekhyun. Membuat pria yang lebih tua melotot tidak terima.

"Ini bukan susu _pink_ tapi susu _strawberry_!" Seru Baekhyun tertahan. Menatap kesal pemuda tinggi yang sedang meneguk _ice coffe_ nya.

"Tapi warnanya _pink_ 'kan?" Balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk mengatakan omong kosong, lebih baik kumpulkan seribu tanda tangan dalam seminggu atau aku tidak akan memberimu ampun," Baekhyun berdesis lalu mendumal, sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti karena si adik kelas.

"Jika aku bisa mengumpulkan tanda tangannya dalam seminggu, apa yang akan kau berikan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, jenis pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikanmu sesuatu? Itu sudah tugasmu." Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli, tapi Chanyeol terus mengusiknya dengan suara tawa beratnya.

"Apa kau takut kalau aku bisa benar-benar melakukannya dan kau tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan ku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada meremahkan, membuat Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya temperamen terpancing.

"Aku? Yang benar saja. Hari jumat nanti, bawa buku dengan seribu tanda tanganmu dan jika tidak kau harus melakukan apa yang aku suruh selama satu semester," Baekhyun menantang balik Chanyeol.

"Jika aku berhasil aku mendapatkan satu permintaan darimu dan jika gagal aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu selama satu semester? Kenapa itu terdengar tidak adil?" Protes Chanyeol kepada pria yang sedang mengunyah mie didepannya ini.

"Itu perjanjiannya. Iya atau tidak?" Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya dan akhrinya Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Baiklah." Mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Bau-bau kemenangan dari adik kelas sok nya ini bahkan sudah tercium.

 _Karena pada kenyataannya, belum ada satupun orang yang berhasil mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri._

Dering ponsel milik Baekhyun terdengar, sang pemilik langsung mengangkatnya dan mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih serius. Itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Rapat sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang." Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik memakan mie dinginnya.

Tanpa babibu, Baekhyun langsung menukar mangkuk mie dingin milik Chanyeol yang tinggal sedikit dengan mie dingin pedas miliknya yang masih sisa setengah. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Habiskan punyaku, hari ini aku yang traktir. Sampai jumpa besok pagi, bocah." Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung pergi bergegas sambil membawa susu _strawberrynya_. Membiarkan Chanyeol terdiam menatap punggungnya bergantian dengan mangkuk mie dingin pedasnya.

Tapi walau begitu, Chanyeol yang kepedasan tetap menghabiskan mie pedas itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

 ** _xxx_**

 _dan tbc_

 _bukannya namatin yang udah ada malah bikin fict baru, sungguh terlalu emang. tapi aku g bisa nahan ide lebih lama lagi, harus bgt aku salurkan karena kalau enggak aku jadi ga tenang sendiri/apasih_

 _dan fict ini terinspirasi dari drama bl thailand berjudul sotus the series. Ya emang di beberapa bagian mungkin ada yang mirip karena pas ngetik aku ngebayangin drama itu mwehehe tapi tentu aja ada yang murni dari ideku_

 _dan btw_

 _KALIAN HARUS NONTON SOTUS THE SERIES SEASON 1 SAMA 2 AKHH SELALU JERIT NONTONNYA TAU GAK SIH CAMPUR ADUK BANGET ANTARA GEMES SENENG SEDIH KESELNYA HUHU :"(_

 _Berharap mereka ada s3 nya :(_

 _So wajib nonton yha, itu kayak drama bl terfav setelah two moons, what the duck and honey puppy love :)))_

 _jadi sebelum berakhir jadi rekomendasi drama bl thai, sampai sini dulu author note gaje ini :(_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw.**_


	2. chapter 2

**_Part 2 :_**

 ** _Step_** ** _closer_**

 ** _xxx_**

" _Hhaaahh..."_

Itu sudah yang ketiga kali, atau mungkin lima kali? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol bisa tahu seberapa lelah Jongin hari ini. Bahkan sekarang, anak itu menempelkan kepalanya keatas meja dengan lesu tanpa tenaga.

Chanyeol juga ikut mendesah lelah. Hari ini, kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai walau hanya sampai setengah hari. Sisa setengah harinya akan mereka pakai untuk melanjutkan masa orientasi mereka.

Gila, kegiatan belajar mengajar saat masa orientasi? Apalagi, mereka belum membiasakan diri dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah pasti akan jauh berbeda saat mereka SMP.

Ditambah, mereka baru saja belajar matematika. Sempurna.

Bagi Chanyeol, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar. Dirinya cukup menyukai pelajaran menghitung itu. Tapi tetap saja, dilihat dari raut teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Teman-teman!!" Suara derapan kaki heboh terdengar diikuti suara nafas tersengal milik Seulgi. Setelahnya, muncul lah Joohyun dengan nafas tersengalnya juga. "Tim kedisplinan menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di aula sekarang juga. Cepat ganti baju kalian atau kita akan mati!"

Mendengar seruan Seulgi, sontak semua orang buru-buru mengambil kaos masa orientasinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan, ada yang tidak peduli dan memilih mengganti pakaiannya di pojok kelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Aku punya perasaan tidak enak."

 ** _xxx_**

"Kalian ini manusia atau siput? Lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kalian ingin menentangku, ya?!" Seruan sang ketua tim kedisplinan kali ini tidak main-main. Sambil terus berjalan mengitari seluruh barisan, jarinya terus menunjuk-nunjuk marah keseluruh wajah siswa kelas satu.

Chanyeol diam-diam memejamkan matanya, tuh 'kan firasatnya benar.

"061, apa suaraku terdengar seperti _lullaby_ bagimu?!" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar seruan yang terasa begitu dekat itu. Tau-tau, Baekhyun sudah ada beberapa langkah dari tempat berdirinya.

"Tidak senior," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa suaraku terdengar sumbang hingga kau enggan untuk mendengarnya?!" Balas Baekhyun lagi, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tidak senior," Jawaban Chanyeol masih tetap sama, lagipula ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

" _Squat jump_ lima puluh kali, yang lain hitung lompatannya!" Perintah Baekhyun mutlak. Beberapa anggota kesiswaan meringis mendengarnya.

Chanyeol diam-diam menghujat Baekhyun. Demi apa karena hanya dirinya memejamkan mata ia harus melompat sebanyak lima puluh kali?

Selagi Chanyeol melompat dan yang lain menghitung, Baekhyun kembali ke atas panggung. Dimana anggota kedisplinan lainnya berdiri berjejer.

"Jadi, sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan nya?" Bisik Sehun.

"Sudah, selagi mereka sibuk ayo rundingkan." Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung mengkode seluruh temannya untuk mendekat. Para tim kedisplinan membuat lingkaran, meletakkan tangannya di bahu masing-masing teman dan mulai berdiskusi.

Para siswa kelas satu melihatnya walau mulutnya masih sibuk menghitung. Diam-diam merasa cemas dengan apa yang para seniornya itu bicarakan.

Para anggota tim kedisplinan kembali ke posisinya saat mendengar hitungan sudah selesai. Mereka menatap lekat para siswa kelas satu sebelum para tim kedisplinan turun dari panggung.

"Hari ini adalah hari kedua masa orientasi. Jadi, kami masih sedikit baik hati untuk tidak menghukum atas keterlambatan kalian." Para siswa kelas satu langsung mendesah lega begitu mendengar ucapan dari wakil ketua tim kedisplinan itu.

"Tapi!" Seruan Kris membuat siswa kelas satu tersentak, "Hanya jika kalian berhasil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kami berikan ini. Jika kalian bisa menjawabnya, maka kalian bebas dari hukuman dan di persilahkan pulang. Tapi jika tidak, kalian bisa menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya," Lanjut Kris dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tentukan pilihan kalian. Menjalani hukuman yang ada atau mencoba peruntungan dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang kami berikan dengan dua konsekuensi. Benar dan pulang, salah dan hukuman bertambah." Setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tipe senyuman yang membuat seluruh siswa kelas satu menunduk takut dan menahan tangis.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita menjalankan hukuman yang seharusnya saja," Bisik Chanyeol kepada Jongin. Tapi, lelaki tan itu langsung menggeleng, menolak.

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Siapa tahu, kita bisa benar 'kan?!" Jongin berujar antusias.

"Iya jika benar, dan jika tidak?" Baru saja Jongin ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol, seluruh murid kelas satu sudah berseru ramai-ramai akan memilih menjawab pertanyaaan yang diberikan. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya, isyarat agar semuanya diam. Ketika ruangan sudah kembali menjadi senyap, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman super lebar.

Membuat Chanyeol semakin was-was. Baekhyun dan senyuman lebarnya benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran psikopat kelas atas.

"Aku hanya memiliki lima pertanyaan. Bukan 'kah itu terdengar mudah?" Baekhyun turun dari panggung, berjalan menyusuri barisan dan berhenti tepat di satu orang. Baekhyun melirik namanya sebelum menyeringai.

"Nama dan ID," Perintah Baekhyun.

"K-Kang Seulgi, 096," Jawab perempuan itu dengan suara gemetar takut.

"Oke 096, berapa jumlah murid baru yang ada di sekolah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tapi Seulgi hanya terdiam mematung. Membuat seringai Baekhyun luntur menjadi raut wajah marah.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Tidak tau cara bicara atau tidak tahu?!" Bentak Baekhyun tepat di wajah Seulgi. Membuat bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke siswa lainnya. "Yang lain? Apakah ada yang tau?"

Merasakan kesunyian yang ada membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Serius, ini baru pertanyaan pertama dan kalian sudah tidak--"

"Siswa baru tahun ini ada sebanyak seratus dua puluh orang!" Suara itu membuat seluruh orang menoleh dan langsung menatap orang yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan lantang.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Baekhyun langsung melangkah menuju orang yang sudah merebut satu atensi itu.

"Lihat ada siapa disini. Hebat, kau benar. Tapi sayang, sepertinya kau belum memiliki sopan santun untuk tidak menyela ucapan orang yang sedang bicara ya?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah si pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menatap sengit dan penuh kekesalan.

"Karena kau terlihat cukup percaya diri, bagaimana jika empat pertanyaan lainnya juga kau sendiri saja yang jawab?" Sontak, itu membuat mata Chanyeol melotot tidak terima. Begitupun seluruh siswa kelas satu lainnya. Mulai ada bising protesan yang tentu saja langsung ditatapi Baekhyun satu-satu.

"Diam semuanya!" Seru Kris membuat ruangan kembali senyap.

"Kalian protes? Memangnya jika bukan 061 yang menjawab, kalian bisa menjawabnya dengan otak dungu kalian? " Beberapa orang merasa tidak terima di hina dungu oleh Baekhyun, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa membalas. Karena apa yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar.

Jongin melakukan ritualnya seperti biasa. Berdoa kepada yang diatas, meminta agar Chanyeol dilindungi dan diberkahi. _Amin_.

"Jadi 061, berapa banyak siswa yang hari ini mengikuti kegiatan orientasi?"

"Seratus empat belas orang."

"Siapa saja yang tidak masuk?"

"Jung Jaehyun, Kim Hyungwon, Lee Chaerin, Park Jiwook, Minwoo, Ahn Taeri."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub. Satu alisnya terangkat, _serius anak ini?_ Ia pun menatap Sehun yang membawa kertas absen, memastikan apakah Chanyeol benar. Sehum sendiri dengan wajah yang tidak percaya mengangguk.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Sisa dua pertanyaan lagi dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol benar atau anak itu akan semakin berulah.

"Dan kenapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Beberapa siswa kelas satu menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Pertanyaan Baekhyun benar-benar diluar nalar karena untuk apa juga mereka tahu?!

"Jiwook dan Chaerin ada urusan keluarga dan sisanya sakit," Jawab Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Baekhyun melirik Sehun, yang lagi-lagi di balas oleh anggukan Sehun.

Satu pertanyaan lagi dan Baekhyun berpikir keras.

"Baik, jadi ada enam yang tidak hadir dan seratus empat belas yang hadir." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk lugu. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega sesaat begitu juga dengan para siswa kelas satu. Sedangkan para anggota tim kedisplinan dan tim kesiswaan hanya bisa saling tatap.

Karena mereka tahu betul, jika semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab akan ada satu pertanyaan ultimatum yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Semuanya, balikkan kartu nama kalian!" Perintah Baekhyun membuat seluruh siswa kelas satu buru-buru melakukan apa yang disuruh. Saling tatap karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaan terakhir dariku. Siapa saja nama seratus empat belas siswa kelas satu disini? Mulai dari pojok depan hingga pojok belakang tanpa terkecuali."

Ruangan menjadi senyap, para siswa kelas satu langsung menatap tidak percaya. Chanyeol sendiri mematung mendengarnya. Melirik siapa siswa yang duduk paling pojok dan tak lama mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Sialan, bahkan dari pertama saja Chanyeol sudah tidak mengetahui namanya._

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Chanyeol hanya menjawab pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat beberapa anggota tim kedisplinan tersenyum puas. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Bukan 'kah mereka temanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun mendekat satu langkah.

"Kami baru dua hari berada di sekolah ini dan ada seratus lebih anak yang ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui nama mereka atau bahkan hafal dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari?" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan nada geram yang terselip di sana. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Malah mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma ingin setiap pertanyaan yang kuberikan dibalas oleh sebuah jawaban. Bukan oleh sebuah alasan." Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, menoyor jidat Chanyeol pelan sebelum berjalan kedepan barisan.

"Apa kalian ingat yang ku katakan tentang berjiwa sosial? Kalian satu sekolah bahkan mungkin ada yang satu kelas. Tapi tidak tahu nama dari teman sendiri? Teman adalah bagian dari keluarga besar. Betapa memalukannya tidak mengetahui nama keluarga kalian sendiri. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan tanah yang sama-sama kalian pijak ini?!" Suara Baekhyun menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ketua tim kedisplinan itu tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras. Tidak ada satupun yang berani membantah sekalipun Chanyeol yang masih berdiri, menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baik, dengan begini kalian semua harus menerima hukumannya. Lari tiga puluh putaran mengelilingi aula ini, _squat jump_ lima belas kali setelahnya dan _sit up_ sebanyak sepuluh kali!" Perintah Baekhyun dengan nada yang ditekan. Raut wajah anak kelas satu langsung berubah lemas. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengerang atau bahkan mengumpati Baekhyun. Joohyun bahkan terlihat sudah seperti akan menangis.

Jongin baru saja ingin menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol, tapi pria yang ingin ditanyakan malah lebih dulu membuka suara lantang membuat seluruh atensi kembali kepadanya.

"Hukum aku sendiri saja! Aku yang salah menjawab pertanyaan harusnya aku yang menanggungnya sendiri!" Seru Chanyeol.

Para siswa kelas satu menatap Chanyeol bak malaikat penolong. Beberapa anggota tim kesiswaan dan tim kedisplinan tidak menyangka anak itu memiliki nyali begitu besar.

Sehun terkekeh di tempatnya, berbisik kepada Kris yang ada di sebelahnya. "Anak itu boleh juga."

"Dia sangat handal dalam urusan menyulut amarah Baekhyun," Ujar Kris mengangguk setuju. Mereka langsung berhenti terkekeh saat Kyungsoo menyikut perut mereka, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Bersiaplah, ketua kita akan segera meledak. Dia paling tidak suka dengan sikap sok pahlawan."

Dan benar saja, tepuk tangan Baekhyun menggema dan pemuda itu tertawa terbahak begitu kerasnya. Seakan-akan dia baru saja selesai _menstalking_ situs hiburan terkenal di internet. Berjalan santai ke arah Chanyeol sebelum tawanya luntur.

"Benar-benar tukang cari perhatian. Sok pahlawan pula. Tapi sayangnya, teman-temanmu tetap harus di hukum karena mereka terlambat." Baekhyun membuat raut wajahmya menjadi sedih, seakan ia adalah anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya. Sebelum berubah menjadi senyuman semanis gula. "Tapi karena kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi pahlawan, bagaimana jika teman-temanmu hanya harus _squat jump_ sebanyak lima belas kali dan sebagai gantinya kau berlari seratus empat belas putaran mengelilingi lapangan mewakilkan jumlah teman-temanmu?"

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun, dirinya tidak gentar. Malah maju selangkah dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah yang lebih tua.

"Dengan senang hati," Desis Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan," Balas Baekhyun diakhiri geraman.

 ** _xxx_**

"Chanyeol, berhenti!" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Chanyeol menghentikkan derap larinya. Berjalan menghampiri seniornya yang merupakan wakil dari tim kedisplinan.

"Duduk dan minum, kau terlihat akan mati dalam waktu dekat," Ujar Kris sambil menyodorkan botol air minum dan menggeser duduknya.

"Tapi aku baru lari sebanyak sembilan putaran," Ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah. Tapi Kris malah menariknya hingga ia terduduk dan menyodorkan kembali botol air minumnya.

"Kau serius ingin melakukannya? Baekhyun tidak akan sekeji itu. Dia memang sedikit temperamen jadi jangan anggap serius." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kris, mulai meminum air botolnya dengan beberapa tegukan dan langsung habis.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak adil. Aku cuma lari sebanyak sembilan putaran dan teman-temanku yang lain harus _squat jump_ sebanyak lima belas kali." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kris terkekeh sebelum menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyadari seberapa luas lapangan kita? _squat jump_ sebanyak lima belas kali adalah hal kecil. Dan anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari keberanianmu membalas ucapan Baekhyun." Setelah puas terkekeh, Kris pamit dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menetralkan nafasnya dan suhu tubuhnya.

"Suruh siapa berhenti berlari?"

Chanyeol entah kenapa telah hafal suara tidak bersahabat itu. Jadi ia memilih tetap memejamkan matanya dan menjawab dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Senior Kris, wakil tim kedisplinan." Setelahnya, Chanyeol tidak merasakan balasan apa-apa. Namun ketika ia akan membuka matanya, sebuah tendangan mendarat di tulang kakinya.

"AKH APA-APAAN!" Jerit Chanyeol Spontan lalu memeluk kakinya yang berdenyut sakit dan ia bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. Benar-benar, ada masalah apa sih ketua tim kedisplinan satu itu?

Tapi saat menoleh, dia sebelah kursinya ada sebuah onigiri berserta sekaleng minuman bervitamin rasa jeruk. Chanyeol bisa melihat ada _post-it_ yang tertempel disitu.

 ** _ini mahal, kau berhutang padaku._**

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya sambil mengambil onigiri itu dan mulai memakannya. Tapi sebuah tarikan senyuman tidak bisa ia tahan di sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar."

 ** _xxx_**

"Serius, kalian kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lelah.

"Untuk _tteokbokki_!" Sahut Jongin dan Jongdae bersamaan sebelum saling mentoskan _cup_ _tteokbokki_ instan milik mereka.

"Jangan tanya, aku di paksa dua idot Kim ini untuk kesini," Jawab Junmyeon menaikkan bahunya.

"Sebuah informasi, kau juga Kim," Ledek Jongdae.

"Tapi aku tidak idiot," Balas Junmyeon tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol menatap malas para Kim yang sedang ribut di kamarnya ini. Melemparkan bantal agar mereka semua diam.

"Kalian semua Kim dan kalian semua idiot. Jadi, siapa yang ingin menemaniku mengambil buku tugas di kelas?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan aku," Jawab yang lain kompak. Membuat Chanyeol curiga jika sebenarnya memang ada ikatan persaudaraan diatara mereka bertiga.

"Ayolah, besok 'kan harus di kumpulkan." Chanyeol memelas dengan suara beratnya, membuat Jongdae bergeridik ngeri.

"Yang benar saja, di jam sebelas malam begini? Aku tidak mau," Tolak Jongdae tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan melasnya ke arah Jongin dan Junmyeon.

"Tidak, aku dengar sekolah kita berhantu!" Seru Jongin hiperbolis, yang mana mendapat decakan dari Junmyeon juga Chanyeol.

"Serius, kenapa di setiap sekolah yang aku kunjungi selalu ada cerita gedung mereka di hantui?" Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menatap JunmyeonJunmyeon antusias.

"Itu artinya kau mau ikut denganku 'kan?"

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Terimakasih, aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku membenci kalian."

"Kami juga membencimu, hati-hati di jalan!"

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan bukunya, tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di gedung sekolahnya yang masih terasa asing juga gelap ini dia buru-buru menuruni tangga.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara derapan kaki terdengar keras dan tanpa aba-aba sesuatu menabrak punggungnya. Chanyeol pun berbalik, dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutannya sedang mendongak padanya sebelum memeluk dirinya erat.

"A-aku kira, aku melihat hantu," Cicit Baekhyun sambil terus memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Dirinya bisa mendengar suara ribut dari arah Baekhyun berlari. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan senter untuk melihat sumber keributan.

Sebuah mata hijau terang menyambutnya dari kegelapan. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu melihat seekor kucing yang sedang asik mengejar kecoak dalam kegelapan. Beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya.

Dari sini, Chanyeol bisa tahu betapa mungil juga hangatnya tubuh milik seniornya itu. Ia juga tertawa geli saat menyadari betapa menggemaskannya si ketua tim kedisplinan itu saat sedang ketakutan.

"Apakah hantunya sudah pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak ada hantu, itu cuma kucing. Jadi kau bisa melepaskan pelukannya atau ingin tetap begitu hingga pagi."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya sebelum mundur menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dalam kegelapan sekalipun, Chanyeol bisa melihat ada semburat merah lucu di pipi milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memelukmu, sebagai senior aku harus melindungimu dari bahaya," Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara gugup menahan malunya. Membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencubiti wajah itu gemas.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku senior, " Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman geli. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengontrol suaranya menjadi normal, bertanya tanpa menatap Chanyeol. "Sedang apa disini pada jam sebelas malam?"

"Mengambil buku yang tertinggal," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ceroboh. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu, jam malam sudah hampir habis. Jangan sampai asrama sudah terkunci." Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol setelah itu.

Ceroboh apanya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol juga melihat sebuah buku di tangan Baekhyun. Namun tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, ia mengekori Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama.

Setidaknya, ada hikmah dari bukunya yang tertinggal. Bukan begitu?

 ** _xxx_**

Masa orientasi hari ketiga tidak menjadi lebih baik. Hari ini, mereka memfokuskan kepada latihan fisik dan respek terhadap senior.

Latihan fisik dan respek terhadap senior? Benar-benat kombinasi menuju neraka.

Mereka benar-benar harus menuruti seluruh perintah seniornya tanpa terkecuali. Menguras tenaga seakan yang mereka lakukan adalah program latihan militer dan harus siap-siap dibentak oleh kata-kata tajam milik tim kedisplinan.

Para anggota kedisplinan yang tadinya tidak terlalu mencolok pun, sekarang terlihat bentuk aslinya. Menyeramkan, bermulut tajam, dan tidak kenal ampun. Walau keganasannya masih berada satu level di bawah Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa, hari ini sang ketua tampak terlihat lebih tenang. Hanya bersidekap, memasang tampang angkuh dan memperhatikan dari jauh semua kegiatan.

Chanyeol menyeka keringat yang muncul di dahinya sambil menatap Baekhyun dari jauh. Ia bisa melihat, beberapa teman rekan setim kedisplinan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahunya seakan memberi semangat tambahan. Yang mana hanya di balas oleh senyim lesu Baekhyun.

"061, ini nasi kotakmu." Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati senior perempuannya, Seohyun menyodorkan nasi kotak untuknya. Sejauh ini di organisasi kesiswaan, Chanyeol memang paling dekat dengan Seohyun. Apalagi mengingat mereka dulu pernah bertetangga.

"Terimakasih senior," Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Seohyun balas tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, perempuan itu teringat sesuatu dan berbalik menuju Chanyeol.

"Hmm, Chanyeol? Besok malam ada waktu tidak?" Tanya Seohyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya ada. Memang kenapa senior?"

"Senior kita yang memiliki ID 061 mengundang para junior yang ber-ID sama untuk makan malam. Ia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat jadi membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Calonnya yang juga dari sekolah ini akan mengundang para junior yang ber-ID 004. Yeah, semacam tradisi di sekolah. Datang ya?" Pinta Seohyun.

"Itu terdengar menarik. Oke aku akan datang." Seohyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Euhmm, dan cari anak seangkatanmu yang ber-ID 004 ya? Nanti kita akan pergi dengan mobilku. Oke?"

"Oke." Seohyun tersenyum dan setelahnya beranjak pergi kembali menuju tempatnya. Tak berselang lama, namanya di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Chanyeol, sini!" Panggil Jongin.

Chanyeol beranjak mendatangi Jongin, bergabung di lingkaran yang di bentuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu membuka nasi kotak bersama-sama.

"Hari ini benar-benar parah," Dengus Joohyun sebelum menyuapkan makanannya.

"Tapi ketua terlihat lebih banyak diam hari ini," Komentar Jongdae mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Entah, mungkin capek. Bayangkan saja dia harus marah-marah satu kali dua puluh empat jam," Canda Seulgi, padahal jelas-jelas bahunya sampai bergetar karena menjadi korban kemarahan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kak Seohyun tadi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia mengundangku ke pesta makan malam milik senior yang ber-ID 061, sama sepertiku. Jadi dia minta aku datang dan membawa seseorang yang ber-ID 004," Jelas Chanyeol.

"Huh, 004 ID-ku," Ujar Luhan yang mana langsung di sambut desahan lega oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku beruntung itu dirimu, aku kira harus mencarinya kemana-kemana dulu. Besok malam kita pergi naik mobilnya kak Seohyun, oke?" Chanyeol menutup kotak makannya yang belum sepenuhnya habis. Dirinya tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan hari ini.

"Eumm... oke. Tapi kenapa yang diundang hanya orang yang memiliki ID yang sama?" Tanya Luhan.

"SMA Jaeguk itu memiliki semacam trasdisi. ID yang kita miliki sekarang semacam tahta bergilir, makanya para siswa yang memiliki ID yang sama biasanya berteman dekat dan suka membuat perkumpul perangkatan yang memiliki ID sama," Jelas Junmyeon, mengetahui ini dari kakak tertuanya yang memang lulusan sini. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas lainnya mengangguk.

"Tapi katanya, ID 061 dan 004 itu sangat melegenda. Sejak SMA Jaeguk menerapkan sistem ID, sudah ada empat pasangan ber-ID 061 dan 004 yang telah menikah." Jongdae menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bergantian. Tentu saja diikuti oleh sorakan _cie_ teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Luhan, mau menikah denganku?" Canda Chanyeol sebelum terbahak.

"Tidak terimakasih, kau sudah mempunyai senior Baekhyun. Ingat itu," Balas Luhan jenaka.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa Chanyeol pernah melamar senior Byun di hari pertama masa orientasi!" Tawa Joohyun.

"Bersyukurlah karena hal itu, Chanyeol jadi populer di sekolah." Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, tapi kalian di minta alumni untuk pergi ke ruang aula sekarang juga." Perkataan salah satu anggota kesiswaan itu membuat tawa mereka terhenti dan menatap si anggota kesiswaan bingung.

Untuk apa alumni mereka memanggil?

 ** _xxx_**

Seluruh siswa kelas satu sudah berkumpul di aula dengan raut wajah bingung. Harusnya, masa orientasi mereka hari ini telah usai. Tapi kenapa mereka kembali di kumpul 'kan?

"Mereka tidak akan memberikan tugas militer lagi pada kita 'kan?" Tanya Jongin was-was yang hanya di balas Chanyeol dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Lalu tak berselang lama, para anggota tim kedisplinan datang dengan raut wajah tegangnya. Tidak biasanya, kali ini ada raut khawatir di wajah masing-masing.

Fokus Chanyeol mengarah ke Baekhyun. Dia yang terlihat paling lusuh wajahnya. Mereka semua berbaris di atas panggung sebelum akhirnya istirahat di tempat.

"Untuk seluruh siswa kelas satu, kalian boleh duduk." Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti mahasiswa masuk ke dalam aula dengan baju santainya. Para siswa kelas satu saling bertatapan, bertanya siapa dia dan apa mereka benar-benar boleh duduk. Tapi setelah melihat para anggota kesiswaan menyuruh mereka menurut, mereka pun duduk bersila di lantai.

"Selamat sore semuanya!!" Sapa si mahasiswa asing dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Sore!" Balas seluruh siswa kelas satu sama ramahnya.

"Mungkin kalian berpikir siapa aku? Sedang apa aku? Dan apa yang senior tim kedisplinan kalian lakukan di atas panggung itu? Pertama-tama, namaku Park Yunho, aku ketua tim kedisplinan tahun lalu." Suara gemuruh langsung memenuhi aula. Bahkan Jongin pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gila, mungkin aku akan bersujud syukur jika ketua tim kedisplinan kita seramah ini," Jongin menggeleng-geleng takjub. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tidak tertarik, hanya memperhatikan seadanya.

"Nah sekarang, aku harap kalian tertib dan tenang karena aku harus melakukan tugasku," Ujar alumni bernama Yunho itu. Berjalan naik ke atas panggung dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang matanya menatap fokus ke depan.

Siswa kelas satu diam, memperhatikan.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" Seru Yunho tiba-tiba membuat beberapa siswa kelas satu tersentak kaget.

"SIAP, SATU, DUA, TIGA, KAMI TIM KEDISPLINAN SMA JAEGUK!" Balas para anggota tim kedisplinan.

"APA TUGAS KALIAN?!" Seru Yunho lagi, kini teriakannya naik satu oktaf.

"SIAP, MEMBIMBING DAN MENJAGA KEDISPLINAN SELURUH MURID DISINI!" Seruan mereka kembali bersahutan. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa lihat, urat di leher mereka sampai tercetak hanya karena berteriak.

"APA TUJUAN KALIAN?!" Yunho mulai berjalan mengitari para anggota tim kedisplinan.

"MENUMBUHKAN RASA TANGGUNG JAWAB, SOSIAL, SOLIDARITAS DAN RESPEK SESAMA!" Suara mereka makin keras, membuat para siswa kelas satu menatap ngeri adegan saling berseru ini.

"Kalian benar, tapi dari laporan yang aku lihat sepertinya kalian melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Siapa penanggung jawabnya?" Tanya Yunho, walau matanya sudah terfokus pada Baekhyun.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 12-1!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sebelum maju selangkah menuju Yunho.

"Selama masa orientasi, hukuman apa saja yang sudah kalian berikan?" Yunho mulai mengintrogasi, salah satu bagian dari acara ini.

Semacam masa orientasi untuk para tim kedisplinan.

"Siap, kami menghukum mereka dengan _squat jump_ lima belas sampai tiga puluh kali, lari mengelilingi dari sepuluh putaran hingga seratus empat belas, dan latihan dasar kedisiplinan yang kali lipat hingga empat kali," Jawab Baekhyun lantang, tidak peduli dengan Yunho yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku mendengar ada yang bahkan mencengkram kerah salah satu siswa kelas satu dan sekarang ada yang disuruh berlari sebanyak seratus empat belas putaran? Siapa yang menyuruhnya?"

"Siap, Itu diriku sendiri!" Seru Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kenapa melakukannya, sudah tau itu di larang 'kan? Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, huh?!" Bentak Yunho tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Namun yang di bentak mempertahankan wajah datarnya, membuat beberapa siswa kelas satu terpukau dengan ketegasan Baekhyun bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Dia berkata tidak sepantasnya dan melawan perkataanku," Jelas Baekhyun tapi Yunho seperti tidak mau tahu.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Lalu alasan hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratus empat belas putaran?"

"Dia menyela perkataanku dan tingkahnya selama masa orientasi benar-benar membuatku muak." Beberapa siswa kelas satu dan anggota kesiswaan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sikap Chanyeol memang terkesan menantang dan berani tapi Baekhyun juga bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Jadi, yang lain tetap diam dan menonton ini.

"Jong, sebenarnya mereka ini sedang apa?" Bisik Chanyeol kedepannya, dimana Jongin duduk.

"Setiap hari ketiga masa orientasi, mantan ketua tim kedisplinan tahun lalu akan datang untuk menyeleksi kinerja tim kedisplinan tahun ini. Salah atau tidak, para alumni ini tetap akan menghukum tim kedisplinan yang baru untuk melihat seberapa kuat mental mereka. Hitungannya, mereka menjadi tim kedisplinan 'kan juga belum lama ini. Jadi kau tidak usah merasa bersalah." Jongin tau benar apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol saat ini. Rasa bersalah dan tidak enak pasti sedang mengerubungi hati pria jangkung itu. Mungkin jika Jongin tidak berkata seperti ini, Chanyeol sudah berlari keatas panggung dan membela Baekhyun.

Wajah Yunho terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun, ia mundur selangkah dan menatap seluruh tim kedisplinan yang ada.

" _S_ quat _jump_ lima puluh kali, lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima belas putaran di lanjut dengan _sit-up_ sebanyak dua puluh lima kali." Pandangan Yunho beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun, lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratus empat belas kali."

Para siswa kelas satu langsung terkejut heboh, begitu juga dengan para anggota kesiswaan. Bahkan raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah-wajah para anggota tim kedisplinan. Tapi Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya tetap terlihat tenang. Mundur beberapa langkah guna menajajarkan barisannya dengan seluruh tim kedisplinan.

"KALIAN SIAP?!" Seru Baekhyun menggema.

"SIAP!" Balas seluruh tim kedisplinan.

"MULAI!"

Para siswa kelas satu menatap kasihan para seniornya ini. Rasa kesal sebelumnya digantikan rasa iba melihat betapa banyaknya keringat mereka yang keluar saat ini. Mereka semua terlihat capek tapi tidak ada tanda mereka akan menyerah. Membuat siswa kelas satu berdecak kagum dan memuji betapa kerennya mereka.

"Jujur, aku khawatir dengan ketua Byun," Ujar Jongin.

"Apalagi aku? Sembilan putaran saja rasanya sudah seperti mau mati. Bagaimana dengan seratus empat belas putaran?" Desah Chanyeol terlihat frustasi. Menatap wajah tak gentar Baekhyun di atas sana yang masih sibuk menjalankan perintah dari alumninya. Kini, mereka bersiap untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Oh, untuk seluruh siswa kelas satu kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Maaf telah menahan kalian lebih lama," Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum menyesal. Seakan dirinya orang yang berbeda dari orang yang menyiksa para anggota tim kedisplinan tadi.

Chanyeol mengerang, kali ini ia tidak menyukai bagian _kalian boleh pulang sekarang_.

 ** _xxx_**

Di luar hujan mengguyur, padahal saat masuk kamar mandi tadi baru gerimis kecil saja yang berjatuhan.

Chanyeol menatap kamar di sebrang asramanya. Milik Baekhyun dan keadaanya masih gelap. Dia belum pulang atau apa?

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya, membuka ponselnya setelah sekian lama memilih menggunakan laptopnya dari pada benda pipih yang mudah dibawa kemana saja itu.

Hebat, berapa lama ia tidak membuka ponselnya? Semua notifikasi media sosialnya seperti Instagram, _Facebook_ dan _Twitter_ sampai diangka limit. Juga aplikasi _LINE_ nya yang sama jebolnya.

 ** _Ada anak kelas satu yang menantang Killer Byun! Bukankah itu gila?_**

 ** _Seorang pemberontak tampan, benar-benar tipeku._**

 ** _Killer Byun di lamar oleh anak baru dan poin plusnya dia super keren!_**

 ** _Ada yang tau kelas atau media sosialnya?_**

 ** _Dia Park Chanyeol dari kelas 10-2_**

 ** _Jika Byun Baekhyun adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa nakamaka Park Chanyeol adalah malaikat penolong!_**

Chanyeol tidak menyangka dirinya menjadi topik sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Oke, ternyata dirinya cukup populer juga karena aksi nekatnya. _Followers_ _instagram_ dan _twitternya_ menambah drastis. Pantas para para senior itu mendatangi dirinya untuk memberikan tanda tangan bukan sebaliknya. Benar-benar.

Chanyeol memilih membuka twitter lebih dulu, dan baru saja ia _merefresh_ _timline_ sebuah foto muncul dan sedang ramai di bicarakan.

Itu foto Baekhyun yang kini sedang berlari hujan-hujanan.

Chanyeol langsung menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya dan mulai membaca apa yang sedang dibicarakan seluruh anak satu sekolahnya.

 **@ _aerakim_** Serius dia akan berlari sebanyak seratus empat belas putaran?

 _ **@choijun** Hebat padahal sedang hujan lebat begini_

 _ **@123sera** Aku menontonnya dari jendela asramaku, sudah dari sore dia berlari. Mungkin sekarang sudah putaran ke tujuh puluh?_

 _ **@Giiixx** Seseorang cepat hentikan dia, ini namanya aksi bunuh diri. Dia kan tidak sekejam itu selama masa orientasi_

 _ **@Daehyunjung** Wah sekolah ini memang memiliki ketua tim kedisplinan yang hebat, aku salut_

Chanyeol mematikan layar ponselnya. Rasa khawatir langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Maka dari itu, ia langsung mengambil payung dan jaketnya lalu berlari kelapangan sekolah secepat yang ia bisa.

Untuk menghampiri sang ketua kedisplinannya itu.

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol berhenti di pinggir lapangan sekolahnya, tangan satunya menenteng payung sedangkan satunya lagi masuk kedalam saku celananya karena udara dingin yang menyengat. Matanya mengitar untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun hingga tak berapa lama kemudian sosok yang dicari berlari melewatinya.

"Senior Byun!" Panggil Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Yang di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"061, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut di bawah guyuran hujan.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol langsung memayungi Tubuh Baekhyun hingga bahu sebelahnya tertetesi air hujan. "Ayo kembali ke asrama, kau bisa sakit. Aku cuma berlari sebanyak sembilan putaran jadi senior sudah lebih dari cukup."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya, mendorong payung Chanyeol untuk kembali berlari.

"Senior!" Panggil Chanyeol lagi, kini ikut berlari di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Junior sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur. Ini sudah tugasku dan aku cuma menjalankannya," Balas Baekhyun acuh, mencoba lari mendahului Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi yang lebih muda berhasil menjejerkan langkah.

"Memangnya junior sepertiku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan seniornya?" Protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Serius, apa masalahmu denganku, sih? Kenapa kau terus mengusikku?"

"Senior, wajahmu sudah pucat dan bibirmu membiru. Ayo kembali ke asrama!" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Dengan cepat langsung dihempas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sampai di putaran ke delapan puluh tiga, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai selesai," Ujar Baekhyun dengan gigi bergemelutuk kedinginan.

"Senior!" Baru berapa langkah Baekhyun beranjak, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir ambruk. Untung saja Chanyeol dengan sigap menopang tubuh Baekhyun hingga tak menyentuh tanah basah.

Baekhyun pingsan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang sangat rendah. Membuat Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa dan memilih membawa Baekhyun ke koridor untuk berteduh.

"Hah, apa kubilang. Kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih?" Chanyeol membuka jaketnya, mengenakkannya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tampak lebih hangat.

"Baekhyun!" Seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Itu Sehun, senior tim kedisplinan sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Dia pingsan, kita harus apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap wajah Chanyeol, sebelum menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Dia tidak kuat dengan suhu rendah. Pertama-tama, ayo bawa ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu."

 ** _xxx_**

"Morning _sunshine_!" Sapa Sehun tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun ketika si ketua tim kedisplinan itu membuka matanya.

"Apakah aku di surga?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja, aku malaikat tertampan disini," Ujar Sehun serius sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya sok tampan.

"Oh kalau begitu aku ada di neraka," Dengus Baekhyun. Saat dirinya mencoba bangun, sebuah handuk basah yang telah dingin terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan kakinya terasa kaku juga sakit. Bisa Baekhyun liat, ada beberapa koyo tertempel disana.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun mendekat, mengambil handuk basah dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di baskon samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak juga, seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit." Baekhyun meringis tertahan saat mencoba menggerakan pahanya, ototnya terasa kencang dan sakit.

"Dasar keras kepala, yang rugi tubuhmu sendiri 'kan?" Omel Sehun layaknya ibu-ibu.

"Jadi semalaman kau disini dan menjagaku ya? Aku merasa tersanjung, loh," Terka Baekhyun, tapi Sehun malah menggeleng lugu.

"Bukan tuh, aku baru datang. Yang semalaman menjagamu ya si _061_. _Hoho_ , dia tampak sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, loh. Semalaman dia menggenggam tanganmu, mengompres, dan menempelkan koyo di sepanjang kakimu. Bolak-balik mengecek suhu tubuhmu sampai tertidur di sisi ranjangmu. Pagi tadi dia baru keluar, harus sekolah tentu saja." Sehun memasang wajah menggodanya, menaik turunkan alisnya seraya menoel-noel bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa di percaya? Untuk apa coba?" Ujar Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa jengkel.

"Mungkin merasa bersalah karena hukumanmu? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?" Nada bicara Sehun kembali menggoda, membuat siku-siku imajiner muncul di sudut kening Baekhyun dan dengan kecepatan cahaya sebuah bantal sudah mendarat di wajah Sehun.

"Dia itu aneh, pasti ada maunya," Gumam Baekhyun kesal. Tapi diam-diam merasa bersyukur kemarin ada Chanyeol di sisinya bahkan sampai merawatnya semalaman.

"Pokoknya hari ini kau harus istirahat. Biarkan masa orientasi hari ini anak-anak lain yang mengurus. Besok dirimu harus hadir untuk upacara penutupan dan memberikan _name-tag,_ " Tutur Sehun dengan nada penuh perintah.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, hun. Aku sudah janji akan datang ke acara makan malam senior kita yang ber-ID 004. Aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak datang."

"Tapi Baek, dirimu sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit--"

"Kumohon~" Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. _Puppy face_ disertai suara rengutan super imut. Membuat Sehun mendesah kasar dan menyerah.

"Baik, tapi tidak lebih dari satu jam."

"Siap, lagipula siapa tahu aku bertemu jodoku yang ber-ID 061 'kan?"

 ** _xxx_**

 _lagi semangat nulis ini huhu jadi daripada di tahan mending lanjutin ini aja deh._

 _btw kmrn adalah hari ultah terbaik w karena hari itu sehun ngucapin w ultah (itu vivi cuma dijadiin kamuflase doang, percaya) dan baekhyun ngebuat akun twitter!_

 _ya walau jadi banyak akun cbhs and nsfw deactive huhu, tapi seneng juga banyak akun baekhyun protector gt. tau sendiri lah bagaimana kejamnya netijen dan antifan di twt_

 _tpi yg aku kesel, np akun2 otp disuruh ditutup tp akun yang ngeship baekhyun x cewek enggak. pdhl bbh pernah bilang sendiri dia sensitif sama cewek. kzl :(_

 _ysudahlah segitu dulu a/n ini_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part : 3_**

 ** _Something Cheesy_**

 ** _xxx_**

Untuk pertama kalinya, pendingin udara di dalam ruang aula utama akhirnya dinyalakan. Bahkan kali ini, mereka menyediakan karpet bludru tebal diatas lantai kayu mahoni yang biasanya anak kelas satu duduki. Sebuah layar proyektor besar juga terpasang di atas panggung. Para anggota organisasi kesiswaan tidak tampak sama sekali, hanya beberapa anggota tim kedisplinan—itu juga wajah yang nampak asing bagi mata Chanyeol. Jarang terlihat dan tidak menonjol.

Tapi bukan itu poin utama yang Chanyeol amati sekarang. Sedari tadi, manik cokelatnya tidak bisa menemukan sosok Baekhyun dimanapun. Tidak ada yang tubuhnya pendek tapi mungil disini. Tidak ada juga yang bersurai hitam lembut seperti ketu tim kedisplinan satu itu. Chanyeol merasa lega sekaligus tidak tenang. Lega karena kenyataan si ketua kedisplinan itu lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dan tidak tenang karena hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam ia sudah merindukan sosok itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya cukup lucu. Kenapa dirinya menaruh atensi yang begitu besar kepada pemuda Byun itu? Salahkan saja Baekhyun, dia itu terlalu banyak mempunyai pesona yang unik.

"Hey, mereka datang." Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu aula setelah Jongin berkata, mendapati orang-orang inti dari tim kedisplinan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan kepala yang didengak 'kan. Chanyeol mengamati satu-satu wajah mereka. Mereka semua lengkap, tapi tetap tidak ada Baekhyun.

Sosok tinggi kurus dan berwajah galak itu berjalan paling depan. Dia Kris Wu, wakil ketua tim kedisplinan. Blasteran Kanada-Cina yang fasih hingga lebih dari empat bahasa. Chanyeol cukup menyukainya, mengingat senior itu sering menyapanya juga pernah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjalani hukuman dari Baekhyun.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke sosok pria tegap dengan dada bidang. Itu Oh Sehun, yang menurut Chanyeol paling dekat dengan Baekhyun diantara semua anggota tim kedisplinan. Wajahnya selalu datar dan dingin, bentakannya juga tidak main-main. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah bermasalah dengan Sehun, jadi senior itu masih tergolong aman.

Lalu ada Do Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol sering mendengar teman-teman sepermainan seniornya itu dengan sebutan Kyungja. Untuk masalah tatapan dan aura mencekam, Kyungsoo jagoannya. Tapi mengingat Jongin pernah bengong selama lima detik karena senyuman senior Do, sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Nah, kalau yang satu ini Chanyeol sangat tahu. Berterimakasihlah kepada Jongdae yang satu kali dua puluh empat jam tidak pernah absen berbicara tentang Kim Minseok. Diantara semua anggota tim kedisplinan, Minseok ini orangnya yang paling ramah. Selalu tersenyum, bertanya apa ada yang sakit atau capek, kadang tertawa geli jika melihat tingkah konyol siswa kelas satu. Tapi ingat, dia tetap anggota tim kedisplinan. Chanyeol pernah sekali melihatnya marah dan melampiaskannya dengan menendang tiang di samping siswa yang berulah.

Tiang itu penyok! Bahkan hanya karena sebuah tendangan gertakan. Sudah Chanyeol pastikan, seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan memang bukan orang waras.

Para senior yang dari tadi Chanyeol bicarakan naik keatas panggung, mengambil sesuatu dari belakang dan keluar dengan _mic_ ditangannya.

"Selamat sore semuanya!" Sapa Kris, kali ini wajahnya tampak sedikit bersahabat.

"Sore!" Jawab siswa kelas satu serempak.

"Selamat datang di masa orientasi hari ke-empat. Sudah tiga hari kita lewati dengan berbagai macam rintangan yang melelahkan. Jadi mungkin, hari ini hanya akan kita isi dengan cerita tentang sekolah ini, visi-misi juga apa yang akan kita lakukan besok, puncak masa oreintasi kalian." Kris bicara di _mic_ -nya, merasa _mic_ miliknya tidak bekerja dengan baik dan menukarnya dengan milik Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan. "Pertama-tama, aku membutuhkan perwakilan angkatan. Ia yang akan jadi penanggung jawab untuk masa orientasi besok. Kuberikan waktu sepuluh menit untuk memilihnya."

Suasana menjadi sedikit ribut, beberapa orang menyenbutkan nama pilihannya. Ada yang setuju tapi ada juga yang tidak. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak terlalu peduli, biarkan mereka bebas memilih.

"Kita harus mencari seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan punya rasa solidaritas tinggi," Ujar salah satu anak.

"Tapi di samping itu juga, harus berani dan juru bicara yang baik. Dia 'kan nanti akan menghadapi tim kedisplinan," Ujar lainnya.

"Kenapa bukan Park Chanyeol saja?" Begitu Joohyun mengatakan itu, seluruh mata langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Tapi yang ditatap langsung menggeleng, menolak telak. "Tidak, aku sudah cukup bermasalah dengan tim kedisplinan. Nanti malah berdampak kepada kalian. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik. Cari saja yang lain."

Beberapa anak mendesah kecewa dan ada juga yang mengerang protes. Tapi mereka tidak lanjut memaksa dan kembali memikirkan siapa yang kira-kira cocok untuk menjadi perwakilan angkatan.

"Waktu kalian hampir habis," Interupsi Kris.

Melihat para teman-temannya yang ribut, Jongin malah menguap. "Serius, ini cuma perwakilan angkatan. Pilih saja salah satu secara acak."

"Nah, kenapa bukan kau saja Jongin?"

"Ah, itu benar. Dia lumayan dan pembicara yang baik."

"Hey-hey, kenapa jadi aku?!" Protes Jongin panik saat melihat teman-temannya beralih menyudutkannya. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Untuk perwakilan angkatan silahkan naik ke atas panggung." Suara Kris terdengar mendesak, dan dengan wajah tidak terimanya ia naik keatas panggung. Mengatur wajahnya senatural mungkin mengingat ia akan menghadapi langsung tim kedisplinan yang notabenenya adalah hal yang paling ia hindari di sekolah ini.

"Nama dan ID," Perintah Kris begitu Jongin sudah ada di depannya.

"Kim Jongin, 088," Jawab Jongin dengan hati berdegup kencang. Untung saja nada suaranya normal walau sekarang ia benar-benar gugup.

"Tapi pak presiden, namamu Kim Jong-un di sini." Kyungsoo maju selangkah mendekati Jongin, menarik tanda pengenal yang menggantung di leher pemuda tan itu, membacanya dengan raut bertanya.

"Kesalahan pengetikkan. Sudah kupastikan di surat kelahiranku, namaku Kim Jongin," Balas Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali jika ada orang yang melihat tanda pengenalnya. _Wah pak presiden, ya?_ Tolong, Jongin sudah muak.

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo terkekeh. Tanpa berkata apapun melepaskan tanda pengenal Jongin dari lehernya dan kembali mundur ke tempatnya.

"Kau dipilih oleh teman-temanmu, artinya mereka menaruh rasa percaya padamu. Begitupun aku, jadi kkuharap kau bisa bertanggung jawab dengan semua kepercayaan itu, Kim Jongin." Tubuh Jongin sedikit merinding begitu Kris tersenyum menatapnya seakan di otak milik wakil ketua tim kedisplinan itu sudah tersimpan berbagai rencana licik yang siap ia berikan pada Jongin.

Tuhkan, pikiran paranoid Jongin mulai menjelajah.

Ia sedikit kaget begitu sebuah tangan mengalungkan sebuah _name-tag_ di lehernya. Senior Kyungsoo yang mengalungkannya. Jongin mengangkat _name-tag_ barunya, bertuliskan **_088 - Kim Jongin_**

"Puas dengan namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Terimakasih sunbae!"

Kris hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin, lalu pada akhirnya memberikan satu perintah terakhir sebelum menyuruh Jongin kembali ke tempatnya.

"Nanti malam jam delapan, datang kesini lagi. Bawa satu teman yang kau percayakan. Kami akan memberikan tugas terakhir untuk menentukan kalian pantas menjadi siswa SMA Jaeguk atau tidak. Besok adalah penentuannya," Jelas Kris.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Siap, senior."

Para anggota kedisplinan lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Jongin dengan segala gelagat cerobohnya. Begitupun Kyungsoo, tapi ia langsung memandang heran Sehun yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Tanyanya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebelum tatapannya kembali di luruskan kedepan, "Tidak, hanya saja wajahnya terasa tidak asing."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dicermin, sebuah kaos putih dengan jaket merah terlihat kasual di tubuhnya. Juga jeans yang robek di bagian lututnya. Oke dia sudah terlihat kasual, terus apa?

Ragu-ragu, ia mengenakan _eyeliner_ terbaiknya yang biasanya hanya ia gunakan saat-saat tertentu juga. Bibirnya ia sedikit poleskan pelembab bibir rasa stoberi. Dengan hati berdegup, ia membuka layar ponselnya, sebuah notifikasi langsung masuk.

Mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya dan rasa pusing di kepalanya, ia membalas pesan itu dengan hati-hati.

 _Kim Taeyeon: Baek, kau akan datang kan?_

 _ **Kim Taeyeon:** Ayolah, aku rindu dengan adik kelas terbaikku :(_

 _ **Kim Taeyeon:** Bahkan aku dengar kau sudah menjadi ketua tim kedisplinan!_

 _ **Kim Taeyeon:** DATANG! DATANG! DATANG!_

 _ **Kim Taeyeon:** Aku sudah di perjalanan, awas saja sampai kau nanti tak datang. Aku akan marah sebulan padamu /_

Membacanya, degup jantung Baekhyun masih berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. Walau tidak secepat dulu, rasa itu masih ada walau sudah berkurang banyak.

 _ **Baekhyun:** Hahaha, tentu saja aku datang. Mana berani aku membuat senior marah_

 _ **Baekhyun:** Sedang dalam perjalanan, tunggu aku ya! ;)_

 **XXX**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil begitu melihat tempat tujuannya. Sebuah restoran cina yang memang sudah jadi favorit para seniornya dulu. Ia keluar dari taxinya, setelah membayar. Kakinya belum sembuh benar, jadi tadi Sehun sudah melarangnya untuk mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangannya.

Begitu masuk, ia segera melambaikan tangannya, membuat semua orang menyambutnya dengan heboh.

"Ini dia ketua tim kedisplinan kita, ayo beri hormat!" Canda salah satu seniornya, membuat semua orang tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mendekat ke meja mereka, tatapannya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan iris cantik milik senior perempuan favoritnya. Seniornya itu sudah sedikit banyak berubah. Wajahnya yang tadinya selalu polos kini terpoles _make-up_ cantik. Rambut hitam lurusnya juga sudah berubah menjadi warna silver dengan aksen bergelombang. Semuanya terlihat menjadi makin cantik, tapi yang paling berubah adalah hadirnya cincin cantik di jari manis seniornya itu.

"Baekki! Aku merindukanmu!" Taeyeon bangun dari tempat duduknya, memeluk Baekhyun erat saking rindunya. Semua senior tertawa melihatnya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang kedekatan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kak," Balas Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan Taeyeon.

"Duh aku rasanya ingin menangis saja! Dulu kau masih terlihat sangat imut dan kecil. Dengan mata anak anjingmu yang selalu berair karena aku bentak. Tapi sekarang kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku bahkan sudah menjadi ketua tim kedisplinan! Aku seperti ibu yang bangga!" Semua orang tertawa mendengar guyonan Taeyeon.

Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa, sebelum tawanya redup saat tatapannya bersitubruk dengan tatapan manik bulat hitam yang terasa familiar itu.

Orang itu menatapnya, melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendesah malas, sudah ia duga orang itu juga akan datang kesini.

Park Chanyeol tentu saja.

 ** _XXX_**

Makan malam berlangsung ramai. Terutama Baekhyun, sepanjang makan malam ia terus melontarkan lelucon atau ikut tertawa dengan yang lain. Apalagi saat makanan utamanya keluar, Nasi hainan dan bebek peking keluar. Rasanya, air mata Baekhyun mau keluar saja merasakan betapa enaknya makanan yang sedang ia kunyah ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah datang. Baik itu seniorku maupun juniorku disini. Terutama untuk Seohyun yang berperan besar karena telah mencari dan akhirnya bisa mengundang kalian." Baekhyun menelan makanannya, itu Jiyoung, seniornya yang ber-ID 004. Pemilik acara makan-makan ini sekaligus yang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Ah ya dan ucapan terimakasih spesial untuk Byun Baekhyun, ketua kedisplinan angkatan tahun ini! Yeah seperti yang kalian tahu, ID 004 dan 061 entah kenapa tidak pernah ada yang bisa melewati tahap seleksi menjadi ketua. Tapi kita harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, setidaknya ID kita tidak seburuk itu, haha!" Guyonan Taeyeon selalu sukses membuat yang lain tertawa. Baekhyun juga balas tertawa, menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan memuja melihat betapa cantiknya gadis itu ketika sedang tertawa. Namun, sebuah gelas terasa menyenggol lengan kanannya. Begitu ia menengok, wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih dekat beberapa senti, memberikan Baekhyun es mojitonya.

"Minuman senior," Bisiknya pelan yang hanya dibalas dengusan Baekhyun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada anak angkatan baru ya disini? Bisa perkenalkan nama kalian?" Tau yang dimaksud Jiyoung adalah Chanyeol dan Luhan, mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya bediri bersiap memperkenalkan diri.

Yang lain langsung heboh dan bersorak-sorai. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja, untuk apa juga ia bersorak untuk si 61?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Aku pindahan dari Cina. Euhmm...aku ber-ID 004 dan cukup sampai situ. Salam kenal senior sekalian," Ujar Luhan sebelum membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Wah aku mendengar rumor jika ada satu anak di angkatan baru yang sangat cantik. Tapi aku tidak menyadari jika dia bagian dari kita bahkan, Luhan terlihat sangat-sangat cantik!" Puji salah seorang senior lainnya berlebihan.

"Wah Luhan, kau perempuan yang sangat manis. Ada yang berminat?" Canda yang lain.

Mendengarnya, ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa. Mungkin jika ini komik, Chanyeol sudah bisa melihat siku-siku imajiner di dahi milik Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum terpaksa menanggapi itu semua, "Tapi senior, aku ini laki-laki."

Penjelasan Luhan sontak membuat yang lain makin tertawa.

Sekarang, beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, ber-ID 61. Berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Luhan. Salam kenal senior." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, disambut suara tepukan tangan.

"Ah aku tau! Kau Park Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini sering di bicarakan itu 'kan? Seluruh angkatan sepertinya membicarakan dirimu," Ujar Taeyeon membuat yang lain menoleh penasaran. Bahkan Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memakan nasinya ilut menoleh dengan raut wajah heran.

Apanya yang sering di bicarakan?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Jiyoung pada tunangannya itu, tanpa sadar menatap tepat diwajah Taeyeon yang sedang tersenyum.

Baekhyun memperhatikan itu, namun tetap diam.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan sebagai saksi mata langsung!" Seohyun mengangkat tangannya, membuat seluruh atensi berpaling padanya. "Dihari pertama masa orientasi, Chanyeol sudah berani menantang Baekhyun. Bahkan kalian tahu, ia melamar Baekhyun saat itu didepan seluruh peserta masa orientasi, para kesiswaan juga anggota tim kedisplinan itu sendiri! Dihari selanjutnya, dia bahkan bisa menjawab empat dari lima pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sulitnya sesi itu. Kita tidak pernah bisa melewati pertanyaan pertama tapi Chanyeol bisa! Ah terlalu banyak yang harus diceritakan hingga pegal rasanya mulutku." Seohyun tertawa diakhir begitu melihat muka malu Chanyeol—si topik utama yang kini tengah di bicarakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, ia sibuk mengumpati Seohyun dan diam-diam akan memberikan hukuman untuk para anggota kesiswaan nanti.

"Woah kau melamarnya? Sepertinya akan ada penerus 6104," Gurau Taeyeon. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak tertawa, namun Taeyeon terlalu larut dalam candaanya hingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak cukup, aku ingin cerita detailnya!" Ujar salah satu senior.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, harusnya topik percakapan malam ini berpusat pada Jiyoung dan Taeyeon yang akan menikah. Dari jauh-jauh hari, ia sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk mendengarkan itu semua. Tapi kenapa malah berbelok jauh seperti ini.

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol, yang mana sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan.

Serius, kenapa akar semua kekesalan Baekhyun selalu ada pada Park Chanyeol?

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi Chanyeol, dimana kau tinggal? Apa tidak jauh dari sekolah?"

"Sebenarnya cukup jauh, sih. Perumahan Suitcase di Gangnam," Jawab Chanyeol lugu, namun membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

"Woah bukan 'kah itu tempat tinggal para artis-artis?"

"Tapi bukan' kah didekat sana ada SMA terbaik di Seoul? SMA Internasional SM kalau tidak salah. Jika SMA Jaeguk nomor satu dalam kedisplinan, mereka nomor satu dalam hal kurikulum dan prestasi. Setahuku juga, kau peraih nilai tertinggi saat seleksi waktu itu. Kenapa lebih memilih SMA Jaeguk?" Tanya Yoona penasaran.

"Ah tadinya aku juga berpikir untuk lebih baik masuk kesana saja. Ibuku pun berpikir demikian. Tapi ayahku tidak, ia benar-benar berharap aku masuk SMA Jaeguk karena suatu alasan. Beliau bilang, setidaknya aku mencoba dulu disini. Setelahnya, aku boleh memilih untuk tetap disini atau pindah ke SM," Jelas Chanyeol membuat yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk.

Tapi entah kenapa, Baekhyun jadi kesal mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum airnya cepat.

"Sudah bisa ditebak, Chanyeol itu tipekal anak yang menurut pada orangtua," Canda Seohyun.

"Ah tidak juga. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatku ingin bersekolah disini." Saat Chanyeol akan melirik Baekhyun, ia sedikit kaget saat yang akan dilirik tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku akan memgambil saus," Ujar Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari meja.

"Ini perasaanku atau memang Baekhyun dalam keadaan kurang baik?" Ucapan Taeyeon membuat Chanyeol ingat akan kondisi Baekhyun yang memang belum fit. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

"Aku mau cumi-cumi, ada yang ingin titip pesan?"

XXX

Sudah Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol itu pasti tipekal anak orang kaya manja yang keinginannya selalu dituruti. Ia pikir hanya karena ia tidak betah atau tidak mau di SMA Jaeguk, ia bisa dengan seenaknya pindah apa? Dasar bayi.

Memangnya dia kira masuk SMA Jaeguk itu mudah? Siapa Chanyeol dengan seenaknya keluar masuk sekolah seperti itu? Memikirkannya saja entah kenapa sudah membuatnya kesal. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, setidaknya ada secuil saja rasa senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan pindah sekolah. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu lagi melihat wajah dungu menyebalkan Chanyeol. Tapi yang ia rasakan sekarang cuma rasa kesal, entah kenapa.

Tangannya memencet saus dengan sedikit keras, padahal kalau dipikir lagi, ia juga bingung kenapa ia harus mengambil saus. Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya ia terbebas dari Chanyeol untuk sementara.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Senior, kenapa kau datang kesini?" Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin melemparkan saus ke wajah dihadapannya sekarang.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh, itu hak-ku untuk pergi ke tempat mana saja yang ingin aku datangi," Balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Bukannya senior masih sakit? Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi sedari tadi kakimu terus bergetar dan wajahmu memerah." Disela perkataannya, Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun, "Sudah kuduga, kau itu demam. Ayo aku antar pulang."

Baekhyun sempat terpana dengan perlakuan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya sadar dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari keningnya.

"Chanyeol, kau ini bukan siapa-siapa. Kau cuma junior dan aku seniormu. Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah berlebihan, sih?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada geram, tapi Chanyeol selalu membalas segala amukannya dengan senyuman kalem.

"Itu karena aku peduli padamu."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya sebelum berdecih. "Persetan dengan peduli, aku bisa pulang sendiri-AKH" Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba oleng karena kakinya terlalu lelah untuk menopang badannya sendiri. Sakit yang tadinya tidak terlalu terasa langsung terasa mendera sepanjang lutut hingga betisnya. Membuat Baekhyun bisa saja langsung jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menopangnya.

"Kenapa senior selalu keras kepala, sih?!" Chanyeol sedikit membentaknya. Membuat Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya.

"Hey, apa kau baru saja membentak seniormu?!" Balas Baekhyun kesal, namun bukannya dibalas, badannya langsung diangkat Chanyeol dengan gaya _bridal style_ , membuat orang yang sedang melewati mereka menatap tertarik.

"Park Chanyeol! Apakah kau sudah gila? Cepat turunkan aku!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku sudah menelpon supirku." Dan tanpa berkata banyak, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke meja dimana para senior 6104 sedang berkumpul. Semuanya langsung menatap kaget Chanyeol yang tau-tau sudah menggendong Baekhyun layaknya pasangan pengantin baru.

"Aku dan senior Baekhyun pamit lebih dulu. Senior sedang tidak enak badan dan aku akan mengantarkannya pulang."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan seluruh mata sedang menatapnya. Sumpah ia sangat malu. Ingatkan dia untuk memukul kepala bodoh Chanyeol setelah ini. Jika saja kakinya sedang tidak sakit, ingin rasanya ia melompat dan cepat-cepat lari dari restoran ini. Tapi karena kakinya sedang sakit, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup matanya dan meringsek masuk kedalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Dan mereka keluar dari restoran diikuti _koor-cie_ yang menggema dari para senior-seniornya.

Terutama dari Taeyeon, dia yang tersenyum paling lebar melihatnya.

 _ **XXX**_

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar serius saat ia mengatakan tinggal di perumahan Suitcase Gangnam, ini sudah terbukti dari sebuah mobil sedan klasik yang menjemputnya tadi.

Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu menggilai otomotif, tapi yang namanya laki-laki tetap saja selalu lemah dengan yang hal seputar mesin motor ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan dengan mudah memaafkan Chanyeol kali ini.

Hidung Chanyeol masih berdenyut nyeri setelah dicubit secara anarkis oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun itu melirik Baekhyun yang duduk menjauh darinya—lebih memilih bersender pada kaca dan menatap jalanan malam.

"Apa kau marah padaku senior?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab setelah perlakuannu tadi?" Baekhyun melengos malas, memilih menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengabari Sehun untuk tidak usah menjemputnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya khawatir. Aku tahu kau memang galak dan cenderung diam jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Jadi aku kira _moodmu_ buruk karena kenyataan bahwa senior Taeyeon akan menikah atau bisa jadi karena senior tidak enak badan—"

"Wait," Potong Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut, "Apa hubungannya dengan _moodku_ yang buruk dengan menikahnya Taeyeon _noona_?"

Kini gantian dahi Chanyeol yang berkerut. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Senior 'kan mantan pacar senior Taeyeon, jadi kupikir itu bisa menjadi salah satu faktor."

"61, darimana kau tahu itu? Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya," Ujar Baekhyun heran sekaligus kaget.

"Bukannya senior sendiri yang memberitahuku?" Balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kapan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat seraya menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menguap lebar. " _Ahh_ aku ngantuk, pak supir tolong bangunkan jika sudah sampai, ya!" Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pria ber-ID 61 itu langsung bersidekap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Jawab aku!" Seru Baekhyun, tahu persis Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura tidur. Tapi karena tidak ada balasan, Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Diam-diam berpikir, apa sebelumnya ia pernah mengenal Chanyeol?

"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara lagi.

"Hmm," Balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah sekolah?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"Jadi, bukan karena pertunangan mantan pacar yang membuatmu gelisah tapi potensi diriku yang akan pindah?" Goda Chanyeol.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun melotot. "APA-APAAN, AKU HANYA BERTANYA JADI SETIDAKNYA BESOK AKU TIDAK USAH MEMBERIKAN NAME-TAG UNTUKMU!"

Pak sopir yang sedang menyetir hanya melirik pertikaian dibelakang dari kaca spion atas mobil, sesekali menggeleng.

"Dasar anak muda."

 ** _XXX_**

"UNTUK SELURUH PESERTA ORIENTASI, BERBARIS SESUAI KELAS DENGAN URUTAN A SAMPAI Z DALAM WAKTU TIGA PULUH DETIK!" Seruan Baekhyun menggelegar, membuat seluruh peserta masa orientasi berbondong-bondong berbaris bahkan sampai ada yang tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Hah, entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat melewati bagian ini. Setelah penyambutan dari kepala sekolah, visi-misi sekolah, pasti selanjutnya adalah tugas kita untuk menghukum mereka karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi. Hah, tidak bisakah kita langsung kebagian pemberian _name-tag?_ " Keluh Minseok, menatap kasihan para calon adik kelasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Min. Ini sudah jadi tradisi sekolah. Satu-satunya cara mereka terbebas dari hukuman penuh lumpur itu ya setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka mendapatkan seribu tanda tangan. Tapi itu mustahil, bukan? Siswa SMA JAEGUK saja tidak sampai seribu," Jelas Kyungsoo, mengingat yang sudah-sudah. Sejak tugas mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan, memang belum ada yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu.

"Aku ingat bagaimana hukuman kita waktu itu. Kalian tahu, ada cacing yang masuk kedalam sepatuku," Bisik Kris, yang lain langsung bergeridik membayangkannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng mendengar obrolan teman-teman sesama tim kedisplinannya.

Sudah tiga puluh detik berlalu, mereka sudah berbaris rapih didepan. Ia jadi teringat, saat posisinya berada di salah satu barisan itu. Dirinya masih kecil, penakut, juga gampang terkena serangan panik. Apalagi mengingat tidak ada satupun orang di angkatannya yang berhasil mengumpulkan paling tidak menyentuh angka 800 tanda tangan.

Dulu Baekhyun cuma berhasil mengumpulkan lima ratus tanda tangan lebih. Ia pikir, tidak akan ada konsekuensi yang menanti di depannya. Siapa sangka, hukuman yang mereka jalani akan begitu berat. Walau sebenarnya berlumuran lumpur kotor tidak seburuk itu, sih.

Baekhyun memegang mic-nya, mengembalikan suara tegasnya.

"Mari kita sambut, Kepala sekolah SMA JAEGUK!"

 ** _XXX_**

"Wow, direktur sekolah ini sangat tampan," Ujar Jongdae terpana dengan sosok yang sedang berpidato di atas panggung.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sendiri sejak kau lahir, tapi serius, Dae? Umur direktur itu bisa jadi dua kali lipat umurmu," Komentar Jongin.

"Aku 'kan hanya memuji, bukan berarti aku tertarik menjadi _baby sugarnya_. Beda lagi jika Junmyeon yang memuji senior Kris yang galak itu baik. Namanya itu sinting," Bela Jongdae tidak terima.

"Permisi tuan-tuan, kenapa namaku yang mahal dibawa kedalam obrolan rendahan kalian? Dan senior Kris itu memang baik, catat itu." Junmyeon melengos, sebelum kembali duduk tegak memperhatikan pidato sang direktur tampan.

"Ya terserahlah." Jongin merotasikan bola matanya.

Mengesampingkan Seulgi dan Joohyun yang sedang berbisik tentang betapa kerennya direktur sekolah mereka yang seperti CEO tampan di novel remaja, pikiran Chanyeol malah melayang kemana-mana.

Suara tepukan meriah membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, direktur sekolah sudah turun dari panggung, digantikan dengan sepasang sepatu new balance berwarna biru yang naik keatas panggung.

"Selamat siang semua, aku harap kalian masih memiliki banyak tenaga karena bahkan kita belum memulai acara puncaknya." Perkataan milik Baekhyun membuat beberapa anak langsung merasakan bahunya melemas.

"SEMUANYA BERDIRI DENGAN SIKAP SEMPURNA!" Seruan itu membuat mereka yang tadinya duduk bersila buru-buru berdiri dan merapihkan barisan.

Baekhyun terlihat mundur beberapa langkah, para anggota tim kedisplinan menaiki panggung sambil membawa baki-baki berisi _name-tag_ , satu-satunya tujuan mereka kenapa mengikuti masa orientasi.

Beberapa anak menatap penasaran, beberapa lainnya berbisik bahwa ia baru saja melihat namanya disalah satu _name-tag_ itu.

"Selamat, kalian sudah sampai di penghujung masa orientasi. Hingga beberapa langkah lagi hingga kalian resmi menjadi siswa SMA JAEGUK. Tapi, sebelum kalian mendapatkan name-tag kalian ini, aku akan menagih utang kalian. Jika satu saja diantara kalian berhasil menyelesaikannya, kami akan berbaik hati menggantikan kalian di tantangan terakhir kalian. Tapi jika kalian tidak berhasil, terpaksa kalian harus menjalankannya. Woah, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Tantangan itu benar-benar buruk." Baekhyun terkekeh diakhir, bisa ia lihat wajah panik para adik kelasnya ini.

Kris maju, sudah memegang mic-nya sendiri. "Sebagai informasi tambahan, belum pernah ada seorang 'pun yang berhasil."

Anak-anak mulai berbisik, tidak mengingat tugas apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

"Jadi, bagi yang sudah mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan, tolong maju kedepan," Lanjut Kris setelahnya.

Seluruh peserta orientasi langsung heboh, mereka benar-benar melupakan masalah tanda tangan itu.

"Mati aku, bisa-bisanya aku melupakan itu!" Seru Jongin kalut.

"Aku kira mereka cuma main-main soal tanda tangan itu!" Jongdae buru-buru membuka buku tanda tangannya, meringis begitu melihat tanda tangannya yang baru terkumpul sedikit.

"Mampus kita, bahkan jika tanda tanganku dengan seulgi digabungkan, belum sampai diangka seribu!" Seru Joohyun ditimpali anggukan Seulgi.

"Chanyeol, waktu itu kau sepertinya sudah mengumpulkan banyak tanda tangan. Berapa tanda tangan yang kau kumpul 'kan?" Tanya Junmyeon, membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatap Chanyeol.

"Lebih dari cukup," Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Dengan buku ditangannya, ia maju kedepan dengan langkah mantap. Membuat kerumunan siswa baru membelah untuk memberikan jalan pada Chanyeol.

Baik anggota kesiswaan maupun kedisplinan menatap terkejut Chanyeol yang maju dengan percaya diri sambil membawa buku tanda tangannya. Berbisik-bisik, apa mungkin Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan misi ini.

Namun, beda dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berdecak sebal melihat Chanyeol yang melangkah menujunya, dalam hati merutuk—kekacauan apalagi yang ingin Chanyeol buat hari ini.

Begitu Chanyeol sampai dihadapannya, Baekhyun bersidekap, menatap Chanyeol malas. " _Well,_ lihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyuman percaya dirinya. 61 si pahlawan angkatan. Jadi apa yang membawamu kedepan sini? Bersiap memprotes lalu dengan berani mengambil konsekuensi menerima hukuman sendiri atau apa?" Serang Baekhyun seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, membuka bukunya tanda tangannya yang terisi penuh.

"Aku berhasil mengumpulkan sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan tanda tangan," Ujar Chanyeol, membuat senyuman yang terpantri di wajah Baekhyun langsung hilang.

"Kau...apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Pada hari pertama masa orientasi, tidak peduli siswa atau pun guru, yang terpenting aku harus mendapatkan dari seluruh warga sekolah 'kan? Murid SMA Jaeguk memang tidak sampai diangka seribu, tapi aku mengumpulkan tanda tangan dari tukang sapu, penjaga kantin dan alumni-alumni yang aku temui. Disetiap kesempatan, aku terus mengingat tugas ini." Chanyeol memberikan bukunya pada Baekhyun untuk dicek. Dengan cepat, ketua kedisplinan itu melihat digit angka terakhir berisi tanda tangan. Chanyeol benar dan tidak berbohong. Ia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan. Anak ini tidak main-main.

"Kenapa kurang satu?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai jawaban, mengeluarkan pena dari saku celananya lantas memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Senior belum tanda tangan di buku ini. Aku cuma ingin, tanda tangan senior Byun yang berada diurutan ke-seribu. Kalau kata orang-orang, _safe the best for the last_."

Kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terpukau dengan Chanyeol. Anak ini memang tukang cari perhatian, selalu membuat masalah, kadang-kadang tidak sopan dan nomor satu dalam urusan ikut campur. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol adalah sosok yang dewasa. Ia memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar juga solidaritas yang kuat. Tidak banyak anak-anak diusianya yang sekarang memiliki tabiat seperti Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol tanpa unsur makian atau gertakan, "Aku berikan satu bocoran. Tugas mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan adalah tugas jebakan. Senior kami yang dulu memberikan ini agar mempunyai alasan untuk menghukum kami dengan tantangan terakhir yang menguras mental dan fisik. Katanya, itu pantas kami dapatkan sebelum resmi menjadi siswa SMA Jaeguk. Tugas itu ada bukan untuk di selesaikan, karena mustahil untuk mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan dalam waktu seminggu." Baekhyun memberikan jeda, menatap Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum bangga, "Tapi kau mematahkan semuanya. Kau memang anak yang paling menyebalkan selama masa orientasi ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan tugas ini dengan sangat baik. Aku...akan memberikan tanda tanganku padamu. Untuk pertama kalinya, siswa baru akan berisritahat beberapa jam sebelum pembagian _name-tag_ dimulai." Baekhyun memnuka tutup pena, menandatangani buku milik Chanyeol dengan sedikit pesan dibawahnya.

 ** _Aku bangga padamu!_**

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya berada saat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hari ini, adik kelas kita membuat sejarah. Tidakkah kalian merasa malu? Kalian lebih dewasa, lebih terdidik dibandingkan dengannya. Lantas, apa yang membuat kita kalah darinya? Kita masih egois, tidak setia kawan dan menganggap diri kita paling hebat. Aku tanya, apakah itu benar?!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Itu benar, ketua!" Balas mereka dengan tampang datarnya.

"Apakah kita pantas mendapatkan hukuman?!" Seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Sangat pantas, ketua!" Balas mereka lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku perintahkan kalian untuk—"

"Senior?" Panggilan itu membuat seruan perintah Baekhyun terpotong. Ia menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut tidak suka.

"Maaf karena sekali lagi aku memotong ucapanmu. Tapi, boleh aku menyarankan hukuman yang lebih pantas untuk jejeran tim kedisplinan? Maksudku, kalian berlaku kejam pada kami tapi kenyataanya kalian sendiri tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas di waktu yang lalu. Itu terdengar tidak adil. Jadi, ingin menerima saranku?" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendapati beberapa senior tim kedisplinan melotot padanya. Dalam benak mereka, sudah bagus mereka mau untuk menjalani hukuman yang harusnya diterima murid baru. Terhitung selama sekolah di SMA Jaeguk, yang harusnya menjadi pengalaman seumur hidup sekali bertambah menjadi dua kali. Sudah begini, Chanyeol masih ingin menyarankan hukuman lain?

"Dan apa itu 61?" Tanya Baekhyun mempertahankan sisi senioritasnya.

"Daripada mengikuti hukuman yang ada, aku ingin hukuman diganti dengan para tim kedisplinan yang harus memakaikan gelang simpul kepada kami sambil mengatakan ' _terima kasih sudah bekerja keras, kami bangga padamu'._ Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat mendengar hal itu, "Tentu saja."

 ** _XXX_**

 _Apa kabar? Ehehe_

 _Maaf bgt nih aku update saaaaangaaaat slow, kehidupan sma tidak semenarik film dilan atau dear nathan guys, diriku langsung menderita vertigo tau gak :(_

 _Gara2 tugas numpuk dan kegiatan super sibuk juga bikin aku gak ada waktu buat nulis sama sekali, kebetulan aku bolos 3 hari kemarin (jangan ditiru) dan punya kesempatan buat nulis ehe_

 _Update yg biasanya begilir juga skrng udh sesuai mood aku. Jujur aja, one week penalty sama pive alliance aku stuck, mohon penantiannya ya teman2 :(_

 _Satu hal lagi, kalo kalian punya adek yang mau masuk sma..._

 _Jangan di masukin ke sma nya awkarin. Berat, aku aja gak kuat :))_

 _Udah lah jadi curhat_

 _Jangan lupa rnr_

 _ **Adios!** Chanpawpaw_


	4. chapter 4

**_Chap 4:_**

 ** _What I Want_**

 ** _XXX_**

Akhirnya, masa orientasi selesai sudah.

Para siswa kelas satu sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan para senior juga alumni. Sebentar lagi, pengunguman penutupan kegiatan masa orientasi akan diumumkan, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggir panggung dengan sekaleng minuman isotonik ditangannya.

"Senior," Bekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sudah terasa familiar ditelinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Apakah kakimu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol balik seraya mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Masih sakit tapi sudah jauh lebih baik," Jawab Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Walau sekarang, rasa nyeri menjalar keseluruh kakinya.

"Syukurlah, aku kesini untuk menagih sesuatu darimu." Mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Bocah ini, baru tadi ia mengkhawatirkannya._

"Hey, memangnya aku pernah berhutang apa padamu?"

"Kau berhutang janji padaku. Ingat di restoran mie dingin? Kalau aku berhasil mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan, kau akan menuruti satu keinginanku. Bukan begitu?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Baekhyun membelalak karena baru ingat dengan perjanjian konyol itu.

 _Sial, tau begitu dirinya tidak usah memberikan tanda tangan keseribu untuk Chanyeol,_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana senior?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. "Aku selalu menepati janjiku pada siapapun. Chanyeol, jadi apa permintaanmu? Jangan macam-macam atau kupatahkan lehermu," Ancam Baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan seringai tampannya yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, tangannya meremas bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa mematung melihat pergerakkan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin..." Mata Chanyeol entah sedang melihat kearah mana, tapi yang pasti wajahnya semakin dekat dan membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya karena wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya, "Aku ingin, kapan-kapan saja menagih permintaan itu. Akan kupakai disaat terdesak." Dan begitu Baekhyun membuka matanya, dirinya sudah disuguhi wajah memerah Chanyeol yang menahan tawa karena melihat wajah merona Baekhyun.

"Keparat satu ini!" Baekhyun mendesis kesal, menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan, menyalurkan rasa malunya.

"Aduh perutku, itu tadi lucu sekali. Kenapa senior menutup mata? Memangnya aku akan—"

"Apa-apaan! Siapa bilang aku mengira akan dicium?!" Seru Baekhyun galak.

Tawa Chanyeol semakin menjadi, "Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau ingin dicium, tuh. Wah-wah, ketua kedisplinan kita satu ini ternyata." Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah malu. Sialan, harga dirinya seperti tidak ada apa-apanya jika sudah berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia akan kembali menjitak Chanyeol, sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Membuat ia dan Chanyeol menoleh dan baru menyadari interaksi mereka dari tadi ditonton oleh para anggota tim kedisplinan.

"Maaf untuk menganggu acara bermesraan kalian, tapi ketua yang terhormat, kau harus mengungumkan sesuatu disini. Aku tahu menjadi pengantin baru memang menyenangkan, tapi—"

"KRIS TUTUP MULUTMU, DAN APA-APAAN PENGANTIN BARU ITU?"

 ** _XXX_**

"Kalian bersikap fleksibel saja, tapi tetap tenang dan memperhatikan apa yang akan aku sampaikan," Ujar Baekhyun didepan mic. Menatap semua peserta masa orientasi yang wajahnya sudah tidak setegang saat hari pertama dan melanjutkan pidatonya. "Selamat sore menjelang malam semuanya, hari ini kalian pulang lebih larut lebih biasanya, tapi kalian menikmatinya 'kan?"

"YA KAMI MENIKMATINYA!" Balas seluruh siswa kelas satu.

"Aku lega kalian mengikutinya dengan bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi, dan selamat kalian telah berhasil melewati satu minggu yang mungkin saja terasa berat dan melelahkan bagi kalian. Sudah satu minggu kita melewati semua kegiatan bersama-sama. Kalian sudah bekerja keras, walau diberi hukuman tidak wajar atau dimarahi oleh kami, tapi kalian tidak menyerah. Terimakasih atas ketangguhan kalian. Sebaliknya, aku—mewakilkan para anggota tim kedisplinan dan anggota organisasi kesiswaan meminta maaf jika kami telah banyak berbuat salah pada kalian. Kami sebagai panita acara sadar, bahwa masih banyak kekurangan selama masa orientasi ini berlangsung. Kami minta maaf jika telah membuat kalian lelah fisik ataupun batin. Aku hanya minta, kesalahan kami jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud."

"Sekali lagi, selamat! Kalian sudah resmi menjadi siswa SMA Jaeguk. Aku harap pelajaran-pelajaran yang kalian terima selama masa orientasi kalian aplikasikan kedalam kehidupan kalian sehari-hari." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, merasakan kakinya tidak mampu menopang badannya sendiri. Ia melirik Kris, mengkode bahwa dirinya sudah tidak kuat. "Hanya itu saja yang akan kusampaikan, pengunguman selanjutnya akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut oleh Kris."

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang, duduk di anakan tangga panggung dengan wajah meringis. Chanyeol jadi sedikit banyak tidak fokus dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh seniornya, malah menatap Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran. Tapi kekhawatirannya berganti menjadi rasa tidak suka ketika sosok Sehun datang, memegang kaki Baekhyun sebelum menopang pria mungil itu untuk pergi—mungkin keruang kesehatan.

Chanyeol tidak suka, ia cemburu.

"Hey bung, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Tidak suka dengan acara jalan-jalan kita?" Bisik Jongin membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali pada tempatnya.

"Tadi aku sedang melamun. Acara jalan-jalan apa?"

"Acara penutupan masa orientasi, tapi aku lebih suka menamainya dengan jalan-jalan. Kita akan menginap di Jeju selama dua hari satu malam, bukankah itu gila?" Bisik Jongin bersemangat.

"Hah? Itu semua gratis?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Iya, dari penginapan, makan hingga tiket kapal. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kayanya Direktur SMA kita, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol yang awalnya tadi terkejut langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja kau akan melakukan ini, Pak direktur."

 ** _XXX_**

Langit senja adalah pemandangan terbaik ditengah letih yang kini Baekhyun rasakan. Semua orang duduk di lapangan, di kelilingi lilin-lilin harum yang diletakkan di sepanjang barisan. Para anggota kesiswaan dan anggota kedisplinan sedang berbaris, memakaikan gelang simpul kepada para adik kelas baru mereka. Tidak ada lagi wajah galak yang terpampang, hanya senyum ramah dan kata _'kami bangga padamu'._

Bisa Baekhyun katakan, masa orientasi tahun ini adalah yang terbaik di banding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Beberapa alumni juga datang, bahkan senior Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum padanya.

"Keren sekali. Bisa apa senior tanpa aku?" Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi ketenangan. Baekhyun menoleh, kali ini tidak dibalas dengan sebuah dengusan malas. Sedikit terkesima, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol menemukannya bahkan saat sedang bersembunyi dan mengintip melewati jendela dari ruang kesehatan.

"Harus kuakui, kali ini kau benar-benar hebat. Siapa sangka si pembuat masalah benar-benar menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik?" Mengabaikan rasa kesal yang Baekhyun rasakan, ia memilih terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan mengecewakan calon istriku." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan enteng, bahkan sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Hati dan otaknya tiba-tiba tidak bisa bekerja sependapat. Otaknya menyuruh untuk cepat-cepat mengumpati Chanyeol namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat merona.

"Kau tidak tahan tidak melihatku mengumpat, ya?" Baekhyun menyindir sarkas, memilih bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

"Iya, aku suka saat senior marah-marah. Itu terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan," Balas Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun tepat di bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau disini?" Merubah topik pembicaraan adalah cara terbaik. Oh, ayolah. Dia ini Byun Baekhyun. Si _killer_ Byun dari SMA Jaeguk. Kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan perkataan manis berandal di sebelahnya ini?

"Ah, iya." Chanyeol mengeluarkan seutas tali dari kantong celananya. Memberikan tali itu kenapa Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bertanya,

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang mengikat gelang tali ini di tanganku. Senior mau 'kan?"

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk ini? Dasar." Baekhyun mengambil tali itu, mengikat di tangan Chanyeol yang kulitnya berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari miliknya. Ketika mengikatnya, ia bisa menyadari betapa jauhnya perbandingan ukuran tangan mereka. Chanyeol memang lebih muda, tapi tangannya jauh lebih besar dan terasa lebih kasar. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang sangat kecil dan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun diam-diam berdecih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sudah selesai!" Chanyeol terkikik melihat hasil ikatan Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata rapih. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, senior memang yang terbaik."

 ** _XXX_**

"Baekhyun, dirimu serius ingin ikut?" Tanya Sehun sambil bersidekap menyender di tembok. Dari tadi, pria yang berstatus sebagai anggota kedisplinan sekolah itu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan kopernya resah.

"Sehun, kau baru bertanya padaku pertanyaan yang sama kurang lebih tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Dan jawabanku sama, iya. Aku ini ketua, Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan acara ini. Lagian jika aku nanti selemah itu, aku bisa seharian istirahat dan hanya keluar malam harinya saat pembagian _name-tag_." Baekhyun menatap Sehun malas, melemparkan kotak sabun kepada Sehun—menyuruh pria itu memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya.

"Aku mengenalmu belum sehari-dua hari ini, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah berdiam diri di kamar untuk istirahat lebih dari satu jam," Sehun melengos, tapi tetap memasukkan kotak sabun itu kedalam ransel Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Percaya padaku oke? Jangan terus mengomel seperti ibuku dan cepat kemasi barangmu sendiri. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah menang soal beragrumen jika sudah bersama Baekhyun.

"Hah, oke."

 ** _XXX_**

Lapangan sekolah sudah dipenuhi beberapa mobil dan bus. Ada empat bus yang sudah terpasang _banner_ SMA Jaeguk. Para siswa baru sudah dikumpulkan dengan kaos SMA Jaeguk mereka beserta tas atau koper di tangannya. Organinasi kesiswaan tampak sibuk mengkordinir mereka dengan berseru di pengeras suara.

"Jadi, bagaimanq susunan duduk untuk para tim kedisplinan?" Tanya Kris yang berada di antara anak-anak anggota tim kedisplinan berkumpul.

"Kita punya lima mobil pribadi. Sisanya ada yang ikut naik bus bersama anak kelas 10 dan ikut bersama rombongan organisasi kesiswaan. Mobil pertama akan diisi—"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Minseok jelaskan selanjutnya. Badannya terasa tidak enak dan lagi, dia harus menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan kapal. Apa dari sekarang saja dia mengundurkan diri?

"Baek, kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun, wajahnya seakan sudah berancang-ancang akan mengomeli Baekhyun lagi dan menyuruh Baekhyun tinggal.

"Untuk yang keseratus kalinya, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak apa-apa oke? Aku hanya lapar." Baekhyun buru-buru berlari kecil ke kafetaria. Menghindari Sehun juga untuk mengisi perutnya yang memang benar-benar lapar.

"Hah, kuharap setelah makan, tubuhku terasa lebih baik," Gumam Baekhyun sambil memasuki kafetaria sekolahnya.

Kafetarianya jadi terasa asing karena lampu dinyalakan mengingat ini sudah sore. Ia menyapa beberapa rekan sesama anggota tim kedisplinan. Sisanya ia yang disapa oleh para anak anggota organisasi siswa atau anak baru.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan ujung matanya, di meja dekat dengan wastafel ada Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul entah membicarakan apa. Mereka terlihat sedang membuka tasnya dan melihat isi tas satu sama lain. Entahlah, mengecek kembali mungkin?

"Roti kacang merahnya dan susu stoberi nya satu," pesan Baekhyun lalu duduk di meja terdekat.

"Senior!" Seru seseorang dari kejauhan diikuti suara derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tau siapa oknum yang memanggilnya tanpa melihatnya.

Ia menoleh, menatap Chanyeol sedikit jengkel. "Kali ini apa, _061?"_

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun dan duduk seraya menopang dagunya menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku suka saat senior memanggilku dengan nomor _ID_ -ku. Itu terasa seperti kita pasangan agen mata-mata rahasia yang harus memangil satu sama lain dengan inisial," Ujar Chanyeol mengarang, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Hanya ingin menyapa sebenarnya."

Baekhyun cuma mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum roti kacang merahnya yang sudah dihangatkan diantar beserta susu starwberinya.

"Susu _pink_ lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jenaka.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Park Chanyeol," Desis Baekhyun kesal sambil memakan kasar roti kacang merahnya. Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah berusaha menahan senyumannya melihat tingkah lucu seniornya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kita akan naik kapal, sore hari pula. Bukan 'kah angin akan terasa jauh lebih kencang?"

"Kita akan naik kapal Feri mahal. Direktur sekolah tidak main-main, tau. Kau harusnya berterimakasih."

"Yayaya, direktur sombong itu pastinya harus memamerkan kekayaanya dengan menyewa kapal feri yang mahal itu," Cibir Chanyeol pelan, tapi samar masih bisa didengar Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, suara teman-temannya memanggilnya terdengar.

"Chanyeol ayo! Bis nya sudah mau berangkat. Kau juga senior!"

 ** _XXX_**

Perkiraan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah. Udara dingin menusuk kulit Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, dirinya memang tidak kuat menahan suhu dingin. Sebagian besar sedang berada di restoran kapal, menyantap makan malamnya. Dan sedikit sisanya masih keras kepala menantang suhu dingin demi melihat pemandangan pantulan sinar bulan di atas air laut yang mereka lewati.

Baekhyun menatap bangku-bangku sekitarnya hampir semuanya kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak kesiswaan yang sedang berdiskusi entah membahas apa. Teman-temannya tidak terlihat, sudah pasti sedang berada di restoran kapal. Apalagi ada Minseok, orang nomor satu yang akan menarik teman-temannya jika sudah soal makanan.

Baekhyun memilih bergelung didalam selimut yang tidak seberapa tebal dan lebar ini. Sebagian kakinya masih belum tertutupi selimut dan perutnya lapar. Tapi badannya terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke restoran kapal.

"Hah, aku bisa makan saat sudah sampai. Lagian tinggal 2 jam lagi."

 ** _XXX_**

Suasana restoran kapal sangat riuh dengan suara orang bercakap-cakap. Bahkan satu restoran berisikan anak-anak dari SMA Jaeguk. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tidak ada penumpang lain di kapal ini selain murid-murid dan staff dari SMA Jaeguk. Diam-diam membuat Jongin curiga.

"Sebenarnya, seberapa kaya direktur sekolah kita? Maksudku ini seperti beliau menyewa satu kapal feri mewah ini. Dan lihat menu makan malam gratis kita hari ini! Kita makan _all set seafood_!" Ujar Jongin sedikit hiperbola.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari kakakku, katanya diam-diam ia memiliki perusahaan _software_ yang sangat terkenal makanya pekerjaanya tidak pernah terlihat. Dan karena pegawainya sudah banyak ia memutuskan menjadi direktur sekolah kita. Yah, katanya sih." Junmmyeon mengangkat bahunya. Jongin masih tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Berarti dia seorang CEO?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyimak beberapa saat.

"Woah, sudah tampan, ramah, CEO pula? Jika ia punya anak aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mendaftar menjadi menantunya," Ujar Seulgi berandai yang langsung dipukul bahunya oleh Joohyun.

"Kenapa harus anaknya? Dengan beliau pun aku terima." Sontak, ucapan Joohyun membuat semua menyorakinya.

Jongdae hanya menggeleng-geleng, biasanya ia akan jadi yang paling berisik. Tapi deretan gurita serta udang di depannya membuat mulutnya terus-terusan tersumpal.

Jongin menyadari Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuka suarapun menatap pria jangkung itu. Bukannya memakan makanannya, pria itu malah sibuk menoleh kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Chan, kau membuat acara makanku terganggu. Apasih yang kau cari?" Protes Jongdae, mendahului Jongin.

"Dimana senior Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol sesudahnya. Membut wajah teman-temannya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman penuh makna.

"Ohoho, jadi kau tidak main-main dengan lamaranmu tempo hari ya?" Goda Joohyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius, kok." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan suara mantap. Membuat Jongin langsung menatap ngeri Chanyeol.

" _Seriously,_ Park? Ini _killer_ Byun! Dan kau serius menyukainya?" Protes Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau saja yang terlalu paranoid. Senior Baekhyun sebenarnya manis dan lucu, kok." Luhan menatap Jongin tidak terima. Masalahnya, perawakannya mirip dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya tidak terima saja. Seperti sukumu sedang di lecehkan.

 _Apasih._

"Ayolah fokus. Dimana senior Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, gemas.

"Kudengar dia sakit. Mungkin sedang beristirahat?"

"Dan membiarkan dia melewati makan malam?" Joohyun memasang wajah _ya mana aku tahu_ dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari restoran.

Teman-temannya hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang hilang di belokkan sebelum akhirnya sedikit kaget karena kemunculan kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

"Hey, bisakah kalian memesankan dua porsi bubur _seafood_?!" Seru Chanyeol dari ujung sama.

 ** _XXX_**

Tidur nyenyak Baekhyun terganggu begitu ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pipinya lumayan keras. Matanya mengerjeap beberapa kali, sedikit merintih begitu merasakan rasa lapar langsung menyerang perutnya. Begitu ia menoleh, tau-tau wajah Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, langsung mengelus-ngelus dadanya kaget.

"Senior belum makan 'kan? Aku membawakanmu bubur seafood." Chanyeol mengangkat tentengan plastik berisi bubur _seafood_ yang di maksud.

"Hah, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak," Desah Baekhyun pasrah. Ia mengambil bubur yang dibawakan Chanyeol dan membukanya. Semerbak aroma laut tercium dari bubur itu. Banyak potongan udang disana, kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Aku memesannya dengan ekstra udang. Menurut instingku, kau pasti menyukainya," Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyombong.

"Insting itu hanya dimilki oleh hewan," Kekeh Baekhyun, diam-diam sedikit terkesan dengan kelakukan Chanyeol.

"Makan yang banyak, senior. Jangan sampai sakit lagi. Kau itu ketua, masa suka sakit-sakitan, sih?" Chanyeol disebelahnya terus mengoceh, sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun menyendok bubur ke mulutnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki bisa semanis dan secantik Baekhyun? Tangannya, jari-jarinya, hidung, mata, bibir dan masih banyak yang belum Chanyeol absen untuk melengkapi kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun itu ketua tim kedisplinan yang mempunyai julukan _the killer Byun_ tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sendiri bahkan sering lupa kalau senior di sampingnya ini adalah seoranh keia tim kedisplinan.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu jika aku sakit?" Balas Baekhyun sekenanya, ia terlalu lapar.

"Kalau senior sakit, aku juga sakit. Kita ini 'kan satu hati." Chanyeol bicara dengan nada menggoda, membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Simpan rayuanmu untuk orang lain, Park."

"Kenapa harus orang lain? Aku hanya menyukai dirimu," Balas Chanyeol lagi, membuat Baekhyun menghentikkan gerakan menyuapnya.

"Bisakah sedetik saja saat berbicara denganku, kau tidak mensisipkan itu dengan rayuan atau godaanmu? Orang lain bisa salah paham." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, namun pergerakkan tangan Baekhyun terhenti lagi saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Senior pikir aku bercanda? Aku ini benar-benar menyukaimu." Chanyeol mengatakan ini dengan nada serius dan menatap tepat di depan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya seperti terhenti untuk beberapa saat, mencari sebuah kedutan menahan tawa atau kebohongan di wajah itu. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan memakan beberapa suap terakhir buburnya dengan cepat. "Terimakasih, nanti uangnya aku ganti. Tolong buang ini, aku mau istirahat lagi." Baekhyun memberikan sampah binur kepada Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan menarik selimut menutupi dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung sempit itu sambil menghela nafas, "Oke, aku membelikanmu minuman juga. Aku taruh disini, jangan lupa diminum, oke?" Lalu Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun walau sesekali ia akan melirik seniornya yang belum merubah posisi itu.

 ** _XXX_**

 _"SELAMAT DATANG DI PULAU JEJU!"_

Suara Kyungsoo yang berseru membuat seluruh orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Mereka turun dari kapal lalu disuguhi pulau Jeju yang indah. Vila yang akan mereka tempati tidak begitu jauh, jadi mereka beramai-ramai berjalan menuju villa tempat mereka akan menginap.

"Aku benci pembagian teman sekamar. Tolong, buat aku sekamar ya kalau tidak dengan Chanyeol ya dengan Junmmyeon, Jongdae atau dengan Seulgi juga tidak apa-apa."

"Wah, aku yang tidak sudi, Kim." Seulgi berdecih mendengar ucapan absrud Jongin. Sekarang, semuanya sedang berjalan menuju vila yang akan mereka tempati. Jalanan menuju vila sudah terlihat, dengan setapak senada dan semak-semak yang tertata di pinggirannya.

"Woah, ini benar-benar besar." Ucapan Jongdae diangguki yang lain begitu sebuah pagar besar menghadang mereka. Para anggota organisasi kesiswaan langsung berjalan kedepan, beberapa menyuruh murid baru agar tidak membuat kekacauan dan beberapa lainnya berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang. Bahkan ada juga yang sibuk berbicara dengan _walkie-talkienya_.

"Sepertinya ini saat nya organisasi kesiswaan yang dibuat repot. Tim kedisplinan sedari tadi terlihat bersantai," Ujar Joohyun, dengan dagunya ia menunjuk kumpulan anggota tim kedisplinan yang berjalan paling lambat—paling belakang. Mereka sibuk bercanda dan tertawa sedari tadi dengan eskrim melon di tangannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol malah di buat gelisah. Diantara mereka yang sedang sibuk bercanda, Baekhyun malah hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi candaan itu. Wajahnya terlihat lemah ditambah ia menyeret kopernya tanpa tenaga. Tapi wajah lemah itu digantikan oleh tawa begitu Sehun datang disampingnya, seperti meledek Baekhyun dan membuat empunya kesal.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka interaksi keduanya. Membuatnya perasaan hatinya buruk.

"Chan, tidak masuk?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hah? Ah iya ayo masuk." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas mengangkat tasnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum sambil berjalan di belakang Chanyeol—menatap punggung pria ber-ID 061 itu.

"Dasar bocah."

 ** _XXX_**

"Semuanya berkumpul disini, kami akan menyebutkan masing-masing teman sekamar kalian. Tidak ada pengulangan jadi mohon di simak baik-baik!" Kris berseru dengan speakernya, membuat beberapa anak yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan urusannya langsung buru-buru menuju pendopo tempat Kris berdiri.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk saja dan bersikap fleksibel.

"Baik, pertama-tama aku sekali lagi mau mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian melewati masa orientasi ini. Kalian berhak mendapatkan liburan singkat ini. Aku akan membacakan susunan acara hingga kita pulang besok. Kalian tak perlu mencatatnya, susunan acara akan dikirim melalui grup angkatan. Aku hanya membacakannya sebagai formalitas. Simak dengan baik." Kris membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya, berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai mebaca.

"Dari sekarang hingga jam tujuh nanti adalah acara bebas. Kalian boleh beristirahat atau pergi ke pantai yang ada di belakang vila. Jam tujuh hingga jam delapan adalah acara memasak. Kalian memasak makanan kalian sendiri bersama kelompok yang akan dibagi nanti menggunakan bahan-bahan yang sudah sekolah siapkan. Lalu jam delapan hingga jam sembilan adalah makan malam. Lalu jam sembilan hingga jam sebelas adalah acara tahunan tradisi SMA Jaeguk. Jam sebelas hingga jam delapan pagi adalah waktu kalian beristirahat. Jam delapan hingga jam sembilan acara menanam pohon bakau di bibir pantai. Kita punya satu jam hingga jam sepuluh untuk persiapan pulang. Jam sepuluh kita sudah ada di kapal dan sarapan disana. Perkiraan sampai di Seoul jam dua siang sebelum kalian pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

"Ada yang kurang jelas?" Tanya Kris setelah berbicara tanpa henti.

Diam sesaat, semuanya saling lirik hingga Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, _061_."

"Tradisi tahunan SMA Jaeguk itu seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat anak-anak lain berbisik setuju sama penasarannya. Kris tampak melirik anggota tim kedisplinan sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Kalian akan tahu saat kalian mengalaminya nanti. Tunggu dan lihat saja, oke?" Jawaban Kris membuat beberapa yang lain berseru kecewa bahkan ada yang protes. Tapi semuanya langsung diam begitu Baekhyun berintruksi agar mereka tetap tenang.

Kris turun dari panggung kecil yang berada di tengah pendopo itu. Digantikan Minseok yang sudah siap dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Aku akan membacakan nomor kamar kalian dan siapa teman sekamar kalian. Laki-laki dan perempuan akan dipisah. Kami membuatnya secara acak, jadi jangan protes dan terimahlah apapun hasilnya," Ujar Minseok diselingi nada canda di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan aku berpisah dari teman-temanku. _Amin."_ Jongin terus berdoa, membuat Junmmyeon dan Jongdae diam-diam tertawa melihat sikap hiperbolis Jongin.

"Baiklah, mulai dari perempuan. Kamar nomor 01 ditempati oleh Kim—"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Dewi fortuna mungkin benar-benar sedang berpihak pada Jongin sekarang._

"AKU KASUR ATAS!" Seru Jongin langsung berlari dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tengah-tengah kasur _king size_ yang ada di dalam kamar vila itu.

"Minggir, Kim." Jongdae menenda kaki Jongin semena-mena, membuat tubuh Jongin berguling ke sisi lain kasur dan memberikan ruang untuk Jongdae ikut menghempaskan diri di atas kasur empuk itu.

"Aku tak percaya mereka membuat kita ber-empat sekamar. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh sekali. Seperti kita sudah di pesan terlebih dahulu." Junmmyeon mengendikkan bahunya tidak ingin pusing, bergegas membereskan barangnya.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol hanya berdehem. "Ya mungkin?"

Kamar vila itu berukuran sedang, dengan suasana vintage yang kental di dalamnya. Satu tempat tidur _king size_ dan dua single bed yang masih berdiri di tembok belum di letakkan di lantai. Junmmyeon seperti seorang pro langsung mengecek kamar mandi. Mengecek air panas, lancarnya saluran air, pemanas ruangan dan derasnya air wastafel disana.

Jongin sudah tertidur di atas kasur, beberapa menit setelah lelah bergulat dengan Jongdae yang sekarang sedang sibuk bertukar pesan dengan orangtuanya mengenai kabarnya disini.

Chanyeol memilih berjalan menuju jendela, melihat pemandangan pantai dari atas. Ia bisa melihat deburan ombak pantai yang tidak terlalu kencang, pas sekali untuk bermain air disana. Ia bisa melihat beberapa anggota kesiswaan sedang bermain voli pantai disana. Dan beberapa anak lainnya yang ia yakini sebagai anggota tim kedisplinan dan beberapa teman seangkatannya sedang duduk-duduk sambil bermain di pasir pantai.

 _TOK! TOK!_

Junmmyeon yang paling dekat dengan pintu segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae menoleh kearah yang sama untuk melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Ayo kita ke pantai!" Seru Joohyun dan Seulgi berbarengan. Junmmeyon harus mengedip dua kali untuk memastikan dengan apa yang teman perempuan mereka ini kenakan.

"Hey, apa kau hanya memakai baju renang kesini?" Tanya Junmmyeon, suaranya terdengar seperti bapak-bapak yang akan memarahi putrinya karena tertangkap pacaran.

"Aku mengenakan hoodie dan Seulgi mengenakan kaos. Apa salahnya? Lagian pantainya hanya di belakang?" Tanya Joohyun balik heran.

"Tapi kalian hanya memakai celana renang astaga! Setidaknya pakailah sesuatu untuk menutupinya!" Omel Junmmeyon, masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum melemparkan handuk ke arah Joohyun dan Seulgi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau terdengar seperti pria berumur lima puluh tahun," Cibir Joohyun kecil sambil mendelik.

"Kami akan pergi ke kamar Luhan untuk mengajaknya. Kalian cepat ganti celana kalian, kami tunggu di pantai, oke?" Seru Seulgi sebelum ditarik Joohyun pergi menjauh lengkap dengan handuk yang kini sudah melilit pinggang kalian.

Junmmyeon menutup pintu setelah itu. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

"Lalu kau anak jaman kapan? Dasar orang tua!" Balas Jongdae malas.

"Yayaya, dasar tukang protes. Cepat ganti celanamu, kita akan menyusul yang lain di bawah."

"Aku tidak ikut." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat dua yang lain menatap heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku ingin menemani Jongin tidur?" Jawab Chanyeol yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Woah, aku tak tahu jika persahabatan kalian sedalam itu," komentar Junmmyeon sebelum bergeridik geli.

"Aku tahu senior Baekhyun itu sulit di dapatkan, tapi kusarankan kau incar saja Luhan. Dia manis. Kalau Jongin aku takutnya kalian berdua saat sedang _make—"_

 _BUGH!_

Sendal hotel itu mendarat mulus di wajah Jongdae.

"Aku juga tidak akan bernafsu dengan Jongin, astaga!"

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol sedang menyusuri lorong vila yang sebenarnya ia hafal letak dan tempatnya luar kepala mengingat ia kesini bukan sekali dua kali. Beberapa lukisan antik dan guci dari cina terpajang di sepanjang koridor dengan karpet beludru ini.

Ternyata, berdiam diri di kamar bersama dengan suara dengkuran Jongin bukan pilihan yang tepat. Teman sejak sekolah dasarnya itu mengeluarkan suara dengkuran sekeras suara angin ribut.

Chanyeol menyeruput mie instan di tangannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ya dia enggan pergi ke pantai bersama yang lain? Padahal tadi di bus, dialah orang yang paling berisik bercerita tentang bagaimana serunya bermain voli pantai. Ini seperti otaknya mengatakan iya tapi hatinya mengatakan tidak. Aneh.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil seseorang dengan nada suara yang terasa familar.

"Ada apa senior?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu berbalik dan mendapati Minseok ada di belakangnya, membawa serta kamera di tangannya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengisi daya kamera ini? Kabelnya ada di kamarku, ini kuncinya. Makasih ya, aku harus buru-buru atau tim voliku akan kalah!" Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata apa-apa, senior yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh sambil masih berseru terimakasih.

Chanyeol menatap kunci kamar dan kamera yang ada di tangannya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi?"

Ia membuang sampah mie instannya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong pergi ke arah kamar yang di tempati oleh Minseok.

Begitu kamar dibuka, pemandangan kamar yang jauh lebih bersih dari kamarnya nampak. Padahal kamar mereka setipe, tapi semuanya tertata dengan baik disini. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang diisi laki-laki liar dengan angka pemalas tinggi.

Chanyeol mengisi daya kamera itu dekat meja disamping lemari besar. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikkan langkahnya ketika akan keluar.

 _"Anghhh dingin."_

Chanyeol terdiam, ada orang di kamar ini? Dan begitu ia masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamar ini, ia mendapati Baekhyun di balik selimut meronta dengan wajah memerah. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Senior, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat panas. Kakak kelasnya sedang demam parah. Baekhyun juga tidak menjawab, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terus mengerang.

"Dingin," cicit Baekhyun pelan, padahal suhu badannya sangat panas. Chanyeol ganti mengecek kening Baekhyun dan rasa panas langsung menjalar ke tangan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol adalah Jongin, mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa telurpun akan matang jika di masak di atas kening Baekhyun.

"Sebentar senior, aku akan cari obat peredanya." Begitu Chanyeol menjauh untuk mencari obat, sebuah tangan langsung menariknya hingga ia jatuh ke atas kasur. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tau-tau ia sudah berada di samping Baekhyun—dipeluk begitu eratnya sambil sesekali Baekhyun mendengkur merasakan hangat yang ia cari.

Chanyeol membatu, matanya mengadah keatas. Belum siap menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia menunduk, menatap bagaimana Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat dan kepala yang bersender di dada Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

 _"Astaga, astaga, astaga,"_ Batin Chanyeol menjerit, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mereka hening untuk beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama. Degup jantung Chanyeol sudah mulai stabil, tidak seheboh tadi. Ia merasakan pergerakan kepala Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan Baekhyun mendongak dengan matanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Senior apa kau tidak apa—"

 _Cup!_

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat tahu-tahu Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya lebih tinggi dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya namun tetap bertahan disitu tidak pindah atau bergerak. Mata Chanyeol membola kaget, sebelum akhirnya menutup dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Chanyeol mengigiti bibir kenyal itu, seakan bibir Baekhyun adalah permen yang menghasilkan rasa manis. Sebelum akhirnya wajah Baekhyun menjauh dan kembali bersender di dada Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap wajah damai Baekhyun, mengusap surai hitam seniornya itu dengan lembut.

 _Well, Chanyeol sepertinya harus berbangga pada dirinya sendiri karena lebih memilih kata hatinya daripada otaknya._

Tak menyadari, suara pintu ditutup terdengar.

"Astaga, apa yang barusan aku liat?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Fail ya? Akutuh gak bisa yang gini-gini :(_

 _Slow update parah? Story yg lain dianggurin? Sowrry sekolah ku lagi caper gak mau ditinggal nih :(_

 _And sebenernya aku rada kesusahan ngetik part ini karena jujur aku sendiri lupa gimana adegan aslinya di sotus nya. Otakkku lagi di dipenuhi love by the chance yg AWE AWE SUMPAH IH MAU NANGIS NONTONNYA LUCU BANGED dan lagi hebring gara-gara ASTAGA TWO MOONS DUA UDH NGELUARIN LIST CAST NYA HSJHSJ_

 _yah kan gelo :(_

 _Btw ini aku update pertama setelah don't mess up my tempo rilis guise. Iya emang telat, sibuk terpesona sama lagunya yang kenapa kece parah ada accapela ada edm nya ga tau lagi semuanya di masukin masterpiece banget. Mana lay ganteng banget disitu walaupun nyempil doang dianya._

 _BAEKHYUN JUGA UWOW BANGET GENGS CEM BAD BAD GITU, ya pokoknya tunggu aja deh ya di **Reactable** aku bakal update one-shoot story chanbaek dengan highschool!AU terinspirasi dari dmumt_

 _Kan author note section milikku selalu unfaedah dan kemana-kemana ih :(_

 _Udah dulu yaa, jangan lupa review dan likesnya!_

 _ **Adios!** Chanpawpaw._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chap: 5_**

 ** _Denial_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan segar. Bunyi gemeletuk sendinya terdengar saat ia meregangkan pinggang juga lehernya. Melirik jam yang sudah berada pada jarum pendek, angka lima namun sedikit melewatinya.

Bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar, sosok Sehun masuk dengan beberapa kantung di tangannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rasanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Rasa pusingku sudah sepenuhnya hilang dan badanku tidak panas lagi. Tau hanya tidur nyaman obatnya, sudah ku lakukan dari kemarin," Jawab Baekhyun setengah mendengus.

"Dasar. Apa kubilang? Kau itu cuma butuh istirahat yang sempurna." Sehun mengambil sebotol air putih dari kantung yang dibawanya, melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun yang ditangakap dengan sempurna. Dibuka tutupnya sebelum diminum dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kasur ini harganya mahal? Tadi rasanya seperti tidurku ternyaman sepanjang aku hidup selama tujuh belas tahun."

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi berlebihan seperti ini?"

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun memakai _hoodie_ biru dongkernya tidak lupa didampingi dengan celana pendek selutut dan sandal khas pantai di kakinya. Sedikit merutuk karena kakaknya salah membeli ukuran _hoodie_.

Baekhyun memang benci mengakuinya, tapi dia ini ukuran medium. Kenapa pula kakaknya sampai salah memencet kolom ukuran dan akhirnya memilih kolom _extra large_?

Baekhyun seperti tenggelam dalam hoodienya sendiri. Untung saja bahannya bagus dan Baekhyun suka warnanya. Jadi tidak akan dia sia-siakan meskipun sedikit memalukan untuk dikenakan.

"Sudah baikan, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang lewat di depannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menunjuk box-box berwarna biru yang berjumlah lumayan banyak dengan dagunya, "Apakah box-box itu berisi bahan baku yang akan dimasak?"

"Iya, isinya hewan laut mengingat itu yang paling gampang didapat. Mau liat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat box-box itu berjejer. Disana ada Kris lengkap dengan papan berisikan daftar hewan laut yang dibawanya.

"Oh, hai. _Err_... sudah baikkan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris dengan sebuah tawa canggung. Membuat Baekhyun mendelik aneh menatap wakilnya itu.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa senyuman anehmu itu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kalian ingin melihat hewan laut yang ada?

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan tingkah aneh Kris. Bersama Kyungsoo, ia mulai mengekori Kris dan melihat isi box-box biru itu. Semua hewan laut yang ada didalamnya tertimbun es, menjaganya agar tetap segar. Ada ikan-ikanan—Baekhyun tidak tahu apa jenisnya. Baginya, semua ikan itu sama. Bersisik, bersirip dengan bentuk yang begitu-gitu saja. Tapi yang pasti, ikan yang mereka punya memiliki kualitas yang sangat bagus. Ada juga udang dengan ukuran sedang, cumi-cumi, juga kerang.

"Kerang? Aku kira kita hanya akan memasak secara sederhana dengan membuat api unggun dan membakarnya perkelompok?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Aku tidak sadar ada kerang. Tunggu, aku cek di daftar dulu," Ujar Kris dengan nada heran terselip disana. Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati, memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh ini barang titipan dari wali murid. Untuk...Park Chanyeol?" Saat nama itu disebut, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dengan kening dikerutkan.

"Astaga, bocah itu. Selalu ada dimana-dimana tidak membiarkan namanya redup dan selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan." Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu pergi menuju box biru berisi gurita. Menatap berbinar kearah hewan bertentakel yang sedang bergerak aktif lucu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Hei, apakah pihak vila mempunyai alat pemanggang untuk BBQ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entah, tapi biasanya vila seperti ini memilikinya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Kris balik.

"Aku rasa memasak dengan api unggun tidak efisien. Kita memasak perkelompok, bisa kau bayangkan betapa terangnya tempat ini jika api unggun yang dinyalakan dalam jumlah banyak? Lebih beresiko juga karena jarak antara api unggun yang satu dengan api unggun yang lain terlalu dekat mengingat kita dibatasi memakai lahan disini. Lama matangnya juga. Bagaimana jika mereka menggunakan alat pemanggang untuk memasak, lalu beramai-ramai makan mengelilingi satu api unggun besar," Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, membuat Kris berpikir hingga suara tepukan tangan terdengar.

"Woah, brilian sekali senior. Pantas saja kau menjadi ketua. Otakmu sangat cerdik!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka dengan suara tawa juga tepuk tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Chanyeol terbahak mendengar respon Baekhyun yang sesuai dugaan, tidak peduli dan cuek. "Untuk apa kesini dan bukannya berkumpul di pendopo?" Tanya Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Mengambil titipan, aku harus membawanya ke dapur vila untuk dimasak disana." Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun begitu saja dan mengambil box biru berisi kerang miliknya. Sedikit melirik Kris yang tengah menatapnya dan Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"Ada apa senior Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya, membuat Baekhyun juga beralih menatap Kris.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Yasudah cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali ke yang lain. Aku mengurus alat pemanggangnya dulu." Kris langsung buru-buru pergi masuk kearah dapur vila. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatap bingung.

"Kenapa pula dengan dia?"

"Jangan tanya aku, kau ketuanya."

 ** _XXX_**

Bukannya memasak dengan benar bersama masing-masing kelompok, beberapa murid malah sibuk terpesona dengan Park Chanyeol. Yup, lagi-lagi si jangkung Park mencuri pusat perhatian.

Jongdae menatap malas gerombolan perempuan yang sibuk ber-wah ria dengan tatapan penuh damba mereka.

"Astaga, perempuan-perempuan ini sudah gila! _For god sake,_ Chanyeol hanya membersihkan kotoran hewan laut disana. MEMBERSIHKAN KOTORAN SEKALI LAGI!" Jongdae berseru protes, yang diangguki seruju oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalian harus mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Aku sudah sering melihatnya saat masih di SMP. Bocah itu memang pandai mencuri perhatian, cih," Decih Jongin muak melihat gerombolan perempuan yang makin menjadi.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dari Chanyeol. Karena di kelompoknya hanya dia yang sudah terbiasa memasak dan ahli dalam membersihkan hewan laut jadi ia berjongkok di tepi pantai dekat air laut pasang surut, membawa talenan juga pisau dan box berisi hewan laut yang akan di bersihkan.

Yang membuatnya menjadi luar biasa adalah karena ini Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku, rambutnya yang di sisir rapih keatas hingga jidatnya terlihat, bagaimana Chanyeol dengan _expert_ memotong dan membersihkan kotoran hewan laut itu sebelum mencucinya di air laut agar tercipta rasa asin disana. Jangan lupakan cahaya bulan yang seakan memantul menyinari wajah tampannya.

Puitis sekali penggambaran Park Chanyeol yang padahal hanya membersihkan kotoran hewan laut.

"Ada apa disana?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat hanya beberapa yang sibuk memasak di alat pemanggang masing-masing, sedangkan sisanya mengerubi sesuatu entah itu apa. Tertutup oleh kerumunan yang rata-rata di dominasi para gadis.

"Biasa, Park Chanyeol dengan segala daya tariknya yang mencuri perhatian," Balas Sehun, terselip nada tidak suka disana.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar, tidak ingin berkomentar apapun apalagi sampai repot-repot kesana. Sebisa mungkin meminimalisir interaksinya dengan Chanyeol yang terasa tidak penting akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA DISANA?! APA AGENDA MENGATAKAN AGAR KALIAN SIBUK TERPESONA OLEH SEORANG TUKANG IKAN? KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING DAN BANTU TEMAN KALIAN MEMASAK!" Seru Baekhyun kencang, membuat mereka yang tadinya bergerumul tersentak kaget dan lari terbirit-birit menuju tempatnya kembali. Tapi membuat beberapa rekan sesama tim kedisplinan tertawa atas panggilan tukang ikan yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak menyadari jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian baru menyadari saat Baekhyun berseru kesal. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya malas sebelum memutus kontak mata itu dan berjalan pergi dari saja.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tukang ikan katanya."

 ** _XXX_**

Acara makan-makan mengelilingi api unggung berlangsung dengan lancar. Para anggota kedisplinan juga organisasi kesiswaan semuanya berbaur dengan anak kelas satu. Ada Kyungsoo dan Seulgi yang berduet menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Written In The Stars_ milik John Legend yang berduet dengan salah satu personel girlgroup, _Red Velvet._ Kalian bisa melihat betapa antusiasnya Junmmyeon karena lagu idolanya sedang dimainkan hingga Joohyun sampai menendangnya saking malunya.

Ada Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan Luhan, membahas kampung halaman mereka masing-masing. Mengingat keduanya berasal dari tanah kelahiran yang sama.

Jongdae dan Seohyun ikut memeriahkan nyanyian milik Kyungsoo dan Seulgi diikuti yang lain. Sisanya mengobrol atau tertawa diselingi kegiatan makan hasil panggagan mereka sendiri.

"Hey Baek." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Sehun datang dan duduk disampingnya. Membawa piring berisikan udang bakar dengan kimchi dan saus sebagai pelengkap. Tanpa permisi, Baekhyun sudah mengambilnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir," Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap api unggun.

" _Same_ , Byun. Sehabis ini kita akan menghadapi kehidupan sebagai siswa kelas tiga. Belajar, les, belajar tambahan, ujian dan tes masuk kuliah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku stress," Timpal Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mengganguk setuju sebelum memukuli bahu Sehun.

" _Aish_ , kenapa harus disebutkan semua yang berpotensi kita lakukan di kelas tiga ini, sih! Aku jadi kepikiran, merusak mood saja!" Sehun tertawa sebagai balasannya, mengusak rambut pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua paling ditakuti itu.

"Baek, kau dekat dengan Chanyeol, ya? Maksudku kau tidak seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasa saat sudah bersamanya. Kau tahu, terlihat sedikit lebih lunak dan tidak bisa berlama-lama marah. Sedikit aneh, mengingat kalian baru bertemu kurang lebih seminggu." Perkataan Sehun yang random dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memakan guritanya dengan khidmat, sesekali mengangguk merespon Jongin yang entah sedang bercerita apa.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti juga kenapa aku begitu. Makanya sebisa mungkin aku tidak berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, _ugh_ —bocah itu selalu muncul dimana-mana dan menggangguku. Aku selalu bingung, kenapa wibawaku sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan hilang jika sudah bersamanya. Dimana si _killer byun_ itu? Harga diriku selalu tercoreng jika sudah bersama Chanyeol," Celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar. Tangannya meremas-remas kesal sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa lepas tanpa tahu seseorang tengah mengumpatinya.

"Tapi dia membuatmu terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi." Perkataan Sehun membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Manusiawi?" Tanya Bekhyun.

"Kadang aku berpikir, mungkin ini karena kau tertarik dengannya?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya. Malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah pendapat yang mana membuat Baekhyun memandangnya murka.

"Kau sudah gila ya, Oh?!" Serunya sedikit membentak diakhir kalimat.

"Ya besar kemungkinan, Baek. Aku akui dia tampan, kepribadian baik, tegas namun juga ramah. Poin plusnya dia juga sudah melamarmu kan?" Sehun menyeringai diakhir, membuat Baekhyun tambah murka.

"Bicara sekali lagi dan kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun bangkit, mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari duluan, dengan sebilah ranting ditangannya melemparkannya kearah Sehun sambil berseru marah.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Tentu saja."

 _ **XXX**_

Para siswa kelas satu menatap bingung para seniornya saat mereka disuruh berkumpul di pantai samping pendopo yang lebih tenang. Suara deburan ombak terdengar menenagkan bersautan dengan suara semilir angin meniup pohon kelapa.

Lilin berjejer, membentuk sebuah jalan dimana para anggota tim kedisplinan terbagi dua dan duduk secara berhadapan. Ada Yunho disana, berdiri dibelakang para anggota tim kedisplinan sambil tersenyum.

"Acara tahunan tradisi SMA Jaeguk akan segera dimulai! Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya 'kan kenapa para senior tim kedisplinan duduk berhadapan dan senior Yunho berdiri di belakang mereka?" Seohyun membuka acara lalu diangguki Hyungwon—anggota organisasi kesiswaan lainnya yang menjadi master ceremony malam ini.

"Di SMA Jaeguk, kita memiliki tradisi menyematkan _name-tag_ identitas SMA Jaeguk yang akan diserahkan kepada kalian oleh ketua tim kedisplinan yang mejabat sebelumnya. Kalian bisa lihat, sudah ada senior Yunho berdiri disana," Jelas Hyungwon. Semua siswa kelas satu langsung menatap Yunho yang melambaikan tangannya, menunjukkan kotak berisikan banyak _name-tag_ —membuat beberapa dari mereka bersorak tidak sabar.

"Namun untuk mendapatkan _name-tag_ itu, kalian harus melewati jembatan yang akan dibuat oleh para senior tim kedisplinan kalian. Senior, kalian sudah bisa membuat jembatannya," Sambung Seohyun kemudian. Para siswa kelas satu menatap para tim kedisplinan yang duduk berhadapan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, ini saatnya kita melakukan ini," Bisik Minseok, mulai menyilangkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kris didepan nya yang sudah disilangkan juga dengan erat.

"Aku tahu, aku jadi sedikit emosional sekarang," Balas Kyungsoo diakhiri tawa.

"Baek, kau kuat kan?" Tanya Sehun yang ada di depan Baekhyun, tangan mereka sudah saling bertautan.

"Kau meremehkanku, ya?!" Hardik Baekhyun namun tertawa setelahnya. Ia menoleh menatap Hyungwon dan memberikan kode bahwa mereka sudah siap.

"Oke, jadi kalian akan melewati jembatan yang dibuat senior kalian. Caranya? Lewati jembatan itu dengan menginjak tangan mereka satu persatu, anggota kesiswaan akan memegang tangan kalian di kiri dan kanan agar kalian tidak terjatuh. Ini secara simbolis menunjukkan bahwa kalian sudah sampai di garis _finish_ lembar pertama di SMA Jaeguk. Sebagai selebrasi keberhasilan kalian, lewati tangan-tangan senior kalian dengan rasa berterimakasih dan syukur. Jangan takut, hitung-hitung sebagai ajang balas dendam 'kan?" Canda Hyungwon diakhir penjelasannya.

Beberapa ada yang tertawa, ada yang bersemangat tapi ada juga yang terlihat takut-takut.

"Jangan takut begitu, kami tidak akan balas dendam. Ya semoga, sih!" Seru Baekhyun dari sana, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dari ketua angkatan kalian!" Seruan Seohyun membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!" Seru mereka semuanya, yang berseru paling kencang tentu saja teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Astaga aku bahkan lupa bahwa aku adalah ketua angkatan disini," Gumam Jongin nelangsa, berjalan kearah 'jembatan' senior tim kedisplinannya berada.

Jongin masih terdiam, melirik Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu.

"Selamatkan diriku dari senior Baekhyun setelah ini," Batinnya menjerit.

Tangan kanannya di pegang oleh anggota kesiswaan bernama Daniel dan tangan kirinya dipegang oleh Soyeon. Perlahan-lahan berjalan melewati tangan para seniornya ini dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan salah pijak, nanti terjatuh," Bisik Kyungsoo pelan dari bawah sana, membuat Jongin diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan dengan lancar melewati jembatan tangan itu. Bahkan dengan selamat menginjak tangan the killer Byun.

"Selamat telah menjadi bagian dari SMA kami, ya." Yunho membalikkan _name-tag_ yang sudah didamba-dambakan itu. Menunjukkan jika di balik _name-tag_ itu ada guratan bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin' dengan huruf hangul sebelum akhirnya menyematkannya di kaos milik Jongin.

"Jaga dengan baik ya," Pesan Yunho.

"Tentu saja!" Jongin memberikan pose hormat kepada Yunho, lalu berbalik berjalan menuju gerombolan teman-temannya yang langsung mengerubunginya kepo melihat rupa _name-tag_ itu dari dekat.

"Selanjutnya, Seo Ahrin!"

Nama demi nama terus dipanggil, berbagai reaksi ditunjukkan dari yang malu-malu hingga bersemangat melewati tangan para seniornya itu. Perubahan raut wajah seniornya itu juga sudah terlihat. Jika diawal mereka masih tersenyum dan bercanda, kini wajah mereka sudah mulai menunjukkan rasa sakit dan pegal. Bahkan tadi Kris meminta jeda lima menit dulu karena tangannya terasa kebas.

Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Seulgi, Joohyun juga Luhan sudah mendapatkan _name-tag_ nya. Nama yang dipanggil memang secara acak terpilih, tapi antrian makin menipis dan nama Chanyeol belum juga dipanggil.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya karena selalu mencari masalah Chan," Goda Luhan bercanda tapi berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Minta saja pada senior Baekhyun, kan suami dan istri itu berbagi apapun yang mereka punya," Tambah Junmyeon tidak membantu.

"Oke kita menuju penghujung acara. Satu orang tersisa, mungkin ini yang dinamakan safe the best for the last. Park Chanyeol!" Yang dipanggil mendesah lega walau pada kenyataanya benar-benar tidak ada lagi orang selain dirinya yang belum dipanggil. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menyorakinya, ia memegang tangan Soyeon dan Daniel dan mulai melangkah hati-hati.

"Cepat sedikit Park," Bisik Baekhyun tapi terdengar lebih seperti desisan penuh ancaman. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sedikit sebelum melangkah lebih cepat.

Ia sedikit melompat diakhir, tersenyum menghadapi Yunho yang sudah memegang _name-tag_ terakhir itu.

"Dari seluruh peserta orientasi, jujur aku paling menyukaimu. Sifat berani dan rasa tanggung jawabmu itu benar-benar nilai plus dimataku. Kau harus mencoba mendaftar sebagai anggota tim kedisplinan di kelas akhir nanti." Yunho menunjukkan nama Chanyeol dibelakang name-tag itu sebelum menyematkannya di kaos milik Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan menyimpan kalimat pujian dan saranmu senior." Chanyeol membungkuk berterimakasih sebelum bahunya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Yunho.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu karena ini sudah ketinggalan jaman. Tapi dulu, kami memberikan _name-tag_ ini kepada orang yang kami suka sebagai tanda sayang kami. Kau bisa memberikan name-tag ini kepadanya," Ujar Yunho sebelum matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memijat-mijat bahunya, "Siapa tahu 'kan dia akan memberikan balik _name-tag_ nya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Itu patut di coba."

 ** _XXX_**

"Hah aku sangat lelah!" Jongin lagi-lagi langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur, membuat Jongdae harus menendang tubuh itu lagi sebelum ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kalian tidak kembali ke kamar kalian?" Tanya Junmyeon menatap dua gadis yang malah tidur di kasur yang harusnya miliknya itu.

"Masih jam segini, ayo bermain dulu," Rengek Seulgi. Padahal sudah jelas jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh lewat.

Mendengar kata main, Jongin langsung memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi kearah dimana Seulgi, Joohyun, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol berada. Sedangkan Luhan ikut memonopoli kasur atas, sedikit menindih Jongdae.

"Main apa?" Tanya Jongin.

" _Truth or Dare_ adalah sesuatu yang wajib kita mainkan disaat seperti ini." Usul Joohyun langsung disetujui yang lain dengan mantap.

"Kita butuh botol dan camilan. Juga beberapa minuman yang akan dicampur jika ada yang tidak bisa menjawab atau melakukan tantangan," Ujar Jongdae kemudian, terdengar sudah pro dalam permainan _truth or dare_.

"Ada minimarket 24 jam didekat sini—"

"Kau yang tahu kau yang beli." Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah datar saat Jongin mengatakan itu.

"Tahu gitu aku diam saja tadi," Rutuk Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Luhan, membuat Chanyeol langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Lu, andai saja semua temanku seperti kau." Chanyeol berkata sarkas sambil menatap teman-temannya yang lain—yang malah sok sibuk seakan tidak mendengar.

Luhan tertawa, bangkit dari tidurnya. "Jadi apa saja yang harus kami beli?"

"Keripik kentang, cumi-cumi kering, kacang, jus jambu, cola, susu pisang..."

 ** _XXX_**

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu diri. Sudah menitip yang aneh-aneh, banyak, tidak memberi uang pula," Dumel Chanyeol seraya membawa kantong plastik isi belanjaan.

"Tapi mereka itu seru, aku suka." Disebelahnya, Luhan tidak membawa yang terlalu berat. Mana tega Chanyeol membuat mahluk secantik, sehalus dan selembut Luhan kerepotan.

Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian ditepi pantai, menatap gugusan bintang gemini di langit membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tega.

Ia berhenti melangkah—membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah juga dan menatapnya heran. Sedikit rusuh, Chanyeol mencari susu stoberi yang harusnya menjadi titipan Seulgi. Mengambilnya bersamaan dengan kaleng kopi miliknya.

Ia celingak-celinguk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Senior Sehun!" Seru Chanyeol memanggil Sehun yang sedang berjalan menikmati eskrimnya. Membuat yang lebih tua mengeryit tapi tetap menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tolong bawakan ini dan antarkan Luhan sampai kamar kami ya. Aku ada urusan mendadak, dah Luhan bilang ke yang lain aku skip dulu!" Ujar Chanyeol cepat sebelum berlari kearah pantai dengan dua minuman di tangannya.

"Yak, Chanyeol!" Seru Luhan, sedikit menyalak. Namun begitu sadar Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, ia malah mengulum senyum.

Sedangkan disisinya, Sehun menatap Chanyeol aneh sebelum menggeleng-geleng. Ia membuang stick eskrimnya dan membantu Luhan mengangkat belanjaanya.

"Tunjukkan aku dimana kamarmu," Ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Eh iya, ayo senior."

 _ **XXX**_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rasa dingin menjalar ke pipinya. Membuatnya berdecak kecil.

"Jika aku benar, tolong buat nilai sejarahku berada diatas rata-rata. Ini Park Chanyeol," Ujarnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Woah, kau mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi cenayang. Selamat untuk nilai sejarahmu," Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada geli lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tanpa penolakan menerima susu stoberi yang pria jangkung itu berikan. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk susu stoberi di kamus Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku sering melihatmu sedang sendirian?" Tanya Chanyeol, meneguk kopinya.

"Kenapa aku sering melihatmu mengangguku saat aku sedang sendirian?" Balas Baekhyun, sedikit kesal.

" _Engg_... Jodoh?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada sok polosnya.

"Hah, kenapa juga aku masih membalas perkataanmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Membuat Chanyeol berpikir bisa berapa kali dalam sehari memutar bola matanya dan memasang tampang malas seperti itu.

"Senior tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, secara random.

"Kedinginan, tapi kadang aku menyukai sensasi udara yang menusuk kulitku. Saat aku bertemu selimut, rasa hangatnya jadi berkali-kali lipat," Jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat deburan ombak.

"Kenapa tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Berada di keramaian dan di kelilingi teman-temanmu, bercanda dan sebagainya memang menyenangkan. Tapi sendirian disini juga menenangkan. Kadang aku membenci orang-orang tapi kadang aku juga menyukai mereka. Tapi tidak sampai kau datang kesini." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, bagaimana yang lebih muda tertawa kecil hingga menunjukkan lesung pipit manis yang baru Baekhyun sadari keberadaanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sekesal itu padaku," Balas Chanyeol, mendengarnya Baekhyun tidak berminat menjawab. Memilih memainkan pasir dengan jari kakinya.

"Woah, bintang jatuh," Gumam Baekhyun seraya mendongak menatap langit. Tidak akan melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti membuat permohonan hanya karena sebuah bintang jatuh. Hanya mengangumi keindahannya.

Sama seperti Park Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandangi keindahan mahluk disebelahnya. Matanya sipit, rambut hitam yang tertiup angin memperlihatkan sebagian jidatnya, hiduny bangir, pipi halua dan bibir dengan bentuk sempurna dan warna sempurna. Rasa kagumnya pada Baekhyun sudah naik ke level yang jauh lebih tinggi.

" _Brrr_ , dinginnya. Senior, kau harus cepat masuk jika tidak ingin sakit lagi, aku duluan." Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya ke pundak Baekhyun sebelum berdiri dan sedikit berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun tetap diam, menatap punggung Chanyeol heran sambil melirik jaket tebal mikik Chanyeol.

"Chan—"

"Oh iya satu lagu, tangkap ini!" Baekhyun tidak jadi memanggil Chanyeol karena pria yang akan dipanggil dengan cepat berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu.

"Hey, ini milikmu—"

"Aku memberikan itu padamu, jaga dengan baik. Kalau aku butuh, aku akan meminjamnya dari senior. Dah, selamat malam!"

"Yak, Park! Apa-apaan?!" Seru Baekhyun namun pria yang dipanggil hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa niat berbalik.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh seraya mengeratkan jaket milik Chanyeol ke tubuhnya. Menatap _Name-tag_ yang tadi Chanyeol lemparkan. Dibaliknya, nama Chanyeol terukir disana.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu apa maksud dari memberikan _name-tag_ mu kepada orang lain dan memintanya untuk dijaga. Itu artinya, ada hati yang diberikan kepadanya dan harus Baekhyun jaga.

Baekhyun medelik tajam kearah punggung Chanyeol yang sudah jauh, menggerang kesal. Tidak menyadari, semburat merah sudah menjalar ke area pipinya diikuti sebuah rasa hangat.

"Sialan kau, Park."

 _ **XXX**_

Baekhyun memantau seluruh murid-murid, sesekali mengecek daftar nama memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dari dalam kapal.

Kegiatan sudah selesai. Selepas para siswa kelas satu menanam pohon bakau, semuanya langsung buru-buru bersiap untuk pulang dan naik kapal bertepatan dengan cuaca yang bersahabat. Mereka memilih pulang lebih cepat agar bisa menikmati pemandangan laut dengan sinar matahari hangat dan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang.

Chanyeol turun dari kapal, tersenyum melewatinya. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan formal oleh Baekhyun. Namun kemudian, yang lebih sipit melirik Chanyeol.

"Park, dimana barang-barangmu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat hanya tas punggung kecil yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Sudah dirumah, senior." Lalu Chanyeol berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu didepan bus.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh sebelum kembali mengecek daftar tak peduli.

"Baek, ada siswa kelas satu yang merasa mual. Naik bus akan membuatnya tambah mual. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. Baekhyun menutup kertas daftar nama itu dan memasang tampang berpikir.

"Hah, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lama di kabin kapal. Angin laut itu tidak sehat," Decak Baekhyun, "Tukar saja denganku, aku ingin memantau kondisi bus siswa kelas satu." Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh ya, memangnya siapa yang merasa mual?" Tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Kim Jongin, di bus dua," Jawab Kris.

 _ **XXX**_

Begitu Baekhyun memasuki bus dua, suasana ribut yang tadinya terdengar langsung berubah senyap. Ada yang menatapnya kaget seperti habis melihat hantu, ada yang membatu ada juga yang pura-pura tidur. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

 _Kenapa lagi anak-anak ini?_

"Senior sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru Baekhyun sadari kehadirannya tidak jauh dari dirinya berdiri. Pria itu baru saja melepaskan earphone dari telinganya, duduk paling depan dekat dengan jendela.

"Menggantikan Jongin, duduk dimana dia?" Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi tidak percaya dan erangan tidak terima yang dikeluarkan oleh hampir seluruh isi bus, Chanyeol malah tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Disini, disebelahku." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk disana.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Dia lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan adik kelas menyebalkan bermarga Park ini. Tidak punya pilihan lain, ia memilih cepat duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

 _"Jadi kita tidak jadi bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi juga menari sepanjang perjalanan?"_

 _"Diam, jangan berisik. Kalau Killer Byun dengar bagaimana?"_

Mulut Baekhyun berkedut menahan tawanya mendengar bisikan ribut dari arah belakang. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka ponselnya, memberitahu bahwa situasi sudah aman.

Bus sudah mulai berjalan, dibelakang anak-anak sudah mulai ribut saling bercanda. Sedikit melupakan kenyataan bahwa ada ketua tim kedisplinan duduk dibagian terdepan bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Baekhyun masih sibuk bertukar pesan dengan rekan tim kedisplinannya hingga sebuah lagu yang terasa sangat familiar terdengar indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berpangku tangan menatap jalanan lewat jendela. Ia hanya memakai sebelah earphonenya, tak heran lagu yang sedang di putat terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarkan lagu milik _5SOS_ juga?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada antusiasnya.

"Tentu, siapa juga yang tidak mendengarkan lagu mereka," Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka ponselnya, "Senior mau melihat isi playlistku?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil alih ponsel Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berbinar, isi playlist Chanyeol sebagian besar berisikan lagu-lagi dari _5SOS, Green Day, The Vamps, Maroon5 dan Red Velvet?_

" _Reveluv_?" Baekhyun terkekeh begitu melihat Chanyeol terlihat panik begitu ia terus menemukan lagu _Red_ _Velvet_ di playlist milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit menyukainya," Jawab Chanyeol sambil berdehem.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin terus menggoda anak itu, kapan lagi ia bisa memojokkan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibalas oleh pria Park itu. Tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah yang bahkan sudah menjalar hingga ketelinganya membuat Baekhyun menyudahi aksinya.

"Aku suka lagu mereka yang _Automatic_ ," Ujar Baekhyun, memencet lagu tersebut di ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Iya lagunya lumayan," Jawab Chanyeol masih berdehem. Tapi tangannya langsung mengambil earphone sebelahnya lagi dan memakaikannya di telinga Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua tidak berkomentar apapun, memilih diam dan menikmati lagunya.

Sudah berapa lagu terputar, Chanyeol menikmatinya hingga sebuah surai halus menyentuh sisi dagunya. Begitu ia menoleh, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya sambil bersender pada bahunya.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak setelahnya, hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kesurai hitam Baekhyun dan menikmati aroma jeruk dari sana.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Aku kesel parah sama komentar kalian._

 _Kenapa sih komentar kalian harus lucu-lucu bilang kangen gitu? AKU KAN JADI MAU CEPET-CEPET APDET LG HUHU GAK BISA BERHENTI NULIS JADINYA :"(_

 _Maaf ya untuk bbrp typo atau kesalahan, aku nulisnya di work wattpad baru dipindahin kesini buat diedit cuz di ffn g bisa nulis offline._

 _Iya guise aku abis kuota, mumpung dirumah temen ada wifi aku mau update :3_

 _KAN NGELANTUR LAGI, UDH AH JANGAN LUPA RNR_

 _Fast update ganih? UWU_

 _ **Adios!** Chanpawpaw._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chap 6:_**

 ** _Deal with the rain_**

 ** _XXX_**

Sudah hampir satu bulan berjalannya masa kegiatan belajar mengajar di SMA Jaeguk. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan terbilang kondusif. Murid kelas satu mulai menyesuaikan dirinya di lingkungan SMA, walau aura kelas satu mereka sangat ketara dibandingkan kelas-kelas yang lain.

Bagaimana mereka akan menatap sungkan atau malu-malu saat berjalan melewati koridor dan bertemu kakak kelas. Atau saat mereka pergi ke kantin dan mengantri dengan kikuk. Juga tidak berani masuk ke toilet jika ada kakak kelas didalamnya yang sedang berkumpul.

Chanyeol sendiri merasakan itu semua, hanya saja ia mencoba bersikap santai dan selalu bersembunyi dibalik gestur tenang dan senyumannya. Sekarang, ia disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas, kegiatan di ekskul basket yang ia daftar, dan _hang out_ bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengakui, pamornya di SMA Jaeguk tidak main-main. _Followers instagram_ dan _twitternya_ bertambah drastis. Ia juga sering mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari kakak kelas atau bahkan seangkatan yang wajahnya saja tidak Chanyeol kenali. Lokernya dipenuhi surat atau bahkan nomor telpon, membuat Chanyeol diam-diam tertawa geli melihat hal konyol yang masih mereka lakukan sampai sekarang.

Dikelas, ia menjadi tim ribut tentu saja bersama Jongin, Junmyeon, Joohyun, Seulgi, Jongdae dan juga Luhan. Semakin lama mengenali mereka semakin tau juga Chanyeol sifat-sifat mereka. Sejauh ini, urusan pertemanannya lancar.

Chanyeol menutup lokernya, menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Sehun menuju perpustakaan seraya membawa laptop. Usai masa orientasi, Chanyeol jadi bisa melihat betapa menawannya Baekhyun dengan balutan seragam sekolah juga kaca mata bulat yang sering menggantung di hidung ketua tim kedisplinan itu. Ia juga bisa melihat keseharian Baekhyun sebagai Byun Baekhyun bukan si ketua tim kedisplinan.

Baekhyun selalu membeli susu _pink_ di kantin. Baekhyun tidak suka mentimun. Baekhyun mengikuti ekskul hapkido di sekolah. Baekhyun yang suka ceroboh kehilangan pulpen atau barang-barangnya adalah sebagian kecil informasi yang sudah Chanyeol dapatkan selama satu bulan mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun sehari-hari.

 _Stalker_? Bukan. Chanyeol hanya menikmati kesehariannya mengamati 101 tingkah lucu Byun Baekhyun. Walau tidak jarang Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang membentak seseorang, menggebrak meja atau pintu dan bersumpah serapah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jarang berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga harus sadar diri dan tidak terlalu merecoki hidup Baekhyun. Sekarang, mereka hanya akan saling bertukar sapa saja saat bertemu, atau Chanyeol yang memberikan senyuman dan dibalas dengusan oleh Baekhyun. Bertukar pesan? Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu di depan ponsel, jadi ia belum pernah sama sekali merasakan sensasi bertukar pesan dengan seniornya itu.

Tapi dari semua itu, Chanyeol sedikit banyak merindukan Baekhyun. Hingga sebuah kesempatan muncul di otaknya dan takkan Chanyeol sia-siakan.

 **Chanyeol:** _Aku ingin menagih permintaanku._

 **Baekhyun:** _Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti._

 ** _XXX_**

"Oi, Park!" Panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya bediri didepannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, senior." Chanyeol menyengir.

"Lama tidak bertemu apanya, kita itu tiap hari bertemu. Cepat, apa permintaanmu. Jangan yang aneh-aneh." Baekhyun menggerutubsambil menendang kerikil dibawahnya, "Aku kira kau sudah lupa soal perjanjian ini."

"Iya-iya. Aku cuma minta ditemani menonton film hari ini, kok."

Mendengarnya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Hah? Cuma nonton? Dasar aneh, padahal permintaan seperti ini bisa kau manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Traktir makan selama sebulan _kek_ , membersihkan asramamu _kek_." Chanyeol terawa kecil mendengarnya, yang aneh disini siapa?

"Tidak ada penolakan, oke? Ngomong-ngomong kita langsung berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya, membuat yang ditarik menatap protes.

"Sekarang juga dengan menggunakan seragam? Tapi itu dilarang dalam buku peraturan SMA Jaeguk BAB 3 tentang adat berpakaian nomor dua belas yang berbunyi dilarang menggunakan seragam diluar area sekolah kecuali untuk kepentingan tertentu," Baekhyun berbicara dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda, membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Astaga, dia menghafalkannya," Gumam Chanyeol kecil, "Oke-oke, kita ganti baju dulu."

 ** _XXX_**

" _Wreck It Ralph 2, Ralph breaks the internet._ Park? _Seriously_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada mencemooh saat melihat Chanyeol datang ke mejanya sambil membawa popcorn ukuran besar, dua kola dan dua lembar tiket bioskop.

"Kenapa? Yang pertama seru, kok." Chanyeol menyedot minumannya tanpa merasa ada yang salah. Sesekali menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah yang penampilannya makin mempesona. Seniornya itu mengenakan ripped _jeans_ , kaos belang-belang yang dimasukkan kedalam jeansnya dan topi putih yang dipakai terbalik di kepalanya.

" _I know_ , tapi ada _Fantastic Beast_ disana astaga." Baekhyun menatap nelangsa layar besar yang sedang menampilkan cuplikan film bergenre fantasi itu. Sedangkan yang akan ia tonton adalah petualangn dua tokoh video games yang menjelajahi internet. Wah, seru sekali.

"Jangan meremehkan begitu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal." Chanyeol sebagai pecinta animasi nomor satu merasa sedikit tersinggung tentu saja. Tapi atensinya langsung beralih begitu pintu bioskop mereka sudah dibuka.

"Ayo cepat!" Ajak Chanyeol bersemangat, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mencibir dibelakangnya.

Dari belakang, Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa kesal begitu melihat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat ketara. Apalagi Chanyeol menggunakan celana jeans yang membalut kakinya secara sempurna, membuat tinggi adik kelasnya menjadi semakin raksasa. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol hanya menggunakan kaos oblong lalu di balut jaket di luarnya. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi yang terlihat _excited_ dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini?

Pikiran Baekhyun terpecah saat sebuah tangan menggenggamnya, membuat empu tangannya mendongak.

"Jangan melamun, lihat pijakan tangganya." Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menuntunnya masuk kedalam studio bioskop mereka. Gelap, tentu saja. Jadi sangat menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun yang wajahnya merona sedikit.

Hanya sedikit, catat itu. Dan karena udara dingin, catat lagi.

Mereka berdua duduk di seat D, tidak terlalu di belakang namun juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan layar.

"Aku tidak percaya, sekarang aku sedang menonton bersama senior," Bisik Chanyeol dari sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang spesial dengan itu?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan setengah hati, masih dongkol dengan pemilihan film mereka. Matanya terus tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan iklan masyarakat dan tangannya aktif mengambil _popcorn_.

"Tentu saja karena kau spesial—"

"Berbicara yang aneh-aneh sekali lagi, aku tidak janji benda apa yang akan menyumpal mulutmu nanti. Diam, filmnya sudah mau mulai." Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang habis saja menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan _popcorn_ sebelum kata-kata manis pria itu keluar. Menatap serius _intro_ film walau dalam hati sedang bersumpah serapah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh setelahnya, memilih ikut menatap layar.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, Chanyeol tersadar dari _euphoria_ nya yang terlarut dalam film. Menyadari selama berada di bioskop ini, ia bersama senior disampingnya ini belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Begitu ia mengecek keadaan Baekhyun disampingnya, pria itu sedang menatap layar dengan mata berbinar. Badannya agak dicondongkan kedepan dan tangannya meremat-remat gelas kola.

Apalagi saat Vanallope dan Ralph akan berpisah, mata Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca lalu tanpa aba-aba air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Senior, kau menangis?" Sudah, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata sembab, "Kau tidak pernah bilang jika _Wreck It Ralph_ bergenre _angst_ , _hiks_."

 ** _XXX_**

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengucek matanya yang sekarang terlihat bengkak. Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelahnya menahan tawanya melihat wajah kusut Baekhyun sehabis menangis.

"Belum terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat mata senior yang sembab," Jawab Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas sikutan di perut oleh yang lebih tua.

"Diam, Park. Hatiku hanya sedang lemah, itu saja." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang lalu disusul dengan mudah oleh Chanyeol—panjang kaki mereka saja sudah bisa menjawah, duh.

"Ingin kemana setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa hingga jam malam habis.

"Terserah, kau yang mengajakku kesini." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sesaat, matanya melirik kesegala penjuru mall yang ia pijak sekarang.

"Ingin pergi ke _game center_?" Chanyeol menunjuk pusat permainan anak, tepat dengan suara bising khas anak-anak dan bising _soundtrack_ dari permainan arkade.

"Berapa umurmu? Terserah, lah." Baekhyun mendengus, berjalan mengekori Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan bersemangat ke area _game center._

"Ayolah, kita belum cukup tua untuk ini." Itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tapi ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa tingginya menjulang sendiri diantara pengunjung lain yang rata-rata hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Sebenarnya ini area permainan atau tempat penitipan anak, sih?

"Hah, yasudah ayo."

Mereka berhenti didepan permainan _street basketball_ , dan Baekhyun punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Yang skornya lebih tinggi boleh memilih permainan selanjutnya," Tantang Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Siapa takut?" Balasnya tak gentar, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak percaya diri.

Oh ayolah, ini masalah tinggi badan.

" _Start!"_

Baekhyun langsung mengambil bola basketnya begitu permainan dimulai dan bola menggelinding kearahnya. Ia melompat dan melakukan _shoot_ yang kadang masuk kadang tidak. Ia terlarut dalam permainannya sambil melompat-lompat hingga sadar Chanyeol disebelahnya bahkan tidak berusaha keras. Pria itu bahkan tidak melakukan _shoot,_ badan dan tangannya cukup tinggi untuk menyamai ring basket. Yang di lakukan Chanyeol cuma memasukkan bola kedalam ringnya dengan lemparan pelan. Seperti gerakan membuang sampah.

" _Game over!"_

Baekhyun berhenti melompat dan melemparkan bolanya. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol sudah melebarkan senyumannya.

"Games selanjutnya, _Time Crisis."_

Chanyeol menarik senapan mainan dari tempatnya dengan percaya diri, sedangkan disebelahnya Baekhyun sudah merengut tidak terima dikalahkan.

"Ayolah, ini 'kan cuma permainan anak-anak," Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek disana. Membuat jiwa saing Baekhyun bangkit.

"Baiklah, Park. Kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah nanti." Baekhyun mengambil senapan mainannya dengan jiwa berapi-api. Melirik Chanyeol kesal sebelum fokus kepada layar permainan.

Musuh berdatangan, Chanyeol menembaknya tanpa ada yang meleset dan bersembunyi dengan lihai. Dirinya baru saja ingin menyombongkan dirinya sebelum harus membuka mulutnya lebar melihat Baekhyun menembak musuhnya tanpa ampun. Menggonta-ganti senjata, melompat ke tempat yang tidak terlihat dan bersembunyi. Chanyeol jadi tidak fokus dan berakhir _game over_ lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai, meniup ujung senapannya seakan dirinya baru saja benar-benar menembak seseorang. "Hanya permainan anak-anak 'kan, Park?"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Apa selanjutnya? Ini yang yang terakhir. Yang kalah di permainan ini harus mentraktir makan."

Baekhyun berpikir, sedikit berpikir kenapa tawaran Chanyeol sangat menguntungkan baginya dan merugikan bagi Chanyeol sendiri. Tapi siapa peduli.

"Ayo kesana."

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke ujung _game center,_ tempat permainan mesing besar berada. Mereka berhenti di permainan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan Baekhyun bisa melakukannya.

" _Pump It Up?"_ Tanya Chanyeol ragu, tapi Baekhyun malah mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo naik." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Padahal yang lebih tua tadi ogah-ogahan Chanyeol tarik kesini. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memilih lagu yang akan di putar.

" _Bang-Bang!"_ Seru Baekhyun tertahan, terlalu bersemangat.

Intro lagu mulai terdengar, Chanyeol bisa melihat kaki Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak mengikuti tempo. Bukannya melihat panah warna-warni yang bergerak di layar dan mulai menginjak panah yang tepat, Chanyeol malah diam sambil tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Kakinya bergerak lincah menginjak lantai panah tanpa meleset. Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berkeringat tapi senyuman terkembang lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku menang! Chanyeol, kau buruk sekali di permainan ini, skormu nol astaga!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak melihat angka nol besar di layar Chanyeol berserta sorakan visual dari mesin game.

"Iya-iya, senior yang menang. Ingin makan apa?"

 ** _XXX_**

Mereka sudah keluar dari Mall, menuju jalanan Seoul yang makin malam makin ramai. Sebelumnya mereka sudah berkeliling Mall, mencari restoran yang bisa mereka kunjungi. Nol besar, tidak ada yang sesuai selera Baekhyun.

Pinggiran jalan dipenuhi gerobak-gerobak pedangan kaki lima jajanan Korea. Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar begitu melihat gerobak penjual odeng diujung sana dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Mau itu." Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa Baekhyun sangat lucu?

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, disambut oleh senyuman ramah pemilik kedai yang usianya sudah lanjut.

"Mau yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berbinar. Ada _kimbap, tteokpokki, odeng_ yang asapnya masih mengepul kemana-mana.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, menatap Chanyeol serius. "Mau semua."

"Pacarmu sangat lucu," Ujar ibu penjaga kedai, membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tidak terima.

"Tidak-tidak, dia bukan pacarku. Sejujurnya aku juga bingung siapa orang asing disampingku ini," Jelas Baekhyun diakhiri nada mencibir di belakangnya. Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apapun, memilih mengambil _odeng,_ meniupnya lalu dimasukkan kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun.

"Makan yang banyak senior, agar cepat tinggi."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh!"

Ibu penjaga kedai hanya tersenyum maklum, mengambilkan sepiring kimbap yang sudah dipotong-potong yang pinggirannya disiram kuah _tteokpokki_ beserta beberapa buah kue beras pedas itu—memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

 _Dasar pasangan jaman sekarang._

 ** _XXX_**

"Ayo-ayo senior!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat-cepat, mendesah lega saat sudah sampai teras depan asrama Baekhyun. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur dengan sangat derasnya begitu merekan turun dari bus. Untungnya jarak halte ke area asrama tidak terlalu jauh walau mereka harus tetap berakhir basah kuyup. "Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sibuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Badannya gemetar.

"Aku tidak kuat dingin, ayo keatas." Chanyeol mengangguk, menggiring Baekhyun naik ketangga yang setiap langkahnya menimbulkan jejak basah air hujan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya, membukanya lalu masuk mengajak Chanyeol. Ekspetasi Baekhyun adalah cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi, mandi, menghangatkan dirinya di balik selimut sambil meminum susu sereal hangat.

Tapi tentunya tidak dengan genangan air yang mengisi setiap sudut kamarnya.

"BANGSAT, APA-APAAN INI?!"

Chanyeol bersumpah jantungnya hampir lompat dari tempatnya mendengar amukan Baekhyun.

 ** _XXX_**

"Apa? Jadi kemarin kalian belum datang memperbaiki dinding kamarku yang bocor? Kalian ini bisa bekerja atau tidak? Aku sudah memberikan kalian uangnya dan kalian berkata akan datang memperbaiki seminggu yang lalu saat aku tidak ada disini. Jika berhalangan setidaknya beritahu! Jadi kalau hujan tidak turun dan air menggenangi kamarku, kalian tetap tidak akan datang dan menerima uangku begitu saja? Jawab!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memarahi tukang reparasi didepannya. Marah besar seniornya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Barang-barangnya menjadi basah dan beberapa poster yang menempel di dinding menjadi rusak. Beberapa kabel listrik juga rusak, untungnya tidak menimbulkan arus listrik pendek.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya ke kamar asrama untuk setidaknya sekedar mengganti baju dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau tahu. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup ia langsung menelpon tukang reparasi yang bersangkutan, berseru marah di telpon lalu menyibukkan diri mengambil barang-barangnya yang mengambang di lantai. Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan membantu, dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menolak sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah ia pergi ke asramanya untuk menggantu baju lalu membawakan baju hangat untuk Baekhyun—mengingat hampir satu lemarinya basah. Untungnya, seniornya itu tidak menolak.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan tubuh dibalut _hoodie prive_ warna putih miliknya. Duduk disampingnya lalu menghela nafas kasar entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Mereka akan memperbaikinya?" Tanya Chanyeol, memberikan sekaleng minuman hangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Hari ini, mereka hanya akan membantu menguras air dari dalam kamarku. Sudah malam, aku juga tidak tega." Baekhyun meneguk minuman hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol, merasakan hangat mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan seragam dan barang-barangmu yang lain?" Chanyeol sesekali menatap para pekerja yang sekarang sibuk menguras air dari kamar Baekhyun, juga memperbaiki kabel-kabel disana. Wajah mereka sangat kusut habis dimarahi Baekhyun.

"Cadangan seragam dan buku-buku ada di loker dan perlengkapan lainnya selalu ada cadangannya di ruang kedisplinan. Yah, intinya untuk besok sekolah sudah aman walau aku harus pegi kesekolah dengan baju bebas paginya. Barang dan bajuku tidak terlalu banyak, ada disana. Basah semua." Chanyeol menoleh kearah yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Ada tiga kardus—dua yang besar satu yang kecil. Bisa Chanyeol liat mulai ada bekas basah di kardus itu karena benda yang berada di dalamnya basah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencolek bahu Chanyeol, membuat dirinya kembali memusatkan atensinya kepada Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku, gara-garaku kau harus jadi terseret masalah ini."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Jika aku menagih permintaanku kapan-kapan saja, senior pasti bisa menyelamatkan barang-barang agar tetap kering walau kamar senior menjadi banjir." Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarnya, memainkan kalengnya. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Sudah malam, kau kembali ke asramamu sana," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Senior sendiri bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Entah. Tidak ada yang bisa kuhubungi, sudah tidur mungkin. Apa aku pergi ke kamar Sehun atau Kris? Aku punya kunci cadangan mereka—"

"Jangan ke kamar mereka." Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar marah, tapi entah untuk apa. "Menginap di kamarku saja, aku yang sedang bersamamu sekarang. Jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."

 ** _XXX_**

Mata Baekhyun sedikit membelalak begitu melihat isi kamar Chanyeol. Padahal, semua kamar di asrama entah di kelas berapapun semaunya sama, setipe. Tapi Chanyeol merubahnya seakan sekarang ia sedang tinggal di apartmene mahal _Gangnam._

Tirainya diganti dengan warna putih gading. Ada oven, kulkas kecil, minibar dan TV yang dibawahnya dilengkapi PS4. Ada meja komputer juga didekat tempat tidurnya—dipenuhi _action figure_ dari marvel juga beberapa tokoh _anime._ Langit kamar Chanyeol dipenuhi tempelan _quotes-quotes_ dan beberapa stiker kartun kesukaannya. Dindingnya dipenuhi poster milik 5SOS dan Red Velvet.

Iya, kalian tidak salah membacanya. Itu benar-benar Red Velvet. Ada dua poster yang tertempel, satu yang era _Red Summer_ dan satu lagi era _Bad Boy._

Sadar kemana tatapan Baekhyun menuju, Chanyeol langsung membuka suara. "Itu... bisa aku jelaskan."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku suka _girls generation._ " Baekhyun meresponnya dengan cuek, menganggapnya bukan masah besar walau diam-diam menahan tawa tidak menyangka Chanyeol mempunyai _crush_ dengan _Red Velvet._

"Ah aku punya _hairdryer."_ Chanyeol harus keluar dari topik ini—tentu saja. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _hairdryer_ ditangannya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah membongkar isi dus.

"Kau memiliki banyak koleksi novel fantasi ternyata." Baekhyun mengangguk begitu melihat Chanyeol memperlihatkan beberapa buku novel fiksi fantasinya yang basah. Menemukan beberapa buku pelajaran, komik dan sisanya buku peraturan sekolah.

Chanyeol automatis melemparnya. Tumpukan buku peraturan itu akan ada didaftar terakhir untuk Chaneol keringkan.

Chanyeol menyalakan pengering rambutnya, menimbulkan suara bising dari alat ini dan mulai menegringkan buku juga beberapa benda Baekhyun yang lain. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan kardus berisi barang-barangnya. Sudah kering setelah Baekhyun handuki dan sudah tertata rapih kembali masuk kedalam kardus.

"Chanyeol, berikan aku mesin pengering itu. Kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak mau, aku suka mengeringkannya. Senior jemur saja baju-baju yang basah diluar." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, bangkit seraya membawa kardus berisi pakaiannya.

Ia menggeser pintu balkon, membuat angin malam yang dingin langsung menusuk kulit wajahnya. Ia menutup pintu balkonnya sebelum mulai membuka kardusnya dan menjemur pakaiannya yang terasa dingin dan sembab. Menjemurnya di tiang jemuran dan sisanya di pinggiran balkon.

Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir, besok dirinya harus mengenakan apa ke sekolah. Bajunya memang akan kering tapi akan berbau apek. Apakah dengan parfume akan tersamar baunya?

Untungnya, baju Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak. Tabiatnya yang malas mengambil baju dari tempat _laundry_ jika belum habis bajunya di lemari lumayan menguntungkan juga sekarang. Ia sudah selesai, kini memilih memperhatikan jalanan dibawahnya walau rasa dingin mulai menyerang kakinya yang hanya di balut celana pendek.

Pemandangan dari asrama Chanyeol entah kenapa terlihat lebih bagus dari miliknya. Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas bangunan sekolah dari sini. Juga lampu-lampu kendaraan yang begerak cepat diatas jalanan. Persis disebrang asrama kelas satu ada asrama anak milik kelas tiga. Sedangkan asrama milik kelas dua ada tengah-tengah, bagian belakang.

Baekhyun hafal letak asramanya, cari saja yang ada boneka _pikachu_ menggantung di tiang jemurannya. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri setiap balkon menebak-nebak dimana kamarnya. Hingga mata Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah boneka _pikachu_ yang menggantung di tiang jemuran salah satu balkon kamar. Kamar yang berada persis disebrang kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Apa kau tahu kamarku persis berada disebrang kamarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba begitu masuk, membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menatap Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Aku tahu," Jawabnya enteng.

"Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku?!" Nada Baekhyun sedikit meninggi, malu dan kesal menjadi satu. Baekhyun mengakui dia memiliki kebiasaan pagi yang buruk seperti kepalanya yang menabrak pintu, senam secara asal, kadang tertidur sambil berdiri disana, menari _random_ dan—DAN CHANYEOL BISA SAJA MELIHAT ITU SEMUA!

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku tahu." Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun, meletakkan kardus di sisi ruang dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya menyorot tajam Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu? Ahh, agar kau bisa membuat lelucon lucu di belakangku? Agar sekolah mempunyai celah mengejek ketua tim kedisplinan mereka?" Baekhyun tersenyum sarkas sambil menampilkan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Tidak—"

"Aku serius, Park!"

"Aku juga serius tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mendekat, menatap Chanyeol serius.

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun, tepat dia kedua manik hitam Baekhyun. "Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan aku."

"Chanyeol, berikan aku penjelasan lurus." Baekhyun mendesah dalam, kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Sampai sekarang, semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku itu karena kau tertarik padaku? Itu karena kau punya perasaan padaku? Dalam segi romantis?"

Chanyeol diam menatap Baekhyun yang menunggu jawabannya. Hening sesaat hingga Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Kenapa senior bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. "Lupakan, aku ingin mandi."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun menelusuri _timeline instagram_ nya. Penuh dengan kiriman para anak-anak sekolah, teman-temannya, makanan juga anak anjing. Jarinya berhenti bergerak saat ponselnya menampilkan sebuah unggahan foto pasangan. Itu Taeyeon dan tunangannya, menunjukkan cincin yang terpasang manis di jari mereka. Baekhyun diam sesaat, sebelum jempolnya mengetuk dua kali untuk menyukai foto itu.

Suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka terdengar, Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya cepat.

Chanyeol keluar dengan kaos putih dan celana training abu-abunya. Mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk—menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Senior sudah tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol, tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Mungkin sudah tertidur. Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, mematikan lampu meja yang berada diatasnya sebelum pergi naik keatas kasur.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap kelangit berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam hening menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jarum jam terus berdetak, mengisi keheningan. Hingga saat Chanyeol berbalik, badan Baekhyun ikut berbalik hingga kini mereka berdua bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol menatap setiap inci wajah Baekhyun. Mencoba mengingat setiap detailnya hingga ia lupa caranya untuk lupa.

"Senior, kau sudah tertidur?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol malah dijawab dengan sebuah dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. "Untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi, kau bertanya apa aku menyukaimu," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku akan semakin menyukaimu. Aku tetap akan menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu berapa kata suka yang harus kuucapkan untuk menyampaikan perasaan sukaku padamu. Jadi, biarkan aku tetap berada didekatmu, karena rasanya sungguh membuatku gila." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menatap alis Baekhyun yang berkerut karena dingin menyerang kakinya yang tidak tertutup selimut. Chanyeol menarik selimutnya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sempurna ditutupi selimut, wajah Baekhyun langsung menunjukkan raut nyaman.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main soal memiliki perasaan kepada orang lain. Aku harap kau membiarkanku berjuang." Chanyeol langsung berbalik begitu usai mengatakannya. Memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi dengan posisi tidur ternyamannya ini.

Kamar kembali diisi suara detak jam, hingga Baekhyun membuka matanya—menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol membuka matanya begitu sebuah bau menyengat sampai kehidungnya. Begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya, dirinya langsung disuguhi Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyemprotkan bajunya dengan parfum.

"Apa yang senior lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Baju ini kering tapi baunya seperti bencana." Baekhyun terus menyemprotkan parfum keseluruh sisi kaos itu hingga ia sendiri terbatuk-batuk.

"Dan itu membuat baunya menjadi lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

Baekhyun mencium kaos yang dipegangnya, dan ekspresinya wajahnya menjawab semuanya. "Tidak, baunya seperti parfum kaos kaki."

Chanyeol terkekeh, bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Merapihkan kilat tempat tidurnya sebelum berjalan menuju lemarinya. Mengambil sebuah kaos dari sana.

"Pakai ini, kujamin jauh lebih baik daripada kaos yang kau pegang." Baekhyun menatap kaos yang Chanyeol pegang dengan ragu, sebelum akhirnya menerima kaos itu.

"Oke." Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, membuat Chanyeol sempat melotot kaget sebelum Baekhyun buru-buru memakai kaos yang agak kebesaran itu di badannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, bergegas ingin keluar tapi ditahan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama? Kita bisa sarapan bersama setelahnya." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, yang dipegang begitu menyadarinya langsung menyentak tangannya pelan.

"Mumpung masih pagi, masih sepi. Semakin sedikit orang yang melihatku berkeliaran di sekolah dengan baju bebas. Kau belum bersiap. Aku duluan, ya." Baekhyun memakai sepatunya cepat sebelum pergi keluar kamar. Menyisakan Chanyeol sendirian dikamarnya, memasang tampang berpikir. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari ada sebuah kacamata yang terasa asing berada di atas meja.

"Dasar ceroboh."

 ** _XXX_**

"Aku tidak percaya, aku baru saja melanggar peraturan 3 tentang adat berpakaian nomor sebelas yang berbunyi dilarang menggunakan pakaian nonformal atau pakaian bebas selain seragam di area pada jam belajar kecuali untuk kepentingan atau acara tertentu," Baekhyun bergumam menatap dirinya sendiri. Celana jeans dan kaos untuk kesekolah?

Walau sepi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju ruang kedisplinan, buru-buru masuk dan menutupnya lega.

"Baek? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun. "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disini?"

"Err... menonton youtube? _Wi-fi_ disini kencang." Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun. Berjalan menuju lemari yang berada dipojok.

"Kamarku kebanjiran, semua pakaianku basah."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun heran, memandangi Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Aku akan membahas itu nanti. Tapi dasar, kemana kau semalam? Aku jadi harus menumpang tidur dengan Chanyeol, kan."

"Hah?! Kau tidur dengan Chanyeol?!" Seru Sehun heboh, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memakai dasinya langsung berlari cepat menuju Sehun dan menendang Sehun kejam.

"TIDUR DALAM ARTIAN SEBENARNYA, OH SEHUN!"

"Aw—iya Baek, aku salah dengar astaga. Pagi-pagi begini tenagamu sudah begini besarnya. Harusnya 'kan lemas karena semalam—"

"KARENA SEMALAM APA?!"

"Aduh, ampun Baek. Karena semalam kau pasti sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi dikamarmu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Sehun. Memilih mematut dirinya di cermin dan membetulkan letak dasi juga merapihkan rambutnya.

"Apa menurutmu, aku harus memotong rambutku?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya merapihkan rambutnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku ngambek denganmu."

" _Whatever._ Ayo bangun, temani aku sarapan di kantin"

"Terserah kau, lah."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol langsung menepuk bahu Jongdae, membuat empunya menyengir membalas sapaannya.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat hanya Jongdae seorang disini.

"Entah, Jongin sepertinya ada perkumpulan dengan organisasi kesiswaan. Junmyeon dan Luhan aku tidak tahu," Jawab Jongdae sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Chan, Jong! Temani aku sarapan!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk mereka dari belakang dan langsung merangkul lengan mereka. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Seulgi yang kekanakan.

"Aku sempat mengira kau itu orang gila yang suka ada didepan minimarket itu."

"Sialan kau Jong." Seulgi mendelik sebal kearah Jongdae, tapi tidak melepas rangkulannya.

Mereka memasuki area kantin yang belum terlalu banyak orang. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan menilai saat mereka berjalan masuk. Ada beberapa juga yang menyapa mereka ramah.

Tentu saja, ada Chanyeol dan Seulgi disana. Jongdae diam-diam merasakan kehadirannya diantara dua anak populer di sekolahnya menjadi tidak terlihat. Ia seperti seekor cumi-cumi.

Tidak tahu saja dia ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum.

" _Bulgogi_!" Pekik Seulgi tertahan, melepaskan rangkulannya dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae dan buru-buru mengambil nampannya dan segera mengisi nampannya dengan _bulgogi_.

Chanyeol ikut mengambil nampannya di belakang Jongdae. Tersenyum ramah kepada penjaga kantin. Sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya begitu melihat porsi nasi, daging bulgogi dan sup ikannya seperti di lebihkan dari yang lain. Apalagi saat penjaga kantin selanjutnya memberikan Chanyeol sosis goreng juga pudding taro.

Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah protes, tapi begitu penjaga kantin meletakkan jarinya diantara belah bibirnya dan menyuruh Chanyeol diam saja, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Saat ia akan kemeja yang ditempati Seulgi dan Jongdae, ia menemukan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang sarapan bersama di sisi lain kantin.

"Aneh, kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan sosis dan pudding taro?" Tanya Seulgi terselip nada protes disana.

"Mungkin penjaga kantinnya menyukai Chanyeol?" Tebak Jongdae asal, main mencomot sosis dari nampan Chanyeol.

"Penjaga kantinnya _ahjumma_ berumur lima puluhan astaga. Tapi entahlah, mungkin ia ingin menjadikan Chanyeol menantu. Chan, aku bagi sosisnya, ya?" Tidak seperti Jongdae yang tidak mempunyai tata krama, Seulgi meminta ijin dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Jongdae menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Ambil saja, aku mau ke senior Byun dulu."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi saat mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, ia bisa melihat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan buru-buru melahap makanannya.

"Senior aku—"

"Hun, aku lupa belum mengerjakan pr sejarah. Aku duluan, ya!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya, melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat pergi keluar kantin.

"Kita tidak mempunyai pr sejarah, Baek!" Seru Sehun namun Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh. Membuat ia beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Selama ia menginap dirumahmu, kalian bertengkar?"

"Huh? Tidak.

" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari kantongnya, memberikan itu kepada Sehun.

"Titip ini ke senior Byun, kalau begitu."

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan apapun tanpa kacamata ini," Dumel Sehun.

"Senior, tapi kenapa dengan senior Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

Sehun menopang dagunya dan menatap Chanyeol balik. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa Baekhyun?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Hey kalian, aku stress pas mtk gara2 udh satu jam baru ngisi 10 nomor sisanya nyontek semua sama ngasal hiyaaa bikin tiba2 mood ngetik naik parah. Ketik-ketik tiba2 udh 4k words :(_

 _Bentar lagi ada konflik nih uwu ku sukaaa :3_

 _Tapi jujur aku ngerasa kayak karakter baekhyun disini kenapa ooc sama karakter yang udh aku buat sendiri ya ;"( like killer byun disini harusnya kan segalak-galaknya orang galak, sejutek-juteknya orang jutek dan secuek-cueknya org cuek. Kenapa sering fluffy gini :((_

 _Makanya aku mau bikin karakter baek konsisten kyk gitu, biar cy nya makin sudah dapetnya HAHA_

 _Btw kalian mau pelakornya cewek or uke? Kasih saran cast nya dong tp aku lebih into cewek sih entah knp. Hasrat ingin nampol dan menghujatnya lebih besar :( uke harus kita lindungi_

 _APASIH KEMANA-MANA AUTHOR NOTE INI_

 _jangan lupa rnr ya kaliann semuaa_

 _Review kalian lucu-lucu aku jd mau nangis bacanya :(_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Head note:** Di chap ini Baekhyun ganti potongan rambut. Bayangin aja rambut dia yang kayak di mv young yang feat loco, ya._

 ** _Chap 7:_**

 ** _Act Normal, Not Strange_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan air hangat diwastafel. Ia melirik teman seangkatan yang baru masuk ke toilet, memberikan senyum sapaan sebelum masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"Sial." Baekhyun mengumpat, mengusap wajahnya kasar, " Bertingkah normal, Byun," Gumamnya menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Ia keluar dari toilet dengan wajah tertekuk, hingga tiba-tiba Minseok muncul dan menarik tangannya.

"Minseok, apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Baekhyun setengah terkejut.

"Kami sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Hari ini kita harus patroli ke kelas-kelas. Aku kebagian bertugas denganmu," Jelas Minseok di sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita berlari-lari?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Absen jaga Baekhyun! Yang lain sudah mulai!" Seru Minseok membuat Baekhyun langsung ikut berlari cepat. Begitu mereka sampai di ruang kesiswaan, mereka langsung menempelkan kartu pelajarnya.

"Astaga, yang tadi hampir saja." Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Kenapa mereka harus membuat peraturan ini, sih?" Dumel Minseok seraya membuka ponselnya, mengecek kelas mana yang akan mereka kunjungi,

"Kita kebagian tiga kelas, semuanya anak kelas satu. Ini akan menjadi mudah."

"Kelas apa saja?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengintip ponsel Minseok.

"Kelas 1 Sosial 2, kelas 1 Ilmu alam 3, kelas 1 Seni 1 dan kelas 1 Ilmu alam 4." Minseok membaca daftar yang ada di _notes_ grup **LINE** tim kedisplinan. Baekhyun menggangguk, namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Crap! Ada kelas Chanyeol disana!_

 ** _XXX_**

Tiba-tiba, sekolah mengungumkan bahwa dua jam mata pelajaran pertama akan dikosongkan untuk alasan kedisplinan. Kelas mereka tidak tahu apa yang di maksud dengan alasan kedisplinan, jadi mereka menganggap ini sebagai sebuah _freeclass_ pertama mereka selama bersekolah di SMA Jaeguk.

"Hah, kalian jangan bersenang-senang. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi," Keluh Jongin melihat kelakukan bar-bar teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain _game,_ ada yang membuka laptop untuk menonton film ada juga yang mulai mengobrol dengan suara keras. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Jongin menatap temannya itu heran. Tidak biasanya Jongin akan berkutat dengan buku biologi saat jam kosong.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu," Desah Jongin. Chanyeol menatap temannya itu heran lagi, apa seberat itu menjadi ketua angkatan?

Keadaan kelas semakin ricuh dan berisi dan Jongin makin terlihat stress. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat Junmyeon yang duduk didepan—selaku ketua kelas mencoba menenangkan yang lain agar tidak terlalu berisik.

Lalu, pintu kelas dibuka.

"Apa ada intruksi yang mengatakan kalian boleh bermain-main?" Suara Baekhyun langsung memenuhi ruang kelas yang dalam sekejap langsung hening. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat datar dan tegas. Dibelakangnya ada Minseok, tersenyum tipis memasuki kelas, beda sekali dengan ketuanya.

Anak-anak sekelas menunjukkan tampak tegang dan panik. Mereka buru-buru duduk dengan rapih dan menyimpan ponselnya.

"Tuhkan, apa kubilang," Bisik Jongin.

"Harusnya kalian merasa malu. Kalian itu seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang teruebak dalam tubuh dan seragam anak SMA. Yang belum bisa mencerna intruksi dengan benar." Baekhyun berdecih, duduk di kursi guru dengan gaya _bossy_ nya.

Sedangkan Minseok sedikit meringis, mencoba tersenyum ramah agar wajah adik kelas didepannua ini tidak terlau tegang. "Kalian sudah dengar 'kan pengunguman dari _speaker_ tadi? Ini pertama kalinya bagi kalian jadi mungkin kalian belum tahu. Setiap sebulan sekali, tim kedisplinan akan berpatroli ke kelas-kelas, memastikan kalian menaati semua peraturan dan ketentuan yang ada di sekolah. Yang melanggar akan mendapatkan poin. Jika poin kalian semakin menumpuk, sekolah akan memberikan sanksi."

"Sanksi pertama secra verbal. Sanksi kedua secara tertulis. Sanksi ketiga kalian akan menghadap guru bimbingan konseling. Sanksi keempat orangtua dipanggil. Sanksi kelima di non-aktifkan dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar dalam waktu yang ditentukan. Yang terakhir, di keluarkan. Jadi jangan buat repot orangtua kalian dan patuhi perintah yang ada." Baekhyun melanjutkan penjelasan Minseok dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan suaranya terdengar sangat tajam. Terdengar Baekhyun sedang marah-marah padahal intonasi suaranya tenang.

"Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ya. Tolong keluarkan isi tas kalian." Minseok berjalan kesisi kiri kelas sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan ke sisi kanan kelas.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan Minseok, atensinya langsung terpusat sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun yang mulai menggeledah tas milik Luhan.

Tidak ada barang-barang yang aneh dari tas milik Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Berdiri, Lu Han," Perintah Baekhyun seraya membaca nama yang terjahit di seragam Luhan.

Lu Han tanpa banyak berpikir berdiri, menunggu Baekhyun akan melakukan apa.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan baju seragam Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. "Bagus, seragam rapih, tidak kusut dengan atribut lengkap. Pertahankan itu." Luhan tersenyum saat Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya. Ia menggumamkan terimakasih kepada Baekhyun.

Tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Hanya sesekali ia mengeluarkan buku catatan hitamnya, menulis beberapa poin untuk teman sekelasnya yang tidak memakai dasi, jas atau yang rambutnya menyalahi aturan. Dan juga memberikan poin kepada beberapa anak yang membawa komik, parfume, ataupun barang-barang yang dilarang lainnya.

Hingga Baekhyun sampai di meja milik Kyulkyung—murid asal cina yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Bisa dibilang saingan berat Luhan dalam urusan ini.

"Kenapa tidak mengeluarkan isi tasmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menatap Kyulkung tajam.

"Kenapa harus kulakukan? Apa yang ada didalam tasku adalah privasiku." Jawaban Kyulkyung yang terkesan congkak dengan nada suara tinggi itu membuat seisi kelas menatap gadis cina itu tidak percaya. Bahkan Minseok melebarkan mata sipitnya mendengar jawaban Kyulkyung.

Dibelakang kursi kyulkyung, Jongin sedang sibuk merapalkan doa masuk surga.

"Lalu kenapa membawa privasimu ke sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, suaranya ketara sekali menahan amarah.

"Suka-suka, apa sekolah harus mengatur barang apa saja yang harus ku bawa?" Kyulkyung kembali membalas dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Bukan sekolah yang mengatur, tapi aku. Berikan tasmu." Baekhyun menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyulkyung, membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya. Dengan cepat ia merampas tas milik Kyulkyung.

"YAK! TASKU!" Seru Kyulkyung hingga ia berdiri.

"Jangan menyalak, aku seniormu. Kau menyalak seperti anjing," kata Baekhyun tajam membuat Kyulkyung diam, menatap Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Anak-anak lain tidak ada yang berani menatap Baekhyun, terlalu takut. Seakan Ada sebuah aura gelap yang mengitari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baru saja menyamakanku dengan anjing?!" Seru Kyulkyung tidak terima setelah diam beberapa saat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, malah membuka isi tas Kyulkyung dan menjatuhkan semua barang dari dalam sana.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah, ia tidak menemukan tempat pensil atau buku disana. Ia mengambil sebuah benda, dalam hati membacanya.

 _"BB Cream?"_ Lalu ia mengambil barang lainnya, " _Toner?"_ Ia memperhatikan semua barang yang ada di tas Kyulkyung lekat-lekat. _Eye shadow, eyeliner,_ pengeriting bulu mata, _lipstick, lip balm,_ dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda serta krim yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya.

Baekhyun melirik Kyulkyung tajam. Yang ditatap malah menatap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau bisa merusaknya!" Seru Kyulkyung.

"Oh ya? Berarti aku juga bisa melakukan ini." Baekhyun mengambil _lipstick_ _matte_ berwarna merah milik gadis didepannya, membukanya sebelum mematahkan dengan jarinya.

"SIALAN, KAU TAU TIDAK BERAPA HARGANYA! KAU TIDAK AKAN MAMPU MENGGANTIKANNYA!" Baekhyun langsung mencengkram dagu Kyulkyung dengan keras, menatapnya sangat amat marah.

"Aku tidak perlu tau berapa harganya karena aku tidak akan menggantinya. Bajumu terlalu ketat, rokmu terlalu pendek, isi tasmu tidak berguna dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini dengan otak kosongmu. Aku tidak percaya kau lolos dari masa orientasi. Ini aneh aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama masa orientasi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya seberapa kuat pengaruh orangtuamu di sekolah." Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat Kyulkyung sedikit terhuyung.

Kyulkyung memegang dagunya yang terasa sakit. "Kau..." Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membawa _make-up_ kesekolah. Seragammu tidak sesuai aturan. Rambutmu diwarnai. Lalu kau berbicara tidak sopan pada senior. Aku akan memberikanmu angka bagus," Ujar Baekhyun sambil menuliskan daftar kesalahan Kyulkyung di buku catatan miliknya, "Oh ya, dan aku akan menyita semua ini karena kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Ambil ini beserta dengan surat pernyataan maafmu nanti pulang sekolah." Setelah Baekhyun selesai menulis, ia menatap Kyulyung tajam, "Tidak peduli siapa kau, siapa orangtuamu apa latar belakangmu, peraturan ada untuk ditaati. Ini peraturan sekolah kami, ini peraturanku. Kau bisa keluar dari SMA Jaeguk jika ini membuat harga dirimu tercoreng. Kami tidak memerlukan murid seperti kau disini."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun ngeri, sama dengan tatapan anak lainnya. Wajah Baekhyun tetap tenang walau ada guratan marah disana. Tapi kalimatnya bisa membuat mental seseorang jatuh.

"Aku akan mengadukan ini kepada ayahku!" Kyulkyung menggebrak mejanya dan berlari keluar sambil menangis.

"Jika bukan perempuan sudah aku tampar." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, hingga ia menyadari atmosfer kelas jadi sangat canggung. Ia berdehem lalu menghampiri meja Jongin. Dahinya mengeryit heran melihat Jongin yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Persis seperti saat Jongin mual waktu turun dari kapal sehabis dari pulau Jeju.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap kearah Jongin. Mengecek isi tas milik pria itu.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya pusing sedikit," Jawab Jongin dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya yang ada.

"Baiklah, aman." Jongin merasakan _euphoria_ kelegaan luar biasa saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

Kini Baekhyun menarik tas Chanyeol dari mejanya menuju meja Jongin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa menggeledah isi tas Chanyeol. Lalu hanya mengangguk singkat dan mendorong tas Chanyeol kembali ke mejanya. Bahkan tidak mengecek kerapihan seragam Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah akan bernafas lega saat Baekhyun akan pergi menuju meja selanjutnya. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun agar tetap diam dtempat.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Inner_ Jongin berseru sambil menatap Chanyeol protes, tapi yang ditatap sedang sibuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, beralih mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Milik senior, tadi pagi ketinggalan di laci kamarku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kacamata bulat milik Baekhyun, membuat sang ketua tim kedisplinan itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol horor. " _KENAPA KACAMATANYA BISA TERTINGGAL DI KAMARMU?" Inner_ Jongin kembali berseru, tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa dengar.

"Terimakasih," Balas Baekhyun singkat tanpa melihat Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Kita bisa bicarakan apapun itu nanti. Aku sedang bertugas sekarang." Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Membuat yang lebih tinggi langsung diam dan mengangguk paham. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun kembali menggeledah tas milik teman di belakangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan melalui ekor matanya.

 _Kenapa lagi sekarang?_

 _ **XXX**_

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, kantin langsung di penuhi anak-anak yang kelaparan. Khususnya bagi mereka yang baru saja melewati waktu sulit saat kegiatan pendisplinan tadi pagi.

Meja yang Chanyeol tempati saja sudah berisik menceritakan berbagai ketakutan mereka tadi.

"Aku sangat takut. Untung saja _liptint_ aku simpan di dalam tempat pensil dan lolos dari pengawasan _killer_ Byun," Ujar Joohyun diakhir desahan bersyukur disana.

"Aku sempat panik mengira bahwa aku atau Jongin akan disalahkan karena kelas berisik sebelumnya. Tapi untungnya tidak." Ucapan Junmyeon diangguki setuju oleh Jongin.

"Kyulkyung gila. Kenapa dia harus membuat masalah dan membuat _killer_ Byun makin lama di dalam kelas. _Aish,_ jarak nya sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahan senior Baekhyun." Jongin memakan makananya dengan lemas.

"Aku hampir menangis jika mengingat kejadian tadi." Seulgi langsung bersender lemas pada bahu Luhan.

"Tidak habis pikir dengan Kyulkyung, anak itu terlalu berani. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kacamata senior Byun bisa ada padamu, Chan?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menikmati makananya langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu Luhan bertanya.

"Tadi pagi dia ada urusanmu denganku, makanya kacamatanya tertinggal," jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang lugunya. Sedikit kesal begitu Jongdae terus-terusan mengambil jatah makan siangnya, "Kau sudah punya makanan sendiri, kotak!"

"Kenapa mereka selalu memberikanmu porsi lebih? Mereka memberikanmu rumput laut kering dan telor mata sapi sekarang. Kau juga mendapatkan susu pisang," Protes Jongdae, menatap betapa lengkapnya makan siang Chanyeol.

"Aku mau susu pisangnya, aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghibur diriku." Jongin mengambil susu pisang milik Chanyeol, tapi yang protes malah Jongdae.

"Sialan kau! Dari tadi aku sedang berbasa-basi untuk mendapatkan susu pisang itu!" Jongdae memukul Jongin, membuat yang ada dimeja tertawa melihat dua kim yang tidak bisa tenang itu.

Chanyeol ikut terbahak sebelum melihat ada kumpulan anggota tim kedisplinan masuk ke area kantin. Membuat kantin langsung dipenuhi dengung bisik-bisik.

"Aku kesana dulu," Pamit Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju gerombolan tim kedisplinan yang sedang mencari tempat duduk itu.

"Senior!" Panggil Chanyeol membuat mereka semua menoleh. Ada Kris, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun disana. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol sampai dihadapan mereka.

Tanpa berbasa-basi Chanyeol langsung bertanya, "Dimana senior Byun?"

Tim kedisplinan langsung melirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari ketua kami?" Tanya Sehun, yang agak mengetahui masalah mereka.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengannya," Jawab Chanyeol mendesak.

"Dia tidak bersama kami, baru menyusul nanti. Sedang mengangkat telpon dari kenalannya." Chanyeol menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa begitu mendengar penjelasan Kris, "Kau mau bilang apa? Biar kami sampaikan," Tawar Kris setelahnya tapi dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak, nanti saja aku—"

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggil seseorang yang wajahnya teras asing, sepertinya anak kelas dua. Berjalan menghampirinya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"Ya?"

"Kau dipanggil direktur sekolah menuju ruangannya sekarang."

Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi malas, tapi menganggukinya. "Terimakasih senior, aku duluan."

Begitu Chanyeol berjauh, Minseok memasang tampang berpikir.

"Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentang Chanyeol."

 ** _XXX_**

"Iya aku bisa. Aku juga ingin pergi potong rambut. Kita bertemu disana jam lima, oke? Dah." Baekhyun menutup telponnya, menatap ponselnya sesaat dengan wajah kusut sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan mentimunnya," Sehun memberikan nampan makan siang milik Baekhyun. Sempat mengamankannya agar terhindar dari tangan Minseok yang suka mengambil jatah makan milik orang lain.

"Terimakasih," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Duduk diantara Sehun dan Kris setelahnya.

"Adik kelas favoritmu tadi datang mencarimu," Ujar Kyungsoo di sela makannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Park Chanyeol si 061 dengan seribu tanda tangannya itu." Ucapan Minseok membuat yang lain tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, terlihat terpaksa.

"Baek, kau baik? Wajahmu terlihat suram?" Bisik Kris disebelahnya, membuat Baekhyun meraba wajahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku mungkin kecapekan karena bergadang semalaman," Bisik Baekhyun balik.

"Bergadang? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kris lagi.

" _Err_... nonton bola?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ragu, padahal Kris tahu betul Baekhyun buka seseorang yang rela bergadang demi menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

"Permisi, bisa aku minta tolong?" Tiba-tiba sebuah gadis anak kelas dua menghampiri meja mereka, membuat Minseok tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, kami sedang melakukan survey tentang anak remaja. Apa senior mau membantuku?" Tanya gadis dengan nama Tzuyu itu.

Minseok mengangguk, "Mana mungkin kami menolah permintaan gadis secantik dirimu. Kemarikan kertasnya."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun kompak memasang wajah ingin muntah. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggeleng melihat kelakukan Minseok. Minseok itu bukan murah senyum tapi tukang tebar pesona. Camkan itu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke kelas senior untuk mengambil hasil survey ini. Jadi kalian bisa mengisinya dengan santai. Terimakasih banyak senior!" Tzuyu membungkukkan badannnya sambil tersenyum cerah sebelum undur diri dari meja mereka.

"Yah, aku belum meminta _ID LINE-nya,"_ Gumam Minseok yang terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, dia bisa _ilfeel_ melihat _typing_ mu di _chat."_

"Dasar jahat!"

Mereka mulai makan sambil sibuk mengisi survey yang tadi Tzuyu berikan. Tidak banyak, hanya ada sepuluh pertanyaan.

"Berapa kali kalian pernah memiliki kekasih sejauh ini?" Kris membacakan pertanyaan itu dengan keras, "Kekasih itu yang seperti apa? Yang benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan atau—"

"Atau _one night stand?_ Kau bertanya seakan kau mempunyai banyak pengalamn saja," Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja, aku ini berpengalaman. Jika aku mau, aku bisa mempunyai seribu pacar hingga sejauh ini!" Balas Kris tidak terima.

"Seribu kaki maksudmu?" Canda Sehun sambil terbahak.

"Apa itu _one night stand,_ percakapan _nsfw ini_ tidak baik untuk kesehatan pikiran suciku." Kris langsung menatap Minseok tidak terima setelah pria itu berbicara.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar itu."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar semua guyonan teman-temannya. Ia menuliskan jawaban survey itu dengan tidak terlalu serius. Hingga ia berhenti di kolom pertanyaan terakhir.

 ** _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?_**

Baekhyun terdiam melihat pertanyaan ini. Ia berpikir cukup lama dan matanya tidak beralih dari soal terakhir itu.

 ** _Aku tidak tahu._**

 ** _XXX_**

"Baiklah, sampai sini pelajaran kita hari ini."

Baekhyun megusap wajahnya kasar, merapihkan alat tulisnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Hey Baek, mau ke minimarket dan membeli camilan?" Tanya Kris yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak dulu, aku merasa capek hari ini. Aku mau langsung tidur," Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lemas.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau seperti banyak pikiran," Tanya Kris khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya kecapekan," Elak Baekhyun.

Kris baru saja mau membalas ucapan Baekhyun hingga ia menyadari sosok Chanyeol memasuki ruangan.

"Kau punya tamu. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya." Kris meninju kecil bahu Baekhyun dan sempat menepuk bahu Chanyeol saat melewatinya sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun berdiri, menghela nafasnya berat. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo pergi bersama. Senior harus ke kamarku dulu 'kan untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?" Ajak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir.

"Tidak usah, aku capek. Nanti aku akan menyuruh tukang reparasi yang kemarin mengambilnya."

"Capek? Senior sakit atau apa? Ini karena kehujanan semalam?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ngantuk." Baekhyun menatap ujung sepatunya, enggan menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan barang-barang itu padamu—"

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat dirimu repot hanya karena ingin membantuku, sih?!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Aku membantumu karena—"

"Apapun alasanmu, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah super bingungnya.

 ** _XXX_**

"Baek sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara Kris bertanya dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit kaget menyadari Kris masih ada di sekitar area kelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab Baekhyun, tentu saja bohong.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak, kenapa juga aku harus bertengkar dengannya?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan ketus, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada Kris sebelumnya.

"Baek aku sudah mengenalmu sejak TK. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. Jika ada masalah, selesaikan. Jangan cuma diam apalagi menghindarinya." Perkataan Kris seakan menjadi tombak besar yang menusuk jantung Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun memilih bungkam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

 ** _XXX_**

Perkataan Kris berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia melemparkan badannya di kasur. Bukan pilihan bagus memang untuk duduk dua jam lamanya di perpustakaan.

Setelah Kris berbicara padanya, dirinya kehilangan _mood_ untuk segera pulang. Jadi ia memilih perpustakaan sebagai pilihan melampiaskan _stress_ nya. Namun, banyaknya siswa kelas satu disana malah tambah membuat Baekhyun stress.

Iya, dia teringat dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar, hingga suara ketukan pintu membuat dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Hah, ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma jangan letakkan kardusmu sembarangan di lorong. Nanti kena poin." Usai mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun masih berdiam diri diambang pintu. _Kardus yang mana?_

Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat tiga kardus berjejer rapih disamping pintu kamarnya. Dengan perasaan bersalah ia memasukkan satu-satu kardus itu kedalam kamarnya. Mengecek isinya satu-satu dan mendapati bahwa benar itu adalah barang-barangnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, menemukan 20 _misscall_ dari Chanyeol dan 10 pesan tidak terbaca darinya.

"Ini membuatku merasa aneh," Gumam Baekhyun. Ia terus menimbang-nimbang untuk menelpon Chanyeol atau tidak. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk hingga akhirnya ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur dan mengambil handuk dari lemari.

"Persetan, aku akan mandi."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol merasakan tangannya sedikit pegal karena baru saja bolak-balik mengangkat kardus Baekhyun menuju gedung asrama seniornya itu. Ia keluar menuju balkon kamarnya, melihat lampu kamar Baekhyun yang sudah meyala. Artinya, Baekhyun sudah pulang.

Chanyeol mengamati lengannya. Sebuah simpul tali terikat disana sebagai gelang. Ia baru menyadari jika ia tidak pernah melepaskan gelang itu sejak Baekhyun memakaikannya pada hari penutupan masa orientasi.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering, nama Baekhyun tertera disana membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya, senior?"

 _"Hei...Chanyeol."_ Chanyeol bisa merasakan nada suaranya terdengar canggung.

"Kenapa, senior?"

 _"Hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan barang-barangku hingga kamarku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu apalagi setelah apa yang sudah kuucapkan padamu dikelas tadi sore. Aku minta maaf jika perkataanku kurang mengenakkan. Oke hanya itu saja, dah—"_

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun cepat sebelum Baekhyun menutup telponnya, "Kenapa senior menjauhiku?"

Hening disana, tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika ini karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan senior tempo hari, maka aku akan menjawabnya."

 _"Kau tidak perlu..."_

"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, dan dimana itu terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Aku tahu kau laki-laki dan akupun. Tapi rasanya sungguh membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini, bahwa aku menyukai—"

" _Tuut."_ Sambungan diputuskan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat begitu suara dering terputus terdengar. Ia menghela nafas kasar melihat lampu kamar Baekhyun dimatikan. Ia langsung mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah, enggan mengakui bahwa itu adalah airmatanya. Ia terus mengusap beriringan dengan terus mengalirnya air matanya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan ia tidak suka sensasi menyakitkan ini.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menatap gelang ditangannya. Membuka ikatan gelang itu dengan kasar dan meremasnya didalam kepalan tangannya.

Sambungan telponnya diputus Baekhyun, apakah itu berarti ia sudah ditolak?

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Atau zombie untuk istilah lebih kerennya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Chan?" Tanya Junmyeon. Membuat yang lainnya menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya kurang sehat sedikit." Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi malah membuatnya menjadi semakin menyedihkan.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Seulgi, memastikan sekali lagi.

"Seratusrius. Aku pergi duluan." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas diikuti tatapan teman-temannya yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Sudah beberapa hari kebelakang ini ia seperti memiliki masalah." Jongin bertanya pada yang lain.

"Kau sahabatnya. Kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kami tahu?" Ujar Jongdae membuat Jongin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan mengitari sekolah yang sudah ia hafal luar dalamnya ini tak tentu arah. Hingga kakinya berhenti didepan ruang aula sekolah. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang aula yang megah dan kosong itu.

Ia sedikit banyak merindukan tempat dimana pertama kali orientasi dimulai. Ia duduk ditengah-tengah, menatap keseluruhan ruang aula itu berdiri.

Dipanggung itu, pertamakalinya ia mendengar suara Baekhyun setelah mendengar banyak cerita tentangnya. Di lantai ini, ia bisa mengingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun. Membuat seniornya itu kesal bukan main hingga mencengkram kerah bajunya. Disini juga ia terpesona dengan Baekhyun untuk sekian kalinya.

Sikap dewasanya, tegas, disiplin tapi memiliki sisi lucu dan lembut didalamnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona dengan kakak kelasnya ini.

Tapi, apa benar mencintai tidak harus memiliki?

 _Is the biggest bullshit ever._

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun hanya diam saat Minseok membuat lelucon. Baekhyun diam saat Kyungsoo tersedak air minumnya. Baekhyun juga tetap diam saat Sehun melakukan hal bodoh. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi semua itu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa Baek? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti banyak pikiran." Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi kalimat Kris.

"Apa kau baru saja ditolak?" Tanya Minseok, dan bukannya marah atau mengumpat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Membuat Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan ngeri.

"Hey, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami apapun masalahmu. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu," Ujar Sehun namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Hentikan sikap sok bersahabat kalian, membuatku geli." Baekhyun mencoba tertawa tapi gagal, malah membuatnya menjadi tawa canggung.

"Mau pergi ke perpustakaan? Disana lebih tenang daripada disini. Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik?" Tawar Kris.

"Cari yang banyak perempuan cantiknya, itu baru bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik." Sehun langsung memukul pelan Minseok, apa-apaan usulnya barusan.

"Siapa bilang di perpustakaan tidak ada perempuan cantik. Banyak anak kelas satu disana."

Mendengar banyak anak kelas satu disana membuat Baekhyun makin tidak bersemangat.

"Aku ada janji sore ini. Kalian saja, aku mau siap-siap." Baekhyun bangund dari kursinya dan pergi dengan langkah gontai, membuat yang lain menatap ketua mereka khawatir.

"Ini lebih parah dari dugaanku," Gumam Sehun.

 ** _XXX_**

"Disini, Baek!" Baekhyun langsung mengulas senyumnya begitu suara familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia masuk kedalam kafe dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, hanya saja sudah ada yang berbeda dari dirinya.

"Woah, kau potong rambut?" Tanya Taeyeon takjub melihat cukuran baru Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku sampai lebih awal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke tukang potong rambut. Apa tidak cocok?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk berkaca, sedikit merasa asing dengan penampilan barunya.

"Tidak, kau terlihat lebih segar dan tampan," Puji Taeyeon, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih," Balas Baekhyun canggung, sebelum hening sesaat.

"Ingin pesan minuman dulu?" Tawar Taeyeon yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

" _Milkshake_ stoberi satu."

"Astaga, seleramu tidak pernah berubah, Baek!" Taeyeon tertawa kecil membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

"Jadi...Kenapa kakakmau bertemu denganku?" Setelah Baekhyun bertanya, raut wajah Taeyeon langsung berubah suram. Taeyeon menghela nafasnya dalam, "Apa kakak bertengkar dengan senior Jiyoung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti, hehe. Bukan bertengkar karena hal besar. Hanya berselisih tentang mantan yang harus diundang diacara pertunangan kami. Dia boleh mengundang mantannya tapi kenapa aku tidak? Ya hanya sesuatu seperti itu." Taeyeon mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Mantanmu yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Selama ia mengenal Taeyeon, ia tidak tahu seniornya itu memiliki mantan.

"Bukan mantan, hanya seseorang yang pernah kusukai, tapi aku menyebutnya dengan mantan. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, Jiyoung saja tidak tahu." Baekhyun hanya diam, berpikir siapa yang kemungkinan pernah disukai Taeyeon. Namun ia berhenti, memikirkannya masih sedikit memberikan efek kesal pada dirinya.

"Tapi bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Memangnya kakak sebenarnya mau bicara apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, sekilas tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minumannya.

"Kau tahu sepupuku, Kim Minju 'kan?" Tanya Taeyeon balik.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tahu, yang waktu itu pernah kau bilang tidak pernah menyukai siapapun selama hidupnya 'kan? Yang hidupnya hanya untuk sekolah?"

"Sekarang dia menyukai seseorang! Dia benar-benar tergila-gila sekarang. Katanya, itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka bertemu saat di Jeju, waktu sekolah kalian mengadakan perjalanan ia juga berada disana. Murid sekolahmu!" Taeyeon bercerita semangat, membuat Baekhyun juga sedikit bersemangat menebak-nebak siapa pria yang dimaksud. "Lihat ini!"

Baekhyun ikut melihat isi ponsel Taeyeon yang menunjukkan berbagai cuitan Minju tentang orang yang ia sukai. Benar-benar seperti orang terobsesi.

"Wah, Minju sudah besar. Dia terlihat sangat menyukainya. Siapa nama orang yang ia sukai? Mungkin aku tahu atau bahkan mengenalnya."

"Namanya Park Chanyeol." Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung ketara berubah, "Yah pokoknya seseorang yang tinggi, tampan, berbadan bagus dan senyum menawan. _061_ yang waktu itu datang bersamamu saat pertemuan alumni _061_ dan _04,_ " Lanjut Taeyeon lagi.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. "Oh Park Chanyeol, dia pengacau nomor satu selama masa orientasi dan terus mengangguku disetiap ada kesempatan."

"Wah itu berarti kau mengenalnya cukup dekat! Coba-coba, aku butuh informasi lebih tentangnya!" Seru Taeyeon bersemangat.

"Jadi kakak ini ingin mencoba menjadi _mak comblang?"_ Baekhyun meminum _milkshakenya,_ merasa tenggorokkannya kering karena kini mereka membahas orang yang beberapa hari terakhir ini dia hindari.

"Yup, betul sekali. Akan sangat bagus jikau kau bisa membantuku. Aku perlu informasi seperti warna yang ia sukai, makanan favoritnya, selera musiknya, pokoknya apapun yang kau tahu deh!"

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang ia tahu tentang Chanyeol, pasti tidak banyak.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya? Dia tidak bisa tidur sebelum mandi. Selalu bangun sebelum pukul enam. Pecinta kebersihan. Oh dia juga selalu menjadi pahlawan bagi teman-teman seangkatannya."

"Lagi-lagi, aku butuh yang lebih spesifik."

" _Eumm_... Si payah ini tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Mukanya akan langsung memerah hingga telinga jika sudah kupaksa menghabiskan mie dingin pedasku. Dia menyukai segala jenis musik, tapi kakak tahu? Dia adalah penggemar Red Velevet! Kau bisa menemukan banyak poster mereka di kamar Chanyeol. Selera tontonannya payah, dia sangat menyukai animasi. Tidak akan seru menonton film di bioskop bersamanya, aku malah harus menonton _Wreck It Raplh_ karenanya. Tapi aku sarankan, jangan dekati dia dengan Minju. Selain telinga lebarnya yang aneh, kepribadiannya juga aneh. Suara beratnya menyeramkan, seperti pria berumur limapuluh tahun. Dia juga tidur sambil mendengkur. Yah hanya itu sih, aku juga tidak begitu dekat dan tidak terlalu menyukainya."

Taeyeon berkedip beberapa saat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan super panjang dan jelas tentang Park Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Sekarang Bakehyun terlihat sangat haus, meminum minumannya rakus tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah setelah menceritakan Chanyeol.

"Hmm... Jadi kau tidak begitu dekat dan mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk sambil meminum minumannya.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau malah terdengar seperti orang yang paling mengerti dan dekat dengan Chanyeol, ya?" Taeyeon menggumam kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun diam dan memainkan sedotannya. Hatinya langsung tetasa campur aduk setelah Taeyeon berkata hal itu.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan topik secepatnya.

"Eh iya! Ayo temani aku mencari roti kesukaan Jiyoung. Semoga dia tidak marah padaku lagi."

"Oke, aku bayar dulu minumannya." Baekhyun menyuruh Taeyeon untuk keluar duluan, sedangkan Baekhyun membayar didalam.

"Kenapa berhenti? Jadi makan pangsit tidak?" Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya yang dari tadi memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang sedari tadi ia lihat lewat jendela kafe itu. Jongin disebelahnya menunggu jawabannya.

"Iya-iya jadi, ayo."

 ** _XXX_**

 _ **Kris:** Aku mau makan burger, mereka punya menu baru dengan keju meleleh. Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian. Kesini secepatnya, aku traktir!_

"Baek?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk melihat ketikan balasannya setelah Taeyeon memanggilnya.

"Oh, ini mobil kakak?" Baekhyun melihat _mini cooper_ berwarna merah disamping mereka. Taeyeon mengangguk sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Terimakasih Baek untuk hari ini. Sudah lama kita tidak main bersama seperti ini," Ujar Taeyeon dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kaka bicara seperti kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu saja," Canda Baekhyun diakhiri tawa kecilnya.

"Terasa seperti itu, tau. Sepertinya hanya aku yang merindukanmu disini, haha. Baek, kalau kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan bercerita denganku. Aku sangat nyaman berbicara segala hal denganmu, kuharap kau juga akan begitu. Setidaknya agar kau merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, mengusap rambut Taeyeon pelan.

"Oke kak, lain kali jangan mengantuk jika aku akan becerita tentang segala hal yang sedang kulakukan."

"Oke, aku akan mencatat itu. Aku pulang dulu ya, Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk melihat Taeyeon masuk kedalam mobilnya sebelum meluncur bebas ke jalanan. Baekhyun masih tersenyum tipis sebelum menghela nafasnya pelan.

 _ **Baekhyun** : Direstoran burger yang biasa?_

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa motifmu mentraktirku burger ukuran super besar dengan _mozzarella_ pedas ini tuan Wu?" Baekhyun menatap burger ukuran besar di hadapannya, menatap Kris curiga.

"Astaga Baek, aku ini berniat baik loh." Kris mendengus kasar, "Tapi aku juga harus mengorek-ngorek teman lamaku satu ini."

Baekhyun menguyah burgernya lambat, untung saja burgernya terasa luar biasa enak. Jika tidak Baekhyun sudah mengumpat ke Kris.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Sebelum itu kita pesan minum dulu." Kris mengangkat tangannya, membuat pelayan datang menghampirinya. " _Iced Coffee_ nya satu, kau Baek?"

"Apakah _iced coffee_ rasanya enak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kris, "Kalau begitu berikan kami dua _iced coffee."_

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

"Woah, ada apa denganmu? Tidak memesan susu _pink?"_ Tanya Kris sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru hari ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah punya cadangan susu _pink_ disini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan botol dingin dari tasnya, sesuai ekspetasi itu minuman kesukaan Baekhyun dalam kemasan. Susu stoberi dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Haha dasar." Kris terkekeh sesaat sebelum memakan burgernya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang ikut mengigit burger traktirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan junior itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Junior yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun balik, walau dalam hati ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol. Kenapa barang-barangmu bisa ada di kamarnya? Aku melihat dia bolak-balik ke gedung asrama kelas tiga sambil membawa kardus berisikan barang-barangmu." Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedangkan perasaan bersalah itu kembali merayapi hati Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu, bukan sesuatu yang penting." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Kris. Memilih memainkan kentang goreng yang ada di tangannya.

"Baek, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Kita ini 'kan teman." Kris berbicara dengan nada tenangnya, sarat akan kepedulian disana.

"Hei kau tak perlu menghkawatirkanku begitu. Aku baik, hanya ada masalah pribadi kecil. Tidak terlalu penting," Balas Baekhyun tapi matanya tetap tidak mau menatap Kris. Membuat Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Itu bukan masalah kecil jika itu membuatmu terlihat lesu beberapa hari kebelakang ini. Dimana ketua kedisplinan yang terkenal galak itu? Kau bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku," Rayu Kris, agar Baekhyun mau menceritakan masalahnya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, terdiam sejenak sebelum mendesah pasrah. "Ada seorang junior di sekolah, dia menyukaiku. Sudah menyatakan perasaanya padaku juga. Dia baik, aku akui tampan dan memiliki banyak kelebihan. Pantang menyerah poin utamanya. Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyukainya. Tapi itu tidak seperti aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ini yang pertama kalinya, membuatku sangat bingung. _Yeah,_ aku hanya kebingungan. Tapi satu-satunya yang kulakukan malah menghindarinya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin apa dia serius atau cuma main-main. Maksudnya, kenapa aku? Aku ini membosankan, galak, taat pada peraturan, ketus. Bukan tipe yang enak kau jadikan pasangan. Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku?"

Kris baru akan berkomentar hingga suara pelayan menginterupsi. Pelayan itu datang dengan kopi milik Kris dan juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Kris yang ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja saat menyedot es kopi itu. Tapi saat dirinya mencoba meninum es kopi yang ada ditangannya, rasa pait langsung menyebar keseluruh lidahnya.

" _What the,_ ini sangat pait. Apa minuman ini bahkan diminum oleh manusia?" Protes Baekhyun langsung membuka susu stoberinya.

"Hei jangan menghina minuman favoritku! Kau sendiri kenapa menyukai minuman super manis dengan kadar gula tinggi itu?" Serang Kris balk. Menatap sebal botol berisi susu stoberi milik Baekhyun.

"Ini karena aku menyukainya!" Baekhyun tidak terima susu stoberinya dihina begitu saja.

"Ya aku juga menyukai es kopi ini. Semua orang memiliki kesukaan masing-masing. Kita tidak memerlukan alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang!"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat Kris yang terakhir. Dirinya seakan baru disiram air es yang dingin, membuatnya bangun dan sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu Kris, kurasa aku mencintaimu."

"Woah, aku tidak tau kopi memiliki efek samping yang buruk bagimu."

 ** _XXX_**

 _JANGAN BOSEN-BOSEN KETEMU AKU! EHE_

 _Karena aku ngetik tuh sesuai mood, ya kalo lg mood bakal kayak gini. Fast update trus2an tapi kalo gak mood bisa terbengkalai berbulan-bulan. Emang dasar hooman gak professional_

 _Dan bukannya bermaksud menelantarkan story ku yang lain, tapi untuk cerita ini lg spesial bgt soalnya ada dua org yg relationship mereka mirip2 sama chanbaek disini. Inspirasi kan mengalir teruss :(_

 _Untuk yg jd pelakornya aku bener2 belum kepikiran siapa sih, tapi entah knp lagi nyari-nyari idol yang pernah ada sendal sama chanyeol—i mean sering di ship gitu_

 _Maafin ya kalo aku fast update mulu, gatel tangan liat ini nganggur di draft dan gak di pub :((_

 _JANGAN LUPA RNR, cause sama seperti yang dibilang salah satu reviewer, review kalian yg lucu2 jd salah satu faktor aku update mulu :(_

 _SEKALI LAGI MAAF FAST UPDATE MULU HUHU KAPAN-KAPAN KUATUR JADWAL DEH_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chap: 8_**

 ** _Honestly That Sweet As Honey_**

 ** _XXX_**

"Kau payah Jong!" Seru Chanyeol mencemooh, membuat Jongin mendelik tidak suka.

"Bukan payah, aku hanya tidak mahir," Elak Jongin, mengembalil kesempatan untuk merebut bola basket dari tangan Chanyeol namun berujung kegagalan.

"Sama saja bodoh." Chanyeol terbahak lebar. Lalu dengan cepat melempar bolanya masuk kedalam ring basket yang ada di belakang tubuh Jongin.

"Ah kau menang lagi!" Rengek Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya di tengah-tengah lapangan. Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan, ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Tubuh mereka berdua dibanjiri keringat tapi rasanya dingin mengingat malam sebentar lagi menjemput.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya dipenuhi suara nafas terputus-putus mereka setelah hampir selama satu jam bermain basket. Dengan skor Chanyeol entah sudah berapa kali menang dan Jongin kosong.

"Hey Jong," Panggil Chanyeol.

" _Heem?"_ Jongin berdehem sebagai balasannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tiduran di sebelahnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan bersamamu lalu main bersama setelah sekian lama. Tanpa mengajak yang lain pula. Jadi kupikir kau punya sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan," Kata Chanyeol pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Just missed the old times._ Sejak kita masuk SMA, sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama. Hanya merindukan _hang out_ bersama sahabatku." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mendengar penjelasan Jongin, masih menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak punya masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin malah terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh. Apa kau akhir-akhir ini punya masalah? Kau bukanlah Chanyeol yang kukenal selama beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin, berbalik menatap langit yang ada diatas. Tertawa kecil.

"Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Sangat. Mungkin satu sekolah tau kau memiliki masalah. Kepribadianmu saat sedang kacau begini sangat mengerikan. Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan senior Byun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, ini berhubungan dengannya."

"Hah, kau sangat menyukainya ya ternyata." Jongin mendesah kecil diakhir kalimatnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang kau sukai itu _killer_ Byun, bukan sembarang orang. Perjuanganmu harus ekstra. Jika baru begini saja kau sudah hampir menyerah, bagaimana dia mau melihatmu keseriusanmu?"

Chanyeol bagun dari tidurnya, duduk lalu menatap Jongin aneh. "Ini terdengar seperti kau menyetujuiku menyukai senior Byun."

"Kau itu Park Chanyeol. Yang hidupnya hanya mempedulikan nilai, basket dan _action figure_. Melihatmu begini cuma karena menyukai seseorang bagaimana aku bisa melarangmu? Lagian _Killer_ Byun sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Nanti, aku bisa menggunakan _tittle_ ' _sahabatku adalah pacar ketua tim kedisplinan'_ disaat-saat terdesak."

Chanyeol diam menatap Jongin, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Jong, aku terharu. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Menjijikan, pergi jauh-jauh sana!"

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kacau. Perkataan Kris tadi memang sempat membuat dirinya menemukan titik terang namun semua itu kembali sirna ketika semua kekhawatirannya kembali muncul. Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidurnya.

Ia melirik kartu undangan acara pertunangan Taeyeon dan Jiyoung. Angkatannya diundang, begitupun para perkumpulan anak-anak dengan ID _061_ dan _04._ Mau tidak mau, hari itu dia akan menghadapi Chanyeol—yang mungkin saja masih marah kepada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja marah. Orang waras mana yang tidak sakit hati setelah pernyataan cintanya dia potong dan tidak memberi kejelasan.

Baekhyun jadi diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kadang, ia membenci Chanyeol hingga kedalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Namun kadang, ia juga sedikit merindukan atensi adik kelasnya itu disekitarnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, merenung. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan rasa sukanya secara _blak-blakan_ padanya selama hidup hampir delapan belas tahun. Ia adalah sesuatu yang baru dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

Cinta pertamanya berakhir buruk. Ia selalu berpikir, kenapa kehidupan romansa orang lain selalu terdengar menyenangkan sedangkan miliknya selalu berakhir buruk. Memendam rasa hampir tiga tahun, hanya dianggap sebatas adik kesayangan dan tetap diam tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa sampai bahkan akhirnya orang itu sudah bertunangan. Dengan pria yang tentu saja jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang. Memperlakukan Baekhyun seakan ia adalah poros hidupnya. Tidak peduli seberapa kasar atau keras sikap Baekhyun kepadanya.

Ia tidak biasa dengan semua ini. Tidak biasa dengan rasa di perjuangkan seperti ini. Rasa di nomor satu 'kan seperti ini dan rasa disukai seperti ini.

Ia hanya bingung dan takut.

"Aku sekarang terlihat seperti remaja perempuan yang baru puber." Baekhyun mengerang lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap balkon kamar Chanyeol dari jendelanya. Lampunya mati. Cuma ada dua kemungkinan. Park Chanyeol yang belum pulang atau memang sudah tidur.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, berniat untuk mandi.

"Aku lapar karena terlalu berpikir keras."

Lapar tapi malah ingin mandi. Inilah salah satu keanehan Baekhyun jika perasaannya sedang kacau.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun pergi menuju kedai mie dingin, ia lapar dan merindukan susu _pink_ andalan restoran ini. Tapi berniat untuk memakannya dirumah. Tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bertemu orang-orang.

Suasana kedai mie itu memang tidak pernah sepi. Ia berjalan menuju tempat memesan minumannya.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan yang sudah mengenal baik Baekhyun itu.

"Aku pesan satu _iced coffe."_ Baekhyun memesan itu pada akhirnya, setelah berpikir beberapa lama. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berminat sebelumnya.

"Wah tidak biasanya kau meminum sesuatu yang pait. Baiklah, tunggu oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk merespon pelayan didepannya. Menunggu sembari memainkan ponselnya. Hingga suara yang terasa sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Satu susu _pink_ nya."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh begitu mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disebelahnya. Adik kelasnya itu juga sempat meliriknya, hanya mengangguk sebagai sapaan sebelum kembali menoleh kedepan. Tidak membuka suara.

"Wah, kalian seperti sedang bertukar minuman favorit, ya. Ini _iced coffemu_ Baek. Susu _pink_ nya tunggu sebentar, ya."

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan minumannya, tapi dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Melirik Chanyeol yang masih diam menunggu pesanannya.

"Kau akan datang di acara pertunangan kak Taeyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, mengangguk. "Iya."

"Oh, oke." Lalu Baekhyun langsung berbalik pulang tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang atau berpamitan.

Iya sedikit banyak tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol bersama Jongin, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon sedang sibuk menguyah cemilannya di kantin. Hari ini, _free class_ benar-benar terjadi. Tentu saja tidak ada acara kedisplinan atau apalah itu. Malahan, murid-murid diperbolehkan pergi ke perpustakaan atau kantin. Tentu saja kantin menjadi opsi yang lebih banyak dipilih.

"Kemana Luhan?" Tanya Junmyeon, baru sadar teman tercantik mereka itu tidak bersamanya.

"Dia sibuk dengan para penggemarnya, jadi dia menyuruhku duluan saja," Jawab Jongdae sebelum menguyah kacang gorengnya.

"Luhan pasti kaget. SMP nya di Cina, dan dia tidak mendapatkan atensi sebesar ini sebelumnya. Apalagi dia memiliki kepribadian yang polos," Kata Junmyeon setelahnya, tapi entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia kaget? Bukannya harusnya dia senang mendapatkan atensi sebegitu banyaknya dan disukai banyak orang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Dia bukan kau, Park. Atensi yang kau dapatkan sudah berangsur-angsur sejak kau masih kecil. Orang-orang sudah biasa menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja itu. Makanya kau bisa bersikap biasa saja malah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya," Komentar Jongin, diangguki oleh Jongdae.

"Iya, Luhan kan dari pedesaan Cina. Orang-orang sana tidak memperhatikan hal-hal ini. Luhan belum terbiasa. Pasti dalam benaknya ia berpikir, kenapa orang-orang ini menyukaiku? Memangnya apa yang bagus dariku? Apa mereka mengiginkan sesuatu dariku? Apa semua hal ini hanya terjadi sesaat? Apa setelah mereka bosan mereka akan berhenti?" Jelas Junmyeon, ditepuki tangan oleh Jongin karena penjelasannya seperti seorang _expert_ dalam bidang sosial.

"Menurutku, menyadari kau menyukai seseorang dan menyadari disukai seseorang, rasanya jauh lebih berat menyadari disukai seseorang. Kau tidak tahu alasan orang itu menyukaimu. Kau juga jadi sering berpikir apa yang harus kau lakukan atau apa yang harus kau tidak lakukan agar orang menyukaimu tidak tersinggung atau salah paham. Bahkan masih banyak lagi alasannya. Apalagi yang seperti Luhan. Pasti dirinya bingung dan canggung. Malah bisa jadi takut," kata Jongdae panjang lebar. Yang diangguki setuju oleh semuanya.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan obrolan kita menjadi seserius ini?" Komentar Jongin heran disela obrolan semi serius mereka sebelum tertawa.

"Bukan aku, Chanyeol yang bertanya duluan!" Junmyeon menunjuk Chanyeol, seakan dia adalah tersangka utamanya.

"Aku ' _kan_ hanya bertanya," bela Chanyeol lugu. Tapi diam-diam ia merenungkan sesuatu.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" Seru Seulgi sambil menggebrak meja mereka, membuat Jongdae harus mengusap-ngusap dadanya karena kaget. Bahkan Jongin sedikit meloncat dari kursinya.

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa datang dengan normal, ya?" Protes Junmyeon, menatap kedua perempuan yang sekarang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di meja mereka itu.

"Protes saja kau pak tua." Joohyun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah melihat senior Byun hari ini?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Seulgi sontak membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seulgi penasaran.

"Belum. Kenapa? Siapa lagi yang baru saja diteriaki oleh dia?" Tanya Jongdae, langsung membuat Jongin bergeridik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Bukan-bukan, dia tidak memarahi siapapun atau sejenisnya hari ini. Cuma, satu sekolah sedang geger karena ketampanannya hari ini. Kurasa dia baru saja cukur rambut. Pokoknya, dia _taaaaampaaaan_ sekali hari ini. Jika kepribadiannya sedikit lebih bersahabat aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya!" Ucapan Seulgi membuat yang lain menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yang sekarang juga aku terima kok. Dia terlihat seperti senior galak yang tampan. Persis seperti tokoh utama dalam novel yang ada di internet," Ujar Joohyun lalu menunjukkan foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil diam-diam tadi sebelum menuju ke kantin.

Chanyeol ikut melihatnya. Didalam foto itu, Baekhyun dengan kacamata bulatnya dan rambut barunya yang baru Chanyeol sadari—sedang duduk di selasar sambil membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Hanya sedikit tampan," Komentar Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sebelum berdecak, "Masih lebih tampan aku 'kan?"

"Musnah sana, Park."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun menatap aneh sekitarnya. Memang Baekhyun akui, pamornya sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan memang membuatnya cukup terkenal. Ya maksudnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal orang yang tidaj pernah absen memarahi, memaki dan menggebrak sesuatu sehari-harinya? Maka sapaan atau tatapan hormat, takut atau cibiran dari orang yang tidak menyukainya tentu sering Baekhyun dapatkan.

Tapi, apa-apaan dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi binaran itu? Mata mereka melebar dengan diikuti tawa cekikikan. Membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya atau membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Apa potongan rambutnya benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya?

"Baek, menuju ruang rapat? Ikut!" Minseok datang dari lorong kantin, langsung mengapit lengannya dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Hey, min. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku? Kenapa orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan itu? Sudah dari pagi mereka begini," Bisik Baekhyun dengan tatapan was-was, takut ada yang mendengar bisikannya. Khususnya seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum aneh menatapnya didepan sana. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Minseok menghentikkan langkahnya untuk melihat Baekhyn secara keseluruhan. Matanya bergerak dari atas kebawah melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Namun, wajahnya langsung berubah serius.

"Ada," Kata Minseok dengan wajah dan nada serius.

"Hah? Apa? Dimana?" Baekhyun langsung memegang pipinya bolak-balik sambil mengacak rambutnya lagi. Tapi pergerakkanya dihentikan oleh gelengan kepala Minseok.

"Ada, kau jauh terlihat lebih tampan dengan potongan rambut itu."

Begitu Baekhyun mendengarnya, wajahnya langsung menampilkan raut _berhentilah main-main, Kim._

Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hey, aku serius. Potongan rambut itu membuatmu terlihat lebih segar, dewasa dan _err..._ seksi?"

"Hey aku sedang tidak bercanda jadi simpan kalimat pujianmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, terus mendesak agar Minseok menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.

Baru saja Minseok akan membalas, kehadiran sosok gadis kelas dua menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Baekhyun langsung mengatur wajahnya kembali dalam mode penuh wibawa dan tegasnya.

Bukannya berbicara, gadis itu malah melirik Baekhyun malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung roknya. Minseok yang tentu saja peka, langsung menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

"Namanya Lee Yumi, kelas dua anggota organisasi siswa," Bisik Minseok kecil, sekecil yang ia bisa. Tapi Baekhyun malah menatap Minseok seolah berkata _ya terus kenapa?_ Dan tentu saja langsung disikut lagi lengan Baekhyun seraya memberikan kode dengan matanya.

Baekhyun melengos. "Ada apa Lee Yumi?"

Gadis itu tetap belum menjawab, malah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara tanpa menatap Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan senior. Bisakah senior ikut denganku sebentar?"

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol menguyah permen karetnya sambil berjalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia bisa menemukan beberapa orang yang memilih menghabiskan waktu _free classnya_ disini. Ada yang membaca buku, mendengarkan musik, makan siang, mengobrol dan menyatakan cintanya.

 _Tunggu, menyatakan cintanya?_

Chanyeol langsung berlari kecil menuju semak-semak. Mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang malu-malu dengan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dengan malas. Chanyeol sempat mengakak dalam hati, masih ada saja orang yang menyatakan cintanya dengan cara pasaran dan _klise_ seperti ini. Dia berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memilih tidak peduli sebelum sebuah nama yang disebutkan membuat ia terpaksa kembali bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, senior Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. Jika bisa, mungkin matanya sudah jatuh dari tempatnya saking kagetnya.

Chanyeol mengintip sedikit, bisa menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget dan tidak nyaman itu. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat seberapa keras usaha Baekhyun agar tetap tenang dan terlihat beribawa seperti biasanya.

 _"Tentu saja. Kenapa pula kau harus membenciku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa."_

Chanyeol hampir saja menepuk jidatnya jika tidak ingat ia sedang mengintip sekarang. Apa-apaan jawaban Baekhyun itu?

 _"Maksudku, aku menyukai senior bukan hanya sekedar menyukai. Aku menyukai senior dan ingin senior jadi pacarku. Terimalah perasaanku, senior!"_

Chanyeol sekarang tidak hanya melebarkan matanya namun juga membuka mulutnya lebar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar barusan?

 _Baekhyun baru saja ditembak seseorang._

 _Dan orang itu bukan dia._

Chanyeol ingin rasanya melompat keluar dari semak-semak, merangkul Baekhyun dan mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa Baekhyun itu miliknya. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, memang dia siapanya Baekhyun? Dia juga yang memutuskan untuk ikut sedikit menjauhi Baekhyun meski kakak kelasnya itu yang memulai semuanya duluan.

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

 _"Hari ini, senior datang dengan potongan rambut yang sangat tampan. Membuat langsung banyak yang mengagumi dan menyukaimu karena kau semakin tampan. Aku tidak mau keduluan, makanya aku menyatakan ini sekarang. Kumohon terimalah aku!"_

Chanyeol kembali melotot seraya menatap punggung gadis itu tajam. Apa-apaan suara mendayu yang sok menggemaskan itu?

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghela nafasnya. Tapi yang pasti tidak sefrustasi Chanyeol.

 _"Terimakasih atas perasaan dan pernyataan sukamu hari ini padaku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."_

Chanyeol hampir mengigit tangannya menahan gejolak rasa senang didalam tubuhnya—sedikit lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada ditengah perang dingin bersama Baekhyun.

 _"Kalau boleh tau, apa alasannya? Tolong katakan sejujurnya."_

Chanyeol kembali mendengarkan baik-baik, ikut penasaran.

 _"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."_

Membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak menyesal telah menguping dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak ini.

Baekhyun... dia punya seseorang yang dia sukai?

 ** _XXX_**

Begitu Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang tim kedisplinan, ia langsung disambut dengan semua tatapan jahil para rekan setimnya. Membuat dahi Baekhyun berlipat-lipat.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil kursi disamping Kris—satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku saksinya, loh." Minseok menarik turunkan alisnya jahil, membuat Baekhyun jadi memiliki hasrat untuk melemparkan sepatu ke wajah Minseok.

"Memangnya benar tadi kau di tembak Lee Yumi anak seni?" Tanya Sehun tanpa berbasa-basi.

Baekhyun cuma mengangguk enteng. "Iya tapi kutolak."

"KENAPA?!" Beberapa anak dari tim kedisplinan lainnya berseru kompak. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ya karena aku tidak suka."

"Tapi dia dewinya jurusan seni!" Protes Wonho, salah satu rekan tim kedisplinannya. Terus protes memgingat ia salah satu kaum di tolak Lee Yumi.

"Mau dia dewi, puteri atau ratu kalau aku tidak suka ya masa aku terima?" Kata Baekhyun dengan suara lempengnya, membuat yang lain menggeleng-geleng.

"Terus, bagaimana reaksimu saat ditembak oleh Yumi?" Kris menopang dagunya, menatap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menarik senyuman.

"Rasanya aneh tapi tidak terasa asing. Tapi aku sempat kaget dan tidak percaya juga. Ini aku loh, _killer_ Byun."

Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun layaknya anak anjing. "Jadi kau sudah menerima panggilan _killer Byun Itu?"_

"Ya sebenarnya itu terdengar keren. Seperti aku seorang pembunuh berantai psikopat gila yang sudah melegenda hingga mempunyai julukan seperti itu." Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun ngeri, sedangkan yang ditatap malah memasang tampang bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi pergi ke acara pertunangan senior Taeyeon?" Pertanyaan dari Sehun membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Entah itu karena ia akan menghadiri pertunangan cinta pertamanya atau karena ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana. Ia tidak tahu.

"Iya aku datang. Sudah-sudah, kenapa malah terus membicarakanku? Kita punya rapat yang perlu dibahas." Baekhyun membuka buku hitam catatannya, semua anggota tim kedisplinan lain langsung mengangguk dan mulai menyimak perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya, "Apa kalian mengenal yang namanya Zhou Kyulkyung? kita punya masalah tentang gadis itu."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol berhenti disebuah mobil keluaran Toyota berwarna putih. Didalamnya, sudah ada Seohyun yang memakai gaun merah muda selututnya dengan rambut dibiarkan terurai.

"Kau membawa mobil? Memangnya sudah legal?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu masuk di kursi depan dan memasang _seat-beltnya_.

"Tidak terlalu jauh, kok. Kita pasti aman!" Seohyun memukul pelan setir mobilnya sebelum tertawa. Mobilpun dinyalakan dan mereka mulai turun ke jalanan.

"Luhan sudah duluan bersama senior Yoona?" Chanyeol membuka aplikasi _LINE_ nya, baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan jika ia sudah berangkat duluan.

"Yup, Yoona tidak mau ketinggalan dengan bagian makan-makannya dan Luhan juga sama bersemangatnya. Dasar ya orang jaman sekarang, pakai acara pertunangan segala. Sistemnya 'kan sama saja seperti kau sedang berpacaran. Membuang-buang uang saja. Tapi ini bukan berati aku tidak senang dalam acara pertunangan senior Taeyeon dan senior Jiyoung loh!" Kata Seohyun sambil menyetir kemudinya, diakhiri nada sedikit panik disana.

Chanyeol tertawa singkat, sebelum bertanya. "Ini terdengar seperti kau memiliki pengalaman buruk dalam urusan percintaan."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, namun juga tidak separah itu hingga dikatakan pengalaman buruk. Ini tentang mantan kekasihku. Dia juga anak SMA Jaeguk," Ujar Seohyun, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sendu sebelum kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau memiliki mantan anak SMA Jaeguk? Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dengan siapa kakak berpacaran." Chanyeol menatap Seohyun antusias juga penasaran. Sedangkan Seohyun mengulum senyumnya, sebelum meringis.

"Kris Wu, wakil ketua tim kedisplinan sekarang—"

"Woah! Serius? Dengan senior Kris? Ini tidak terlihat seperti kalian pernah dalam suatu hubungan romantis." Mendengarnya, Seohyun mendengus kasar.

"Memang. Saat kami berpacaranpun tidak ada hal spesial yang dilakukan. Kris yang dewasa dan serius lalu ada aku yang sibuk dan ambisius. Hubungan tidak akan berjalan lancar jika keduanya adalah kutub utara yang saling tolak-menolak. Yah, lagipula aku ke sekolah bukan untuk pacaran, anggap saja sebagai bonus. _But we are cool now,_ kami sudah saling melupakan dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan cerita Seohyun, sebelum mendengar Seohyun terkikik geli.

"Maka, pertahankan. Kalian serasi. Kutub utara dan kutub selatan yang sangat berbeda. Tapi tetap akan tarik-menarik pada ujungnya. Jangan menyerah, aku melihat kesungguhan dari dalam dirimu. Semangat!" Ujar Seohyun seakan mengetahui sesuatu dari tetangga lamanya itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ragu sebagai balasannya.

 ** _XXX_**

Konsep yang mereka gunakan pesta taman—ini berdasarkan sikap sok tahu Baekhyun, sih.

Acara pertunangan Taeyeon dan Jiyoung berlangsung meriah. Dinginnya angin malam malah membuat suasana menjadi makin meriah karena sekarang makanan hangat sudah dikeluarkan. Pohon-pohon disekitar mereka dihiasi lampu-lampu. Meja-meja tersusun rapih. Acara ini juga jadi ajang reuni anak-anak sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Taeyeon, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memegang jus jeruknya menoleh. Mendapati kakak kelasnya yang menggunakan gaun putih sabrina selutut itu datang menghampirinya. Warna rambutnya sudah berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Warnanya berubah menjadi pirang kotor, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa memujinya malam ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, kak."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi perayu seperti ini, Baek? Kau juga terlihat tampan dengan setelan jasmu itu. Ayo, para _ID_ 061 dan 04 akan berfoto bersama!" Taeyeon menarik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sampai di kerumunan para _ID_ legenda dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang disana.

Rambut Chanyeol yang biasa diponi itu sekarang terangkat keatas. Membuat jidat mempesonanya terlihat. Balutan jas merah dan dasi merahnya juga sangat pas membentuk tubuh tegap dan tinggi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung membuang mukanya menatap kearah lain. Kenapa pula ia memperhatikan orang se _detail_ itu? Tidak sopan sekali dia.

"Yang memakai kacamata bulat, tolong lebih dekat dengan pria tinggi disebelahnya!" Seru sang fotografer, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendengus menuruti keinginan orang yang menggantungkan kamera di lehernya itu.

"Keberatan berdekatan denganku?" Suara berat menyapa indera pendengerannya. Terasa sangat dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di tenguknya.

Ia menoleh hanya untuk membuat dirinya terkejut. Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya?

"Tidak," Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Bingung harus berkata apa. Lalu Baekhyun menatap kamera sambil tersenyum, berusaha tidak mempedulikan atensi Chanyeol disebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali jepretan, Baekhyun langsung kembali menyelamati Taeyeon dan Jiyoung sebelum berlari kecil menuju bagian minuman. Mengambil jus jeruk dari sana dan meneguknya perlahan, mengamati sekitar.

Baekhyun mulai bosan. Bukan karena tidak ada teman untuk mengobrol atau apa. Tentu saja banyak mengingat dia ketua tim kedisplinan juga dekat dengan Taeyeon. Tapi dia sedang dalam _mood_ berada dalam keramaian. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin pulang kerumah dan berakhir sendirian.

Mata Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada sesosok gadis tinggi dengan _long dress peach_ nya yang dipadukan dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dengan anggun. Kukunya yang berkilau memegang tas tangannya yang mahal.

Itu Kim Minju, sedang berjalan menuju dimana Park Chanyeol berdiri.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, pergi ke area daging asap. Tempat terdekat dimana sekarang mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Minju yang tersenyum menawan sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun memasang telinganya. Dia bukan menguping, hanya sedikit penasaran saja. Catat itu, oke?

 _"Hai, kau pasti Park Chanyeol, kan?"_

Baekhyun diam-diam mencibir Minju. Dia tahu Minju seperti apa mengingat cerita-cerita yang diberikan oleh Taeyeon. Dan seingatnya bukan tipekal manis dengan senyum menggoda seperti itu.

 _"Iya, itu aku. Tapi maaf aku tidak mengenalmu."_

Baekhyun sedikit menatap Chanyeol aneh. _Woah_ , itu terdengar sedikit kejam.

 _"Namaku Kim Minju. Mungkin kau tidak tahu aku, tapi aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu."_

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memasang wajah protesnya. Kenapa suara Minju menjadi begitu? Sedikit agak menggoda? Apalagi tangan Minju yang sok membenarkan dasi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai masalah apapun. Wajah Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan raut tidak nyaman. Hilang sudah perkataan jahatnya tadi.

 _"Jadi... ada perlu apa?"_

Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi panik Chanyeol saat Minju berjalan mendekat, mengusap bahu lebar Chanyeol secara seduktif.

 _"Aku perlu kau. Sehabis acara ini nanti malam, bisa temani aku? Kita bisa mengobrol untuk saling mengenal."_

Sudah cukup.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa, lalu langsung merangkul Chanyeol dengan bersahabat sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Yak!_ dari tadi aku mencarimu. Ayo pulang, kau belum mengerjakan tugas dariku, kan?" Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun yang kini tengah merangkulnya, membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit membungkuk karena tubuh Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

 _"Akan kuurus."_

Minju tampak mundur beberapa langkah melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah perbincangannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, karena ia juga mengetahui beberapa fakta dari Taeyeon. Minju takut padanya.

"Oh kau sepupu kan Taeyeon, kan? Kim Minju? Sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, ya? Tapi aku membutuhkan—"

"TIDAK! Tidak apa-apa maksudku. Aku sudah selesai, kok." Minju mengusap-ngusap lengan telanjangnya, berbicara dengan gugup dan tidak mau menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Kami duluan, ya!" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dalam rangkulannya, berjalan keluar area acara pertunangan itu hingga mereka sampai diluar. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulan itu dan meregangkan otor lengannya. Pegal juga merangkul seseorang yang lebih tinggi darimu.

"Terimakasih, tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan." Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah pemuda jangkung itu. Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Chanyeol, ayo makan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. "Maksudnya?"

"Didalam hanya menyediakan makanan pedas. Kau tidak bisa makan itu. Kau akan sakit jika melewatkan makan malammu di udara dingin begini. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya diam membisu tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa merasakan atomesfer kecanggungan disekitarnya. Tapi dia berusaha tidai peduli, memilih tetap menarik Chanyeol hingga mereka berhenti di kedai _ramyeon_ pinggir jalan.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri memandangi Baekhyun bertanya saat pria yang lebih mungil masuk duluan ke kedai itu dan dudu disalah satu kursi. Butuh seruan dari Baekhyun dulu hingga Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Saru ramen udang ekstra pedas dan ramen kaldu sapinya." Baekhyun memesan tanpa menanyakan pendapat Chanyeol, sebelum ketua tim kedisplinan itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Kau suka _kimchi_ lobak 'kan? Kami juga memesan itu ekstra."

"Oke, ditunggu." Pelayan itupun berlalu.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan atau apapun. Hanya ada suara ketukan jari-jari Baekhyun di meja dan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Hingga suara kursi yant bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, menuju kulkas dan mengambil jus persik dari dalam sana beserta dua gelas dari meja disampingnya. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Chanyeol hingga yang lebih tinggi duduk—membuka jus persiknya dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas sebelum mendorongnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Woah, terimakasih."

Pelayan tidak datang berapa lama setelahnya, membawakan dua mangkok ramen mereka beserta piring berisi ekstra _kimchi._ Namun ketika Baekhyun akan meraih sumpitnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambilnya.

Sumpit dan sendok yang tadinya ada disisi Baekhyun diambil semua oleh Chanyeol. Dibersihkan menggunakan _tissue._ Lalu meletakkannya lagi di samping mangkok Baekhyun.

"Harus bersih, biar tidak ada kumannya," Ujar Chanyeo, sebelum beralih membersihkan alat makannya.

Baekhyun terkikik sedikit, mulai menyendok kuah ramennya.

Saat Chanyeol akan menyuapkan sumpitnya kedalam mulut, dengan cepat Baekhyun ikut menyuapkan _kimchi_ masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi tetap menerima _kimchi_ itu didalam mulutnya.

"Kau 'kan suka, kenapa tidak dimakan? Jangan terbuang sia-sia," Kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Memilih memakan ramennya.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkok. Mengela nafasnya kasar, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sebelumnya bertingkah seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bahkan menjauh dariku. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik, wajahnya sarat akan kebingungan dan kekesalan disana.

Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Makan ramenmu, sebelum mengembang."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol berjalan mengekori Baekhyun, sampai di area Sungai Han. Biasanya, sungai yang terkenal ini akan selalu terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang entah itu sedang bermain sepeda atau sekedar duduk-duduk sekalipun malam sudah mejemput. Namun hari ini, hanya dipenuhi beberapa muda-mudi yang duduk di rerumputan sambil bersender dan beberapa yang lain bermain bulutangkis.

Baekhyun berhenti di pinggiran Sungai Han, menatap berbinar aliran sungai dibawahnya yang seakan bercahaya karena pantulan lampu-lampu dan sinar bulan yang belum sepenuhnya keluar itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun disamping. Juga ikut menatap aliran sungai dibawah mereka.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak capek?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Tidak," Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, bertanya lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah."

"Kau sudah mengerjaku dari awal. Memberikan seluruh perhatian dan kebaikan yang kau punya untukku tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku selalu bersikap dingin, otoriter, pemarah setelah semuanya yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Tidakkah itu melelahkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, menatap Chanyeol serius.

Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar menghadap kearah Baekhyun, menggeleng mantap. "Jika itu kau, aku tidak akan lelah."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan lagi, menghadap kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tahu 'kan aku ini laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Baekhyun langsung membuat wajah Chanyeol berubah keruh. Tidak bisa menolak fakta tersebut.

"Iya."

"Kau juga tahu 'kan aku ini seniormu dan kau juniorku di sekolah?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk lemas. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Tapi kau tahu 'kan aku suka susu stoberi dan makan makanan pedas?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu dimana kamarku, warna favoritku, jenis lagu apa yang sedang kudengarkan, nama kucing peliharaanku bahkan film apa yang sedang ingin kutonton." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, meliha Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit senyuman, "Tapi kau juga tahu bahwa aku sering bersikap _denial,_ pemarah, selalu meledak-ledak, kekanakan, tidak mau kalah dan ceroboh. Kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku hingga kekuranganku. Bahkan dengan fakta itu, kau masih bisa menerimaku?" Baekhyun terlihat sedang berada dalam pergejolakan batinnya. Tangannya meremas kuat dan matanya sedikit berair.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menerimanya." Chanyeol menjawab cepat dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, "Senior sendiri, apa bisa menerimaku?"

Baekhyun sudah mendesah pelan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu Chanyeol," Kata Baekhyun langsung membuat senyuman diwajah Chanyeol sirna, "Tapi aku sangat ingin untuk mengetahuinya lebih."

Senyuman kembali terukir diwajah tampan Chanyeol, hingga mata besarnya ikut tersenyum. "Jadi maksudnya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab Chanyeol, memilih menggeser tangannya hingga kedasi Chanyeol dan menarik pria jangkung itu hingga bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir milik Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang kaget, tapi dia tersenyum disela ciuman manis itu. Hanya saling menempelkan tanpa nafsu sebelum Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Wajahnya sudah merah hingga ke telinga-telinga.

Baekhyun berdehem, mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Apa itu tadi? Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Bisa lakukan sekali lagi agar aku paham?" Goda Chanyeol, berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"Jauh-jauh sana," Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kenapa jauh-jauh? Kan tadi senior yang menarikku lalu mencium—"

"PARK CHANYEOL DIAM!" Seru Baekhyun menahan malu sebelum berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan mudah menyusul Baekhyun dengan kaki panjangnya. Menusuk-nusuk pipi yang lebih tua gemas dengan telunjuknya.

"Ayolah sekali lagi."

"Tidak mau, mati saja kau." Bakehyun menjawab cepat, berusaha menjauhkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang sibuk mengganggunya.

"Kalau aku mati, kau rindu, dong?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menginjak sepatu milik Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mencicit pelan.

"Iya, kita pacaran."

"APA? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARMU SENIOR!"

"CEBURKAN SAJA DIRIMU MASUK KEDALAM SUNGAI, IDIOT!"

Chanyeol tertawa sambil berjalan merangkul Baekhyun. Mau semanis atau selucu apapun Baekhyun, dia tetap _killer_ Byun dengan tatapan dingin dan mulut setajam pisau.

Tapi apapun itu, yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanya satu.

Baekhyun miliknya sekarang.

 ** _XXX_**

 _WEH APA NIH EHE GAGAL BANGET BIKIN KEJUNYA :(_

 _Maaf ya aku belum pro bikin yang kayak gini, jadi kau terasa kayak sedikit memaksakan ya ampuuun /sungkem_

 _Dan buat kalian yang seneng, jangan seneng dulu. Karena konflik akan datang sebentar lagi HIYAAAA_

 _But kalian jangan khawatir, ya karena aku blm pro aku juga mungkin belum mampu buat sesuatu yang ampe kalian nangid atau nyesek ehe aku juga bukan tipe yg seneng konflik lama-lama kok, ga suka nulisnya :(_

 ** _PLEASE READ THIS CAREFULLY!_**

Jadi aku lihat salah satu _review_ dari seorang _guest_ yang bilang kalo misalkan sebelumnya dia udah pernah baca cerita ini di wattpad sebelum dia nemu cerita ini disini. Tapi dia lupa ceritanya yang mana or judulnya apa.

 **Pertama** , aku gak nulis cerita apapun selain disini. Jadi udah pasti yang _guest_ temuin di _wattpad_ itu bukan punya aku.

 **Kedua** , sekali lagi cerita ini aku angkat dari drama _Sotus The Series_. Drama bl thai yang emang populer. Semua orang juga bisa terinspirasi bikin cerita dari drama itu. Salah satunya aku. Jadi yang mungkin _guest_ baca juga ceritanya yang terinspirasi dari drama itu.

 **Ketiga** , beda lagi ceritanya kalau dari segi _cast,_ alur ceritanya atau kata-kata dalam cerita ini sama persis seperti yang _guest_ temuin di _wattpad._ Buat kalian yang emang nonton dramanya, pasti tau letak bedanya drama aslinya sama cerita aku disini. Gak singnifikan banget sih, tapi ada. Aku gak nuduh jiplak ini itu karena aku sadar banget karyaku masih belum pantes atau sebagus itu untuk dijiplak seseorang. Tapi memastikan gak salah 'kan?

Pas aku baca ini, rasa khawatir sempet muncul. Takutnya malah aku dikira menjiplak atau karya siapapun itu yang di wattpad dibilang menjiplak. Tapi kayaknya dunia gak sekecil itu guise, jadi aku berusaha _calm_ dan berpikir pasti si penulis dan aku terinspirasi dari drama yang sama.

Cuma mau bilang itu aja guise. Aku cinta damai. _Problem solved._

Tapi kalo kalian punya berita-beritan kayak gini, tinggalkan jejak dimana aku bisa kontak kalian, ya. Seenggaknya jangan berstatus _guest_ atau anonim. Aku jadi harus nulis ini di _author note_ padahal kan bisa kalau aku kontakan pribadi aja sama kamu yang nanya.

Udah ah jangan sampe _author note_ nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya :((

 _JANGAN LUPA RNR!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chap: 9_**

 ** _Know You More_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun baru sampai di kamar asramanya jam sebelas malam, jadi jangan salahkan biar hingga jam sembilan pagi ini dirinya masih menempel dengan kasur tempat tidurnya—tidak ada sama sekali niatan untuk bangun. Lagipula, orang normal mana yang bangun pagi pada akhir pekan? Seperti membuang waktu emas yang berharga.

Tapi, Baekhyun lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu spesies tidak normal.

"Baekhyun, kau masih tidur?!" Baekhyun mengerang dan langsung menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya begitu mendengar pintu dibuka dan sebuah suara berat menyapa paginya.

"Jangan berbicara tidak formal padaku, kau Park!" Seru Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, melemparkan dirinya kesebelah Baekhyun diatas kasur hingga membuat guncangan di singgasana milik Baekhyun itu.

"Ayolah, hanya saat tidak ada orang lain." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari luar selimutnya, membuat yang berada di dalam selimut menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Lalu kau akan memanggil apa saat ada orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun dari dalam selimutnya. Suaranya jadi sedikit teredam, membuat Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan memberi celah agar kepala Baekhyun bisa menyembul dari selimutnya.

"Kakak mungkin? Aku tidak mungkin memanggil senior kepada pacarku sendiri 'kan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengerling, membuat Baekhyun menabok wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Terserah kau. Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini kekamarku? Mentang-mentang aku berikan pin kamarnya," Dengus Baekhyun, yang malah terlihat lucu apalagi dengan rambut berantakan dan muka bantal Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersila di samping Baekhyun, "Ayo pergi kencan!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kencan? Di hari sabtu begini?"

"Memang harus dilaksanakan saat akhir pekan." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, pergi sana. Aku mau tidur." Kepala Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam gulungan selimut. Sedangkan disebelahnya Chanyeol menampakkan raut wajah kecewa disana.

 ** _XXX_**

"Mau sarapan apa?"

Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang sudah Chanyeol lalukan pada dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, pukul jam sembilan ia sudah mandi, berpakaian rapih dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan ia mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun muka, menggunakan pelembab wajah dan bibir dan memakai _sweater_ barunya.

"Apa saja," Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, menempelkan sebelah wajahnya ke punggung Chanyeol. Menikmati semilir angin diatas motor bersama Chanyeol tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebenarnya.

"Makan bubur, oke?" Baekhyun hanya berdehem disela pejaman matanya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian motor mereka sudah berhenti didepan sebuah kedai bubur. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu dengan pergerakkan punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa agenda makan kita tidak pernah jauh dari mie dan bubur, sih?" Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol, nadanya memang terdengar seperti sebuah protesan tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cerah.

"Karena itu kesukaanmu." Chanyeol mendorong pintu kedai itu, masuk kedalam diekori Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Ia langsung mengambil meja terdekat dengan pintu.

"Dua porsi bubur udang dan dua teh hijau."

Baekhyun langsung menidurkan kepalanya di meja, sambil memainkan garpu dan sendok dimasing-masing tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar serius membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cara bicaranya yang tidak formal masih terasa asing di telinga tapi yasudahlah. Apa?"

"Waktu itu kau ditembak senior Lee Yumi 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu.

"Kau mengintip dan menguping?" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku tidak bermaksud astaga. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas." Baekhyun mendengus, diam mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol akan katakan selanjutnya, "Aku mendengar, alasan penolakanmu karena sudah menyukai seseorang. Siapa orangnya?" Lanjut Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya gelisah dan nadanya sarat akan kecemburuan.

Tapi Baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan wajah menahan kesal, "Kau itu bodoh, ya?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung.

"Aku sedang berkencan sama siapa hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Aku," Jawab Chanyeol sambil berpikir.

"Lalu kira-kira orang yang kusuka siapa?"

"Aku?" Jawab Chanyeol lagi masih berpikir.

"Yasudah, pertanyaan terjawab, kan." Baekhyun mendengus diakhir, menatap kesal adik kelas didepannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Ya menurutmu saja astaga." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah, barusan ia secara tidak langsung baru saja menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya? Tapi secara jelas jangan tersirat begitu, aku 'kan tidak paham."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupmu hari ini, ya?"

 ** _XXX_**

Rasanya masih terasa aneh, bahkan hingga sekarang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan getaran aneh juga rasa tidak percaya melirik tangan Chanyeol yang kini sedang merangkulnya nyaman.

Tidak. Ini bukan seperti Baekhyun sudah mendambakan Chanyeol sejak lama dan setelah bersama Chanyeol semuanya terasa menjadi seperti mimpi. Baekhyun tidak sehiperbola itu.

Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Sangat jauh untuk dikatakan sebuah permulaan yang baik-baik saja. Baekhyun yang hampir meninju wajah Chanyeol ditengah-tengah masa orientasi dan sikap menantang Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, keadaan makin memburuk dengan masalah-masalah baru yang datang.

Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyukainya dan kenapa Baekhyun juga bisa menyukainya. Baekhyun tidak akan munafik, walau ia yakin rasa sukanya tidak sebesar rasa suka Chanyeol padanya.

Semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu selalu diluar dugaan. Bagaimana pemuda itu menghampirinya saat sedang berlari ditengah-tengah hujan, ketika pagi setelah itu membawakan sarapan, bertemu dengannya di acara alumni, hingga kejadian yang paling diluar akal sehat Baekhyun yang baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol duluan. Sekali lagi, duluan. Membuat Baekhyun jadi sedikit menyesali sikapnya waktu itu.

Tapi tentu saja hanya sedikit.

"Jadi hari ini kau yang memilih filmnya?" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikiran rumitnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memilih film apa yang akan mereka putar hari ini.

Sekarang, mereka sedang ada disebuah kafe dengan bioskop mini dalamnya. Kafe ini menyediakan ruang-ruang yang setiap ruangnya terdiri dari satu sofa panjang atau bisa lebih dari itu. Ada layar besar didalam ruang itu dengan meja didepan sofa untuk meletakkan makanan.

Baekhyun berjongkok, menatap deretan kaset film yang tersusun di rak-rak yang sangat banyak dan besar itu.

"Ayo nonton _Maze Runner_!" Baekhyun menarik sebuah kaset dari deretan kaset di besar didepannya.

"Film apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, membolak-balikkan kaset berjudul _Maze Runner_ itu, "Artinya pelari labirin? Atau apa?"

"Selera film seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar payah. Itu berarti kau tidak tahu Thomas, Newt, Minho? Para saudara kembarku?" Baekhyun berdecak sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Tapi ada _Finding Dory_ disitu..." Gumam Chanyeol pelan seraya melirik kaset dari seri kedua film animasi tentang ikan itu.

 ** _XXX_**

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan dengan sepiring chicken wings, keranjang kecil berisikan sosis ditangan Chanyeol dan kentang dan _popcorn_ juga soda ditangan Baekhyun.

Ruangan itu gelap tapi masih ada sedikit penerangan dari lampu kecil diatas mereka. Khas seperti theater yang ada di bioskop-bioskop. Baekhyun menempati tempat pojok di sofa merah itu sedangkan Chanyeol meletakkan makananya di meja sebelum berjongkok untuk memasukkan kaset kedalam pemutar filmnya.

Filmnya dimulai, mereka menonton dengan serius.

"Jadi ceritanya tentang apa?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat _popcornnya_ , duduk menyamping dan menyender di tangan sofa yang empuk. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini ada didepannya—sedang menonton dengan sangat serius seakan ada gempa sekalipun ia tidak akan bergeming.

"Labirin ini dibuat oleh organisasi bernama WCKD. Mereka memilih orang-orang yang paling kebal dan sistem imun yang bagus untuk dimasukkan kedalam labirin ini. Siapapun yang bisa keluar dari sana akan diambil darahnya untuk dibuat sebagai obat mengobati virus zombie yang menyebar di dunia. Setidaknya itu yang WCKD katakan dan kepercayaan orang-orang. Hingga dari kotak, Thomas dan perempuan pertama dilabirin bernama Theresa datang," Jelas Baekhyun mendetail, tapi tatapannya fokus pada layar dihadapannya.

"Siapa Thomas dan Theresa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, menyedot sodanya menikmati pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang serius menonton.

"Thomas dan Theresa sebenarnya adalah anggota WCKD itu sendiri. Tapi ingatan mereka dihapus—sama seperti orang-orang yang ada didalam Maze. Tapi akhirnya malah berujung dengan mereka yang memihak orang-orang labirin. Thomas sebelum ingatannya dihapus adalah anggota spesial WCKD bahkan yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat Maze itu sendiri. Theresa, aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Dia pengkhianat." Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun saat bercerita. Saat membicarakan si Thomas wajahnya terlihat bersemangat dan saat membicarakan si Theresa wajahnya akan mengerut kesal. Tapi kadang ekspresinya berubah menjadi _excited_ saat ada adegan seru dilayar depan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyukainya?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun terpesona.

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum lebar. "Iya, kan? Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukai film ini. Berterimakasih padaku, aku memperbaiki selera tontonanmu."

 ** _XXX_**

Mereka masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan pada akhirnya. Chanyeol harus membeli sepatu basket sedangkan Baekhyun harus membeli buku catatan hitam karena miliknya sudah mulai habis terisi nama-nama para pelanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Kau itu anak orang kaya, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lempengnya, melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menenteng _paper bag_ berisi tiga pasang sepatu. Yang satu sepatu basket dan duanya dengan model yang sama hanya beda semburat warna—hanya sepatu biasa yang kekinian. Harganya tentu bisa dikatakan mahal mengingat mereka membelinya di pusat perbelanjaan di toko yang terkenal pula. Apalagi mengingat Chanyeol hanya cukup mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dan semuanya terbayar.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa. "Tidak, tuh. Aku sudah berkeinginan membelinya sejak lama jadi aku sudah mengumpulkan uangnya sejak lama juga. Ada tambahan sedikit dari ayahku sebagai hadiah masuk SMA. Ada uang bingkisan saat natal juga uang kado ulangtahunku."

"Kau bisa menabung selama itu hanya untuk membeli sepatu? Mengesankan. Aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak membelanjakannya," Komentar Baekhyun, masuk kedalam toko buku diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ya seperti itulah." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "Kau terlihat sudah hafal betul letak dimana buku itu dipajang." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun melesat diantara rak-rak tinggi dan langsung sampai di rak dimana buku catatan berwarna-warni di pajang.

"Aku tidak suka buang-buang waku di toko buku. Ayo ke ka—tunggu, kau dengar itu?" Suara Baekhyun jadi berubah was-was, kepala menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dengar apa?" Chanyeol ikut mencari sesuatu yang dicari oleh Baekhyun walau ia sendiri tidak yakin itu apa.

 _"Dimana buku kimianya?"_

Dua sosok pria dengan tinggi badan hanya berbeda beberapa senti itu memasuki toko buku, berjalan beriringan dengan wajah yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

" _Crap_! Benar, itu Sehun dan Kris! Ayo bersembunyi!"

"Kenapa kita harus bersem—" Belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Berjalan sedikit menuju pojok rak dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol yang kini menghadap kearahnya. Menjadikan punggung Chanyeol sebagai tameng untuk setidaknya hinga dua rekan di tim kedisplinannya itu lewat.

Baekhyun meremat jaket yang Chanyeol kenakan, sedikit mengintip dan bernafas lega saat yang di hindari sudah berlalu. Namun begitu ia mendongak, wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas dan degup jantung teratur Chanyeol. Sadar terlalu dekat, Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Syukurlah, mereka tidak melihat."

"Kau menyembunyikan ini dari mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya," Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang diumbar-umbar."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dalam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah itu.

 ** _XXX_**

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku hingga depan kamar." Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, menatap Chanyeol yang setia menemaninya hingga sampai di depan kamarnya.

Tidak menjawab, Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu paper bag milik berwarna biru miliknya, "Untukmu. Ayo pakai sepatu yang sama untuk kesekolah."

Sontak, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut menerimanya. Membuka _paper bag_ yang berisikan kotak sepatu merk terkenal itu.

"Tapi ini mahal, kau bisa menggunakan uangnya untuk—oke, oke. Aku terima, jangan memasang tampang menyedihkan begitu. Tapi jangan kaget jika aku akan membalasnya dengan memberikan yang lebih mahal dari ini."

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih mahal. Sebuah ciuman sudah cukup membuatku senang," Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyem jenaka, membuat Baekhyun meninju pelan bahunya.

"Ciumanku lebih mahal dari apapun." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya pelan, "Tunggu disini, aku harus mengembalikan barang milikmu."

"Barang apa?" Tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun karena orangnya langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa _paper bag_ itu. Tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan sebuah beda ditangannya.

"Jangan dihilangkan, ini milikmu. Tapi tolong jaga itu untukku." Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang melihat apa yang Baekhyun berikan ditangannya. Nama Byun Baekhyun terukir indah diatas _name-tag_ itu. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa permisi mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun.

"Siap. Aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh hatiku."

 ** _XXX_**

Hari senin kembali menyambut, membuat Baekhyun walaupun malas harus sudah berseragam rapih dari atas hingga bawah. Kacamata bulatnya ia pakai begitu juga dengan ikat lengan berwarna biru yang menjadi atribut lengkap para anggota tim kedisplinan. Ia sempat melirik kamar Chanyeol dari jendela yang sudah sepi tidak ada kegiatan. Pasti sudah berangkat karena tabiat anak itu yang memang terlalu rajin.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari gedung asramanya, ia dikagetkan dengan sesosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didekat pintu gedung. Langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau menunggu dari pagi? Kenapa tidak menelpon?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Lebih heran lagi melihat rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya dibiarkan menutupi keningnya kini dilapisi _pomade_ hingga terangkat keatas.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kau juga akan turun 'kan pada akhirnya? Ini sarapanmu. Ayo kesekolah," Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan onigiri ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk menerimanya, sedikit teringat dengan onigiri yang pernah ia berikan saat masa orientasi yang memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, membuat beberapa yang lain menatap bertanya.

"Woah pemandangan apa yang aku dapatkan pagi ini? Kalian jadian?" Tiba-tiba Minseok muncul entah darimana, menyapa mereka dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Memangnya berangkat bersama itu artinya jadian?" Baekhyun melengos, sebelum berjalan lebih dulu merangkul Minseok, "Aku duluan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap punggung Baekhyun menjauh. Sedikit kesal kenapa Baekhyun menyembunyikan status mereka tapi mencoba mengerti.

"Chanyeol." Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat ia menoleh, mendapati Kyulkyung sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Tumben sekali gadis itu menyapa. "Apa?"

"Kau dekat dengan si ketua kedisplinan itu?" Tanya Kyulkyung dengan nada jengkel seraya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang masih terlihat.

"Dekat. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik, ia memiliki firasat tidak enak.

"Bisa ya dekat dengan orang dengan kepribadian super buruk seperti itu. Aku tidak habis pikir," Cibir Kyulkyung.

 _Yang satu-satunya berkepribadian buruk disini ya, kau Kyulkyung._ "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyulkyung menoleh, sebelum tersenyum puas. "Aku sudah melaporkan perbuatannya kepada ayahku. Ayahku itu teman dari kepala sekolah. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik saat akan diberi sanksi."

" _Pffttt_ —" Chanyeol menahan tawanya, membuat Kyulkyung menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau marah? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memberitahu si Byun itu agar menyiapkan mentalnya!"

"Sebaiknya kau yang menyiapkan mentalmu," Kata Chanyeol setelah tawanya.

"Kenapa juga harus aku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Karena, koneksi yang Baekhyun miliki disekolah ini jauh lebih kuat dan lebih beear dari milikmu."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun mengeryit pada rapatnya kali ini. "Apa? Dua anak baru dipertengahan semester seperti ini? Siapa lagi orang dibalik kedua anak baru ini?"

"Woah mereka berdua dari luar negri," Komentar Minseok melihat data murid pindahan yang ada di tangannya.

"Orangtua mereka memang sesuatu, sih. Tapi tidak ada andil orangtua mereka disini. Yang laki-laki karena baru saja pindah dari luar negri, jadi ia terlambat masuk. Ia akan masuk sebagai anak kelas tiga. Yang perempuan baru saja mengalami kecelakaan ringan jadi harus dirawat dan terlambat masuk juga. Ia akan masuk sebagai anak kelas satu," Jelas Kyungsoo seraya membaca dari buku dokumen, "Salah sekali dia memilih menghabiskan kelas tiganya di Korea. Ujian dan tekanannya 'kan lebih menyeramkan."

"Siapa nama mereka?" Tanya Kris selanjutnya.

"Matthew Kim, nama Koreanya Kim Jinseok. Pindahan dari Los Angles, California. Tidak lancar berbahasa Korea. Wah ini akan menjadi _PR_ untuk kita," Baca Kyungsoo disisipi komentarnya membaca biodata anak pindahan bernama Jinseok itu.

" _PR_ untuk Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Nilai bahasa inggrisnya yang paling bagus seangkatan." Baekhyun hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Yang selanjutnya?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Kyungsoo mengambil lembaran yang berikutnya. "Namanya Roseanne Park. Tapi nama aslinya memang nama Korea, Park Chaeyoung. Dari Australia dan kabar baiknya sudah fasih berbahasa Korea jadi kita tidak perlu repot."

"Kapan mereka akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun, mencatat beberapa hal penting.

"Park Chaeyoung minggu depan dan Kim Jinseok hari rabu minggu ini. Pemilihan hari yang aneh." Kyungsoo membolak-balik lembar biodata dan memgangguk.

"Saat mereka datang, kita harus memberikan buku peraturan. Juga menjelaskan secara singkat tentang sekolah ini. Aku akan memegang Park Jinseok dan Kris akan memegang Park Chaeyoung." Yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, "Ada yang mau menambahkan?"

"Sepertinya kita juga harus mendisiplinkan yang lain dengan ekstra saat mereka datang." Perkataan Minseok membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Mereka berdua memiliki wajah luar biasa tampan dan cantik."

 ** _XXX_**

"Chan, apa kau sehat?" Tanya Joohyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu, kenapa?" Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau tidak sehat," Ujar Joohyun sambil melihat Chanyeol ngeri.

"Itu benar. Beberapa hari terakhir kau terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, kau seperti orang bodoh yang selalu tersenyum," Ujar Jongdae sambil melihat Chanyeol yang kini berpakaian sangat rapih, sepatu baru dikakinya, dan rambutnya yang terangkat.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang berkencan?" Tanya Luhan polos, membuat yang lain menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan?" Tanya Seulgi semangat, namun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum aneh sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Jongin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya tertawa dalam hati. Sahabatnya persis seperti yang tadi dikatakan oleh Jongdae. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba meja mereka digebbrak oleh Junmyeon yang baru saja datang dengan berlari-lari. Membuat Joohyun dan Seulgi berjengit kaget dan menatap oknum pelaku dengan tatapan protes.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan setelah Junmyeon berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Nilai sas-stra jepang... sudah di pajang di papan informasi." Perkataan Junmyeon langsung membuat mereka bangkit dan buru-buru menuju papan informasi dimana nilai mereka ditempelkan.

Kelas mereka memang mendapatkan peminatan sastra jepang yang pada tes terakhir, mereka harus menjawab soal yang penuh dengan tulisan hiragana tanpa hangul atau bahasa latin sama sekali. Membuat mereka positif mendapatkan nilai jelek pada tes kali ini.

"Nilaiku seperti berat badan," rengek Seulgi melihat nilainya yang sangat jauh dari harapan.

"Masih mending, nilaiku seperti nomor absen." Jongdae mengerang, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol masih berusaha melihat nilainya, tapi terlalu sulit karena orang-orang berdesakan.

"Apakah aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang menjaga ketertiban? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut? Jika ingin melihat berbaris yang rapih!" Seruan itu membuat anak kelas satu langsung menegang dan menatap takut-takut Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga ikut menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah garang dan di belakangnya ada Sehun dan Kris menahan tawanya.

"Hey Baek, hentikan aktingmu. Mereka bisa kencing di celana," Kata Kris sambil mengakak melihat ekspresi anak kelas satu.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi bersahabat. "Oh benarkah? Maafkan aku, hanay bercanda. Lanjutkan melihat nilai kalian tapi jangan ribut," Ujar Baekhyun diakhiri tawa.

Mendengar itu, anak kelas satu langsung menhela nafas lega.

"Jangan begitu lagi, senior. Kau membuat jantungku ingin jatuh ke perut," Ujar Luhan membuat yang lain tertawa begitupun Baekhyun.

"Oke, oke maafkan aku. Bagaimana dengan nilai kalian? Bagus?" Tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Tidak, senior. Nilai kami sangat buruk, hanya ada satu orang yang nilainya diatas rata-rata bahkan sampai diangka seratus. Chanyeol pasti curang!"

"Hey aku tidak curang!" Protes Chanyeol tidak terima, apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya menyelidik.

"Itu curang. Masa kecilmu di Jepang, tes kemarin pasti seperti pelajaran sekolah dasar bagimu," Kata Jongin membuat yang lain menyoraki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol akrab dengan teman-temannya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Cenderung pendiam, tidak mau bergaul dan penakut. Entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, membuat yang lain berpamitan pada Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kris sebelum berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Ayo Baek, ada pelajaran kumis Jung setelah ini!" Ujar Kris sebelum berlari kecil menuju kelas diikuti Sehun. Saat Baekhyun ingin mengikuti mereka, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tubuh menjulang tinggi memblokir jalannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun—membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Belajar yang benar kak Baekhyun. Pulang nanti aku jemput, kita makan malam. Dah." Wajah Chanyeol menjauh setelah itu, tersenyum. Melihat keadaan sekitar memastikan suasana sepi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya setenang mungkin dan berdehem.

"Oke, dah." Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat seperti orang kabur dari kejaran masa menuju kelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahan, dia sangat lucu." Park Chanyeol, kelas satu SMA—mempertanyakan kewarasannya setelah melihat tingkah lucu Byun Baekhyun.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyenderkan badan mereka, memakai dua selimut ditumpuk dari pinggang hingga kaki mereka. Menonton berita dengan seksama sambil mengunyah makan malam mereka hari ini—ayam goreng hasil pesan antar.

"Bukankah itu direktur sekolah kita?" Baekhyun menunjuk televisi dengan paha ayamnya yang diangkat. Membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit melihat wajah familar itu sedang diwawancarai di televisi. Memakai pakaian santai dengan jaket lariny—diwawancarai tentang perusahaan _software_ nya.

"Iya, tapi lihat pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu. Memakai sneakers dan memakai jaket lari seperti anak remaja. Kekanakan sekali," Komentar Chanyeol tidak suka, membuat Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol bingung sambil mengemut tulang ayamnya.

"Kenapa? Direktur tampan, kok. Dia _stylish,_ awet muda dan tidak kolot." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merengut tidak suka.

"Kenapa seleramu yang seperti itu." Chanyeol memakan tulang ayamnya kasar, merasa kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau? Cemburu oleh direktur sekolah sendiri? Dasar aneh." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng sedangkan Chanyeol makin merengut, "Chanyeol, ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu."

"Tentang apa?" Chanyeol melupakan rasa kesalnya, menatap Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Apa saja. Hanya ingin tahu lebih tentangmu." Baekhyun menjilat jarinya, sebelum mengambil lagi paha ayam yang entah sudah keberapa.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, berpikir ia harus mulai dari mana. "Aku sempat tinggal di Jepang bersama ayahku selama hampir lima tahun sebelum memutuskan tinggal kembali ke Korea. Sejak di Korea, tema terdekatku adalah Jongin dan kami tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, hanya mempunyai cinta pertama yang konyol."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol sempat menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Beliau pacar ayahku sewaktu kuliah di Jepang. Ya kau tahu, mereka melakukan sesuatu hingga akhirnya aku ada. Tapi begitu melahirkanku, wanita itu kabur dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi atau terdengar kabarnya."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menunduk, menyesali pertanyaannya. Apalagi melihat senyuman getir di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama. Ayahku hanya butuh aku begitupun sebaliknya. Kami sudah biasa saja."

"Ceritakan aku tentang cinta pertamamu kalau begitu!" Ujar Baekhyun cepat tidak ingin lama-lama berada disituasi yang canggung ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya? Ini terdengar sedikit memalukan." Chanyeol mengatakannya sembari meringis, membuat Baekhyun makin penasaran.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja." Baekhyun sedikit merengek, untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya kau terlihat sangat lucu, oke?" Baekhyun hendak protes mendengarnya tapi memilih mengabaikannya dan mengangguk, "Cinta pertamaku benar-benar terjadi saat aku masih muda. Usiaku baru menginjak angka enam tahun. Saat itu musim salju dan aku dikejar oleh seekor anjing besar. Aku kabur tentu saja tapi malah terjatuh dan hanya bisa menangis," Chanyeol makin meringis melihat Baekhyun sedang menahan tawanya. Siapa sangka pria setinggi dan sebesar Chanyeol pada dulunya adalah seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena dikejar seekor anjing, "Lalu aku melihat ada seorang anak dengan sepatu boot kebesarannya turun berlari menghampiriku, membawa ranting dan menyalak galak kearah anjing itu. Melemparkan ranting itu hingga anjing itu pergi. Tapi bukannya membantuku berdiri, dia malah menatapku sebelum tertawa keras melihat wajah jelekku sehabis menangis."

"Tunggu Chanyeol, biarkan aku tertawa dulu." Setelahnya Baekhyun tertawa kencang membayangkan masa kecil Chanyeol yang absrud itu, "Dia hanya tertawa dan tidak membantumu? Astaga aku menyukai anak itu!"

"Enak saja, pada akhirnya dia membantuku berdiri sambil masih tetap tertawa. Badannya lebih tinggi dariku, tapi wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis. Jadi aku langsung bilang saja, 'Kak, mau jadi istriku?' Tapi dia malah lanjut tertawa dan bilang, 'Boleh, tapi tipeku bukan yang menangis karena di kejar anjing—"

"HAHAHA ITU SANGAT LUCU, AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI ANAK ITU!" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Chanyeol yang tadinya mau protes langsung bungkam melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun yang menyipit dan bagaimana pipi mochi Baekhyun naik saat tertawa.

"Sehabis itu dia berjalan pergi dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Jadi cinta pertamamu adalah orang yang bahkan keberadaan, namanya dan wujudnya saja sekarang kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol memang benar-benar aneh.

"Aku pernah bertemu saat di SMP dulu. Dia sudah tidak lebih tinggi dariku tapi wajah cantik dan manisnya tetap sama. Waktu itu aku tetap tidak tahu namanya walau aku tahu itu dia. Tapi dia tidak mengingatku waktu aku sapa dan berlalu begitu saja," Lanjut Chanyeol.

" _Well,_ itu terdengar sedikit menyedihkan sekarang," Komentar Baekhyun sambil manggut-manggut.

"Itu hanya cinta pertama absrud, kok. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Bagaimana dengan kau? Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana dirimu bisa jadi ketua tim kedisplinan." Kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"Itu simple sebenarnya. Dulu aku pendiam, tidak memiliki banyak teman dan tidak suka keramaian. Hanya karena aku memakai kacamata bulat, mereka memanggilku kutu buku dan hampir _membully_ —maksudku ini bukan drama _School 2015,_ oke? Mereka terlalu banyak menonton drama. Jadi aku marah, membentak mereka. Sedikit mematahkan tulang mereka dan dengan langkah kesal mendaftar jadi organisasi kesiswaan. Siapa sangka di tahun ketiganya aku terpilih menjadi ketua tim kedisplinan?"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengar kau mematahkan beberapa tulang mereka," Tawa Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Oh, ya. Kau tahu akan ada anak baru yang masuk kedalam angkatanmu," Ujar Baekhyun setelahnya. Meletakkan tulang ayam didalam kardus yang tinggal berisikan tulang dan remahan tepung.

"Di tengah semester seperti ini? Apa bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, baru mengetahui fakta ini.

"Iya, namanya Park Chaeyoung. Dia pindahan dari Australia sebenarnya ada satu lagi—"

"Hah? Park Chaeyoung? Maksudmu Roseanne Park?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah sumringah begitu mengatakannya. Membuat Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Astaga, itu benar-benar dia. Aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil saat masih di Jepang. Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Tunggu, aku harus bertanya padanya!" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan disaa. Tidak menyadari raut aneh yang di keluarkan Baekhyun.

 _"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."_

 _ **XXX**_

 _Aku sudah mengalami kemajuan dalam memberikan judul perchapternya, yeay!_

 _nih minta pelakor kan kalian pada, aku sudah kasih :(_

 _Tapi ada pebinor juga huhu gak lengkap rasanya tuh_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi deh fict ini. Tambah jangan?_

 _Udah ah nda mau banyak talk-talk, hari ini minggu remed jadi rada sibuk karena remednya banyak duh /_

 _Jangan lupa RnR!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chap: 10_**

 ** _Meet The Stranger_**

 ** _XXX_**

Suara dering ponsel terdengar membuat Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telponnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan Chanyeol.

Sekarang sudah pukul hampir sepuluh malam. Mungkin saja Chanyeol ditelpon temannya memgingat belum ada sosoknya digedung asrama kelas satu. Ia harus cepat pergi sebelum pintu ditutup atau ia harus menginap dikamar Baekhyun—dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Halo, ada apa ibu menelponku malam-malam begini?" Kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Ini aneh, pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya.

 _"Aku sudah berdiri di depan kamarmu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sebenarnya, dimana kau anak bandel? Cepat kesini, ibu membawakan banyak makanan untukmu!"_

Chanyeol menatap telponnya yang sudah dimatikan, sebelum berjengit beranjak dari kasurnya dan memakai jaketnya. Tapi merasakan tatapan bertanya dari Baekhyun membuat ia terhenti sesaat, menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Dia sahabat ayahku, tapi aku lebih suka memangilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Sepertinya aku lupa menceritakannya, ya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Satu kebingungan di kepalanya sudah terjawab dengan cepat. Tapi ada satu lagi yang masih membuatnya bingung juga penasaran.

Entah kenapa, suara perempuan yang disebut Chanyeol sebagai sosok ibu itu memiliki suara yang sangat familiar. Seperti Baekhyun mengenal baik suara itu tapi ia lupa siapa.

"Baek, aku pulang ke kamarku dulu, ya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa." Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya melotot panik saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat jarak hidung mereka bahkan hanya tersisa beberapa senti.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya merasakan sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di dahinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Protes Baekhyun.

" _Good night kiss,_ jangan lupa bermimpi tentangku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bermimpi tentangku?"

"Bukan ide buruk juga, sih."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun keluar tidak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan _ibunya_. Ia baru sadar, persediaan mie instan miliknya sudah semakin menipis, jadi tidak ada salahnya pergi ke mini market sekarang. Tahu begitu, ia akan turun berbarengan dengan Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, ia agak terkejut saat anak itu memanggil teman ayahnya dengan sebutan ibu. Ini hanya menurut Baekhyun saja, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol cukup sensitif dengan topik ibunya. Lalu saat sosok yang dipanggilnya ibu menelpon, wajahnya langsung mencerah seakan memang ibunya yang benar-benar menelpon. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol. Siapa sangka Chanyeol yang terlihat sempurna sekalipun memiliki masalah yang cukup kompleks.

Tapi entah kenapa suara sosok yang dipanggil ibu oleh Chanyeol itu terdengar sangat familiar. Membuat ia berpikir keras hingga berjalan sambil melamun.

 _BRUK!_

" _Akh!_ Apa-apaan? Kenapa berlarian di koridor asrama pada malam hari begini? Memangnya tidak membaca buku peraturanmu dengan benar?!" Baekhyun berseru marah sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja, ia terjatuh dengan posisi pantat yang mendarat duluan.

 _"Oh sorry, I didn't meant to. Need some help?"_ Sebuah tangan terjulur kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih tangan itu dan bangun dengan masih meringis sakit.

" _You can't speak Korean or what?_ " Dengus Baekhyun, membalas dengan bahasa inggris. Wajahnya sangat Korea tapi kenapa tidak memakai bahasa negaranya sendiri dengan benar? Dasar anak milenial jaman sekarang. Ia lalu bediri dan langsung merasakan pantatnya masih terasa nyeri setelah berdiri beberapa detik, "Ah, masih terasa sakit."

" _Sorry, I can't. Just transferred from LA. Oh, is hurt that bad? Wanna me grab some medicine?"_ Tanya laki-laki tinggi didepan Baekhyun khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap dari atas kebawah gaya berpakaian laki-laki itu. Kaos hitam dengan jeans robek-robek juga sneaker membalut kakinya. Ada koper disampingnya dan tas di punggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kusam tapi ada raut panik disana. Membuat Baekhyun memiliki sebuah firasat yang benar.

" _What type of medicine will you took for this situation, silly?_ " Baekhyun mendengus, sebelum menyipit menatap laki-laki didepannya—menyadari sesuatu, " _You said, you just got transferred from LA, right? So, are you Matthew Kim? The new late student that have Kim Jinseok as your Korean name?_ "

Wajah laki-laki yang bernama Jinseok langsung berubah cerah, menghela nafas lega pada akhirnya. " _Thanks god, finally I found people who can help me in this lost situation. Yes, Matthew Kim is my name. But, because we are in the Korea right now, feel free to call me Jinseok._ " Baekhyun menyambut tangan Jinseok yang terulur, mengajak berkenalan secara resmi.

 _"Just call me Baekhyun, then. I'm the President of team_ _discipline who has the responsibility to take care of you. So, you bump into the right person._ " Jinseok terlihat meringis mendengar fakta ia baru saja menubruk Baekhyun hingga pantat Baekhyun yang menjadi korbannya. Namun juga merasa lega menemukan orang yang pastinya paham tentang keadannya. Tapi tak lama setelah sapaan berhasabat itu, Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Jinseok sedikit kesal, " _What are you doing here in the middle of night? You supposed to arrived at Wednesday, right? And you was running like crazy."_

 _"I switched the schedule, that's why i'm here right now. Sorry to not confirm that first. And the reason i was running like crazy, cuz for two hours straight i got lost. So when i see you, a human alive that i can asking for direction i was so excited but don't know that you are in day dreaming. BUM! That's the whole story, the end._ " Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Jinseok. Apalagi terselip humor disana.

" _Okay, okay. You got my apologize. But, it's to late to get the dorm key. You should registration first in principal office to get your dorm key, locker key, uniform, the rules book, and others_ ," Jelas Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas, menatap Jinseok prihatin.

" _Oh, c'mon. You're not gonna tell that i will sleep in_ _here, right?_ " Baekhyun meringis, padahal ia baru saja akan mengatakan ide itu kepada Jinseok— _ide_ _untuk tidur di jalanan koridor dengan tasnya sebagai_ _bantalan_ —tapi sepertinya itu adalah ide yang buruk untuk membiarkan anak baru menggelandang di hari pertamanya sampai.

" _All right, all right. Just sleep with me_."

Jinseok langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Matanya melotot sambil bertanya dengan nada syok, " _Did you just invite me to sleep with you? In our first meeting? I know that i'm that handsome but didn't know you have a aggresive side with that cute face—aww!"_ Jinseok mengerang saat kakinya ditendang Baekhyun sadis.

" _Not sleep in that way you pervert. Sleep in my room. Technically_ _you_ _will_ _sleep_ _in the floor_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _sleep in my bed_. _So_ _follow_ _me_ _and_ _shut_ _up._ _We_ _are_ _having conversation in corridor in the middle of_ _night. We just broke the rules number fifteen, you know?_ " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, menyangka anak baru dari luar negeri yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temanna ternyata tidak sekeren yang dibicarakan. Ia malah bertemu sosok norak dan berisik. Bukan amerika sekali gayanya.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jinseok, mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke minimarket. Jinseok di depannya tertawa kecil mengekori Baekhyun sambil menarik kopernya.

" _Cute_."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat kotak-kotak makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Seolhyun. Coba saja Seohyun benar-benar ibunya, betapa bahagianya dia sekarang.

Pertanyaan tentang dimana keberadaan ibunya dari Baekhyun membuat ia kepikiran sampai sekarang. Tentu saja ia tidak membenci ibu kandungnya atau mendendam. Ia hanya berharap semoga ibunya baik-baik saja, dalam keadaan sehat dan makan dengan baik.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menyusun kotak-kotak makanan itu kedalam kulkas. Sambil menata, ia merasa perubahan _mood_ Baekhyun tadi. Entah kenapa atau apa yang dirasakan kakak kelasnya yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu. Baekhyun kadang sangat sulit ditebak seperti buku yang disegel tapi kadang juga sangat mudah ditebak seperti buka yang terbuka.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kulkasnya, memperhatikan jendela kamar Baekhyun digedung sebrang. Masih menyala lampunya, tapi terlihat masih ada aktivitas disana.

Sesaat, Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek matanya saat seperti meliha ada dua bayangan dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Namun begitu ia selesai mengucek matanya, hanya tersisa bayangan bada mungil Baekhyun yang entah sedang apa. Membuat Chanyeol bergeridik sedikit ngeri.

Apa yang barusan ia lihat itu hantu?

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang keluar dari gedung asramanya bersama dengan sesosok pria tinggi yang terasa asing dimata Chanyeol. Mereka seperti terlibat percakapan seru, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Sudah datang?" Baekhyun berujar biasa, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketara tidak suka.

Jinseok yang menyadari hal itu kontak melirik Baekhyun, seakan bertanya ada masalah apa anak ini? Begini-gini, Jinseok tidak sepenuhnya buta bahasa korea.

"Selain Park Chaeyoung, ada satu anak lagi yang pindah ke sekolah ini. Tapi kau memotongnya saat aku berusaha menjelaskan. Sudah terlanjur bersemangat dengan Park Chaeyoung." Baekhyun berkata tenang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia anak pindahan satu lagi, Kim Jinseok. Karena dia berasal dari luar negri, ia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dan akan berada dibawah pengawasanku selama semester pertama di sekolah ini. Dia ini masuk di kelas tiga, ayo beri salam."

Chanyeol sedikit merutuki fakta bahwa pria didepannya masuk kedalam kelas tiga. Membuat Chanyeol harus bersikap sopan walaupun matanya masih mendelik tajam kearah tangan Jinseok yang sedang merangkul miliknya.

" _Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun is mine."_ Kata Chanyeol asal karena memang nilai bahasa inggrisnya agak sedikit kacau. Tapi Baekhyun langsung melotot kearah Chanyeol, setelah menyadari Chanyeol baru saja mengklaim Baekhyun didepan Jinseok.

" _Baekhyun, is this kid your boyfriend?"_ Tanya Jinseok menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meringis dan terpaksa mengangguk. Untuk apa juga mengelak dari Jinseok.

" _Yeah, something like that. But don't tell anyone in school, okey? My relationship is a top secret."_ Baekhyun berkata dengan nada serius juga wajah serius, tapi malah membuat Jinseok tertawa seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

Tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol menahan tangan Jinseok, membuat pergerakkan mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun terhenti. " _Didn't I just said that Baekhyun is mine?"_

Jinseok terkekeh, langsung menarik tangannya dan membuat gestur menyerah. " _Easy dude, just kidding."_

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tidak berniat berkomentar apa-apa, malah sibuk menatap ponselnya. Sebelum raut wajahnya berubah panik.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantarkan Jinseok ke sekolah? Aku harus buru-buru pergi, ada jadwal jaga tim kedisplinan. Nanti ku traktir es kopi di kantin, makasih!" Baekhyun berujar cepat, sebelum langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang protesnya.

"Kak Baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun berlari cepat sekali. Membuat dia menghela nafas panjang diakhir.

" _Why Baekhyun running like that and leave us in here?"_ Tanya Jinseok heran, menatap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum terpaksa, bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa bahasa inggrisnya kalau Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menggantikannya mengantarkan Jinseok?

" _Baekhyun is in hurry so he told me to take you to school?_ " Persetan lah, yang penting Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya.

" _Oh, I see. Okay."_

Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali melirik Jinseok tidak suka.

"Jadi kau ya penampakan hantu yang aku lihat tadi malam."

" _Huh? Did you say something?"_

" _Nah, nothing."_

 ** _XXX_**

Satu sekolah geger melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dengan sesosok asing disebelahnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu yang memakai seragam sama seperti mereka.

 _"Woah, are you famous or something?"_ Tanya Jinseok melihat banyak dari orang dikoridor yang menatap Chanyeol sambil berbinar dan banyak juga yang menyapanya.

" _With this face? Of course."_ Balas Chanyeol narsis, padahal ia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinseok terasa menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol, Jinseok!" Panggil seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Sudah jaganya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang nafasnya masih tersengal.

"Iya sudah. Makasih Chan, sudah membantuku." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol begitu dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan _Chan._ Ia sampai harus mengigit pipi dalamnya agar senyum tidak terbentuk. Tidak selama Jinseok masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Iya bukan apa-apa, kok." Baekhyun mengangguk membalas kata Chanyeol.

" _Follow me Jinseok, I will bring you to the principal office._ Chanyeol, aku duluan." Baekhyun berjalan duluan, namun sebelum Jinseok pergi mengekori Baekhyun ia sempat memasang tampak mengejek dulu pada Chanyeol. Membut Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Hoi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu Jongin. Jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan terus menatap Jinseok dan Baekhyun yang punggungnya masih terlihat.

"Siapa dia? Anak baru?"

"Iya, sekaligus orang yang harus ku waspadai."

 _ **XXX** _

"Namaku Matthew Kim tapi kalian bisa memanggil dengan nama koreaku, Kim Jinseok," Ujar Jinseok terbata sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya sosok yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya ini, "Aku murid pindahan dari Los Angeles, California, Amerika. Mari berteman?" Tawa kelas terpecah mendengar nada ragu diakhir kalimat perkenalan diri Jinseok dan pemilihan kata-kata super klise yang dipakainya.

Kris yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa. "Dia jauh dari ekspetasi. Kupikir dia adalah tipekal _fuckboy_ khas amerika disana. Tapi dia terlihat polos untuk ukuran anak yang berasal dari negara barat."

"Hah, mungkin kedoknya saja hanya belum terlihat." Baekhyun mendengus, tentu saja ia tahu setelah menghabiskan satu malam dengan Jinseok. Pria itu benar-benar cerewet, bertanya tentang semua hal, dan selalu menggodanya jahil.

"Kenapa memilih pindah ke sini? Bukankah di Amerika lebih menyenangkan?" Tanya Naeun salah satu anak kelasnya—matanya berbinar dan wajahnya berubah cerah. Sama seperti kondisi kebanyakan anak perempuan di kelas mereka. Melihat Jinseok dengan tatapan predator.

" _Huh, sorry I can't understand you. I can't speak Korea perfectly."_ Jeritan anak perempuan di kelasnya langsung pecah begitu mendengar suara berat itu berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Membuat Jinseok menatap takut para gadis-gadis di kelasnya, sedikit membuat Baekhyun kasihan tapi lebih banyak membuatnya tertawa geli.

" _She said, why did you choose to move in here? Isn't America is more fun?"_ Ujar Baekhyun setengah berseru, membuat Jinseok menoleh dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

 _"No, reason. Just want move to my hometown."_ Lalu Jinseok menoleh kearah Baekhyun sebelum tersenyum, " _Thanks to President Byun, to be my personal translator."_

" _Like I want to."_ Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Melihat tidak ada guru sekarang untuk mengatakan kalimat penutup setiap ada acara perkenalan anak baru, membuat Baekhyun harus melakukannya, " _You can sit anywhere available."_

 _"Can I sit on your lap?"_ Jinseok tampak menyeringai, membuat jeritan-jeritan anak sekelas terdengar. Jika tidak dalam kondisi menantang seperti ini, pasti Baekhyun sudah menggebrak meja dan memarahi teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi itu sekarang.

" _Can you shut up? You don't want to visiting detention room in your first day, right?"_ Baekhyun berucap tajam, tapi malah membuat Jinseok kembali terkekeh.

" _Alright, you win this time President Byun."_ Lalu Jinseok duduk di bangku pojok belakang, jauh dari tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Kris. Dengan kecepatan nano detik, meja Jinseok suka dikerubungi orang-orang yang ingin berkenalan, penasaran dan yang ingin tebar pesona. Kondisi lazim jika kalian menemukan anak baru tampan.

"Sepertinya cuma kau ketua tim kedisplinan yang mempunyai nama panggilan paling keren, _President Byun."_ Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana Sehun duduk persis dibelakangnya sebelum mendengus.

"Aku lebih suka dengan panggilan _killer Byun._ Itu masih berkali-kali lipat lebih keren."

 ** _XXX_**

Berita tentang kepindahan Jinseok langsung menyebar luas kedalam satu sekolah. Seluruh angkatan membicarakannya. Siapa nama baratnya, apa latar belakang orangtuanya, dimana dulu dia tinggal, fakta bahwa ia tidak fasih berbicara bahasa korea hingga sampai gaya dan tindak-tanduk pria dengan nama lain Matthew Kim itu.

Layaknya _social butterfly,_ kini Jinseok sudah duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan orang-orang yang mengerubungi dirinya atau tatapan anak lain yang menatapnya penasaran sambil berbisik-bisik.

Bahkan, meja Chanyeol tidak luput dari efek datangnya Kim Jinseok ke sekolah mereka.

"Dia sangat _hot._ Aku sedang membayangkan perut kotak-kotak di balik seragamnya itu," Ujar Joohyun berpangku tangan, menatap Jinseok terpesona. Tapi membuat para kaum adam di meja mereka menatap Joohyun tak percaya.

"Bae Joohyun, kau terlalu banyak membaca fiksi dewasa untuk remaja seusiamu," Celetuk Junmyeon membuat Jongdae tertawa hingga tersedak.

"Hei, aku tidak berpikiran kotor. Tapi lihat Jinseok, dia tinggi, maskulin, badannya bagus, suaranya berat, apalagi saat berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Walau aku tidak tahu apa artinya, itu tetap terdengar keren." Joohyun lanjut menatap Jinseok terpesona sebelum mendelik kearah Junmyeon sam berdecih, "Cih, memangnya kau? Pendek, kulitmu lembut seperti bayi, dan ku tebak tidak ada apa-apa dibalik kaosmu."

"Yak! Kau mau melihatnya? Ayo akan kutunjukkan!" Junmyeon sudah berancang-ancang akan membuka kaos olahrganya tapi untungnya dengan sigap Jongdae dan Jongin menahan agar tidak terjadi hal memalukan yang bisa terjadi.

"Aku menemukan _instagram_ Jinseok! Woah di Amerika di ikut komunitas _dance_ yang terkenal. Dia juga membuat _cover_ lagu bersama teman-temannya. Dia sering _ngerapp_ disini. Astaga, astaga!" Seulgi bersorak heboh, mengangkat ponselnya menunjukkan pada Joohyun sebelum kedua perempuan itu menjerit seperti orang gila. Untungnya masih dalam skala kecil.

Chanyeol menatap malas kearah dua perempuan yang sibuk memuji Jinseok sana-sini. Ia kembali melirik kearah meja tempat Jinseok berada. Ada Baekhyun disebelahnya, sibuk menerjemahkan atau menjawab setiap perntanyaan milik pria pindahan luar negeri itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jinseok.

Ia tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak mie kacang hitamnya melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Jinseok. Cobaan, baru beberapa hari mereka resmi namun sudah ada lalat penganggu yang datang.

"Menurutku, Jinseok itu mirip dengan Chanyeol," Komentar Luhan setelah ia bungkam beberapa lama. Membuat Seulgi dan Joohyun menengok mendengar nama orang yang sedang dibicarakan tersebut.

"Apanya yang mirip? Aku jelas lebih baik," Kata Chanyeol sontak dapat decihan keras dari Jongin.

"Ya kalian populer dalam waktu singkat. Kalian tinggi, tampan, bersuara berat dan juga ramah. Jinseok hebat di _rapp_ begitu pula Chanyeol. Seperti Jinseok adalah Chanyeol versi dari Amerika?" Mendengar pendapat Luhan, membuat yang lain bolak-balik menatap Jinseok lalu Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu Jinseok hingga beberapa kali.

"Kami tidak mirip. Dia memiliki mata sipit sedangkan mataku terbentuk sangat indah." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau tahu, sebelum lanjut memakan mie kacang hitamnya.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, pola mereka sedikit mirip, sih." Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Chanyeol menatap kearah pria yang paling tua itu di meja mereka.

"Tapi kenapa sudah bisa sedekat itu dengan senior Byun?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah jengah melihat Jinseok yang sama sekali tidak bisa memakai sumpitnya.

"Aku dengar, senior Baekhyun akan menjadi penerjemah senior Jinseok untuk setengah semester sampai Jinseok setidaknya fasih berbicara bahasa korea," Jelas Luhan membuat yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, melirik Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. Cuek, pemarah dengan mulut tajam. Bedanya, ada sosok pantang menyerah dan tidak gentar saat kena makian Baekhyun.

 _Sial, Chanyeol merasa cemburu sekarang._

 _ **XXX**_

Baekhyun menutup pintu lokernya lega. Akhirnya, dengan alasan berlatih _hapkido_ lah yang membuat Baekhyun bisa terlepas dari gangguan Kim Jinseok yang super berisik itu. Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir, Jinseok sedang bersama Kris untuk mengurus registrasi dan segala hal lainnya. Lagipula, Kris sempat tinggal di Kanada untuk beberapa tahun, jadi pasti tidak ada masalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah harusnya orang yang lebih cocok menjadi penanggung jawab Jinseok adalah Kris? Baekhyun memang memiliki nilai bahasa inggris tertinggi di angkatan, tapi ia yakin Kris lebih baik dalam urusan prakteknya.

"Hah sudahlah, jalani saja." Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari lokernya menuju toilet dengan _dobok_ yang diapit dilengannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan tubuh berbalik saat ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Kak, aku hari ini belum mengobrol denganmu di sekolah." Baekhyun mendengus mendapati pelakunya adalah Chanyeol.

"Tujuan ke sekolah itu untuk belajar bukan untuk mengobrol," Balas Baekhyun dengan nada sarkas tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia langsung gentar.

"Aku cemburu," Ujar Chanyeol langsung, Membuat Baekhyun harus berpikir keras karena tingkah lamu _random_ Chanyeol.

"Cemburu denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau hari ini terus menempel dengan Jinseok." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada merajuk, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertegun sebelum berdehem mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Itu tanggung jawabku Park Chanyeol. Aku cuma membantu murid pindahan, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol jengkel, sedangkan yang ditatap masih memepertahankan ekspresi merajuknya.

"Tapi dia terlihat menyukaimu." Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, membuatnya jadi terlihat lucu di mata Baekhyun.

"Mustahil. Astaga, aku bahkan baru mengenal nya belum ada satu hari, Park. Lalu, jika dia menyukaiku apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" Baekhyun maju selangkah, mendekati Chanyeol yang matanya terpaku pada dirinya. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum mengecup tiga jarinya lalu menempelkannya di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu 'kan siapa yang aku suka?" Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, sedangkan Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Risih di tatap seperti itu, langsung saja Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol lumayan keras sebelum kabur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Sudah sana pulang dasar bodoh!" Itu teriakan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Senyuman langsung terukir lebar di wajah Chanyeol. Perasaan tidak enaknya selama seharian penuh langsung hilang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga dan tanpa sadar ia langsung bersiul-siul dan menari kecil di tengah-tentah koridor loker yang sepi.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Junmyeon, memyipitkan matanya melihat ada sosok jangkung yang menarikan tarian aneh.

Joohyun ikut menatap yang dimaksud sebelum mengangguk. "Kasihan, ya. Padahal masih muda. Sudah gangguan jiwa begitu."

 ** _XXX_**

"Terimakasih senior!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas saat beberapa junior membungkuk padanya hormat. Gedung olahraga SMA Jaeguk perlahan berubah menjadi sepi sepeninggalnya sesama relan klub hapkidonya. Baekhyun memilih duduk dan meneguk air mineralnya bersama dengan beberapa orang yang lain—yang masih memilih mendinginkan badannya setelah latihan intensif sebelum pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, membuka beberapa aplikasi walau pasa ujungnya hanya memilih untuk membalas beberapa pesan dari temannya atau grup. Hingga suara derapan langkah kaki yang buru-buru terdengar. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, sepasang sepatu _adidas_ berwarna merah muda sudah berada di depannya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam begitu mendongak dan melihat siapa pemilik sepatu berwarna terang itu. Memasang tampak tidak tertariknya saat melihat Kyulkyung berdiri dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya.

"Ada apa kali ini, **juniorku**?" Baekhyun membuka suara terlebih dulu, sedikit menekan kalimat _juniorku._

"Kau!" Seru Kyulkyung tiba-tiba, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat beberapa orang yang tersisa di gedung olahraga menatap mereka penasaran, "Kau! Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Lanjutnya sambil berseru marah.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan kelakuan Kyulkyung. Tangannya terangkat untuk menurunkan jari Kyulkyung yang menunjuknya tidak sopan sebelum menatap Kyulkyung malas. "Byun Baekhyun, kelas tiga dari jurusan sosial. Salam kenal," Balas Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyelipkan tali tasnya dibahunya. Berniat pergi meninggalkan Kyulkyung di sana. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kyulkyung berseru marah.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?! Kenapa permintaanku tentang menghukummu dan menyuruhmu minta maaf padaku ditolak kepala sekolah? Padahal ayahku kan temannya!" Kyulkyung melengking marah, namun Baekhyun lebih marah lagi.

"Kau apa? KAU TIDAK SADAR DIRI, YA?!" Baekhyun berseru keras, membuat Kyulkyung langsung diam karena kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun, "Yang melanggar peraturan dan bersikap tidak sopan itu siapa? Kenapa aku yang harus dihukum dan meminta maaf? Memang kau siapa? Hanya karena sikap manja dan kekuasan, kau pikir kau bebas melakukan apapun semaumu?!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyulkyung. Benar-benar marah atas apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan. Ia paling benci ditindas dan diperlakukan tidak adil. Dan siapa Kyulkyung berani melakukan itu padanya.

"Lain kali, berpikir sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu. Kau bisa menganggap ini sepele dan mendapatkan kesenangan setelah melihat orang yang kau tidak suka harus dihukum dan meminta maaf padamu. Tapi untuk beberapa orang ini bisa jadi maslaah serius. Mereka bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Hidup hanya sekali, setidaknya gunakan otakmu sekali." Kyulkyung benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan semarah dan semurka ini.

"Kau marah karena pemoles bibirmu aku patahkan? Aku tidak kaya, tapi harga diriku tidak serendah itu. Ambil ini, sialan. Lain kali, aku sudah tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Kupastikan wajahmu akan dipenuhi luka." Baekhyun melemparkan uangnya ke muka Kyulkyung. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun terhenti saat sampai di ambang pintu. Berbicara dengan tegas, "Kau melanggar peraturan sekolah lagi. BAB 5 Pasal 9, Etika dan tingkah laku di sekolah. Ayat dua, diberikan sanksi keras bagi siswa yang ketahuan berbuat kecurangan atau hal kotor yang melibatkan kepala sekolah, guru, atau staff sekolah. Seperti suap menyuap atau koneksi orang dalam. Temui aku diruang detensi besok."

Kyulkyung menahan tangisnya saat melihat punggung Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu berteriak seperti orang gila tidak peduli fakta masih ada orang lain didalam gedung olahraga.

"Lihat saja kau Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar asramanya dengan perasaan kesal. Bisa-bisanya ada adik kelas macam Kyulkyung di SMA Jaeguk. Ini kali pertamanya ada yang bermodel seperti itu. Membuat Baekhyun kesal hingga ubun-ubun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Jinseok sedang duduk didepan pintu kamarnya, memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah lusuh.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Jinseok yang langsung berdiri begitu melihat kedatangannya.

"Aku akan pindah kamar, mau ambil barang tapi pintu dikunci. Aku belum ada nomormu jadi aku menunggu. _Kris told me to say that when you come."_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar bahasa korea hancur dari mulut Jinseok. Tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jinseok langsung masuk mengambil tasnya.

" _Thanks to be my one night room mate, President."_

 _"Here's my phone number, feel free to contacted me of you need help or something to ask."_

 _"Sure, I will contacted you everyday."_

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever."_

 ** _XXX_**

 _Hmmmm agak tidak srek dengan isi chapnya karena rada tidak berinti chap ini hngg..._

 _Tapi tetep harus ada demi kelanjutan cerita ahay_

 _Welcome to bahasa inggris acak adul guise, maaf ya kalo ada beberapa kata yan salah karena aku emang gak sepro itu dalam bahasa inggris. Kalo ada yang salah koreksi aja, aku sangat membutuhkannya huhuhu_

 _Yang kmrn bingung kenapa ibu chanyeol dibilang gak ada pdhl chap sebelumnya ada gosah bingung lagi ya wakakak. Emang sengaja akutuh, biar ada something2 antara baekhyun, chanyeol dan sosok orang yang dipanggil ceye ibu ini_

 _Kim Jinseok aka Matthew Kim adalah BM KARD guys, aku kobam karena di salah satu interview dia ngomong kalo dia tuh jatuh sama pesona baekhyun ASSFGHJKL BANGET GAK SIH_

 _mana BM tuh daddy able banget, suara nya berat, UDAHLAH KOBAM_

 _Makanya kyaknya lebih banyak si jinseok muncul daripada ceye ehehe di sini_

 _Ya intnya pelakor nya langsung aku keluarin dua aja._

 _Pelakornya emg mereka berdua, tapi orang jahatnya bukan mereka hnng :)_

 _UDHLAH KAN MALAH SPOILER UDH KAYAK CHANYEOL AJA NGESPOILERIN LOVE SHOT :(_

 _Nananananananananana nya love shot nyangkut di kepala otokeh :(_

 _Jangan lupa rnr!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chap 11:_**

 ** _Steal The Attention_**

 ** _XXX_**

Sampai sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Sudah empat hari sejak kepindahan Jinseok ke SMA Jaeguk. Sekolah sudah tenang dan mulai bersikap biasa dengan kehadiran Jinseok. Tampaknya, Jinseok juga sudah bertemu dengan kelompok sepermainannya sendiri—tentu saja ia tidak memiliki masalah di lingkup pertemanan. Bahasa koreanya mulai ada peningkatan walau selalu bercampur-campur dengan bahasa inggrisnya. Ia sudah pindah lantai atas, tidak selantai asrama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi rutin menelponnua untuk bertanya bagaimana cara menyalakan oven atau menyetel air panas di kamar mandi.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terhitung sudah berjalan dua minggu lebih. Tidak ada yang istimewa tapi tetap saja hidup Baekhyun sedikit banyak berubah. Ia jadi suka mengeluarkan emosi dan ekspresi yang sebelumnya jarang ia keluarkan. Ia juga jadi makan lebih banyak karena pria jangkung itu tidak pernah absen membawanya makan malam keluar. Tapi dua hari ini ia sedang sibuk berlatih basket untuk pertandingan melawan sekolah tetangga.

Rutinitasnya sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan juga tetap sama. Tidak jauh dari kata marah, berteriak, memaki dan menggebrak. Jenis pelanggaran akhir-akhir ini hanya masalah kecil. Seperti berlarian di koridor, memakan makanan keras di perpustakaan dan berkeliaran saat jam kelas dimulai. Jadi para anggota tim kedisplinan lebih banyak memakai waktu berkumpulnya untuk bermain mafia atau bergosip di ruangan mereka.

Sejak hari dimana Baekhyun membentak gadis itu, ia tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Kyulkyung. Kata Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah bolos. Mungkin Baekhyun saja yang memang tidak melihat dan tentu saja tidak mau. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya kesal.

Terus, sekarang Baekhyun harus apa?

Baekhyun mendesah malas, menempelkan pipinya diatas meja belajarnya—menatap keluar jendela. Sekarang hari minggu, tapi dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk di lakukan. Semua tugasnya sudah di kerjakan. Laporan tim kedisplinan juga sudah beres. Ia sudah mencuci baju, menjemur dan menyetrikanya. Ia sudah mandi—sebuah kejadian langka yang terjadi pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, tapi tidak berniat tidur juga.

Baekhyun menyalakan ponselnya, membuka _LINE_ dan melihat daftar temannya disana.

Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin temannya satu itu mau diajak keluar. Dia pasti sedang melakukan eksperimen di dapur atau sejenisnya.

Minseok? Seratus persen yakin Minseok sedang bergelung dengan selimut di kamarnya. Seperti musang, sehabis makan banyak akan tidur lama.

Sehun? Setipe dengan Minseok. Memiliki kadar malas tinggi.

Kris? Pria itu tiap akhir pekan akan pulang kerumahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau menganggu waktu Kris dengan keluarganya.

Chanyeol? _Nah,_ dia sedang sibuk latihan. Dia juga tidak mau terkesan merindukan Chanyeol. Ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

Jinseok? Oke. Sebuah pilihan buruk. Tentu saja ia tidak mau menghabiskan minggu sorenya menjadi _tour guide_ untuk Jinseok.

Jempolnya menggeser kebawah daftar kontak temannya di _LINE_ hingga sampai pada batas bawah. Meringis saat tersadar ternyata tidak memiliki banyak teman yang bisa ia kontak disaat seperti ini.

"Kau harus mencari teman, Byun," Monolog dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, meraih jaket terdekat yany tergantung di pintu. Pergi keluar dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan sore sendirian disekitar asrama.

Angin sore hari ini ternyata cukup kencang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kaki telanjangnya kedinginan saat angin melewatinya. Tahu begitu, dia tadi mengganti celanan pendeknya dulu dengan celana training yang tergantung.

"Apakah aku harus membeli camilan?" Baekhyun berhenti di depan mini market. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mini market yang sedang sepi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan seplastik camilan ditanggan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang memegang tusukan dengan sosis yang tinggal setengah sehabis ia gigit.

Ia kembali menikmati minggu sorenya sambil berjalan menyusuri area asrama. Merasakan ketenangan suara orang-orang lewat, derap langkah kaki, dan geseka ban dengan tanah di jalanan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di lapangan asrama, menemukan beberapa anak basket sedang berlatih disana. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sibuk melempar bola sana sini. Wajahnya sangat serius dan tidak tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menggosok hidungnya sebentar merasakan udara dingin. Berjalan kearah bangku pinggir lapangan yang paling jauh dan tenang. Duduk disana sambil mengeluarkan kaleng sodanya dan membukanya. _Earphone_ ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya, memakainya diteling setelah mencolokkannya di ponsel miliknya. Mulai memutar _playlist_ yang ia namakan _sunday mood_ itu dari ponselnya.

"Woah, itu keren," Gumam Baekhyun dengan kepala mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti irama musik. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah camilan selanjutnya— _fish roll—_ sedang matanya aktif menonton Chanyeol berlari dari ujung ke ujung lapangan.

Ia sudah lima belas menit lebih disana. Sudah kurang lebih lima lagu terputar dari ponselnya. Sekarang, kakinya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama lagu dari SHAUN. Ia meminum sodanya sampai matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Hampir membuatnya tersedak karena kaget tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kau disini untuk melihatku latihan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersengal membuat badannya seakan-akan naik turun. Kaos putih yang ia gunakan basah, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Baekhyun berkedip, sebelum menggeleng acuh. "Tidak, aku disini untuk menikmati minggu sore."

"Menikmati minggu sore sambil menontonku latihan maksudnya?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, mengambil tempat dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya, lalu mengangkat sosis tusuk dan kaleng sodanya bersamaan. "Menikmati ini untuk jawaban benarnya, Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, tanpa ijin mengambil kaleng soda dari plastik belajaan Baekhyun—empunya hanya melirik lalu tetap memakan sosisnya, seakan memberitahu jika ia memperbolehkan Chanyeol mengambilnya. Chanyeol sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan isi kantong plastik belanjaan Baekhyun. Ada banyak kaleng soda, rumput laut, dan bertusuk-tusuk sosis dan ikan gulung. Mungkin bisa untuk perbekalan camilan untuk tiga hari kedepan.

"Kakak membelinya banyak sekali," Kata Chanyeol usai meneguk sodanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lapar di tengah malam. Mungkin sedang banyak pikiran."

"Memangnya ada hubungannya banyak pikiran dengan merasa lapar?"

" _Err..._ tidak tahu juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya pada sore hari ini. Melambaikan tangannya pada anak basket lainnya yang sudah meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di lapangan.

"Iya, kami sudah berlatih dari pagi." Baekhyun memgangguk lagi sebagai jawabannya, lanjut mengunyah sosisnya.

"Semangat kalau gitu."

Keadaan hening sesaat. Chanyeol menikmati sodanya yang terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih enak karena tenggorokkannya yang kering dan Baekhyun mulai membuka rumput lautnya. Memakan lembar pertama.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, membuka suaranya, "Apa kakak bisa menonton pertandinganku?"

"Hari apa?" Balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Hari jumat minggu depan. Kakak kosong tidak?" Mendengarnya, Baekhyun berpikir, seakan mengecek jadwalnya di dalam memori otaknya sebelum menggeleng.

"Aku rasa tidak ada apa-apa hari itu. Aku akan datang." Senyum Chanyeol langsung terukir lebar, berangang-ancang akan memeluk Baekhyun sebelum ditahan oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, kau bau keringat." Baekhyun menjepit hidungnya dengan jarinya, tapi malah membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

"Kalau sudah mandi boleh peluk?"

"Terserah." Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya, menyeret kantong plastiknya dan berjalan cepat disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Kak, tunggu aku!"

Lapangan menjadi benar-benar sepi, warna langit makin menjingga. Dari balik pintu asrama kelas dua, yang mana langsung menghadap kearah lapangan—seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahunya keluar sambil menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkencan?"

 ** _XXX_**

Tadinya, Chanyeol memaksa ingin main di kamarnya. Menumpang mandi, makan bersama lalu bersantai. Tapi di tolak Baekhyun keras. Anak itu baru saja latihan dari pagi sampai sore _non-stop_. Tentu saja ia harus membersihkan badan dengan tuntas, makan dengan benar lalu tidur cepat. Apalagi besok hari senin, ia tidak boleh terlambat.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka delapan malam. Matanya beralih ke jendela kamar Chanyeol di gedung sebrang. Lampunya sudah mati—menandakan penghuninya sudah terlelap.

Suara ponsel berdering membuat dirinya beranjak dari jendela dan melemparkan dirinya keatas kasur. Dahinya berkerut tapi tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam ini.

" _What's wrong Jinseok?_ " Kata Baekhyun begitu ia mengangkat telponnya.

" _I'm so desperately hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"_

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, kalau di pikir-pikir, itu bukan ide yang terlalu buruk. Apalagi mengingat belum ada nasi yang masuk kedalam perutnya hari ini. Cuma roti, camilan dan kue beras pedas.

" _Okey, meet you in dorm gate."_

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin beranjak mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang, sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Sudah tidur?_

 _ **Baekhyun:** Belum, kenapa?_

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Aku tidak bisa tidur :(_

 _ **Baekhyun:** Ya terus?_

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Bisa ke kamarku?_

 _ **Baekhyun** : Kau menyuruh ketua tim kedisplinan ini?_

 _ **Baekhyun:** Tidak, aku sudah ada janji makan dengan Jinseok di luar._

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Kau lebih memilih orang asing daripada pacarmu? :(_

 _ **Baekhyun:** Orang asing apanya, kau juga sudah kenal._

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Pergi ke kamarku saja, ayolah. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu._

 _ **Baekhyun:** Tadi sore kita baru bertemu bodoh._

 _ **Park Chanyeol:** Begini saja, pilih temani aku atau pilih temani Jinseok makan?_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya bingung. Kenapa ia jadi bingung sendiri? Membuat ia menghela nafasnya dan menentukan pilihannya.

"Dasar."

 ** _XXX_**

" _What was that name_?"

" _Seolleongtang_."

Jinseok kembali mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sup panas di depannya tidak yakin. "Bisa diulangi?"

"Hah lupakan. Makan saja itu, ini paling enak dimakan malam-malam begini. Coba kau rasakan dulu kuahnya."

Jinseok menatap tak yakin kearah Baekhyun yang mulai menyesap kuah dari sendoknya. Menunjukkan ekspresi menikmati makananya sebelum menyendok kuah beserta dagingnya.

" _Are you sure it's good_? Tempat ini terlihat seperti tempat murahan. Terlihat tidak steril juga." Jinseok mengangkat sendoknya, memastikan apa itu benar-benar bersih. Lalu menatap restoran secara keseluruhan. Rumah makan sederhana, mereka duduk lasehan dengan meja pendek, memakai celemek pula. Banyak botol-botol hijau disetiap meja pelanggan lainnya yang kebanyakan orang dewasa, " _This place looks like the place we forbidden to go."_

 _"Just shut up and eat this things."_ Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, memilih melanjutkan acara menyesap kuah dari pada meladeni Jinseok.

Jinseok akhirnya menyerah, mengambil sendoknya lalu mulai memakan supnya. Matanya langsung mengerjao beberapa kali dan kembali menyendok supnya, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam terkekeh.

"Enak, tidak seburuk penampilannya."

" _You should try to put the rice into it. It'll taste better."_ Baekhyun memasukkan nasi kedalam supnya, mengaduk-ngaduknya di sup dan diikuti oleh Jinseok.

Jinseok kembali mengerjap memakannya, menggeleng-geleng takjub. " _They were right when they said don't judge a book by its cover_."

Mereka hening memakan makanannya hingga habis, hingga Baekhyun memanggil pelayan dan memesan satu porsi lagi.

"Satu porsi lagi, dibungkus."

"Kau akan makan ini lagi dirumah?" Tanya Jinseok terbata.

"Mungkin?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin, membuat Jinseok menatapnya heran tapi tidak mempermasalahkannya.

 ** _XXX_**

Dengan langkah malas, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. Jika yang ada di balik pintu adalah salah satu dari teman _Kim_ nya yang ingin menumpang memakai _microwave_ untuk membuat kue beras instannya, ia bersumpah akan membanting pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah mereka.

Tapi saat Chanyeol membuka pintunya, bayangan tentang ia akan membanting pintu hilang sudah.

"Apa? Kau tadi minta aku kesini 'kan?" Baekhyun berujar cuek, masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dengan tentengan ditangannya.

Chanyeol mendengus menutup pintunya. Berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini sedang sibuk menuangkan sup dari plastik kedalam mangkok. Cepat sekali gerakannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk di kursi makan.

" _Seolleongtang._ Cepat dimakan, ini enak." Baekhyun membuka nasi instan yang ia beli di mini market, memasukkannya kedalam sup tanpa permisi. Mengaduk-ngaduknya sebelum memberikan sendoknya ke Chanyeol.

"Sudah berkencan dengan Jinseoknya?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelum menyuap supnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis mendengrnya, berdecih sambil membuka pintu kulkas Chanyeol. Mengambil kimchi dari sana dan meletakkannya di meja.

Duduk dihadapan Chanyeol sambil berkata malas, "Kau merajuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, kata siapa?" Memang itu yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi ekspresinya seperti bocah yang kecewa karena stok eskrim favoritnya habis.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu waktu istirahatmu. Kau akan bertanding sebentar lagi, jangan tidur malam atau kecapekan. Jinseok juga orang baru disini, ia tidak tahu harus makan dimana atau bagaimana. Masih baik aku membelikan sebungkus untukmu," Jelas Baekhyun diselingi nada jengkel, "Dan kenapa juga aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu?" Lanjut Baekhyun menyesal kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit di sela makannya. "Itu artinya kau tidak ingin aku cemburu dan menjaga perasaanku."

"Mana ada!" Elak Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda Baekhyun, dengan tenang memakan makanannya. Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya memilih memainkan ponselnya. Sebelum sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otaknya.

"Yang waktu itu menelpon, jadinya teman ayahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, tapi Chanyeol mengangguk santai.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya mungkin sejak SMP saat ayah pertama kali memperkenalkannya sebagai sekertarisnya," Jelas Chanyeol.

"Woah, ayahmu punya seorang sekertaris? Kau pasti benar-benar anak orang kaya," Kata Baekhyun refleks, namun langsung menggeleng-geleng. Bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan, "Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namanya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, namun pada akhirnya tetap menjawab, "Byun Seolhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar nama itu, sebelum membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, bukan berarti. Aku kira dia seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran bahwa tante Seolhyun adalah seseorang yang kau kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar..." Jawab Baekhyun ragu dan Chanyeol tidak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Chanyeol, aku akan pulang. Aku tidak mau berakhir terkunci di gedung asrama kelas satu." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit _wallpaper_ ponsel milik Baekhyun. Seorang gadis dan bocah laki-laki yang memakai _dobok._

"Mau aku temani?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu. Yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, kau harus istirahat. Selamat malam, Chan."

 ** _XXX_**

Seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan tidak ada yang berani menatap Baekhyun. Pria itu sedang dalam mode _killer Byun-_ nya. Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Berputar-putar di kursinya sembari memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang akan memberitahuku kenapa anak baru itu belum muncul sampai sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya, mengetuk-ngetuk jam yang melingkar disana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, sudah jauh dari kata tepat waktu untuk seseorang datang ke sekolah.

"Mungkin pesawatnya _delay_?" Minseok membuka suaranya setelah hening melanda beberapa saat.

"Tidak mungkin, ia sudah sampai sejak hari sabtu. Tidak ada alasan _delay, jet lag,_ atau apapun itu." Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya kebelakang, hingga kursinya mengeluarkan suara berdecit.

"Mungkin ada masalah dengan kepindahannya—"

"Apapun itu, setidaknya beritahu sekolah. Karena kepala sekolah sedang ada urusan, tugas mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya dan pengenalan lingkungan sekolah serta kebutuhannya selama disini dihibahkan ke kita. Sudah berapa lama kita menunggu? Dari pagi ' _kan_? Kita belum sarapan, kita tidak bisa belajar di kelas, atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Memangnya kita tidak sibuk? Mau kabur? Kepala sekolah mengatakan untuk kita _stay_ disini tanpa pergi kemanapun karena Park Chaeyoung anak orang penting. Orang penting pantatmu, aku benci menunggu!"

Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk mendengar amukam Baekhyun. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa hampir sebagian besar anggota tim kedisplinan adalah teman-teman baiknya, tetap saja Baekhyun selalu punya aura ketua tim kedisplinannya yang menakutkan.

"Kita harus bersabar lebih, mungkin benar-benar ada sesuatu mendesak yang membuatnya terlambat hadir tanpa mengkonfirmasi," Ujar Kris, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. _Mood_ ketua tim kedisplinan itu akan langsung memburuk jika masalah tidak tepat waktu.

"Kenapa angkatan tahun ini sangat buruk? Bagaimana bisa sekolah menerima mereka masuk?" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pertama ada Chanyeol—tidak peduli bahwa sekarang status adik kelasnya itu pacarnya, ia bersikap tidak sopan pada seniornya di hari pertama masa orientasi. Lalu ada Kyulkyung dengan sifat super menyebalkan sok itu. Sekarang ada Park Chaeyoung, murid baru yang berlagak hanya karena latar belakangnya yang bagus.

Sejak awal, Baekhyun sudah memiliki firasat tidak enak dengan si Chaeyoung-Chaeyoung ini. Sejak Chanyeol menyebut namanya lebih tepatnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum tau apa hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi sikapnya yang menyepelekan sekolah membuat firasatnya makin tidak enak.

"Tunggu, kata keluarga Chaeyoung, gadis itu sudah datang sejak pagi dan mereka mengatakan Chaeyoung sudah ada di kelasnya." Penjelasaan Kris langsung membuat yang lain terkejut dan saling bertatapan heran juga penuh protes. Lalu, untuk apa mereka menunggu dari pagi?

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa tidak ada guru yang memberitahu kita? Darimana dia mendapatkan kelasnya tanpa menerima arahan dari kita?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada kesal, jiwa _satansoo_ nya keluar. Membuat suasana makin keruh.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. "Di kelas mana dia berada sekarang?"

"Kelas 1 Ilmu alam 3," Jawab Kris cepat.

"Aneh sekali, Chaeyoung ' _kan_ mengambil jurusan seni."

Baekhyun menahan amarahnya yang rasanya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Itu tidak aneh. Itu kelas yang Chanyeol tempati.

 ** _XXX_**

"Guru Han, maaf kami menginterupsi."

Kegiatan belajar mengajat di kelas 1 Ilmu alam 3 langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara familiar itu terdengar. Seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu langsung menatap kearah jendela dan pintu. Di luar kelas mereka, ada dua orang anggota tim kedisplinan kelas tiga dengan wajah tidak bersahabat sedangkan diambang pintu sudah ada ketuanya dengan wajah sangat sangat tidak bersahabat.

Jongin menutup matanya cemas, apalagi kali ini?

Semua orang langsung menatap Kyulkyung. Yang ditatap langsung melotot tidak terima. "Hey, aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa kali ini!" Bisiknya kesal.

"Ada apa ketua tim kedisplinan Byun?" Tanya guru Han sambil tersenyum, tapi tangannya yang memegang pulpen bergetar. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa beberapa guru takut kepada aura menyeramkan Baekhyun. Salah satunya guru muda ini.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas mendekati guru Han berdiri. Setiap langkahnya seirama dengan detak jantung panik para siswa di kelas ini. Kejadian Kyulkyung yang membuat ulah dan marahnya Baekhyun masih meninggalkan sedikit trauma di kelas ini.

Baekhyun melirik kearah meja siswa-siswa. Ia langsung menggeram kesal begitu mendapati bukan lagi Jongin yang duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Ada Chanyeol yang menatapnya bertanya dan disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. Menatap bingung apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Park Chaeyoung, murid pindahan yang baru datang hari ini—aku sangat yakin dia harusnya tidak datang ke kelasmu. Kenapa kau persilahkan untuk masuk tanpa mengecek lebih dahulu?" Baekhyun menatap protes guru muda itu, membuat yang ditatap menelan ludahnya gugup.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chaeyoung. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap bertanya kearah Chaeyoung dan gadis itu sedang berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

" _Ah..._ itu aku dengar dia anak orang penting dan kenalan pak kepala sekolah jadinya aku mempersilahkan dia masuk karena berpikir dia bebas memilih kelasnya," Jawab guru Han takut-takut.

"Guru Han, anda wali kelas disini. Harusnya anda diberitahu _'kan?_ Aku harap anda bersikap lebih tegas lain kali." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, "Tanpa peduli siapa kenalan atau latar belakang gadis itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap Chaeyoung tajam.

Guru Han mengangguk pelan. Tidak bisa menjawab karena aura yang di keluarkan Baekhyun terlalu kuat. Terlalu memgintimidasi.

"Guru Han, aku meminta waktu mengajar anda sebentar. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan anak baru." Baekhyun berucap serius sambil masih menatap Chaeyoung tajam. Guru Han langsung memgangguk dan berlari kecil keluar.

"Baek, haruskah kita masuk?" Tanya Kris yang berdiri dengan Kyungsoo diluar.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Sebelum menggeleng dan mengatakan biar dia saja. Akan terlalu mengintimidasi jika ada tiga orang. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin memberikan tontonan gratis untuk kedua kalinya pada kelas ini.

Baekhyun sampai di meja dimana Chaeyoung berada. Mendelik kearah tangan yang masih melingkar di lengan Chanyeol.

"Park Chaeyoung, aku bertaruh kau belum membaca buku peraturan. Ha, bagaimana bisa tahu jika kau saja belum menerimanya. Kuberitahu sedikit, ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa selama di kelas, interaksi antara perempuan dan laki-laki dikurangi untuk menjaga etika dan kodrat. Apa tanganmu seperti tentakel gurita? Tidak bisa lepas, ya?"

Chanyeol buru-buru langsung melepaskan tangan Chaeyoung dari lengannya. Chaeyoung menatap Chanyeol protes, sedangkan Chanyeolnya melotot menyuruh agar gadis itu menurut.

Melihatnya makin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Datang jam berapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Jam tujuh pagi." Chaeyoung menjawab dengan wajah cemberut. Terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Rajin sekali. Kenapa tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi ke ruang kedisplinan? Kau tidak memerlukan berkas, buku, kunci asrama atau buku peraturan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tidak diberitahu tentang hal itu." Chaeyoung menjawab dengan nada manja. Bahkan membuat Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan nada gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya dan langsung masuk kedalam kelas ini? Memangnya sekolah kami tidak memiliki peraturan? Memangnya sekolah kami ini milik orangtuamu? Sudah masuk ditengah semester, tidak mengikuti masa orientasi. Kau tidak mengikuti tradisi SMA Jaeguk. Malah begini," Ujar Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku tidak usah melakukan itu. Lagian, ayah temanku yang mempunyai SMA ini!" Jawab Chaeyoung, membuat Chanyeol melotot begitu juga seisi anak kelas lainnya.

 _"Dia berteman dengan anak pak direktur?"_

 _"Oh anak pak direktur yang terkenal itu?"_

 _"Hah, bagaimana bisa terkenal? Belum ada yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung."_

 _"Hah kau tidak tahu? Dulu—"_

"Apa ada yang menyuruh kalian untuk berbuat gaduh?!" Bentakan Baekhyun membuat seisi kelas kembali senyap.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap tajam Chaeyoung.

"Kau, ikut aku ke ruang kedisplinan."

"Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana jika tidak ditemani Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksa mendengarnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman menyeramkan.

"Wah, sepertinya kau bisa berteman baik dengan Kyulkyung," Ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap tersenyum. Kyulkyung kembali menatap protes karena lagi-lagi nama dia disebut namun hanya diam karena Baekhyun benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

"Park Chanyeol, tolong temani pacarmu ke ruang kedisplinan sekarang."

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hatinya. Perasaannya tidak bagus tentang hal ini.

 ** _XXX_**

Ruang kedisplinan jadi terasa ramai. Ramai yang sepi juga canggung. Di meja, ada Baekhyun duduk menghadap kearah Chaeyoung dan Chanyeol di kelilingi para anggota lainnya yang menatap Chaeyoung kesal.

Badan Chaeyoung mengkerut takut, semakin memepetkan badannya ke badan Chanyeol.

"Chaeyoung, kau seharusnya ke pusat informasi, bertanya guru, atau keruang kesiswaan sebagai anak baru. Kenapa langsung masuk ke kelas Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun entah sudah pertanyaan ke berapa yang ia lontarkan siang ini. Tapi gadis itu selalu menjawabnya dengan nada mencicit dan badan yang semakin menempel ke Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bukan cemburu, oke. Dia hanya bersikap professional sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan.

"Aku langsung ke kelas Chanyeol karena terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Chaeyoung. Kekanakan sekali.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah berteman lama dan pasti saling merindukan. Tapi tolong hargai peraturan kami. Angkatan kalian sudah banyak membuat masalah. Aku tahu kau baru, tapi jangan sepelekan aturan. Kami mengorbankan waktu kami yang berharga hanya untuk mengurus kedatanganmu," Jelas Baekhyun mencoba pengertian walau diakhiri sebuah erangan kecil disana.

Chanyeol dari tadi menatap Baekhyun, tapi yang di tatap terus membuang mukanya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol bukan hanya sebatas teman. Kami ini belahan jiwa. Lagipula, aku ' _kan_ tidak pernah menyuruh kalian mengurus kepindahanku."

Kyungsoo tertawa sarkas mendengarnya, membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya horor karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah tertawa sekencang itu.

"Wah kau membuat amarahku membeludak. Baru pertama kali aku ingin menggunakan kekuasan otoriterku sebagai anggota tim kedisplinan untuk menjambak rambut pirangmu."

Baekhyun sendiri terkejut, karena Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengendalikan amarahnya sebelumnya. Tipe Kyulkyung masih bisa mereka hadapi. Tapi tipe sok polos dan yang selalu memasang tampang tidak bersalah seperti Chaeyoung ini memang sangat menguras emosi.

Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya, membuat semuanya melonjak kaget. Menarik helaian rambut Chaeyoung sedikit kasar.

"Hey pirang, ubah warna rambutmu. Ini sekolah bukan klub remang-remang. Ini Korea bukan Australia." Seusai itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Chaeyoung. Mengelap tangannya dengan tissue seakan baru memegang benda menjijikan.

"Semuanya bubar, biar Kyungsoo dan Kris yang menangani mereka. Tugas kita sudah selesai, lagian dia tidak minta juga kan? Kyung, Kris, hanya berikan kunci asrama, seragam, dan buku-bukunya saja dan jangan menjelaskan apapun padanya." Semuanya mengangguk paham sedangkan Chaeyoung menatap mereka penuh protes.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Itu tugas kalian!" Tidak ada yang menanggapinya, Chanyeol sekalipun hanya diam.

Baekhyun berhenti saat dirinya akan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Tanya saja pada belahan jiwamu itu. Aku yakin dia akan senang hati menjelaskannya."

Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan hati dongkol.

"Belahan jiwa apanya. Belahan pantat mungkin."

 ** _XXX_**

Satu sekolah kembali gempar dengan kehadiran anak baru yang lain dalam waktu dekat. Tidak seperti Jinseok yang membiarkan orang-orang mendekatinya, anak baru itu yang mendekatkan dirinya ke orang-orang. Dengan jeans sobek-sobek dan _crop top_ yang dipakainya juga rambut pirang yang selalu ia kibaskan, sambil berkata,

 _"Hai, aku Park Chaeyoung. Pacarnya Chanyeol."_

Dia mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, begitupun Chanyeol yang hanya balas tertawa mendengarnya sembari memberi penegasan bahwa mereka tidak pacaran. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat beberapa orang berspekulasi. Apalagi gadis cantik asal Australia itu sangat menempel dengan Chanyeol. Seperti ada lem yang merekatkan mereka.

"Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya aku tidak menyukai wanita cantik," Komentar Jongdae sembari mengunyah sosisnya. Menatap tidak suka kearah Chaeyoung yang dari tadi mondar-mandir menyeret Chanyeol.

"Setuju. Bukan aku iri karena aku ini jauh lebih cantik. Tapi dia terlihat seperti menjajakan dirinya ke orang-orang dengan embel-embel Chanyeol. Dia pintar memanfaatkan popularitas luar biasa Chanyeol." Joohyun mencibir, di angguki oleh Seulgi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol diam saja?" Tanya Junmyeon tidak paham melihat temannya satu itu. Bahkan karena kehadiran anak baru itu, bukannya makan siang dengan mereka, Chanyeol malah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya ditarik sana-sini oleh Chaeyoung.

"Mereka teman sejak kecil. Sangat dekat waktu Chanyeol masih tinggal di Jepang. Chanyeol selalu bersemangat jika menceritakan bagaimana awal mereka bertemu, saat itu turun salju lah, Chanyeol menangis lah. Aku sampai hafal. Tapi setelah melihatnya, entah kenapa itu sangat berbeda dari yang Chanyeol ceritakan."

Mereka dengan seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin sebagai teman terdekat Chanyeol. Lalu mereka menatap Chanyeol yang di tarik keluar dari kantin. Entah kemana.

"Woah, benar-benar menyebalkan melihatnya!" Seulgi mendengus keras, benar-benar kesal.

"Ketua Byun!" Semua orang langsung menatap kaget Luhan yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba membuka suaranya untuk memanggil orang yang ada di daftar teratas dalam kategori orang yang paling mereka hindari.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang bersama anggota tim kedisplinan yang lain plus Jinseok langsung menoleh. Menampilkan senyumnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

Jongin langsung pura-pura memakan nasinya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"Anak baru tidak memakai seragam. Ia tadi juga masih masuk ke kelas kami. Dia juga berlari di koridor kelas satu. Senior harus melakukan sesuatu, 'kan?" Adu Luhan sangat lancar. Membuat Seulgi dan Jongdae diam-diam saling bertatapan dan memberikan jempol dari bawah meja.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi siapapun bisa tahu dibalik senyumannya itu ada seratus satu cara untuk menghabisi Chaeyoung.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Kapan-kapan aku traktir, ya!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum menyadari tatapan horor dari Jongin.

"Ha, kenapa?"

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Chaeyoung dari tangannya. Membuat si gadis menatap Chanyeol protes.

"Apa-apaansih?" Chaeyoung sedikit membentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kau tidak tahu sedari tadi kita jadi pusat perhatian karena perilaku _over-_ mu? Kau tahu ' _kan_ aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian?!" Balas Chanyeol tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman, Chan. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirimu itu punyaku!"

"Tidak seperti ini caranya mencari teman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang udara Australia mana yang mencemarkanmu, tapi ini tidak terlihat seperti kau yang biasanya. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan milikmu. Aku hanya milikku sendiri."

Chaeyoung terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, sebelum memasang wajah kesalnya lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sangat menaati peraturan, sih? Kau sangat marah saat aku tidak mau memakai seragam, masuk ke kelasmu, dan melawan kata-kata para pesuruh sekolah itu. Dari sekian banyak juga, kenapa harus SMA Jaeguk? Aku tahu kau disini memiliki orang dalam tapi kenapa harus sekolah yang kolot dan taat peraturan ini? Aku masuk kesini untuk bersamamu dan mengajakmu keluar dari sini." Chaeyoung menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya. Melipat tangannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut main-main.

" _Rose,_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di Australia. Aku sangat senang saat ada kabar kau akan kembali ke Korea dan satu sekolah denganku. Tapi ini jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan. Kau bertingkah sangat aneh," Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Chaeyoung kecewa. Ini seperti bukan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Chaeyoung terdiam sebentar, nafasnya beradu karena baru saja berbicara tanpa jeda. Sebelum mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku menjadi sangat aneh. Bukan kemauanku pindah ke Korea. Tapi tentu aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan. Aku—" Belum sempat Chaeyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung ditarik kedalam pelukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap rambut Chaeyoung sayang layaknya kakak kepada adiknya sendiri. Berbisik menenangkan.

"Sepulang sekolah, ceritakan padaku apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu disana. Dan kenap kau dikirim ke Korea. Aku memaafkanmu karena seharian ini sudah bertingkah aneh."

Chaeyoung mengangguk, tersenyum didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menebak arti dibalik senyuman itu. Apakah baik atau buruk.

Bahkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga tidak bisa menebak apa arti senyuman Chaeyoung dan arti pelukan Chanyeol.

Niatnya untuk kembali memperingati Chaeyoung untuk mematuhi peraturan hilang sudah. Yang ia lakukan malah berdiri di balik tembok dan melihat it semua dalam diam. Harusnya, Baekhyun bisa terus berjalan melabrak mereka mengingat Chaeyoung punya segudang masalah di hari pertamanya dan etika mereka di sekolah yang melanggar. Tapi kakinya terasa berat.

Baekhyun mengusak-ngusak rambutnya. Sejak bersama Chanyeol, hari-harinya menjadi selalu tidak terduga.

Ini baru satu hari, tapi Chaeyoung sudah berhasil mengambil seluruh atensi Chanyeol darinya.

 ** _XXX_**

 _Woah terimakasih untuk yg ngoreksi bing nya, acu lope kamu. Drop ur alamat sini di pm mau aku kirimin mekdi via gofood.g_

 _Koreksi, orang yang Chanyeol panggil ibu itu Seolhyun bukan Seohyun. Itu aku typo atau emang lupa juga gak tau '-'_

 _Kurang memuaskan? Sowwrry aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit nih. Jadi alurnya semacem kecepetan gitu. Aku jg blm nentuin mau bikin rose jd pelakor baik atau pelakor jahad._

 _Udh ah aku pyusing sedikit kecewa sama cast 2moons season 2 :(_

 _JANGAN LUPA RNR!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Part 12 :_**

 ** _Distance between us_**

 ** _XXX_**

Tapi aku masih mau main denganmu!" Rengek Chaeyoung, tangannya melingkar manja di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, mengusak-ngusak rambut Chaeyoung hingga empunya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Lain kali, ya. Aku harus latihan basket malam ini. Kau _'kan_ juga masih harus mengurus banyak hal karena kepindahanmu. Sehabis turnamen, ayo kita main dan saling cerita selama kita tidak bertemu," Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat.

Chaeyoung mengangguk, melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leher Chanyeol dan memeluk singkat pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Dah!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kecil saat Chaeyoung masuk kedalam mobil sedan yang sudah berisikan supirnya. Hingga mobilnya melaju menjauh Chanyeol tetap melambaikan tangannya kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sahabat kecilnya yang masih belum banyak berubah. Tapi, kekehannya menghilang saat badannya berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sedang bersender di pohon taman sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Kak Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol menghampiri pacarnya itu.

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel sejenak—menatap wajah Chanyeol sebelum kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Anak baru itu bahkan tidak tinggal di asrama. Memilih pulang ke rumah megahnya diantar dengan mobil mewah. Mengesankan." Baekhyun memasukkan kabel _earphone_ kedalam lubang ponselnya. Menyangkutkan _earphone_ itu di kupingnya sebelum memilih lagu yang akan diputar—meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Kak, kenapa kau ada di belakangku tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mengejar Baekhyun.

"Maaf, kau pasti merasa terganggu," Balas Baekhyun tenang.

"Terganggu? Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Iya, merasa terganggu acara berduaanmu dengan si anak baru." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Menahan lengan Baekhyun hingga yang lebih tua itu terhenti langkahnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau marah padaku karena aku berduaan dengan Chaeyoung?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun, heran.

Tapi Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Tersenyum tipis seraya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, untuk apa? Kalian berdua kan sahabat masa kecil, sudah lama tidak bertemu juga. Pasti kalian _sangaaaat_ saling merindukan ' _kan?"_

Chanyeol diam menatap Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatapnya, Baekhyun memilih mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan menuju gedung asramanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat seperti marah padaku? Kalau bukan karena Chaeyoung, terus kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali mengejar Baekhyun, menarik tangan pemuda Byun itu lagi.

Baekhyun melirik tangannya yang dipegang Chanyeol, melepaskannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku marah? Karena kau bukanlah dirimu saat bersama Chaeyoung. Dimana Park Chanyeol si _061_ yang paling tidak tahan melihat ketidak adilan atau seseorang yang melanggar peraturan sekolah? Chaeyoung meremehkan tim kedisplinan, mengabaikan perkataan dan peraturan kami, bersikap seenaknya sepanjang hari. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya terus mengekorinya di belakang, tersenyum saat Chaeyoung memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarnya dan meminta maaf pelan saat Chaeyoung berbuat kesalahan? Kau siapa? Suaminya?!" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan karena berbicara panjang dengan nada tinggi marah, sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku tidak tahu si _061_ yang selalu langsung berubah lemah hanya karena seorang perempuan."

"Kak, kau tidak mengerti. Chaeyoung bukan orang yang seperti itu. Pindah kesini tidak mudah untuknya. Ia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih rumit. Dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Chaeyoung. Dia baru di Korea, belum mengenal bagaimana cara kita hidup disini. Dan, tidak semua orang sepertimu. Kau sempurna di segala hal ' _kan?_ Jika kau mematok dirimu sendiri sebagai level pantas seseorang masuk SMA Jaeguk, bukan ' _kah_ itu egois?"

Gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk menahan marahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, bisa menonjok Chanyeol kapan saja. Sebelum akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

"Kita sudah berapa lama pacaran, Chanyeol? Sudah jalan hampir tiga minggu _'kan?_ Tapi kurasa, kau yang tidak mengenal diriku bukan aku yang tidak mengenal dirimu. Atau kau yang jauh lebih mengenal Chaeyoung, yang katanya teman masa kecil berhargamu itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bencinya aku menunggu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bencinya aku direndahkan, diremehkam, disepelekan. Apalagi hanya karena kekuasaan yang Chaeyoung miliki."

Chanyeol terdiam, mencerna setiap kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan barusan.

"Biarkan aku sendiri untuk beberapa waktu ini, aku butuh menjernihkan pikiranku yang sedang kalut. Kau juga harus mengurus kepindahan Chaeyoung _'kan?_ Aku yakin dia juga mempunyai alasan beriskap seperti hari ini. Yah, pokoknya ayo kita selesaikan ini saat semuan pikiran kita sudah jernih. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam saat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya, pergi menuju gedung asramanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Baekhyun.

 ** _XXX_**

"Hey, aku kira kau latihan tadi siang?" Tanya Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah bolak-balik melakukan _shoot._ Berlatih basket saat malam hari memang yang terbaik menurut Jongin, tapi tidak jika itu sudah berlebihan.

"Aku belum puas." Chanyeol kembali memantulkan bolanya dan kembali menembak bolanya. Selalu tidak masuk.

"Park Chanyeol, kau yakin bisa bertanding dengan kemampuan _shoot-_ mu yang seperti itu?" Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung menengok, mendapati kakak kelasnya, Wonho dan Kris datang menghampiri mereka. Kris langsung mengambil bola basket dari tangan Chanyeol, melemparkan dengan satu tanyan dan langsung kasuk kedalam ring basket dengan sempurna.

"Harusnya seperti itu kau melakukannya."

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran," Balas Chanyeol sedikit kesal, mengambil bola basketnya lalu kembali mencoba menembak bolanya. Lagi-lagi tidak masuk kedalam ringnya.

"Memikirkan tentang pacar cantikmu yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah?" Tanya Wonho dengan nada jenaka, tapi Chanyeol malah menatap Wonho bingung.

"Aku bukan pacarnya, kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil," Balas Chanyeol serius.

"Ya tapi itu yang ia katakan kepada semua orang ' _kan_?" Wonho kembali menyaut, terkekeh setelahnya sebelum berlalu mengambil bola basket lainnya.

Chanyeol menatap Wonho bingung, sebelum menatap Kris meminta penjelasan.

"Persahabatan diantara pria dan wanita itu kadang hal yang mustahil. Apalagi melihat Chaeyoung itu seperti apa dan sikap luar biasanya untuk hitungan anak baru," Kata Kris sambil menggeleng-geleng, sebelum berjalan berlalu menghampiri Wonho.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol beralih bertanya pada Jongin yang sedari diam memperhatikan.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Pacar mana yang tidak cemburu melihat pacarnya menempel seharian dengan sahabat masa kecilnya? Apalagi—maaf-maaf saja, nih, ya, Chaeyoung terlihat sangat _bitchy_ hari ini."

"Hei, Chaeyoung tidak seperti itu. Ya aku tahu hari ini dia memang aneh, tapi dia memiliki alasan tertentu. Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan bersikap seperti itu kepada Chaeyoung? Aku tahu Chaeyoung hari ini banyak bersikap salah tapi kalau dia berpikir semua orang harus bersikap seperti dirinya, bukankah itu egois?"

Jongin diam menatap Chanyeol kaget sesaat. "Chanyeol, kau tidak mengatakan itu kepada senior Baekhyun, kan?"

"Aku kelepasan tadi, aku sedikit marah karena dia menganggap Chaeyoung seburuk—"

"Hei, cepat minta maaf. Untuk seseorang seperti senior Baekhyun, dia memiliki haga diri yang sangat tinggi. Dan kau telah melukai harga diri tertingginya. Chaeyoung sahabatmu, bukan berarti kau membela segala apa yang ia lakukan. Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya cemburu? Karena ada orang bodoh yang pernah bertanya, Pilih pacar atau sahabat. Dan banyak orang bodoh juga yang menjawab, memilih sahabatnya. Mereka bohong. Dan kau salah satunya." Jongin melemperkan bola basketnya sedikit kencang kearah perut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis. Lalu ia melihat Jongin kesal dan mengambil tasnya sebelum pergi dari lapangan.

 ** _XXX_**

 _"Ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar."_

 _"Kau, rapihkan dasimu."_

 _"Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk berkaca? Kenapa rambutmu berantakan begitu?"_

Hari ini, _Killer Byun_ sedang berada dalam mode garangnya—atau setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang-orang setelah melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Dimana Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan mulut pedasnya membawa buku hitam dengan mata yang tidak bisa berhenti menilai penampilan siapapun yang masuk dengan detail.

"Baek, ingin aku gantikan? Kau belum sarapan?" Tepukan di bahu Baekhyun membuat ia menoleh. Kris sudah akan mengambil buku hitamnya namun dengan cepat ditahan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku yang menangani ini. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ untuk membentak seseorang." Kris langsung mengangguk, mundur beberapa langkah memilih untuk menjauh. Tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang akan dibentak Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat.

Dibentak Baekhyun pada pagi hari bukanlah ide yang bagus.

 _"Aduh, Chae. Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku!"_

 _"Biarin, siapa suruh kau jadi lebih tampan begini?"_

Oke Baekhyun, tarik nafas lalu buang. Keluarkan aura _killer Byun-_ mu.

Langkah Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung langsung terhenti saat sebuah tangan menghalangi mereka masuk ke area sekolah. Chanyeol kaget melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana, benar-benar tidak menyadari ada kehadiran kekasihnya disana. Sedikit canggung mengingat baru tadi malam mereka bertengkar. Sebaliknya, Chaeyoung tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Tersenyum meremehkan—Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia juga bisa melihat makin eratnya rangkulan Chaeyoung ditangan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa motif dibalik perilaku menyebalkan Chaeyoung ini.

"Hah, ketua tim kedisplinan sekolah ini memang suka cari perhatian, ya," Cibir Chaeyoung keras, tidak lupa dengan bola matanya yang diputar malas. Chanyeol langsung melotot, memperingati Chaeyoung. Namun bahkan setelah Baekhyun menatapnya lama, tampaknya Chanyeol tidak ada niatan membuka suara untuk membelanya.

Kini, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Menulis sesuatu di buku hitamnya. "Park Chanyeol, siswa kelas satu. Rapihkan rambutmu yang berantakan dan dasimu yang longgar. Ini pelanggaran pertamamu selama disini, jadi kami memberikan kelonggaran," Ujar Baekhyun formal, sebelum beralih menatap Chaeyoung dari atas ke bawah. Membuat Chaeyoung melotot dan menutupi dadanya.

"Kau mesum!" Seru Chaeyoung kencang, membuat beberapa orang menoleh penasaran.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan itu. Menggeleng sambil berdecak melihat penampilan Chaeyoung. Sepatunya berwarna merah dengan gambar _unicorn,_ harusnya berwarna hitam atau putih. Rambutnya masih pirang, bahkan ia bisa melihat ada semburat warna merah muda baru yang belum ia lihat kemarin. Gadis itu menggunakan _chocker_ di lehernya dan macam-macam gelang di tangannya. Baekhyun menutup bukunya, menatap Chaeyoung tidak berminat.

"Park Chaeyoung, tolong ikut aku ke ruang kedisplinan sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan," Ujar Baekhyun lalu melirik Chanyeol, "Tanpa siapapun yang menemanimu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tantang Chaeyoung. Membuat orang-orang yang mengantri untuk masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah mengerang protes—protes karena Chaeyoung membuatnya semakin lama.

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chaeyoung dengan pulpen di tangannya. "Direktur sekolah bisa membantumu masuk kesini. Kepala sekolah bisa melindungimu. Tapi, aku memiliki kekuasaan untuk menentukan siapa yang bisa dan siapa yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah ini. Direktur dan kepala sekolah tidak bisa menolak perintahku untuk hal ini." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Memberikan buku hitam serta pulpennya kepada Kris—menyuruh wakilnya itu untuk menggantikannya. Lalu ia berjalan, seakan tidak peduli Chaeyoung akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Chaeyoung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ikuti ketua tim kedisplinan, jangan membuatnya marah," Bisik Chanyeol, membuat Chaeyoung pada akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah cemberutnya. Mengecup pipi Chanyeol kilat.

"Tunggu aku dikelas, Chan!" Lalu Chaeyoung terpaksa masuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ditempatnya, sebelum tawanya hilang saat sadar Kris sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"Aku rasa, aku menganggapmu sebagai anak yang baik terlalu cepat, _061."_

 _ **XXX**_

"Ini kunci lokermu, ini bukumu pelajaranmu selama semester ini. Tapi mungkin kau hanya akan mempelajari setengahnya. Kau harus bersiap ekstra untuk menghadapi ujian semesteran. Ini kunci asramamu, aku harap kau selalu tinggal disana selama bersekolah disini. Jika memang harus berada di luar semalaman penuh dihari belajar, maka kau harus membuat surat ijin atau itu akan dihitung sebagai poin pelanggaran. Lalu baca buku peraturan ini, semuanya ada hal yang boleh kau lakukan dan tidak boleh kau lakukan. Jam ketentuan sekolah, denah sekolah juga kode guru dan ruang di sekolah ini. Setiap pelanggaran akan mendapatkan poin yang berbeda-beda. Semakin banyak poin yang kau kumpulkan, semakin banyak tugas detensi yang harus kau kerjakan."

Chaeyoung menatap tak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru Baekhyun jelaskan panjang lebar. Beralih menatap kunci-kunci serta buku-buku diatas meja.

"Aku tidak memerlukan ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ke sekolah ini untuk Chanyeol bukan untuk belajar," Kata Chaeyoung senga.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Kau patuh aku menghargainya, kau melanggar aku hanya tinggal memberikanmu poin dan kelas detensi." Baekhyun membalas tidak peduli dan tetap tenang. Membuat Chaeyoung kesal.

"Aku bisa melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah atau direktur atas perbuatanmu padaku!"

Baekhyun memilih tidak peduli, ia malah berjalan mendekati Chaeyoung. Berjalan makin dekat hingga membuat Chaeyoung terintimidasi dengan tatapannya.

"Ubah warna rambutmu menjadi warna gelap," Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap halus rambut Chaeyoung. Membuat yang rambutnya diusap tidak bisa berkata-berkata merasakan sentuhan lembut Baekhyun, "Jangan memakai riasan ke sekolah. Kau bisa mengenakan pelembab bibir atau yang natural-natural saja." Tangan Baekhyun beralih mengusap pipi Chaeyoung dan sampai di bibir gadis itu. Membelai bibir Chaeyoung hingga empunya menahan nafas.

Tangan Baekhyun berjalan menuju leher Chaeyoung, memegang leher itu. Posisinya duduk dimeja sedangkan Chaeyoung duduk dikursi, memudahkannya untuk menunduk hingga bibirnya hanya beberapa senti dari telinta Chaeyoung. Ia membelai _choker_ yang melingkari leher Chaeyoung.

"Jangan gunakan benda ini kesekolah. Tapi itu boleh saja. Kau mengingatkanku pada anak anjing dirumahku. Dia suka menyalak, sama sepertimu." Lalu Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chaeyoung, berdehem sebelum merapihkan dasinya. Berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau adalah orang berharga dari orang berharga milikku. Jadi, mau seberapapun aku ingin menyekikmu karena semua hal yang kubenci ada didalam dirimu, aku tahu aku tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku kehabisan cara untuk menjinakkanmu, tapi tenang, ini belum cara terbaikku. Masih banyak yang lain. Kau boleh keluar setelah kau selesai, Park Chaeyoung." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sebelum keluar dari ruang kedisplinan itu. Sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya kembali menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sepulang sekolah, kembali keruangan ini. Banyak yang harus kau urus sebagai anak baru." Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun benera-benar pergi. Menyisakan Chaeyoung yang tubuhnya masih menegang dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Wajah Chaeyoung memerah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan hawa panas menjalar dipipinya.

"Sial, Byun Baekhyun lebih licik dari yang kuduga."

 ** _XXX_**

"Wajahmu terlihat jelek." Baekhyun melirik siapa orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung mengomentari wajahnya. Ia hanya mendengus tanpa niatan ingin mengangkat kepalanya atau menoleh ke arah Jinseok.

"Bahasa Koreamu terdengar lebih lancar dan fasih ketika mengatai wajahku."

Jinseok tertawa singkat, sebelum ikut menidurkan wajahnya diatas meja mengikuti Baekhyun. Menatap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang terlihat bersinar itu.

" _Your hair smells good by the way."_ Baekhyun hanya menatap aneh Jinseok ketika pemuda California itu memujinya. Menggeleng singkat sebelum kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

"Sedang _badmood?_ Cemburu dengan anak baru?" Bisii Jinseok dengan kalimat terbata dan aksen hancurnya. Tapi tetap berhasil membuat Baekhyun bangun dan menatap Jinseok protes.

"Sok tahu, tidak, tuh."

" _Really?_ Sekolah sedang ramai membicarakan _what kind of relationship that Chanyeol and the new student have._ Gosipnya sih mereka pacaran sudah lama, tapi aku ' _kan_ tahu siapa sebenarnya pacar Chanyeol. Jadi gosip ini _sounds weird_ jika aku dengar."

"Aku tidak peduli, lah. Chanyeol bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mereka teman masa kecil. Wajar mereka seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah." Baekhyun sedang tidak _mood_ menggunakan bahasa inggris, tapi sepertinya Jinseok sudah sedikit banyak mengerti.

Wah, cepat juga anak itu belajar bahasa Korea.

" _But, you look like the one who's jealous,"_ Kata Jinseok, dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun melotot, tidak terima. " _What the hell are you talking about? I never get jealous!"_

" _Why you deny it?_ Tidak ada hukum yang menyatakan kau tidak boleh cemburu dengan pacar sendiri ' _kan_?" Jinseok menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi, tapi Baekhyun belum melepaskan tatapan protesnya.

"Memang tidak ada hukumnya. Tapi aku tidak cemburu," Sangkal Baekhyun, bersikukuh dengan perkataanya.

"Aku sudah mengamati hubungan kalian selama beberapa hari pindah kesini. _You are the denial type and_ Chanyeol _the one who always express the love._ Dan iya, kau sedang cemburu sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Jinseok kesal, tapi terlalu malas untuk beradu mulut lebih lanjut. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk dan mengobrol dengan Jinseok tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tapi, dia jadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang tadi Jinseok katakan.

Dia cemburu?

 ** _XXX_**

"Chaeyoung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran ketika Chaeyoung kembali berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku meminta ayah untuk dipindahkan kesini!" Seru Chaeyoung girang, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku kira kau berada di jurusan seni?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak peduli itu jurusan seni atau jurusan ilmu alam, aku harus ada didekatmu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sedikit terpaksa mendengarnya. Mau bagaimanapun, ia sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Chaeyoung yang baru padanya. Chaeyoung yang dulu bukanlah tipe yang seperti ini. Dia anak yang manis dan selalu rendah hati. Tidak _bitchy_ seperti ini—seperti kata Jongin.

"Hei, kau yang jelek! Bangun, itu tempatku!" Chaeyoung berjalan sambil berseru, menggebrak meja Jongin setelahnya. Jongin yang sedang tidur langsung bangun, menatap Chaeyoung tidak percaya.

"Gila, memangnya secantik apa dia sampai mengatai Jongin jelek begitu?" Ujar Seulgi tidak percaya—diam-diam ia mengagumi kulit tan Jongin dan bibir tebal Jongin.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya, mengambil tasnya dan bangkit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedikit melirik Chanyeol kesal, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sejak semalam, Jongin memang terlihat marah kepada Chanyeol.

"Chae, kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Jongin itu sahabatku, kau tidak bisa mengusirnya begitu saja." Nada bicara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, kesal juga lama-lama.

"Kau marah padaku? Tapi aku ini sahabat kecilmu yang baru kembali..." Kata Chaeyouny dengan nada mendayu. Chanyeol baru akan membalasnya namun bunyi bel masuk diiringi dengan guru yang masuk membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap teman-temannya—Jongdae, Junmyeon, Seulgi, Joohyun, Jongin bahkan Luhan yang menatapnya malas.

"Chae, ada waktu sehabis pulang sekolah besok? Ayo pergi jalan-jalan," Bisik Chanyeol.

"Kita kencan?" Tanya Chaeyoung balik bersemangat.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak berniat membalasnya.

 ** _XXX_**

Sekolah jadi terasa lebih cepat berlalu. Dan rasanya, Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan manusia jenis apapun.

Ia menolak ajakan mengerjakan _pr_ geografi bersama dengan Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Padahal kalau ia ikut, nilai sempurna sudah dipastikan ia dapatkan.

Ia menolak ajakan Sehun makan _tteokpokki_ di kedai langganan mereka. Anak itu merajuk karena akhir-akhir ini ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Kris ketimbang dirinya. Mungkin di lain waktu saat _mood-_ nya sedang tidak buruk, ia akan mengajak Sehun ketempat arkade.

Kris mengajak Baekhyun menonton latihan basket, tentu saja langsung ditolak keras oleh Baekhyun. Kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol sangat besar. Sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan ia akan melihat Chanyeol ditemani latihan dengan Chaeyoung.

Mengingat nama itu sudah membuat Baekhyun kembali kesal.

"Baekhyun, _what is aegyo?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya, melirik kesal kearah Jinseok yang berjalan santai disampingnya.

Baekhyun malas berinteraksi dengan manusia, jadi sudah dipastikan Jinseok bukan salah satu jenis manusia. Entah itu manusia modern atau manusia purba _homo sapiens_ atau _pitechantropus._ Jinseok itu pasti sebangsa dengan alien.

 _"What? Why you make face like that?"_ Tanya Jinseok merasa tidak bersalah.

" _Nothing,"_ Balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Daripada kau cemberut begitu, lebih baik kau memperkenalkan klub-klub di sekolah ini." Ucapan Jinseok langsung membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan semangat.

"Ayo-ayo! Ada kurang lebih dua-puluh jenis kegiatan di sekolah ini, pokoknya semuanya keren dan ada yang menarik perhatianmu," Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat. Jinseok tertawa kecil melihatnya, Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai sekolah ini. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan SMA Jaeguk langsung membuatnya bersemangat.

" _Really? That's sounds cool."_

"Jinseok, _are you have a kind of hobby or activity you like? Maybe our school have the clubs."_

Mereka berjalan beriringan mulai keluar dari koridor kelas tiga. Suasana sekolah masih tergolong ramai karena bel pulang baru saja dibunyikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jinseok tampak berpikir, kira-kira hal apa yang ia sukai.

 _"Honestly, I never have any interest of any clubs in my previous school."_ Jinseok mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu ia menyukai apa. "Disekolahku dulu, aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun. _But in this school, I must have."_

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di sebuah koridor dengan cat berwarna biru muda disepanjang dindingnya. Ada pintu-pintu berjejer beserta plang-plang nama klub yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Koridor ruang klub. Atau bisa dibilang kantornya masing-masing klub. Aku akan memperkenalkan yang terkenal disekolah ini." Baekhyun mengajak Jinseok mengintip disalah satu ruang klub—klub drama. Didalamnya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk memegang kertas dialog dan berlatih drama. Ada juga beberapa yang sibuk membuat latar.

" _Definitely no."_ Jinseok langsung menggeleng.

Baekhyun menarik Jinseok mengintip ruang klub lainnya. Didalamnya banyak orang berkacamata memakai jas putih sedang bereksperimen dengan cairan-cairan kimia.

" _How about this?"_ Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Baek, _but we are in the social major if you forget."_

 _"Oh, yes. You right."_

Mereka megintip ruang klub selanjutnya. Didalam ruangan itu, terdapat kaca besar di dinding. Suara musik berdentum cukup keras. Beberapa orang didalamnya bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Baekhyun ingat ini klub _dance,_ klub yang diketuai oleh Sehun. Dan Baekhyun bisa lihat juga ada Jongin didalam sana.

" _Cool, I'm in."_ Jinseok langsung membuka pintu klub dan masuk begitu saja. Disambut antusias mengingat ia memang terkenal karena kemampuan menarinya. Ia bisa melihat Jinseok dari dalam melambaikan tangannya setelah membuat gestur menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan. Baekhyun memberikan jempolnya. Ketika ia berbalik untuk menuju asramanya, ia sedikit kaget melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang klub basket yang tepat berada disamping ruang klub _dance._

Baekhyun melirik sekilas Chanyeol sebelum berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Tapi terhenti saat tangannya ditahan Chanyeol.

"Kak, kau masih marah padaku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan semalam. Aku tidak bermaksud," Ujar Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Lalu, kenapa kakak terlihat masih tidak ingin bicara denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, membuat Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan kemarin benar, Chanyeol. Aku seharusnya tidak bersikap terlalu _strict_ terhadap Chaeyoung. Tapi aku mohon, jangan bersikap memanjankan sahabatmu disekolah ini. Karenanya, ia merusak citra penuh disiplin sekolah. Aku bukan egois karena aku ingin semuanya menjadi sesempurna diriku. Aku egois demi sekolah, dan memang sudah tugasku sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan." Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku harap Chaeyoung bisa mengerti jika itu kau yang menjelaskannya." Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Hendak berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kak, tapi kumohon percaya. Chaeyoung bukan seburuk yang kakak kira."

Baekhyun terus berjalan ketika mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

 ** _XXX_**

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, menjabat sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan. Bukan dari latar belakang keluarga pengusaha. Orangtuanya hanya membuka usaha restoran keluarga. Latar belakang pendidikannya juga biasa saja. Namun berdedikasi tinggi dan mendapatkan banyak penghargaan di SMA Jaeguk. Dan itu benar bahwa dia dan tuan Chanyeol berpacaran."

Chaeyoung mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan dari pesuruh pribadinya. Menggulingkan badannya ke kasur dan menatap layar laptopnya yang berisikan profile Baekhyun serta berbagai macam foto-fotonya.

"Aku tak menyangka Chanyeol _gay._ Bahkan dengan seseorang pecundang yang hanya mengandalkan kemampuan berbicara kasarnya. Tidak lebih cantik dariku lagi." Chaeyoung berdecih, memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, dia sedikit mengigit pipi dalamnya, "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, ia juga sedikit tampan, sih. Ah jangan terpengaruh olehnya, aku harus menyingkirkannya."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan nona?" Tanya pesuruh itu hati-hati, takut menyinggung majikannya.

"Aku sudah pernah melepaskan Chanyeol dan semuanya berakhir buruk. Kini, aku akan kembali membuat Chanyeol jatuh padaku, tidak akan melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, apalagi si pria Byun lemah ini." Chaeyoung terkekeh, sebelum tersenyum-senyum membayangkan saat Baekhyun sudah tidak ada maka Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Membuat pesuruhnya ikut tertawa terpaksa.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang?"

"Cari kelemahan Byun Baekhyun. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku harus membuatnya dikeluarkan dari SMA Jaeguk. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dekat-dekat dengan suamiku."

 ** _XXX_**

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku _'kan,_ Baek—AW, KAU BARU SAJA MEMUKULKU DENGAN SUMPIT BESI!"

"Kau bukan tipeku, Wu."

Kris datang ke kamar Baekhyun tepat setelah ketua tim kedisplinan itu menelpon dan mengajaknya untuk makan ramen bersama. Malam hari, dan Baekhyun mengajak seorang pria untuk makan ramen dirumahnya. Bagaimana Kris tidak curiga?

Kris mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang terasa sedikit sakit, melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air panas di ramen instan milik mereka. "Lalu, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? Aku yakin bukan untuk menggodaku atau sekedar bosan ingin ditemani makan _'kan?"_

"Hah, kau terlalu mengenalku baik." Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Kris, meletakkan dua _cup_ mie ramen instannya yang perlu waktu sekitar tiga menit sebelum bisa mereka makan. Sudah ada acar lobak dan kimbap yang dibawa Kris. Mengunyah salah satu acar lobak itu sambil berkata, "Aku rasa, aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."

"Sebuah kemajuan. Akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mengalami fase dimana akan memanggilku untuk curhat karena bertengkar dengan pacarnya," Kata Kris diselingi tawanya. Membuat tabokan protes dari Baekhyun mendarat di tangannya.

"Aku serius!"

"Oke-oke, aku serius. Ini pertama kalinya kau bertengkar serius setelah beberapa minggu pacaran. Apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Kris, sembari mengintip _cup_ mie ramennya dan kembali menutupnya saat melihat mie nya belum matang.

Baekhyun sekarang menguyah kimbapnya. Memasang wajah bingung. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Atau bagaimana kami memulai pertengkaran ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini disebut sebuah pertengkaran atau tidak."

"Kau selalu membuat semuanya menjadi rumit." Kris mengeryit tidak paham, "Ceritakan padaku secara _detail."_

"Ini awalnya karena Chaeyoung. Pasti kau tahu betul _'kan_ bagaimana sikap tidak sopannya pada hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Bahkan ia tidak tinggal di asrama hari ini. Seluruh tim anggota kedisplinan pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Kesal, marah, merasa tidak dihargai, dan disepelekan. Kita semua marah, tapi kau tahu ' _kan_ betapa sensitifnya aku tentang hal itu?" Baekhyun mulai memakan ramennya disetiap jeda kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat tahu. Kau yang paling membenci hal itu dari semua orang." Kris mengangguk, ikut memakan ramennya.

"Nah, dan semua itu di perburuk dengan pacarmu yang malah terus berada disamping sumber kemarahanku hari ini. Aku tahu mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh membiarkan teman masa kecilmu berlaku seenaknya kalau ia berbuat kesalahan _'kan?_ Bukan juga berarti memaklumi segala yang teman mu lakukan hanya karena dia orang baru. Kita membicarakan Chanyeol disini! Dia si _061,_ si pahlawan masa orientasi yang berani melawan ketua tim kedisplinannya. Tapi seharian ini dia terus berada disamping Chaeyoung, mengangguki setiap perkataan dan kemauan Chaeyoung layaknya anjing yang penurut kesayangan majikannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya terpukul, mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu seharian ini hanya karena Chaeyoung anak baru, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus mempunyai koneksi dengan direktur sekolah. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia bilang? Dia bilang aku egois. Aku benar-benar tak percaya dia mengatakan itu padaku hanya untuk membela Chaeyoung." Baekhyun menggebrak meja, membuat Kris yang sedang menikmati ramennya sambil mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

Kris menelan makananya, meminum setengguk air putih. "Jadi kau marah karena seharian ini Chanyeol berada disamping Chaeyoung, menuruti setiap perkataan Chaeyoung, bahkan membela Chaeyoung?" Baekhyun mengangguki semua kalimat Kris, mendengus tidak semangat.

"Aku benar-benar kesal. Apalagi dia benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit banyak sakit hati, tidak percaya dia punya pikiran seperti itu padaku."

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, aku ini egois karena mengangap semua orang harus sama sempurnanya dengan diriku. Maka hal itu baru benar. Woah, itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu alasannya dan seenaknya bilang begitu. Aku rasa dia belum cukup mengenal semua sifat—"

"Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu jika dirimu sendiri saja tidak membuka diri padanya? Chanyeol terus membuka dirinya, mengekspresikan cintanya cukup dengan hal kecil. Ia belum banyak mengenalmu karena masalahnya ada di dalam dirimu," Potong Kris berbiacara dengan anda serius. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding mendengar suara berat itu berbicara dalam.

"Tapi—"

"Baekhyun, kau cemburu _'kan_ melihat Chanyeol seharian berduaan dengan Chaeyoung?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Cemburu apanya, tidak—"

"Lagi! Kau menyangkalnya lagi. Kau bilang tidak cemburu padahal dirimu cemburu. Kau bilang semua perlakuan Chanyeol terlihat menggelikan padahal sebenarnya itu membuatmu salah tingkah. Jika kau saja tidak terbuka pada dirimu sendiri, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu semua. Menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya frustasi dan meraung.

"Aku tidak akan bilang semua perkataanmu benar. Tapi aku tetap benci saat aku tidak bisa membalas perkataanmu."

"Sama-sama, _Baekhyunee."_

 ** _XXX_**

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kris pergi pulang ke kamarnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu juga ia membersihkan sisa _cup_ ramen yang baru saja ia makan bersama Kris. Namun, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini.

"Siapa—"

" _Look at this Byun!"_ Sebuah kertas langsung tertempel di jidatnya, membuat pandangannya terhalang. Dengan sedikit mendengus, ia mengambil kertas itu sambil menatap Jinseok jengkel.

" _What the hell, dude?"_

Lihat dulu kertasnya, _president!"_

Senyuman Baekhyun tanpa bisa dikintrol terukir puas ketika melihat lembaran kertas dengan coretan angka tujuh puluh lima disana. Menatap Jinseok bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya dramatis.

"Kau lebih pintar dari yang kuduga."

"Hey, tentu saja. Aku ini langganan juara kelas di LA!" Jinseok menyaut bangga, membusungkan dadanya layaknya baru saja memenangkan sebuah perlombaan besar.

Baekhyun terkekeh, serius tidak menyangka pria pindahan luar negeri itu mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata untuk tes bahasa korea kemarin. Lagi, Jinseok juga sudah tampak mulai berbicara bahasa korea walau masih terbata dengan aksen kebarat-baratan.

"Mau aku traktir?" Tanya Baekhyun cuma-cuma yang langsung disambut Jinseok antusias.

"Hell yeah, kapan lagi president Byun akan mentraktirku?"

Baekyun tanpa berkata apa-apa terlebih dahulu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya cepat, mengambil dompet, ponsel juga jaketnya sebelum menarik Jinseok cepat untuk turun dari lantai kamar mereka.

"Kita akan makan diluar?" Tanya Jinseok sedikit tersengal karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersemangat sekali mentraktirnya. Ia membuka pintu gedung asrama saat Baekhyun sudah berada diluar. Memakai jaketnya yang belum terpasang dengan benar.

"Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Jinseok lagi dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini." Baekhyun berjalan diekori oleh Jinseok dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti jalanan trotoar meninggalkan gedung asrama mereka. Tapi, Jinseok langsung mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Baskhyun berhenti didepan sebuah mini market.

" _Are you wanna bought something first?_ " Tanya Jinseok heran mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam mini market. Mengangguk membalas sapaan penjaga kasir sebelum berjalan menuju rak-rak penuh dengan makanan khas mini market korea.

" _This is what i called heaven! Free to choose anything, or if you feel confused about what the tasty one you can ask me. I will go to that lunch box corner!"_

" _Yak_ , _president_ Byun! Aku tidak mengerti ini apa dan maksudnya apa?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, langsung berbalik kembali menuju tempat Jinseok berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Ini traktiranmu. Orang korea normal mana yang belum pernah mencoba makanan-makanan surga ini?" Baekhyun berdecak diakhir, menatap Jinseok seakan melihat betapa malangnya dia karena belum mencoba makanan-makanan ini.

"Jadi kau akan mentraktirku makanan kemasan ini?" Tanya Jinseok dengan nada protes, namun Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan memandang ini sebelah mata, kau belum mencobanya. Baiklah, aku akan memilihkannya." Baekhyun menggulung lengan bajunya, seperti mau melakukan tugas berat—ia mulai menyusuri satu-satu rak yang ada di dalam mini market itu.

Jinseok hanya menatap Baekhyun aneh tapi tetap mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengambil banyak _cup-cup_ dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Ia mengambil sekotak keju leleh, mengambil dua kotak makan siang instan dengan isian berbeda dan menarik tiga plastik sosis kemasan dari tempat kaitannya.

Mata Jinseok sedikit membelalak saat Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya—menunjukkan betapa penuh tangannya membawa makanan-makanan yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang kurang sehat itu.

"Apa kurang banyak?" Tanya Baekhyun lugu.

Jinseok langsung menggeleng, kembali menatap Baekhyun protes. "Kurang banyak apanya? Are you sure we can eat them all?"

" _One hundred percent sure_. Sana ambil minumannya. Aku mau memasak ini semua."

Jinseok diam-diam terkekeh namun tetap berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil minuman botolan secara asal—karena dia belum lancar membaca hangul dan tak tahu apa artinya.

Ia memgambil tempat duduk dekat jendela yang jauh dari pintu masuk dan penjaga kasir. Mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyeduhkan isi cup, membuka tutup oven dan mengaduk sana-sini. Walau wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, Jinseok tahu bahwa sebenarnya ketua tim kedisplinan itu bersemangat tentang makan di mini market ini.

Jinseok memilih memainkan ponselnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara kursi ditarik membuatnya mendongak. Tau-tau, meja mereka sudah penuh dengan makanan.

" _Woah, the look is not as bad as i think_." Jinseok menatap satu persatu makanan didepannya. Asap menguar dari masing-masing makanan dan ia akui bau nya tidak begitu buruk walau ia masih belum terbiasa dengan aromanya.

" _Let me introduce you, this precious one by one_." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah cup dengan kue beras, kue ikan, saus merah dan lelehan kejua didalamnya, " _This is called tteokpokki. They have rice cake, fish cake, and I added some melted cheese in there_. Kau bukan orang korea kalau belum memakannya."

"Lalu ada _samyang buldak. Korean fried noodle that spicy as hell if you can't handle it. But I added some cheese to in there_." Mata Jinseok beralih ke cup berisikan mie berwarna merah pekat dengan bau pedas yang kuat. Tertutupi oleh lelehan keju ditambah taburan rumput laut diatasnya.

" _Then, we have two lunch box in here. This one is tonkatsu lunch box. We have a big slice of tontkatsu, fried rice, mac and cheese, and kimchi in there. Second we have—"_

 _"Gosh, stop it President. Let just eat, okay?"_ Potong Jinseok sedikit pusing mendengarkan penjelasan bertubi-tubu dari Baekhyun. Sang ketua tim kedisplinan menyengir, menutup mulutnya sadar bahwa ia terlalu bersemangat disini.

" _Sorry,_ ayo makan!"

Awalnya, Jinseok tampak ragu menyentuh makanan-makanan itu. Namun Baekhyun dihadapannya terus berusaha menyakinkan bahwa makanan ini super enak.

Jadi dengan gerakan ragu, Jinseok mengambil sumpitnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sadar.

Jinseok memasang tampak berpikir seraya mengunyah. Hingga matanya sedikit melotot, dan senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

" _This so fucking delicious!"_ Jinseok bertepuk tangan kecil. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana Jinseok memakan semua makanan itu dengan lahap. Bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun harus tersenyum paksa kepada penjaga kasir yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan geli.

Jinseok makan seperti babi, satu fakta yang baru Baekhyun ketahui hari ini.

"Oh, ya Baek. Aku sudah masuk kedalam klub _dance,_ kau harus menambahkan itu kedalam biodataku."

" _Really? That fast?_ Padahal kudengar seleksi masuk ke klub _dance_ cukup sulit."

"Baek, _you talking with pro dancer in here."_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Jinseok tertawa kecil sambil terus makan.

"Dulu, sebelum sekolah di SMA Jaeguk, aku sering kesini jam tiga pagi saat aku kelaparan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat masa sekolah menengah pertamanya. Terkekeg geli mengingat bagaimana ia mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah untuk makan di mini market.

"Untuk apa makan disini jam tiga pagi?" Tanya Jinseok masih dengan mengunyah makanannya hingga belepotan.

Baekhyun sedikit berdecak melihat bagaimana Jinseok makan. Ia mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelapkannya ke wajah Jinseok dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku suka kelaparan ditengah malam karena sibuk untuk belajar. Hei, jangan belepotan!"

Jinseok terkekeh lagi, mengambil _tissue_ nya dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengelap wajahnya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja. _Kan_ aku punya ketua tim kedisplinan yang sedia mengelap mulutku yang belepotan kapanpun kumau," Ujar Jinseok dengan nada merayu.

Baekhyun memasang tampang ingin muntahnya. " _Like I want."_

Lalu mereka tertawa setelahnya, namun kedua kepalanya menoleh begitu seseorang memanggil mereka berdua dari arah belakang.

"Senior Jinseok? Kak Baekhyun?"

Senyuman Baekhyun langsung luntur dari tempatnya.

Satu dari seribu juta orang yang mungkin akan pergi ke mini market ini, kenapa harus Chanyeol?

 ** _XXX_**

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Part 13:_**

 ** _Easy While_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa semuanya jadi terasa canggung. Jinseok dengan pekanya—yang mana tidak membantu Baekhyun dalam kondisi ini—langsung pamit undur diri dengan alasan harus memberi makan anak anjingnya. Bodoh sekali alasannya. Membuatnya berakhir duduk di bangku taman dekat lapangan basket diantara dua gedung asrama kelas satu dan tiga. Ditemani Chanyeol yang memainkan pengait kaleng minuman susu cokelatnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum membuang nafasnya sedikit keras. Disaat mereka terakhir kali duduk disini, semuanya masih terasa normal. Tidak saling menatap sepatu seperti sekarang. Membuat Baekhyun memutuskan jadi orang pertama yang membuka suaranya.

"Ingin bicara apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun penuh sesal. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Untuk perkataanku tempo hari. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja Chaeyoung—"

"Lagi. Kau membela Chaeyoung," Sela Baekhyun diakhiri decakan. Padahal niatnya ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Chanyeol malam ini dan menyelesaikan pertengkaran yang bahkan ia masih ragu apa sebabnya. Tapi mendengar nama gadis pindahan Australia itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat darahnya langsung mendidih.

"Aku bukan membelanya," Sergah Chanyeol. "Sejujurnya aku juga bingung kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Ini seperti dia hanya seseorang dengan tubuh dan rupa sahabat kecilku tapi tidak dengan isinya. Aku mencoba mengerti—mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Tapi aku tahu dia sudah kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang selama ini orang-orang rasakan melihat sikap otoriterku," Balas Baekhyun, mengusap tangannya yang sedikit dingin.

"Kak, bukan begitu—"

"Chan, aku sedikit kedinginan sekarang. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk sebelum jam malam habis." Baekhyun kembali memotong kalimat Chanyeol—tidak mood mendengarnya entah kenapa. Ia bangkit, hendak pergi lebih dulu. Itu hukum alam saat bertengkar, orang yang pergi lebih dulu adalah orang yang harga dirinya lebih tinggi.

Tapi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering melakukannya—atau Baekhyun yang memang sering mementingkah harga dirinya.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita memang sedang tidak baik. Tapi bisakah kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jinseok? Kau memperlakukan Jinseok dengan spesial untuk ukuran orang baru. Aku cemburu."

Baekhyun sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Fakta bahwa untuk pertama kalinya seseorang cemburu dengannya dalam perasaan romantis membuat sebenarnya kupu-kupu diperut Baekhyun berterbangan. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Kali ini, otaknya menang melawan hatinya.

Bakehyun melepaskan tangannya sedikit kasar dari genggaman Chanyeol. Menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya seraya mengusak rambutnya. "Kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan Jinseok disaat kau terang-terangan selalu menempel dengan sahabat kecilmu yang berharga itu? Pikirkan lagi, siapa yang sebenarnya egois disini, Park." Dan usai mengatakan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 _ **XXX**_

"Pakai dasi dengan benar! Kau itu anak sekolah dasar? Apa perlu aku panggilkan ibumu untuk memakaikanmu dasi?!"

"Rok-mu terlalu pendek. Kalau hari ini kau masuk hanya untuk menebar pahamu maka aku sarankan kau lebih baik dirumah dan melakukan siaran daring online mempertontonkan kakimu!"

"Apa ini? Menggunakan lipstik dan krim? Kau pikir SMA Jaeguk menyelengarakan kontes kecantikan? Hapus sekarang juga!"

Sehun dan Minseok saling bertatapan ngeri melihat bagaimana ganasnya Baekhyun pagi ini. Hari ini bahkan bukan jadwal ketua mereka untuk melakukan jaga pagi, tapi Baekhyun bersikeras dan melakukannya ala militer. Minseok saking prihatinnya bahkan mengkode beberapa siswa untik lewat kantin saja.

Sehun akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat yang terusik menoleh protes. "Kenapa? Aku sedikit sibuk disini."

"Sibuk memarahi mereka secara berlebihan maksudnya? Ayolah ini bukan wajib militer. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya." Sehun memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak sebelumnya, aku bersikap seperti ini sekarang," Balas Baekhyun acuh. Ia ingin mengabaikan tatapan Sehun hingga sebuah mobil sedan putih mahal berhenti di depan pagar. Membuat suara decakan kagum terdengar.

"Hah, sial," Umpat Sehun saat tahu betul siapa yang ada didalam mobil itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menyerigai. "Kurasa konselingmu bersama Chaeyoung kemarin sore gagal?"

"Bahkan ia tidak datang." Sehun membuang nafas kasar. Menatap tidak percaya bagaimana rupa Chaeyoung saat keluar dari mobilnya.

Gadis itu tidak lagi menggunakan sepatu dengan gambar unicorn. Kali ini lebih parah—dia menggunakan _high heels_ berwarna nude dengan hak tiga senti. _Bomber jacket_ mengkilap berwarna pink melapisi seragam tanpa dasinya. Baekhyun bisa kembali melihat ada _chocker_ yang melilit lehernya. Dan rambutnya tidak berubah. Tetap pirang dengan ombre berwarna merah muda.

Benar-benar mencoreng etika berpakaian di SMA Jaeguk. Salah satu faktor yang bisa membuat Baekhyun membakar manusia hidup-hidup dengan makiannya.

Chanyeoung berdiri sengak didepan Baekhyun. Menyilangkan lengannya angkuh dengan tas bermereknya yang ia sampirkan dibahu.

"Selamat pagi ketua Byun," Sapa Chaeyoung dengan nada meremehkan. Hampir semua orang menahan nafasnya, Sehun dan Minseok menjadi yang bersiap siaga jika pernah dunia ketiga benar-benar terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Tapi alih-alih meledak, Baekhyun malah terkekeh kecil. "Selamat pagi juga, Chaeyoung. Dimana kameranya? Aku kira kau sedang syuting _Mean_ _Girls_ versi Korea."

"Aku yakin kau sudah tidak bisa menghadapiku 'kan hingga kau memilih untuk bercanda. Cih, lemah sekali," Komentar Chaeyoung lagi. Minseok hampir saja menimpuk Chaeyoung dengan sepatunya jika tidak ditahan Kris—yang tiba-tiba datang setelah mendengar keributan.

"Tidak, tuh." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku agak sedikit terkejut tentang betapa cantiknya kau hingga aku tidak bisa marah walau aku sangat ingin. Merah muda sangat cocok denganmu."

Chaeyoung kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona dipuji seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengarang!" Seru Chaeyoung salah tingkah.

"Apa kau baru saja ingin dianggap jelek? Itu lucu sekali." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, entah kenapa suara dalamnya keluar. Lalu ia melihat tangan Chaeyoung—yang dihiasi polesan warna-warni sedikit kotor karena debu. "Tanganmu kenapa kotor begini?"

"A—aku memegang kaca mobil. Tidak sengaja." Entah kenala Chaeyoung malah menjawabnya begitu saja tanpa kalimat sarkasme disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Melirik Kris yang ada disana. "Kris, tolong ambilkan sebakom air, kita tidak bisa membiarkan adik kelas cantik kita masuk kelas dengan tangan kotornya." Baekhyun membelai tangan Chaeyoung.

Yang tangannya dibelai pikirannya sudah blank. Ia malah berdiri menatap Baekhyun bingung—karena ini bukan reaksi yang ia inginkan dari Baekhyun. Berpura-purapun, Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ada sorot mata memuja dan sorot mata tidak suka melihat ada kotoran di tanyan Chaeyoung.

Kris hanya menurut, kembali dengan seember besar—bukan sebakom seperti yang diperintah karena ia memiliki perasaan yang bagus tentang ini.

"Sebentar, kenapa memaki jaket dicuaca panas? Sebentar aku pegangi dulu." Baekhyun membuka jaket Chaeyoung—yang lagi-lagi empunya menurut begitu saja. Ada sorot intimidasi disana, tapi tidak membuat Chaeyoung terancam. Ia sendiri bingung dengan segala arti tatapan, gerak-gerik dan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Itu terlepas?" Gumam Baekhyun bisa Chaeyoung dengar. Ketika Baekhyun berjongkok, Chaeyoung mengikuti arah Baekhyun kebawah melihat Baekhyun hendak membenarkan tali sepatu haknya.

Setidaknya itu yang tadinya ia pikirkan hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan kedua sepatu haknya.

"YAK! _WHAT THE HELL_?!!" Seru Chaeyong nyariny begitu ia melihat bagaimana sepatu hak dan jaket mahalnya Baekhyun masukkan kedalam ember berisi air. Ia juga kembali berseru ketika Baekhyun dengan tangannya memasukkan sepenuhnya barang-barangnya semakin dalam kedalam ember.

"Ini yang dinamakan taktik. Aku memang bukan orang penyabar tapi aku ini pintar mensiasatinya," Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Kau sialan! Kau tidak tahu berapa harganya! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal melakukan ini!" Seru Chaeyoung nyaring. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang mentertawakannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chaeyoung, menarik cepat kalung yang melingkar erat di leher Chaeyoung. Lalu ia melemparkan dasi ke wajah Chaeyoung.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa kesalahanmu hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengeluarkan catatan hitamnya dan mulai menulis. "Tidak tinggal di asrama dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima, seratus poin. Memakai aksesoris sepuluh poin. Melaggar etika berpakaian tingkat serius, seratus poin. Rambut di cat, lima puluh poin. Melanggar etika dan tata krama sepuluh poin. Woah, kau panen banyak hari ini. Kalau sudah banyak, coba tukar poin ini ke restoran ayam terdekat. Jangan lupa telpon aku." Baekhyun menyerigai, puas melihat Chaeyoung dipermalukan di depan umum.

Chaeyoung mengepal tangannya kuat. "Kau tidak bisa bebas setelah berbuat seperti ini padaku. Kau akan menerima ganjarannya, Byun. Aku akan membuat kau menderita!" Teriak Chaeyoung marah dengan suara melengking. Berancang-ancang akan menampar wajah Baekhyun namun tangan seseorang mencegahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap marah Chaeyoung untuk pertama kalinya—sangat marah.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat apa yang dia perbuat!" Adu Chaeyoung manja.

"Iya aku melihatnya, sekarang ayo pergi." Chanyeol baru akan menarik Chaeyoung keluar dari kerumunan, tapi suara Baekhyun membuatnya berhenti beberapa detik.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Park."

 _ **XXX**_

Chaeyoung duduk di bibir ranjang ruang kesehatan. Tersenyum melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengikatkannya tali sepatu—sepatu candangan milik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kebesaran.

"Aku sangat membenci Byun itu. Aku akan membalas perbuatannya lebih kejam dan dia akan berlutut—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti?!" Potong Chanyeol marah, suaranya meninggi. Membuat Chaeyoung kaget.

"Chanyeol, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chaeyoung kaget.

"Cukup hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan dan rencanakan sekarang. Berhenti membuat kekacauan, berhenti mencari perhatian, berhenti mencoba untuk mengusikku agar keluar dari sekolah ini, berhenti tidak bersikap seperti dirimu." Chanyeol menatap Chaeyoung serius. Menghela nafasnya bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Chanyeol, sudah aku bilang aku mempunyai masalah!" Balas Chaeyoung tidak terima.

"Semua orang memiliki masalah! Kau siapa bisa seenaknya melampiaskan masalahmu dengan berbuat semua hal kacau ini? Jika kau mau terus melakukan hal ini, setidaknya jangan seret aku. Jangan terus bertingkah layaknya kau pemilikku," Desis Chanyeol, menatap Chaeyoung dengan delikan kesal.

"Kita ini sahabat! Apa Korea telah membuatmu beruabah?!" Chaeyoung bediri dari duduknya, menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Kita sahabat, dulu. Definisi sahabat tidak bisa terus kita pakai kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini. Australia yang telah merubahmu. Kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sana malah terus-terusan membuat alasan. Kalau kau ingin masa tenang, setidaknya jangan buat keributan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku sahabatmu, tapi jika sahabatku tidak bertindak benar aku harus menghentikkannya dan ini semua sudah kelewatan batas. Sebaiknya kau renungkan dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol mengambil tasnya, menyampirkan tasnya dibahu.

"Ini karena si ketua tim kedisplinan itu 'kan? Kau tidak menyukai semua yang kulakukan karena itu membuat ketua tim kediplinan itu kesal, iya 'kan?" Chanyeol menggeram, mengepal tangannya marah.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, menatap Chaeyoung menyipit. "Kau tahu itu tapi tetap terus melakukannya?"

"Kau lebih memilih pacarmu dari pada sahabatmu? Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum dia mengenalmu!" Seru Chaeyoung.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Karena dia pacarku, yang sudah aku kenali jauh lebih lama daripada aku mengenalimu." Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Chaeyoung dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Rencananya gagal—ia tidak percaya semua rencananya berbalik merugikan dirinya sendiri. Rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk merebut Chanyeol kembali menjadi miliknya. Semuanya gagal dan kini Chanyeol bahkan sangat marah padanya hanya karena mencoreng nama baik sebuah sekolah dan mengusik ketua tim kedisplinannya. Bahkan sudah menggunakan semua kekuasan yang bisa ia dapat. Tapi ia tetap kalah dari orang yang bahkan tidak lebih baik darinya.

Ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun. Chaeyoung sangat marah, apapun yang ia mau harus terpenuhi. Dengan cara apapun.

"Butuh teman untuk menghancurkan Byun Baekhyun?" Chaeyoung kaget begitu sesosok perempuan muncul dari balik pintu, tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kelemahan terbesar Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, mau bergabung dengan kami?"

 _ **XXX**_

"Yang tadi itu seru, kau tahu? Melihat wajah kalahnya dan tidak bisa berkutik. Balas dendam memang menyenangkan." Kris tertawa puas disampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lesu. "Entahlah, aku menang tapi tidak merasakan euforia kemenangan itu."

"Apa itu karena Chanyeol yang menarik Chaeyoung dari situasi memalukan tadi?" Kris menyerigai, namun Baekhyun memilih bungkam.

Saat ribut-ribut tadi, Baekhyun bisa mendengar beberapa anak berbisik. Menurut mereka—dari cerita yang Chaeyoung selalu sebar-sebarkan, mereka bertemu dengan cara yang paling romantis. Saat itu bersalju dan Chanyeol sedang menangis. Membuat Baekhyun seketika teringat tentang bagaimana Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Semuanya terasa klop dan pas.

Baekhyun bukan apa-apa dibanding cinta pertama Chanyeol. Ada yang mengatakan, bahkan sampai sudah menikah dan punya anakpun, seorang pria akan tetap terus mengingat kenangan bersama cinta pertamanya. Mungkin itu benar.

Secara logis, Baekhyun kalah telak. Benar ia pacar Chanyeol, tapi jika dilihat kebelakang bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu, orang tidak akan menyangka. Hubungannya rumit dan penuh tantangan. Pasti berbanding jauh dengan Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung dulunya.

"Baek, kenapa bengong? Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya." Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari lamunannya begitu mendengar Kris. Ia mengangguk, hendak masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan dengan ornamen klasik itu.

"Ada apa ketua tim kedisplinan?" Suara itu menyambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, berjalan mendekat kearah meja kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi pak. Kehadiranku disini untuk meminta surat peringatan untuk Park Chaeyoung," Ujar Baekhyun sopan.

Kepala sekolah tampak kaget, menatap Baekhyun nyalang. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Park Chaeyoung dan Park Chanyeol adalah dua orang murid yang dititipkan di sekolah ini dengan jalur spesial."

Mendengarnya, dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Park Chanyeol juga?

"Bukankah yang ada lakukan memalukan? Belum ada sejarah di SMA Jaeguk seorang kepala sekolah mengistimewakan seorang anak murid. Aku belum pernah melihat ada seorang penjilat disekolah ini." Baekhyun menggeram, meremas buku di tangannya.

"Jaga bicaramu! Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu padaku!" Kepala sekolah menggebrak mejanya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, melemparkan buku catatan hitamnya. "SMA Jaeguk dikenal sebagai sekolah yang mengedepankan kedisplinan. Sekolah nomor satu dan tidak ada yang bisa mengelak. Namun baru dibawah kepemimpinanmu, ada banyak murid yang memberontak. Dua diantaranya Zhou Kyulkyung dan Park Chaeyoung. Mereka masuk dengan melanggar adat SMA Jaeguk. Itu sidah merusak citra sekolah." Baekhyun menatap tajam kepala sekolah, membuat yang ditatap nyalinya sedikit ciut. "Lihat catatan ini. Sebelumnya, belum ada seorang anak yang melanggar banyak peraturan dengan kurun waktu singkat. Baru di masa jabatanmu."

"Bukankah jika mereka tidak disiplin yang harusnya diganti adalah tim kedisplinannya?" Kepala sekolah menyerigai.

"Kau benar. Tapi kami memiliki cukup bukti kami sudah memberikan sanksi tegas kepada mereka. Aku berpikir, siapa ya bertanggung jawab atas masuknya mereka ke sekolah ini. Dengan cara ilegal." Senyuman kepala sekolah hilang begitu saja. "Jika murid-murid ini dibiarkan, bukan hanya sekolah saja yang merasakan dampaknya. Kau juga, eksistensimu sebagai kepala sekolah periode ini bisa berubah buruk. Bapak hanya kepala sekolah, kami mempunyai pemilik sebenarnya disini. Bapak bisa mudah digantikan."

Pak kepala sekolah menghela nafasnya, tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi sebuah format.

"Kau mendapatkannya."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah jadi tersenyum sopan, membungkuk hormat kepala sekolah. "Terimakasih, pak. Maaf telah menganggu waktu anda."

 _ **XXX**_

"Teman-teman, aku membutuhkan saran." Chanyeol menatap memohon kearah teman-temannya.

"Siapa dia? Dimana perempuan yang selalu mengikutinya?" Jongin berlaga tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Sibuk memutar kepalanya mencari kehadiran Chaeyoung yang biasanya selalu menempelinya.

"Ah! Aku tahu dia. Dia itu yang sempat melupakan teman-temannya lalu kembali disaat membutuhkan bantuan!" Seru Joohyun penuh sarkasme.

"Kau berteman dengannya Joohyun? Astaga itu buruk sekali," Timpal Junmyeon dengan nada prihatin.

"Ayolah teman-teman aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu, saat kecil—"

" _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_ ," Selan Jongdae dengan nyanyiannya.

"Woah, _idol Jongdae in your area!_ " Koor Seulgi.

Chanyeol menatap kesal teman-temannya. Luhan yang merasa sedikit kasihan akhirnya mengusap pelan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

"Kau memang satu-satunya teman sejatiku, Lu!" Seru Chanyeol sambil mendelik kearah teman-temannya yang sedang pura-pura sibuk. Ia mengambil nafas sebelum membuangnya. "Aku berpacaran dengan senior Baekhyun—"

"KAU APA?!" Seru Jongdae hampir melengking suaranya.

" _Err_ —iya aku berpacaran dengannya sudah hampir tiga bulan—"

"DEMI APA?!" Kini gantian Seulgi yang memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Serius, astaga. Kapan aku bercerita jika kalian terus-terusan memotong kalimatku?" Protes Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Oke-oke lanjutkan," Ujar Jongdae sambil cengengsan.

"Singkatnya, aku pacaran dengan senior Baekhyun. Kami bertengkar karena aku selalu berdekatan dengan Chaeyoung. Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Chaeyoung dan kini, bagaimana cara aku meminta maaf padanya?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu dengan Killer Byun." Joohyun masih dalam mode syoknya. Menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Apa kau seorang masokis?"

"Apa itu masokis?" Timpal Luhan heran.

"Guys, fokus. Jika kau ingin kami membantumu, kau perlu menceritakan semua hal yang perlu diceritakan. Tentangmu dan Baekhyun, juga tentangmu dan Chaeyoung," Ujar Junmyeon menengahi.

"Ini akan panjang, boleh aku beli roti sosis dulu?" Celetuk Jongin.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal kearah sahabatnya itu. "Yang cepat belinya."

 _ **XXX**_

Tempat latihan hapkido dipindahkan sementara mengingat mereka akan menghadapi perlombaan sebentar lagi. Diruang klub gulat tempat mereka sekarang berada. Ruangannya matrasnya lebih empuk dan dekat dengan mesin minuman. Strategis.

Anak-anak hapkido membungkuk hormat begitu Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan. Baekhyun masuk dengan bajunya dan sabuk hitam yang terlilit disana. Diantara semua anggota klub, hanya ada dua yang mendapatkan sabuk hitam. Baekhyun dan ketua klubnya—Na Jaemin, orang yang sama yang akan maju diperlombaan nanti.

Dengan minuman isotonik ditangan, Baekhyun menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang istirahat. Langsung disambut dengan senyuman cerah adik kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan killer Byun disini? Tidak mempersiapkan belajar untuk ujian?" Canda Jaemin—jika saja Baekhyun tidak berada dikelas tiga, mungkin ia yang akan maju diperlombaan yang tingkatannya sudah cukup tinggi ini.

"Tidak usah sok tahu, latihan saja yang benar agar tidak kalah," Balas Baekhyun pura-pura kesal, lalu akhirnua tertawa sambil melemparkan minuma untuk Jaemin.

Jaemin meminum minumannya, tersenyum berterimakasih setelahnya. "Kakak bisa datang saat perlombaan nanti? Ini akan jadi lomba pertamaku dan aku harap kakak bisa menontonnya."

"Tentu, aku akan datang. Kapan lombanya?"

"Hari Jumat minggu ini. Ayolah, bisa 'kan?" Mendengarnya, Baekhyun langsung teringat dengan pertandingan basket Chanyeol. Membuatnya menjadi sedikit gundah.

"Oke, akan kuusahakan oke? Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang jadi cadangannya?" Baekhyun menatap seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi anak seklub, menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa yang jadi cadangannya.

"Anu, aku tidak memiliki cadangan. Tidak ada yang tingkatannya sama atau sanggup." Jaemin meringis diakhirnya, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menatap Jaemin khawatir.

"Itu sangat beresiko. Kenapa—"

"KAK BAEKHYUN ADA YANG MENCARI KAKAK TUH!" Jaemin dan Baekhyun otomatis memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar suara kencang terdengar. Itu suara salah satu anak kelas dua, yang kini sudah kembali melanjutkan latihannya tanpa merasa sudah merusak indera pendengaran seseorang.

Baekhyun menengok—diikuti dengan Jaemin yang penasaran. Mendapatkan Chanyeol dengan hoodie hitamnya sedang menyender di pintu memainkan ponselnya.

"Ohohoho, aku mencium bau-bau bunga bermekaran," Goda Jaemin usil.

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. "Itu wangi tubuhku berarti. Sudah sana lanjut latihan. Jangan sampai kalah." Setelah berjabat tangan santai sebagai tanda berpisah, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol—masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mendongak karena sadar akan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Membuat yang ditanya sedikit menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Belum."

"Oke." Baekhyun baru akan menjawab lagi tapi tangannya langsung buru-buru ditarik Chanyeol.

"Hei-hei apa-apaan maksudnya ini?" Protes Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menariknya dengan cepat. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka penasaran. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah mobil sedan hitam lengkap dengan seorang supir didalamnya.

"Ayo kak, masuk." Baekhyun lagi-lagi belum sempat menjawab, tapi Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya masuk ke bangku penumpang disusul dengannya. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol protes, tapi Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dan berbicara pada supir didepan, "Ke super market, yang cepat."

"Super market? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibeli? Ada minimarket, seharusnya cukup. Membawa mobil pribadi kesekolah itu melanggar, dan menculikku itu ilegal—"

"Itu kalimat terpanjang tanpa ada nada kemarahan terselip yang pertama kudengar setelah beberapa hari ini." Chanyol tersenyum manis. Membuat Baekhyun langsung cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya. Acara lari-larian bersama Chanyeol tadi membuatnya sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke super market?" Tanya Baekhyun, tapi memilih memunggungi Chanyeol dan asik menatap jalanan.

"Untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak?" Jawab Chanyeol kalem.

"Memasak untuk?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak paham.

"Memasak untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Byun Baekhyun dan mungkin pelukan hangatnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, tapi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Kau suka masakan Jepang 'kan?" Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol yang kini sedang sibuk entah apa di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," Ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Tapi kau suka semua jenis masakan, itu berarti kau menyukai masakan Jepang." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada main-main, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Aku lelah ingin pulang, tidak punya waktu meladeni—"

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun." Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol sudah turun dari mobil. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata seraya memgulum bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tidak akan turun?" Sopir itu tiba-tiba bertanya, melirik Baekhyun dari kaca.

Baekhyun mendelik, menatap kesal kearah sopir itu. "Iya aku turun!"

Dengan langkah malas, ia mengikuti langkah cepat Chanyeol yang didukung kaki panjangnya. Diam-diam ia berpikir, apa sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol? Mereka sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi ia masih kecewa berat dengan Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu malah mengajak Baekhyun kesuper market—sekarang sedang sibuk memilih bawang bombay dengan troli yang tau-tau sudah ada didepannya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti main-main. Aku serius—"

"Kak, lebih bagus yang kanan atau yang kiri?" Baekhyun menatap sedikit terkejut kedua bawang bombay yang ada ditangan Chanyeol.

"Yang kiri," Jawab Baekhyun spontan.

"Oh, oke." Chanyeol memasukkan bawang bombay itu kedalam plastik yang sudah berisi dengan bawang bombay lainnya dan memasukkannya kedalam troli. "Kak, bisa pegang ponselku? Tolong lihat apa saja yang harus kita beli. Aku sudah buat daftarnya." Baekhyun kembali hanya bisa mengerjap saat ia menerima ponsel Chanyeol dengan banyak daftar disana.

Ia menatap Chanyeol bingung, kesal, dan marah namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa selanjutnya yang akan kita beli?"

"Daging sapi."

 _ **XXX**_

Sampai detik ini, Baekhyun masih tidak paham apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di meja makan kamar asrama Chanyeol sedangkan pemiliknya sedang mengeluarkan banyak bahan makanan dari kantong belanjaan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, sedang sibuk menatap bingung satu persatu bahan makanannya.

"Ingin buat apa?" Akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol mendengar itu mendongak, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisikan resep walau Baekhyun tidak bisa lihat resep apa itu karena terlalu jauh. "Aku akan membuat sup miso, tempura dan _beef yakiniku_."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelas alisnya ragu. "Kau yakin bisa membuat semua itu?"

"Yakin, aku ini mantan orang Jepang. Orang Jepang mana yang tidak bisa membuat makananya sendiri?" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai respon, memilih menundukkan kepalanya melanjutkan bermain _helix jump_ di ponselnya.

Chanyeol mulai memasak, suara bising dari dapur mulai terdengar. Ada suara pisau beradu, alumunium yang saling bersenggolan, suara tumisan dan desisan. Jangan lupa suara rintihan Chanyeol berkali-kali—entah kenapa.

Baekhyun bisa melirik Chanyeol bolak balik dari dapur entah kemana. Itu terjadi berkali-kali, tapi Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

Baekhyuj bangkit dari meja makan, berjalan membawa tasnya.

"Kak, mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa spatulanya.

"Mau tiduran di sofa, menonton netflix."

Walau film _To All The Boys I've Loved Before_ sedang diputar di ponselnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, pikirannya tidak sedang memilirkan bagaimana Lara Jean menghadapi harinya setelah lima surat cintanya sudah dikirim ke semua crush-nya. Yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah, kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dan bagaimana mudahnya ia mengikuti pemuda itu bahkan sampai berbelanja dan menunggu Chanyeol memasak.

Maksudnya, untuk apa? Apa Chanyeol mengangap Baekhyun semudah itu?

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya terhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan semua masakannya—pria itu sedang sibuk menata masakan di meja denngan tangan yang hampir semua jari-jarinya terbalut plester luka.

"Duduk, kak." Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk nasi, sendok dan sumpit didepan kursi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk.

"Terimakasih," Gumam Baekhyun, mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan nasinya.

Chanyeol duduk didepannya, memangku tanganya menatap Baekhyun. "Apa enak?"

Baekhyun melihat ada sepiring berisi tempura, mangkok berisi yakiniku dan panci kecil berisi sup miso. Baekhyun memakan semua itu satu persatu, tidak ada yang aneh dari itu.

"Rasanya seperti tempura, yakiniku dan sup miso," Jawab Baekhyun, sebelum kembali memakan nasinya. Lalu ia kembali melirik tangan Chanyeol. "Kau mendapatkan semua itu dari memasak?"

"Iya, hanya luka kecil," Balas Chanyeol enteng.

"Luka kecilpun harus diatasi dengan benar, jangan sampai infeksi," Gumam Baekhyun, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Luka yang aku dapat tidak sebanding dengan luka yang kau dapat. Aku sangat menyesal dengan telah apa yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu. Kak, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tahu cuma melakukan ini tidak bisa membuatku memaafkanku begitu saja, tapi berikan aku kesempatan."

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap Chanyeol serius. "Chanyeol, kau yakin akan membahas masalah ini sekarang? Jujur, aku sangat marah. Belum pernah aku merasa semarah ini selama hidupku. Tapi, aku ini pacarmu sedangkan dia cinta pertamamu yang sampai sekarang masih ada disampingmu, pasti—"

"Kak, yang cinta pertamaku itu kau." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau cinta pertamaku, kak. Kau tidak menyadari itu?" Chanyeol memasang tampang kagetnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Cinta pertamamu itu Chaeyoung, kau sendiri yang pernah bercerita. Musim salju, dia datang disaat kau menangis. Bukankah itu menjelaskan semuanya? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan omong kosong ini?"

"Darimana kau mendengar itu? Memang benar aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat musim salju saat di Jepang, tapi apa aku pernah bilang aku menangis karena dikejar seekor anjing?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, pindah tempat duduk kesebelah Baekhyun. "Musim dingin, kau di kelas enam sekolah dasar sedangkan aku di kelas tiga. Hari itu hari pertama aku pindah ke Korea. Aku tersesat, lalu berlari jauh karena dikejar seekor anjing. Kau dengan sepatu merahmu datang, melemparkan ranting dan menyelamatkanku. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat. "Errr...tidak?"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, namun ia bangkit dan kembali cepat dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu ingat," Ujar Chanyeol seraya membuka tutup kotak. Memperlihatkan isi kotaknya—sepasang sarung tangan beludru berwarna merah rajutan.

"Hei, ini sarung tangan buatan ibuku yang aku berikan..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kau Richard? Richard yang lucu? Tidak mungkin, Richard bukan mahluk tinggi dengan senyuman idiot!"

"Oke, aku merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi aku terkesan kau masih mengingat itu secara detail." Chanyeol terkekeh diatas wajah bingung Baekhyun, tapi sarung tangan rajutan ibunya membuatnya tidak bisa berkilah.

"Jadi... Cinta pertamamu itu seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan cuma kau temui sekali dan yang hanya kita tahu saat itu adalah nama masing-masing?" Mau dipikirkan berapa kalipun, semuanya masih terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Cinta pertama pacarnya adalah dirinya sendiri? Yang bahkan ia tidak sadari itu.

"Tapi, kita dipertemukan lagi, kan? Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berdesir melihat senyuman itu.

"Jadi sejak masa orientasi sampai sekarang, semua yang kau lakukan itu bukan hanya sekedar iseng tapi kau serius padaku karena aku cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku. Tidak usah sekarang, nanti-nanti juga tidak apa-apa. Yang kulakukan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku sedang bingung karena satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki di Jepang bersikap seperti itu sekarang. Aku yang egois, bukan kau. Aku sibuk memikirkan diri sendiri. Maafkan aku, kak," Ujar Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Wajahnya menampilkan raut serius yang mendalam.

"Kau yakin berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas? Kata-katamu membuatmu terdengar seperti pria umur dua puluh delapan tahun." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah mengernyit pura-pura bingungnya sebelum menarik senyuman kecil.

"Kau tersenyum! Senyuman pertama! Itu berarti kita sudah baikan, kan? Ayo peluk—"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Tangan yang Chanyeol rentangkan ingin memeluk Baekhyun mengambang diudara. Raut muka Baekhyun kembali berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku semuanya tentang Chaeyoung. Hubungannya denganmu, alasan dibalik sikapmya dan siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya."

 _ **XXX**_

Chaeyoung menatap kedua gadis didepanya terkesan. Apalagi kamar asrama Yumi yang sudah disulap bagai markas rahasia.

"Rencananya bagus, kau pasti sering menonton film _mean girls_ atau baca _webtoon_. But _seriously_ , apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Chaeyoung menyilangkan tangannya.

Yumi tersenyum percaya diri. "Tentu saja. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bukan apa-apa dibandingkan harga diri tingginya. Mereka akan langsung berpisah saat itu terjadi."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita membuat mereka melakukan itu? Ini tidak seperti kita harus terus-terusan membuntuti mereka 'kan?" Kyulkyung memainkan rambutnya, menatap Yumi.

"Pasti ada saat yang tepat. Positif kita pasti akan mendapatkannya." Yumi berujar optimis sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lalu, apa keuntungan yang kita dapat jika rencana ini berhasil?" Chaeyoung memangku tangannya, menatap Yumi serius.

"Kau mendapatkan Chanyeol, aku mendapatkan Baekhyun dan Kyulkyung mendapatkan kebebasan melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa adanya Baekhyun," Jelas Yumi—membuat dua lainnya langsung tersenyum. Yumi kembali melanjutkan, " _So_ , _deal_?"

Chaeyoung dan Kyulkyung saling berpandangan. " _Deal_."

Yumi tersenyum puas diakhirnya. "Aku bertaruh, kau akan menyesali peraturan SMA Jaeguk untuk pertama kalinya."

 _ **XXX**_

 _WEH WEH APA-APAAN ITU TRIO CIWI MELANCARKAN AKSI KEJAM?/pdhl aku yg buat ceritanya lol_

 _Tapi aku kyk suka gt deh sama aksi tiga ciwi itu, soalnya badass gt/ngaco._

 _ADA NANA AKU DISANA UWU APAKAH HARUS KUMUNCULKAN JENO? MY NOMIN SHIP IS SAILING!1!!1!_

 _Btw review sampe 500 uwow aku sangat tersentuh huhu gewla mana reviewnya penuh amarah dan malah nyuruh beki ama jinseok aja lol WKWKWK_

 _Tapi tidak semudah itu ferguso, mereka udah baikan. Aku sendiri bingung sih ini bbh terlalu gampang bgt gak sih maafin chanyeol? Udahlah yang penting sebentar lagi Chanyeol yang sakit hati HAHAHAHA_

 _dadah, jangan lupa rnr ya_

 _ **Guys kayaknya aku bakal pub cerita baru deh hari ini, gimana ya gak bisa ditahan ini ehe tunggu aja oke**_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Part 14:_**

 ** _Survive the situation_**

 ** _XXX_**

Kehidupan sebagai seorang pelajar SMA, lebih-lebih sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan SMA Jaeguk tidak pernah setenang dan senormal ini.

Ini bukannya Baekhyun manusia yang tidak pernah bersyukur dengan keadaanya. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, perasaan janggal itu terus-terusan menghantuinya.

Yang pertama, walau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah membaik dan mereka berinteraksi sewajarnya kembali di sekolah, ia tidak melihat Chaeyoung yang akan langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol brutal dan mulai mengklaim lelaki jangkung itu miliknya ke satu sekolah. Atau setidaknya selalu berkata sarkas padanya dan memperlihatkan gaya menjengkelkannya.

Tapi tidak sama sekali. Chaeyoung menjadi jarang keluar kelas. Jika melewati kelasnya, ia sering melihat anak itu lebih memilih bermain ponselnya, memoles kukunya sambil mengobrol dengan temannya atau kegiatan normal lainnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis SMA saat waktu senggang pada umumnya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati. Jangan-jangan anak itu enggan pergi keluar kelas karena terlalu malu menghadapi orang-orang setelah ia permalukan beberapa hari yang lalu?

Yang kedua, Kyulkyung memanggilnya senior.

Tim kedisplinan memang tidak pernah sepi. Setiap hari, ada saja murid yang harus mereka tegur, hukum, atau bahkan diteriaki. Tapi, pelanggan tetap mereka adalah Zhou Kyulkyung. Tipekal gadis arogan anak orang kaya di SMA. Cantik tapi sikapnya sangat sombong. Anak itu pasti akan selalu menyumpah serapah, memaki bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan jari tengahnya saat Baekhyun lewat. Tapi kemarin, anak itu bahkan membungkuk dan menyapanya dengan embel-embel senior ketimbang _Ketua tim kedsiplinan sialan._

Perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Senior, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak sedang menghkawatirkan pertandinganku sebentar lagi ' _kan_?" Suara Jaemin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menggeleng kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat mempercayai kemampuanmu. Tapi, apa mereka menerima datanya walaupun kita tidak mengirimkan cadangan?" Baekhyun untungnya bisa cepat mengontrol dirinya, bisa diamuk adik kelasnya dia jika tahu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Jaemin bicara dari tadi.

"Tenang saja, pelatih sudah berbicara pada mereka. Ini tidak seperti senior harus menggantikanku tiba-tiba nanti jika aku cedera," Kekeh Jaemin.

"Hey, kenapa harus aku pula yang menggantikanmu. Walau kita setingkat, mana sudi aku. Kalau cedera, kalah saja sana!" Canda Baekhyun, mengusak rambut cokelat Jaemin.

"Tidak boleh, perlombaan ini sangat penting bagiku. Nanti, ayahku akan menonton!"

Mendengarnya, membuat Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum dan menatap Jaemin khawatir. "Ayahmu yang tidak mendukungmu mengikuti klub ini?"

"Iya, dia bilang ini kesempatanku. Jika aku bisa memenangkan mendalinya, dengan cara apapun, maka aku boleh terus ikut klub ini," Jelas Jaemin semangat, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelahnya. Setidaknya, ini membuat Jaemin lebih semangat, bukannya malah membuat terbebani.

"Dasar. Yasudah berlatih keras dan jaga badanmu. Jangan sampai mempermalukan pacarmu. Aku akan keliling lagi, semangat latihannya."

"Siap senior!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya setelah menepuk bahu Jaemin pelan. Namun, dirinya dikejutkan sesosok perempuan yang tengah menempelkan kupingnya ke dinding sebelah pintu ruang klub _hapkido_ ini.

"Kyulkyung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Kyulkyung menegang, tapi alih-alih berkata pedas, gadis itu malah tertawa garing.

"Ah...Itu aku sedang merasakan tekstur tembok ini dengan pipiku hahaha. Rasanya lebih halus dari dugaanku, pasti catnya bagus hahaha. Baiklah aku pergi dulu senior!" Setelah bicara dengan nada tidak jelas dan gugup, Kyulkyung langsung berlari kabur menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatap punggung Kyulkyung aneh.

"Tuh ' _kan_ , dia memanggilku senior."

 ** _XXX_**

 _"What was that again?_ Kau merasa aneh karena semuanya berjalan normal? _You are weird president."_

"Iya aku memang aneh. Tapi ini terlalu tenang untuk kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu? Hidupku sudah seperti film, ada saja masalah yang menghampiriku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan segera terjadi." Jinseok mengigit sumpitnya, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah _galau_ dengan alasan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas.

 _"Maybe, It because you forget how is being President of disciplined team supposed to be?"_ Ujar Jinseok, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya, tapi si pemuda Byun bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dari Jinseok.

 _"What? I don't get it."_

"Maksudnya, mungkin ini bukan karena suasana disekitarmu berubah atau apa. Mungkin, kau—Byun Baekhyun yang berubah. Mungkin, caramu menjalankan hari sudah berubah. Dengan adanya Park Chanyeol, si teman perempuannya, perasaanmu, dan hal lainnya yang mengikuti, juga masalah baru yang sebelumnya tidak ada di hari-hari wajarmu. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkannya hingga melupakan kau itu apa dulunya. Mungkin begitu? Ini kau yang merasakannya, aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk tapi setelah itu menggeleng. "Antara iya dan tidak. Maksudku, itu benar akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering mengurusi urusan pribadiku, tapi ini bukan berarti aku melupakan tugasku sebagai ketua tim kedisplinan. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya...?" Jinseok ikut menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya—"

 _"PUNYA MATA TIDAK? KENAPA MENABRAKKU SIALAN?!"_

 _"KAU YANG PUNYA MATA ATAU TIDAK? KENAPA BERJONGKOK DITENGAH JALAN SEPERTI ITU? KAU SEDANG MENGINTIP ROK ANAK PEREMPUAN?!"_

 _"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA OTAK MESUM! AKU HANYA SEDANG MENGIKAT TALI SEPATUKU!"_

 _"ALASAN, DASAR MESUM!"_

 _"KAU MINTA DIHAJAR YA?!!"_

Baekhyun menatap Jinseok, sedangkan Jinseok meringis menatapnya balik dan menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku, hari ini masih sedikit tidak normal." Baekhyun tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri dua murid yang tidak lama lagi akan saling melayangkan tinjunya.

Jinseok menggeleng, "Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu untuk sekarang." Ia terkekeh melihat bagaimana Baekhyun datang dan langsung membuat suasana berubah mendung. Lucu, melihat Baekhyun yang tadi bersikap bingung kini sedang sibuk melemparkan kalimat pedasnya kepada dua adik kelasnya itu. Tapi, kekehan Jinseok tidak berlangsung lama.

Sambil melihat Chaeyoung yang menyeringai setelah menatap Baekhyun sebelum menggetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, ia bergumam. Tau ada yang tidak beres, "Tapi, ada yang harus dikhawatirkan untuk nanti."

 ** _XXX_**

" _Haaaaah,_ aku lelah!" Keluh Jongin langsung menidurkan dirinya ditengah lapangan basket. Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya juga akhirnya melemparkan bola basketnya kearah ring lalu ikut tiduran disamping tubuh Jongin.

"Semangat, ini untuk lomba perdana kita," Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku tahu ini lomba perdana kita, tapi kenapa kau berlatih sangat keras untuk ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada jengkel, mungkin mewakilkan rekan sesama timnya yang ikut berlatih keras karena Chanyeol—kapten kelas sepuluh mereka ini sangat ambisius dalam pertandingan pertama mereka.

"Senior akan datang menonton," Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Senior siapa?"

"Senior Byun."

"Ya terus?"

"Aku ingin membuatnya terpesona?" Chanyeol menengokkan wajahnya dengan wajah menjengkelkannya, membuat Jongin langsung bangun untuk menendang pantat Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Park! Jadi kau membuat kami hampir kehabisan nafas karena kelelahan cuma untuk membuat _killer Byun_ terpesona? Dasar maniak!" Seru Jongin kesal yang diiringi suara tawa kencang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya meminta ampun, ikut duduk disebelah Jongin. Mengesampingkan Jongin yang tengah mengumpatinya, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ini ajang pembuktianku kepada senior Byun. Aku ingin, dia mengangapku dengan serius setelah ini," Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa yang harus dibuktikan jika ingin membuatnya mengangapmu serius? Jika ia tidak mengangapmu serius, dari awal, untuk apa dia capek-capek meladenimu dengan semua masalahmu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya.

"Kau hanya tidak tau rasanya. Kak Baekhyun itu sempurna. Kepribadiannya, dirinya, pokoknya semuanya. Apalagi, dia ketua tim kedisplinan sekolah ini, beribawa, hah—aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lagi. Sedangkan aku? Membuat masalah di masa orientasi, bertingkah kekanakan, juga selalu menimbulkan masalah. Ini pembuktianku, bahwa aku bukan sekedar juniornya yang sedang ia kencani. Aku ini juga bisa dia andalkan." Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Ia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan bola basket. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa terbahak.

"Astaga, kau ini memang kekanakan!" Tawa Jongin meledak.

"Hei! Aku serius disini. Bagian mananya yang lucu, Kim?" Protes Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jalan pikiran sederhanamu. Jadi maksudmu, dengan kau menunjukkan betapa kerennya kau di lapangan saat bermain basket, lagi-lagi menang membawa piala, akan membuatmu jadi terlihat lebih dewasa dan senior Byun akan mengangapmu sebagai kekasih seriusnya? Begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk polos. "Setidaknya aku terlihat keren."

Jongin kembali tertawa, sambil menggeleng-geleng kali ini. "Apa kau yakin itu akan membuatnya terpesona?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu senior Byun. Alih-alih menyukai sesuatu yang heboh atau romantis, dia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak."

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" Jongin tersenyum geli. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol—menyemangatinya. Namun, gerakan bangunnya sedikit terhenti saat ia melihat sekelompok anak perempuan membawa kotak perkakas dari ruangan perlengkapan asrama.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol ikut menengok kearah yang Jongin tatap. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat sesuatu itu.

"Bukankah itu Kyulkyung, Chaeyoung dan senior Yumi? Apa yang mereka lakukan malam-malam begini dengan alat-alat perkakas itu?" Tanya Jongin heran.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Entah, eksperimen mungkin?"

 ** _XXX_**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi Baekhyun rasanya terlalu malas untuk melangkah kakinya menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya, atau contoh Jinseok sudah mengajaknya, namun ia tolak. Bahkan Kris dan Sehun hampir menariknya paksa, untung berhasil Baekhyun hentikan dengan pukulan di kepala mereka.

Baekhyun hanya sedang tidak mood. Walaupun sebenarnya alasan utamanya karena makan siang kali ini terdapat sayur acar di menunya.

Ada timun lebih pentingnya lagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sayuran itu terdapat di muka bumi ini. Teman-temannya tentu saja tidak tahu fakta ini. Mau ditaruh dimana wibawanya bahwa ia jijik bahkan sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan sayuran satu itu.

"Permisi, ada Byun Baekhyun dengan nomor kosong empat disini?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu ada sebuah suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia langsung disambut sebuah senyuman konyol diwajah yang tidak asing.

"Jika tidak berkepentingan, anak kelas tingkatan lain tidak boleh berada di lorong atau kelas tingkatan lain," Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada malasnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengangguk-ngangguk, sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Aku aku memiliki kepentingan disini. Makan siang dengan kekasih—"

"Hei! Kalo ada yang dengar bagaimana!" Baekhyun spontan langsung menutup mulut Chanyeol. Menengok kesana-sini untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang ada didalam kelas. Untungnya, hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya dan tertawa. "Kak Baekhyun sangat lucu jika sedang panik begitu."

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu berdecih menanggapinya. Tapi, matannya menangkap dua kotak bekal yang Chanyeol bawa, membuat langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau rakus, lapar, atau suka? Sampai membawa dua kotak bekal begitu?"

"Karena menu makan siang hari ini tidak sesuai seleramu, maka aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita berdua." Tau-tau, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, dan berlari kecil tanpa aba-aba.

"Hei, aku belum bilang aku mau!" Protes Baekhyun setengah berseru.

"Tentu saja kakak mau. Orang mana yang tidak mau diajak kencan di atap sekolah oleh kekasihnya?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah kenyang, habis kau Park."

"Iya-iya, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menghabiskan bekal yang ku buat dulu."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun menguyah tempuranya dengan khidmat. Sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang juga tengah mengunyah makanan yang sama. Kotak makan yang Chanyeol bawa berisikan banyak gorengan. Ada tempura, katsu, sosis dan di kotak lainnya berisikan sayuran juga nasi. Memakan bekal siang berdua begini diatas atap sekolah—Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol baru saja menonton drama atau membaca komik dengan genre percintaan anak sekolah.

"Besok senior datang ' _kan_?" Tanya Chanyeol disela acara makan mereka.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali menanyakan itu, dan iya, aku akan datang." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa melirik, sibuk dengan sosisnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya bersemangat. Ini akan jadi pertandingan perdanaku yang disaksikan oleh kekasihku." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan senyuman tulus, membuat Baekhyun dalam hati merutuk kenapa Chanyeol selalu se- _cheesy_ ini.

"Berarti besok kau tidak boleh kalah. Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikanmu minuman isotonik usai pertandingan," Ujar Baekhyun dengan sumpit dimulutnya. Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol luntur, digantikan wajah protesnya.

"Aku berlatih keras untuk membuatmu terpesona tapi kau hanya memberikanku minuman isotonik?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan hanya minuman isotonik biasa," Kata Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol ikut menampilkan wajah protesnya.

"Memangnya itu minuman isotonik apa?"

"Itu minuman isotonik dari kekasihmu. Mana mungkin kau menyertakan kata hanya disana?"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengarnya, tidak menyadari warna merah langsung menjalar ke kupingnya. Membuatnya langsung menahan senyum senang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Reaksi macam apa itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa sesudahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok bukannya ada lomba yang diikuti klub hapkido?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu datang menyemangatinya. Ada orang lain yang perlu aku semangati."

Chanyeol mengerling. "Dan orang itu adalah?"

"Serius Chanyeol, kau ingin mendengar itu dariku?"

"Hahaha, kapan lagi mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai kekasih dari ketua anggota tim kedisplinan?"

 ** _XXX_**

"Harusnya aku tahu, sejak dulu namamu bukan Park Chanyeol tapi _Fuck_ Chanyeol. Bedebah satu itu, bisa-bisanya mengambil jatah bekalku. Sudah dibawakan bekal, malah tidak tau diri punyaku dibawa juga. Besok-besok, aku tidak akan mengijinkan ibu membuatkannya bekal," Sungut Jongin panjang lebar sambil mengunyah roti kacang merahnya.

Ia meninggalkan dompetnya, maksudnya ingin berhemat mumpung ia membawa bekal dari yang ibunya bawa tadi malam. Tapi sahabatnya satu itu malah seenaknya mengambil jatahnya juga dan hilang entah kemana. Untung saja ia memiliki uang sisa di kantung untuk membeli susu kedelai dan roti kacang merah.

 _"HEI, JANGAN LARI! AKU BELUM MELIHAT SIAPA NAMAMU UNTUK KU TULIS DI BUKU PELANGGARAN!"_

Sebuah suara menggelegar disepanjang lorong, membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, namun tau-tau, sebuah tubuh asing—ia yakin itu kakak kelasnya—menabraknya dengan keras. Membuat roti kacang merahnya jatuh ke lantai. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, tubuhnya sudah bermandikan susu kedelai.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, tersenyum miris.

Betapa beruntungnya ia hari ini.

Kakak kelas yang menabrak sempat berhenti dulu, menatapnya panik, namun hanya bergumam _sial_ sebelum kembali berlari.

Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Serius, dia baru saja jadi korban tabrak lari? Lebih-lebih ia hanya berhenti untuk mengumpat? _Wah,_ Chanyeol berhutang banyak padanya hari ini.

"Astaga, si sialan itu. Semoga Kris dapat menangkapnya." Jongin menengok begitu mendengar ada orang yang berbicara disampingnya dengan nafas tersengal. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Kulitnya juga kontras, sangat putih. Mungkin seputih susu. Dagunya terbentuk sempurna, dan hidungnya mancung. Memperhatikan sebegitu lekatnya, membuat Jongin terkesiap kaget begitu sosok disebelahnya menengok dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun, melihat Jongin yang dari tadi diam saja dan tidak bereaksi pahal susu kedelai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lengket." Perasaan marah dan syok Jongin hilang entah kemana. Tapi, perasaan takut langsung menyelimutinya. Bagaimana tidak, yang didepannya ini salah satu petinggi tim kedisplinan. Oh Sehun. Jika diibaratkan tim kedisplinan adalah sebuah kerajaan, dia ini jendral perang dengan tatapan mematikan dan sikap sedingin es. Mana berani Jongin terlibat dalam percakapan?

Pokoknya, mau sebaik apapun sebenarnya mereka, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap para anggota tim kedisplinan.

"Kau serius? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Sehun mengeryit, melihat adik kelasnya yang sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya yang memerah ini. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeriksa suhu badan adik kelasnya dengan menempelkannya di kening, namun reaksi yang ia dapat malah berupa sebuah tepisan tangan kuat dan wajah syok.

"A-aku baik. Permisi, aku harus segera membersihkan badanku." Dengan cepat, Jongin berlari kabur entah kemana, intinya ia harus pergi dari hadapan senior menyeramkannya itu.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat dengan tangan yang masih terangkat.

"Terus, siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini?" Keluh Sehun sembari melihat tumpahan susu kedelai dan roti kacang merah yang berantakan di lantai.

 ** _XXX_**

Rapat tim kedisplinan diadakan hari ini. Semua anggota telah terkumpul lengkap. Tapi bukannya malah membahas isi rapat dengan serius, Sehun malah memberikan pertanyaan konyol diawal rapat.

"Teman-teman, apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang seriusnya.

Baekhyun jadi yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Menurutmu?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Menurutku...Aku terlihat cukup ramah?"

"Ramah dari sudut mananya? Bisa kau beritahu aku?" Tanya Kris sarkas. Bisa-bisanya Sehun yang selama ini wajahnya selalu mengerutkan dahi mengangap itu sebuah tampang ramah.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya, Sehun?" Tanya Minseok.

Sehun langsung menggeleng-geleng, menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. "Tidak, jangan di pikirkan. Ayo mulai rapatnya." Beberapa menatap Sehun aneh dan tidak mengerti, tapi Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja membuat seluruh perhatian kembali kepadanya.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya. Organisasi kesiswaan sudah melaporkan seluruh rencana dan proposal yang mereka buat untuk festival sekolah ini. Mereka sudah membuat tema, konsep, dan lain-lainnya dan aku sudah menyetujuinya. Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah isi dari acara kita dan bagaimana berjalannya. Kita harus memikirkan ini semua sebelum bulan-bulan sibuk mempersiapkan ujian mausk kedalam universitas." Baekhyun berucap serius sambil membolak-balikkan kertas proposal.

"Hah, mendengar ujian masuk ke universitas langsung membuatku merinding," Celetuk Minseok.

"Terlebih lagi, kita adalah murid SMA Jaeguk. Tiga bulan sebelum ujian pasti akan jadi hari-hari yang berat," Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus merencanakan semuanya dari sekarang agar acara berjalan lancar. Tahun ini, akan jadi acara yang lebih besar dari acara sebelumnya karena direktur sekolah bersama orang-orang penting lainnya akan datang. Lagi, aku ketua acaranya. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan oke?"

 _BRAK!_

Beberapa orang terperanjat kaget. Semuanya langsung menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar, dengan seorang gadis di belakang pintu itu—wajahnya sangat kaget.

"Kyulkyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ah, itu... aku hanya mengecek tekstur pintu ruang tim kedisplinan. Sangat bagus, catnya juga dipoles dengan rapih. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu senior!" Kyulkyung berkata cepat, nyaris tidak ada beberapa detik sebelum berlari menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang didalam.

Ruangan tim kedisplinan sepi beberapa saat.

Dahi Baekhyun mengeryit. "Tuhkan, barusan ia memanggil kita senior."

 ** _XXX_**

 _Kak, aku duluan. Kami akan melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu. Alamat gedungnya sudah aku kirimian, jangan sampai telat, oke? Aku tunggu minuman isotoniknya._

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang klub hapkido dengan seplastik minuman isotonik di tangannya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ada Jaemin disana, sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Tas perlengkapannya sudah siap dan ia sudah berpakain kasual—baru akan menggantinya saat di tempat pertandingan nanti.

"Apa yang ada didalam ponse jagoan kita hingga tersenyum seperti ini?"

"Senior Byun! Kau pasti datang untuk memberikanku kata-kata semangat 'kan?" Ujar Jaemin percaya diri.

"Untuk apa? Tanpa kuberikan pasti kau juga sudah semangat. Ini minuman untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan salah satu dari dua minuman isotonik yang ada didalam plastik, langsung disambut dengan senyuman senang oleh Jaemin. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana pelatih?"

"Dia sudah lebih dulu pergi ke tempat pertandingan. Ingin melihat-lihat dulu katanya." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu jadi datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, katanya ia memundurkan semua jadwal rapat hari ini. Ia sudah sampai mengorbankan waktunya begitu, berarti aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenagaku. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kalinya bagiku untuk membuktikan kepadanya. Pokoknya, aku harus menang!" Jaemin berapi-api mengatakannya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus, jangan sampai kalah hanya karena aku tidak menonton pertandinganmu kali ini."

"Iya, kalau senior menonton pertandinganku, pertandingan seseorang akan kalah nantinya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalah atau tidak, itu bukan masalah. Yang penting, minuman isotonik ini sampai ketangannya."

 ** _XXX_**

Gedung olahraga kota terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak bus-bus dari sekolah yang ditumpangi para peserta lomba tahunan ini. Suasana ramai oleh pendukung juga peserta dengan berbagai macam seragam yang berbeda. Syukur Baekhyun belum terlambat walau pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya, ia sudah bisa sampai dari tadi jika ia berangkat sendiri. Tapi tidak karena seseorang tiba-tiba memaksa ingin ikut. Dan seseorang itu bahkan tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Cepat katakan dengan jujur, Oh Sehun. Kau memiliki gebetan di klub basket atau pacarmu dari sekolah lain akan bertanding?" Selidik Baekhyun ke pria yang ada disebelahnya ini.

Sehun berdecak. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya bosan dan ingin pergi keluar. Lagian, aku ini lumayan tertarik dengan olahraga bola ini."

"Iya, bola sepak tapinya. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada bola basket. Itu membuatku curiga. Cepat atau lambat, pasti aku akan menemukan siapa orangnya."

"Terserah kau lah, pak ketua."

Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung olahraga. Mencari dimana kumpulan para pendukung tim sekolahnya atau tempat tunggu tim sekolahnya berada.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok figur familiar yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ditempat—di depan sebuah ruang tunggu bertuliskan SMA JAEGUK.

"Itu dari sekolah kita ' _kan_?" Baekhyun menunjuk dan Sehun mengiyakan.

"Ayok kesana."

 _DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT..._

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, menahan lengan Sehun agar tidak dulu menghampiri tim sekolahnya. "Sebentar, aku ada telpon." Sehun mengangguk, menunggu Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Halo Jaemin, kenapa?"

 _"Halo, ini dengan senior Jaemin, ya?"_ Sebuah suara asing terdengar disebrang sana.

"Iya, aku Byun Baekhyun seniornya. Bisa aku tahu dengan siapa aku bicara?" Nada bicara Baekhyun membuat Sehun penasaran. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan ikut mendengarkan.

 _"Ah...ini aku Lee Jeno, kekasih Jaemin. Karena Jaemin banyak cerita, kurasa aku harus segera memberitahukan ini kepadamu. Jaemin tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan karena kecelakaan. Seseorang mempreteli onderdil motornya tanpa ia sadari, jadi saat ia gunakan untuk sampai ke tempat pertandingan, motornya mengalami kerusakan dan terjadi kecelakaan. Kaki Jaemin patah karena itu. Sekarang, ia sedang mendapatkan perawatan dirumah sakit. Tadi, aku sudah memberitahu pelatih. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Jaemin mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan kali ini."_

Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Bahkan Sehun yang tidak tahu-menahu ikut meringis mendengarnya. Namun, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu dan buru-buru bertanya.

"Apa ayah Jaemin tahu tentang hal ini?"

 _"Aku baru akan memberitahunya setelah telpon ini. Kemungkinan besar, ayah Jaemin sudah berada di tempat pertandingan saat ini."_

"Jangan diberitahu. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Setelahnya, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan pelatih dan ayah Jaemin. Kau jaga Jaemin dengan baik."

 _"Ah begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih Byun Baekhyun-ssi."_

Sambungan telpon terputus. Sehun menenggakkan badannya, menatap Baekhyun. "Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. "Bilang pada Chanyeol nanti, maaf aku tidak bisa menonton pertandingannya kali ini."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga. Mengabaikan seruan panggilan Sehun, lantas langsung memberhentikan taxi yang melewatinya.

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah, rasa tanggung jawabnya mengalahkan perasaanya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik minuman isotonik yang masih dibawanya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, mungkin sudah tidak dingin saat kau minum nanti."

 ** _XXX_**

Perlombaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa menemukan Baekhyun di kursi penonton. Bukannya kekasihnya sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia akan memberikan botol minuman saat pertandingan selesai nanti, tapi kenapa belum datang?

"Ada apa, Chan?" Tanya Jongin menyadari gerak-gerik gelisah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sedikit kacaunya. "Senior belum datang. Padahal pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"Sudah coba untuk menelponnya?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak aktif. Jong, dia pasti datang 'kan? Jika ia tidak datang maka—"

Jongin langsung menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol erat disertai tatapan tajam untuk sahabatnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Apapun yang ada didalam pikiranmu, buang jauh-jauh. Percaya saja pada dirinya, juga percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Hari ini, kita bertanding untuk kemenangan kita. Hal yang lain bisa kita anggap bonus. Oke?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. Melirik kursi penonton yang penuh dan ramai sebelum tersenyum kecil menatap Jongin.

"Oke. Ayo lakukan ini demi kemenangan kita."

"Nah, itu baru semangat. Ayo, lima menit lagi kita akan bertanding."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk kedalam gedung kompetisi hapkido. Orang-orang berseliweran ramai. Hirup-pikuk penonton di kursi penonton juga terdengar jelas. Para staff sibuk menggelar karpet tepat bertanding dan masing-masing peserta ditemani asisten atau pelatihnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

Begitu Baekhyun menemukan pelatihnya sedang duduk dengan wajah lesu, ia langsung berlari menghampirinya. Membuat wajah pelatihnya terkaget sekaligus lega.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pelatihnya kaget.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab langsung, nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal. "Kekasih Jaemin menelponku, katanya Jaemin ada dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan motor. Kakinya patah jadi mustahil untuk dirinya bertanding hari ini."

Mendengarnya, membuat sang pelatih makin menundukkan kepalanya. Menarik nafas dalam. "Itu terjadi begitu saja. Seseorang merusak motor Jaemin—mengambil beberapa bagian dari motor itu tapi Jaemin terlalu ceroboh untuk mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Kami sudah berencana untuk mengundurkan diri dari perlombaan ini, tidak masalah SMA Jaeguk kehilangan satu piala tahun ini."

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak akan kehilangan gelar juara bertahan kita tahun ini," Ucap Baekhyun serius, membuat pekatihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kita tidak memiliki cadangan. Bahkan sudah terlalu terlambat jika seandainya kita memiliki cadangan. Data diri Jaemin sudah diberikan dan perlombaan akan segera dimulai. Kita harus segera mengundurkan diri sebelum sekolah kita didiskualfikasi dan dilarang untuk ikut kompetisi ini tahun depan."

"Tapi, pelatih masih mempunyaiku 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

"Hah? Maksudmu, kau akan turun sebagai Jaemin di perlombaan?" Tanya pelatihnya ragu. Ia bukan ragu akan kemampuan Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak, ketua tim kedisplinan ini memiliki kemampuan yang sangat lebih dari Jaemin. Sang pelatih masih tidak percaya dan menatap Baekhyun masih dengan tatapannya ragunya. "Tapi jika kau turun dan menang, itu semua akan jadi milik Jaemin. Kau tidak akan memiliki hak atas kemenangan tahun ini. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak." Baekhyun menatap sesosok pria paruh bayah yang dengan dandanan kantorannya duduk di kursi penonton paling atas. Melipat tangannya menunggu perlombaan akan dimulai. "Karena dibandingkan mendali kemenangan, Jaemin mempunyai seseorang yang harus dibanggakannya."

 ** _XXX_**

 _We are the champion my friends~_

Klasik, lagu itu pasti selalu diputar saat acara selebrasi dimulai. Pita confetti berterbangan. Sorak-sorai juga terdengar seisi studio lapangan ini. Apalagi, dari tim basket SMA Jaeguk yang berhasil menempati juara pertama di perlombaan kali ini.

"PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat bagaimana pelatih juga rekan setim-nya terus mengangkat-ngangkatnya dan meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat kencang. Setengah dari poin kemenangan adalah hasil jerih payah Chanyeol, jadi ia sedikit menikmati perlakuan spesial dari para rekannya ini.

"Malam ini, ayo kita makan-makan!" Seru sang pelatih mengangkat-ngangkat papan berisikan nominal uang yang mereka dapat.

Chanyeol sudah diturunkan dari tangan-tangan bersemangat mereka. Ia memilih berdiri diluar lingkaran heboh tim-nya yang masih berselebrasi atas kemenangan mereka. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Jongin jadi yang paling bersemangat—mengingat mungkin mereka akan makan-makan gratis malam ini.

Tapi, ini semua akan lebih berarti jika Baekhyun hadir menonton kemenangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak menepati janjinya namun mulai khawatir karena kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak hampir membuat Chanyeol berharap—namun langsung diurungkan begitu sosok yang memegang minuman isotonik didepannya ini bukan figur mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Chanyeol!" Seru Chaeyoung dengan nada ceria. Ia bisa melihat ekpresi senang dari wajah gadis itu.

Senyum Chanyeol langsung luntur, tapi sebisa mungkin ia memberikan senyum kecil. Mau seburuk apapun tingkah menjengkelkan Chaeyoung sekarang, atau seberapa kesalnya ia dengan dia, Chaeyoung tetaplah sahabat masa kecilnya yang berharga. Apalagi melihat Chaeyoung menonton pertandingannya dan memberikan ucapan selamat dengan ceria. Ini interaksi pertama mereka setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan dimana mereka bertengkar hebat. Jadi Chanyeol setidaknya harus menghargai Chaeyoung.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Chaeyoung, sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengambil minuman isotonik yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih," Ujar Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Chaeyoung tersenyum makin lebar. "Kau tadi terlihat sangat keren. Diantara banyak pemain tadi, kau yang terlihat paling tampan, keren dan mempesona di mataku!" Lalu setelahnya, Chaeyoung tampak melirik kesana kemari, seperti mencari seseorang. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana si Byun itu? Dia tidak datang?"

"Senior Byun tidak bisa kesini, dia ada beberapa keperluan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit lemas. Ia jadi kembali diingatkan ketidakhadiran kekasihnya itu.

"Ah...keperluan ya? Pasti berhubungan dengan tim kedisplinan atau klub lainnya. Hah, senior itu memang sangat ambisius, pasti dia mengedepankan apa yang menurutnya penting baru apa yang menurutnya tidak penting." Chaeyoung memainkan ujung rambutnya genit, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman di matanya.

"Yang menurutnya penting?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Chaeyoung katakan, tapi ia paham maksudnya. Itu yang membuatnya memasang wajah mendung.

"Kau tau lah, tipe senior Byun. Dia itu anak yang pasti hidupnya serius. Mana ada dia waktu untuk hal-hal seperti menonton pertandingan basket. Aku bisa melihat ia makan siang di kantin saja sudah lumayan mengejutkan. Dia pasti memiliki banyak kesibukan yang lebih penting. Chanyeol harusnya sih tidak berharap banyak."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak marah dengan kenyataan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Chaeyoung tentang Baekhyun banyak benarnya. Ia juga tidak marah dengan ketidakhadiran Baekhyun. Ia kecewa, pasti. Tapi apapun itu, Baekhyun pasti selalu punya alasan. Karena ia mengenal Baekhyun, ia bukan orang yang gampang ingkar janji.

Tapi masalahnya, adalah perempuan didepannya ini. Baru tadi, Chanyeol berdamai tersirat dengannya. Mencoba menerima gadis itu lagi, tapi apa maksudnya sekarang? Ini bahkan interaksi pertama mereka sejak pertengkaran besar mereka namun Chaeyoung sudah kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Baekhyun. Apa maksudnya? Mencoba memprovokasinya agar bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?

Belum sempat ia melontarkan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya, bahunya dipegang—membuat kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokkan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum—kalau memang itu bisa disebut sebuah senyuman.

"Chanyeol kupinjam, ya?" Sehun tersenyum menyapa Chaeyoung.

Chanyeoung jelas tidak suka, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tersenyum balik. "Tentu saja."

Sehun menarik Chanyeol agak jauh dari Chaeyoung berdiri. Lalu menatap Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tadi, Baekhyun sudah sampai kesini."

"Hah? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Dimana dia sekarang?" Chanyeol langsung bereaksi, menenggokkan kepalanya kearah tempat Jinseok tadi berjalan, namun tidak menemukannya.

"Itu karena dia langsung pulang detik itu juga. Sesuatu menimpa adik kelasnya hingga ia tidak bisa bertanding hapkido. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengatakn sesuatu tentang ayah adik kelasnya dan sesuatu lainnya tentang ia yang akan mengurusnya. Ia kabur begitu saja setelahnya. Lalu, aku mendapatkan info ia menggantikan posisi adik kelasnya untuk bertanding dan berhasil memenangkan mendali emas. Ponsel Baekhyun belum aktif, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku rasa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu."

Chanyeol sempat khawatir, namun tersenyum lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan adik kelasnya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Seseorang ada yang mengutak-ngatik motor Jaemin hingga beberapa onderdil hilang dari motor itu. Kakinya patah karena itu," Jelas Sehun, mengehela nafas atas kejadian yang menimpa adik kelasnya.

"Mengutak-ngatik motor, ya?" Chanyeol mengingat-ngingat sebentar, sebelum matanya melirik kearah Chaeyoung yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. "Entah kenapa, aku memiliki dugaan buruk."

Sehun mengeryit. "Dugaan buruk bagaimana?" Tapi setelahnya, Sehun menangkap sesosok anak yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan kedatangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau berteman dengan anak yang disebelah sana _'kan_?"

"Kim Jongin maksudnya?"

" _Heeh."_

 _ **XXX**_

Awalnya, ayah Jaemin menyambutnya dengan sebuah kerutan ketara di keningnya. Bertanya seperti, _kenapa kau yang bertanding? Siapa kau? Kemana Jaemin? Kenapa mengaku-ngaku sebagai Jaemin? Kau tidak mungkin Jaemin 'kan?_ Tapi Baekhyun segera memberikan penjelasan singkat kepada pria paruh baya itu. Alih-alih merasa marah atau apa karena bukan anaknya yang memenangkan mendali emas ini, ayah Jaemin langsung buru-buru menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Jaemin dan menyeret pelatih mereka untuk cepat pergi kerumah sakit tempat dimana Jaemin dirawat.

"Ayah, maafkan aku tidak bisa membuktikannya kepadamu. Tapi serius, sebenarnya aku bisa menendang dan melompat dengan sangat bagus. Jika tidak percaya, tanya saja pelatih kami!" Jaemin terus beralasan, diam-diam membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli. Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah khawatir ayahnya? Malah sibuk memberikan alasan. Bahkan Jeno—pria yang ternyata anak kuliahan itu dan tentu saja lebih tua darinya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu pembuktian apapun. Kau baik-baik saja, itu yang terpenting. Lagi, seniormu membelamu sampai segitunya, itu berarti kau memiliki kemampuan yang memang pantas untuk dipertahankan," Ujar ayah Jaemin sambil tersenyum kecil. Membuat Jaemin tersenyum lega.

Lalu, Jaemin beralih pada Baekhyun. "Terimakasih senior. Berjuta-juta terimakasih kau telah menjadi diriku selama pertandingan. Bahkan sampai memenangkan mendali emas begini. Kau mengorbankan sesuatu untukku hari ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih."

Baekhyun mendekati tempat tidur Jaemin. Melepaskan mendali emas yang menggantung di lehernya dan memakaikannya di leher Jaemin.

"Eh senior, ini milikmu. Walaupun kau menggunakan namamu, yang bertanding kau. Maka mendali ini milikmu."

"Memang, tapi aku memberikannya padamu. Punya sudah terlalu banyak dirumah. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah masuk kerumah sakit." Seluruh orang yang ada di kamar itu tertawa. Sedangkan Jaemin masih sibuk mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih.

"Setelah kau sembuh, kau berutang mentraktirku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati senior. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hari ini senior!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat Jaemin.

Saat bunyi pintu tertutup, ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi gelisah. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun sialnya mati. Ia melirik jam, pertandingan Chanyeol pasti sudah selesai. Ia berlari-lari kecil dengan sebotol minuman isotonik di tangannya. Mungkin, Chanyeol masih berada di tempat pertandingan. Baekhyun masih punya kesempatan.

Baru saja keluar dari koridor rumah sakit, ia menabrak seseorang. Baru saja ia akan menyumpah serapah orang yang sengaja memblok jalannya, kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sehun. Sisanya aku cari tahu sendiri. Lalu disinilah aku, menjemput senior." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusak-ngusak rambut kakak kelasnya itu. "Jika kau bertanya aku marah atau tidak, tentu saja tidak. Lagi-lagi, kau melakukan hal keren. Aku selalu iri. Hanya dengan melihatmu yang gelisah dan buru-buru untuk menemuiku saja sudah membayar semua rasa kecewaku karena aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kelebihanku tadi."

Baekhyun menunduk mendengarnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal karena berlarian. Tapi kata-kata Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu ritme jantungnya agar kembali normal. Sialan, Park Chanyeol. Berani-beraninya membuat Baekhyun begini.

"Ambil ini, aku tidak ingkar janji." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat minuman isotonik yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Ia sudah melihat Baekhyun membawanya dari tadi. Hal sekecil itu dan Baekhyun tidak melupakannya. Chanyeol mengambilnya, meminumnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ternyata benar, bahkan rasa minuman isotonik ini berkali-kali lipat lebih enak karena kekasihku yang memberikannya."

"Berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat keju itu, Park."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tim kami menang. Kau harus memberikanku hadiah!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tidak minat. Walau dalam hatinya, ia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol berhasil memenangkannya meskipun alasan Chanyeol untuk menang tidak hadir.

"Ingin apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Hingga pemuda yang lebih pendek melotot melihat betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua.

"Ciuman atau lebih mungkin—AW! Kak, itu sakit!"

"Itu sudah kuberikan ciuman Park. Ciuman di kaki dengan kaki."

"Kau sangat jahat kak."

 ** _XXX_**

Chaeyoung memukul-mukul bantalnya sadis. Bahkan rasanya, ia bisa saja mengigiti bantal itu jika tidak ada dua orang lain disini.

"Astaga wanita gila ini. Tenang oke?" Ujar Kyulkyung ngeri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Rencana kita gagal! Bahkan kita sudah repot-repot merusak motor itu. Nyatanya? Bukannya bertengkar mereka malah makin dekat dan saling memahami. Sialan Byun Baekhyun memang. Bisa saja mengambil kesempatan untuk terlihat sok baik didepan Chanyeol!" Murka Chaeyoung.

"Santai, ini baru rencana pertama kita. Gagal diawal itu wajar. Kau tidak usah terlalu banyak pikiran." Yumi berujar santai, membuat Chaeyoung menatapnya kesal.

"Memangnya, kau punya rencana lain selain ini?"

Yumi mengangguk, "Tentu saja punya. Aku selalu punya rencana B."

Chaeyoung dan Kyulkyung saling bertatapan, lalu bersiap mendengarkan.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" Tanya Kyulkyung.

"Dua kelemahan Baekhyun. Kita pakai dengan cara itu. Lalu kita lihat, apa yang akan dia pilih. Tapi, dia ini Byun Baekhyun. Ketua tim kedisplinan sombong dengan ego besar. Pasti, rencana kita akan berhasil kali ini." Yumi tersenyum licik. Tapi dua lainnya masih memandangnya ragu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chaeyoung.

"Seribu persen yakin."

Chaeyoung menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu, apa rencananya?"

"Pertama, kita ungkapkan hubungan rahasia mereka pada satu sekolah, dengan caraku."

 ** _XXX_**

 _JENG JENG JENG!!!!_

 _udah berapa bulan aku gak apdet? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Seabad?!!!_

 _Selama ini banyaaaak banget yang pm aku, ngeline, dm insta, dm di wattpad cuma buat ngingetin aku apdet. Huhu kalian ternyata nungguin, aku terharu :(_

 _Maaf ya karena organisasi sama sekolahku lagi caper, aku ga bisa nulis sementara. Apalagi karena acara ini acara itu, lomba ini lomba itu, seleksi ini seleksi itu ngebuat aku sempet capek dan kena writer block parah :(_

 _Eniwei, em kombek with ketua tim kedisplinan dan juniornya satu ini!!_

 _Tadinya, aku mau buat Chanyeol sempet terpengaruh sama hasutan Chaeyoung tentang Baekhyun, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, enggak deh. Karena aku kesel juga nantinya, dan masa Chanyeol sebodoh itu buat percaya sama Chaeyoung??_

 _Jujur, aku tertarik sama karakter kyulkyung disini. Dia lucu aja gitu sok ngemata-matain, kayak dia yg kerja paling ekstrim buat cari informasi padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, motif dia gabung sama duo ciwi lainnya juga gak berat2 banget. Dan sikap dia kayak dia gak sepenuhnya benci baekhyun, dia cuma menikmati aja ngemantau, bikin rencana dan beraksi sama duo ciwi lainnya._

 _Lah padahal aku yang buat, aku juga yang tertarik /_

 _Sudah dulu ah bacotnya, nanti kepanjangan malah aku didemo.g_

 _Buat kakak kelas dua belas, SEMANGAT UNTUK UJIANNYA!!! Dan buat yang lagi ujian-ujian juga pokoknya SEMANGATT!!!_

 _Oh ya satu lagi..._

 _Cerita ini aku buat inspired by SOTUS THE SERIES. Drama thailand tentang anak-anak jurusan engineering dan masalahnya. Mungkin akan kutulis di desc karena masih banyak aku temuin like:_

 _Kayak sotus?_

 _Ini sotus?_

 _Mirip banget sotus_

 _Kok mirip sotus ya?_

 _Kayak pernah nonton, tapi apa ya. Mirip banget_

 _Huhu kalian gak baca author note apa gimandos :( well aku gak terlalu mikirin sih, tapi rasanya kaya gak diyakini aja karyamu bikinan kamu walaupun garis besarnya kuambil dari sana._

 _NEVERMIND, SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA SAMA CERITA INI JUGA SETIA SAMA AKU /TEBAR CINTA_

 _MAAF YA AUTHOR NOTE NYA KEMANA-MANA DAN PANJANG DAN GAGUNA KARENA AKU KANGEN KALIAN HEHEHEHEHE_

 _JANGAN LUPA RNR YA!_

 _Ps. Mbak chaeyoung killed me in kill this love, she so damn pretty :"(_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Part 15:_**

 ** _The Crisis Begin_**

 ** _XXX_**

Hari-hari berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan berarti. Sejak pertandingan terakhirnya untuk menggantikan Jaemin, Baekhyun beristirahat dari hapkido untuk persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang akan ia hadapi tiga bulan lagi. Tugasnya sebagai ketua tim kedisplinanpun sudah mulai ia kurangi. Agenda terakhirnya adalah memilih anak kelas satu untuk dijadikan anggota kesiswaan dan melantikan anggota kesiswaan yang sekarang menjadi tim kedisplinan.

Tidak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu. Di kelas tingkat terakhir ini, kehidupannya jadi jauh lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Dimulai dari Jinseok yang selalu mengeluh tentang betapa susahnya pelajaran di Korea dan akhir-akhir ini terlihat menyerah, para anggota tim kedisplinan yang sedang sibuk les gratis bersama Kyungsoo—ranking satu pararel angkatan mereka, juga hari-harinya setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

Adik kelasnya yang dulu ia benci sekarang menjadi orang yang penting untuknya. Walaupun pemuda itu lebih tua darinya, adik kelasnya itu paham betul sikap Baekhyun dan mampu menerimanya. Agak lucu jika mengingat hubungan mereka awalnya dipenuhi sumpah serapah, namun sekarang malah selalu bersama dan tertawa. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Chanyeol tenyata bocah laki-laki yang ia temui waktu di Jepang—cinta pertamanya untuk lebih tepatnya. Memang kadang, hidup itu diluar dugaan.

Sama seperti sikap Chanyeol yang diluar dugaan saat ini.

"Kakak bosan ya denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memahami isi materi dari bukunya langsung menengok sekilas kearah Chanyeol sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Jika kau disini cuma untuk mengangguku belajar, lebih baik pulang sana," Ujar Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol sama sekali. Membuat lelaki jangkung itu cemberut.

"Kak, kau tahu kan kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir dua minggu?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil merengut.

"Park, kau tidak cocok bertingkah imut, itu terlihat menyeramkan. Lagian memangnya itu salahku? Yang pergi untuk pelatihan uji coba cabang basket memangnya siapa?" Baekhyun berdecak, melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Anak itu juga tidak diladeni sebentar maka akan terus merajuk.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kakak pasti kesepian ya dua minggu tanpaku? Iya kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku selalu belajar di kamar Kyungsoo bersama dengan anak-anak tim kedisplinan lainnya. Kami juga sesekali belajar di luar untuk cari sensasi baru. Lalu mengunjungi toko kue keju yang terkenal diujung jalan yang baru buka."

"Hah, setidaknya kan kakak bisa pura-pura kesepian." Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Ia bangkit lalu menghempaskan dirinya keatas tempat tidur Baekhyun dan meringkuk—menandakan dirinya sedang merajuk tingkat maksimal.

Baekhyun sampai memijat keningnya karena perlakukan kekanakan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode merajuk lalu memeluk adik kelasnya itu dari belakang. Membuat yang dipeluk tersentak kaget.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa. Aku menggunakan simpanan lima puluh tahun rasa maluku untuk memelukmu dari belakang. Intinya aku juga kesepian jadi tutup mulutmu dan tidur," gumam Baekhyun di belakang punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar gumaman Baekhyun. Tidak berniat membuat kakak kelasnya itu lebih malu lagi ia memilih memejamkan matanya dan tidur dipelukan Baekhyun.

Mereka tertidur, tanpa menyadari, seseorang dari gedung seberang—menggunakan kamera pembesar dan penjernih sedang memotret mereka seluruh aktivitas mereka.

 _"Sudah?"_

 _"Sudah. Sekarang kita punya lebih dari cukup."_

 _"Bagus. Sekarang, kita tinggal buat naskahnya dan membiarkan mereka yang bermain perannya. Lihat saja kau Byun Baekhyun."_

 _ **XXX**_

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, tim kedisplinan kembali beraksi untuk memberikan point kepada siswa-siswa yang melanggar kode etik berseragam. Ada yang bajunya terlalu ketat, roknya terlalu pendek, sepatu warna-warni dan berbagai pelanggaran lainnya.

"Kenapa sih mereka tidak pernah kapok? Aku saja yang memberikan point sampai capek," Keluh Minseok diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin mereka masokis. Apalagi jika disidak oleh Baekhyun, pasti mereka puas," Celetuk Sehun.

"Mungkin kau yang masokis Sehun karena tidak kapok-kapok aku pukul." Baekhyun detik itu juga langsung memukul kepala Sehun agak keras. Yang dipukul malah tertawa, membuat Baekhyun ngeri karena jangan-jangan Sehun benar-benar masokis.

"Teman-teman, kalian harus lihat ini." Kalimat Kris membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah gerbang pintu masuk. Semuanya melotot kaget bahkan Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dari arah gerbang masuk, tiga orang perempuan berjalan dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Disana ada Chaeyoung dengan rambutnya yang baru di cat pirang, Kyulkyung yang akhir-akhir ini diam kembali berulah dengan rambut ombre hijaunya juga kukunya yang dipoles merah. Bahkan Yumi?

"Tunggu, bukankah itu Yumi dari kesiswaan?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Iya, orang yang pernah Baekhyun tolak. Tapi aku tidak ingat dia seperti itu." Mendengar perkataan Kris membuat Baekhyun teringat sosok Yumi yang sempat ia lupakan. Walaupun Baekhyun pernah menolak Yumi, bukan berarti gadis itu tidak baik. Yumi itu manis, feminin, cantik dan sopan anaknya. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak sedang ingin fokus pada tugasnya di tim kedisplinan mungkin bisa saja ia menerima gadis itu. Tapi dari awal ia memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk berpacaran, setidaknya sebelum bersama Chanyeol. Tapi lihat, rambut pebdek Yumi sudah menghilang digantikan rambut panjang belah kesamping dengan beberapa jepitan cerah. Ia memakai kalung leher dan kaos kakinya saja berwarna kuning. Ia bahkan tidak yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai tepat didepan anggota tim kedisplinan yang masih kaget melihat perawakan mereka yang sudah layaknya girlgroup yang akan tampil pertunjukkan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, luapan emosi Kris sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"KALIAN INGIN MENANTANG KAMI YA?!" Seru Kris kencang sampai membuat semua orang kaget. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri sampai kaget dibuatnya.

Yang ditanya malah sok tidak mendengar. Menatap tim kedisplinan dengan rendah dan berdecih.

"Kenapa menghalangi jalan kami ke kelas? Memangnya kami salah apa? Dasar tim pencari kesalahan," Ujar Chaeyoung.

"Tim pencari kesalahan?" Tanya Minseok menahan geram.

"Loh, memangnya aku salah?" Tanya Chaeyoung balik sok polos, lalu diikuti tawa kedua orang di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudia maju selangkah dan tanpa babibu menarik pita besar dari atas rambut Chaeyoung hingga gadis itu merintih.

"YAK! KAU GILA YA?!" Seru Chaeyoung.

"Kau tanya, dimana kesalahan kalian? Apa perlu aku belikan kaca? Jelas-jelas kalian terlihat lebih seperti anggota sirkus daripada pelajar SMA. Melanggar kode etik berseragam itu pelanggaran berat, apalagi untuk yang sudah melanggar berkali-kali. Gila, kalian bahkan tidak hanya satu namun hampir semua kriteria langgaran kode etik berseragam sekolah." Baekhyun membuang pita itu dari tangannya, menatap tajam Chaeyoung sesaat sebelum menatap Yumi yang menghindari tatapannya dengan bingung. "Dan kau, Yumi. Aku tidak pernah melarang kau berteman dengan siapapun bahkan diluar anggota kesiswaan sekalipun, namun sebagai anggota kesiswaan yang nantinya akan dilantik menjadi tim kedisplinan bukannya harusnya kau lebih tau diri?"

Yumi tidak menjawab, malah membuang muka seakan enggan menatap Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku tanya. Apakah cara kami berseragam mempengaruhi bagaimana sikap dan nilai kami di sekolah?" Chaeyoung maju selangkah, menatap Baekhyun rendah.

"Tidak, tidak mempengaruhi. Tapi seragam menandakkan bahwa kau murid SMA Jaeguk juga tidak membuat dirimu berbeda dari teman-teman lainnya. Berpakaian berlebihan seperti ini, bukannya kau cuma ingin menunjukkan seberapa tinggi kelas sosialmu?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat Chaeyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, ini lucu sekali. Aku berpakaian seperti ini untuk menunjukkan kelasku? Bukannya selama ini yang selalu menunjukkan bahwa kelas mereka berbeda dan yang paling tinggi adalah kalian, kakak-kakak senior tim kedisplinan?"

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Bertindak superior, merasa bahwa diri kalianlah yang selalu benar, mengolok-ngolok siswa yang lebih rendah, bukankah itu yang selama ini kalian lakukan tim pencari kesalahan?" Chaeyoung tersenyum puas melihat beberapa anak di sekitar mereka seakan mengangguk membenarkan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membuat tim kedisplinan tersudut.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan tentang kami selama ini, bukankah itu terdengar seperti pembelaan diri kalian? Kami, tim kedisplinan sekolah ada di bentuk untuk membantu kalian mematuhi peraturan yang ada dan bertanggung jawab kepada diri kalian sendiri. Kalau kau menganggap kami, tim kedisplinan salah, berarti para pelanggar peraturan, entah pelanggaran berpakaian, tata tertib dan bullying harus kami diamkan saja? Jadi menurutmu, pelanggaran yang selama ini kalian buat itu benar?" Baekhyun menatap Chayeong marah, jelas. Tim kedisplinan sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Siapa gadis itu berani-beraninya menjelekkan nama tim kedisplinan?

Chaeyoung tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya, panik. Ia tahu Byun Baekhyun disebut _The Killer Byun_ salah satunya karena ucapannya yang tajam. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa kakak kelasnya itu sangat pintar berdebat.

Kyulkyung maju selangkah, merasa ini gilirannya sekarang.

"Memangnya harus menegakkan kedisplinan dengan cara seperti ini? Membentak, kadang hukman fisik, bahkan kalian sering mempermalukan kami. Bukannya rasa disiplin dan bertanggung jawab yang kami dapat, kami bisa saja mendapatkan luka fisik bahkan mental dengan cara kalian yang berlebihan ini. Lebih-lebih lagi, kalian tampak menikmati waktu kalian saat sedang menatar kami. Kalian ini sebenarnya tim kedisplinan atau penindas?"

Mendengar itu, suara kerumunan makin gaduh. Ada yang mensetujui ada yang tidak. Para anggota tim kedisplinan panas saat mendengar kalimat penindas. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya tetap kalem dan hanya diam sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang tampang ingin menampar Kyulkyung saat itu juga.

Tapi mendengarnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa bicara sekeren itu Kyulkyung. Sesuai naskah, ya? Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bertiga rencanakan. Kalian pembuat onar dan pencari perhatian, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menjalani hari-hari seperti murid normal biasa. Tapi sekarang kalian kembali berulah dan bahkan menantang tim kedisplinan? Jadi waktu senyap itu kalian pakai untuk membuat rencana? Rencana menghancurkan tim kedisplinan atau menghancurkan aku?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Kyulkyung hingga yang di tatap tersentak kaget. "Semua yang kami lakukan sesuai standar sekolah. Semua yang tim kedisplinan lakukan ada dibawah pengawasan sekolah dan guru-guru. Kami bukan grup penindas yang tidak berstruktur dan tidak memiliki tujuan jelas. Kami dilatih dan dibuat oleh sekolah kalian. Memangnya kalian pikir, tim kedisplinan berjalan semau kami sendiri? Ada prosedur dari sekolah yang kami jalani. Dan yang sedari tadi kalian katakan itu, bisa saja, bisa jadi, mungkin. Berarti memang tidak ada kan korban dari tim kedisplinan?"

"Semuanya aku tanya, ada dari kalian yang mengalami luka fisik ataupun mental karena tim kedisplinan?!" Seru Kris sambil menatap anak-anak yang lain.

 _"Hah tidak ada sih, aku memang sempat kesal tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir ini salahku juga kenapa melanggat peraturan."_

 _"Aku selalu kesal saat mereka melarangku berlarian di koridor, sampai aku jatuh dari tangga karena berlarian. Gila, patah tulang itu sakit. Coba saja aku menuruti mereka."_

 _"Iya, ini 'kan tidak seperti mereka melarang kita berbuat hal benar. Yang mereka larang memang hal-hal buruk, kok."_

 _"Kalau kita tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah juga mereka tidak akan memarahi mereka. Beberapa kaka kelas tim kedisplinan malahan suka menyapaku duluan."_

 _"Iya, mereka baik kok."_

"Jadi Kyulkyung, sepertinya kau sudah salah membuat naskah?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyulkyung menatap Baekhyun kesal, begitu juga dengan Chaeyoung. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Sedangkan opini anak-anak sekolah mereka sudah sepenuhnya berpihak pada tim kedisplinan, terutama kepada Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Chaeyoung merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Yumi menatap Chaeyoung sebelum mengangguk. Anggota kesiswaan itu berjalan kedepan, tepat ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Para anggota tim kedisplinan tampak menatap Yumi bingung. Secara langsung, Baekhyun itu atasan Yumi di organisasi. Punya apa Yumi berani berhadapan dengan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Sebagai anggota organisasi kesiswaan, aku tahu banyak tentang bagaimana organisasi berjalan dan kurang lebih tau sedikit tentang atasan kami, tim kedisplinan." Yumi menjeda kalimatnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatan bingung. "Kak Baekhyun, kakak tau kan apa konsekuensi jika anak kelas tingkat akhir, apalagi juga anggota tim kedisplinan melanggar satu saja dari larangan utama organisasi."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu aku tahu itu, terus kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi, pak kepala sekolah akan menambahkan satu larangan kedalam larangan utama tim kedisplinan." Yumi menoleh sebentar ke Chaeyoung setelahnya, "Apakah sudah Chaeyoung?"

"Sudah." Chaeyoung mengangguk.

Tak lama, bunyi notifikasi terdengar dari hampir semua ponsel milik anggota tim kedisplinan. Itu email dari kepala sekolah khusus untuk anggota tim kedisplinan. Baekhyun membacanya sejenak, dan ia langsung kaget dibuatnya.

 ** _Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, saya kepala sekolah SMA JAEGUK memutuskan untuk menambahkan satu peraturan bagi siswa tingkat akhir anggota tim kedisplinan._**

 ** _1\. Hanya boleh memiliki satu klub diluar kegiatan tim kedisplinan._**

 ** _2\. Mempertahankan nilai dan berada di dalam urutan 10 besar di setiap kelasnya._**

 ** _3\. Menjalani tradisi tim kedisplinan dengan sepenuh hati._**

 ** _4\. Dilarang keras melanggar setiap pelanggaran yang ada di dalam buku peraturan sekolah._**

 ** _5\. Semua anggota tim kedisplinan dilarang keras berpacaran baik dengan sesama anggota tim kedisplinan maupun orang diluarnya._**

 ** _Peraturan nomor lima saya tambahkan guna memperkuat kualitas tim kedisplinan sebagai anak-anak terpecaya dan membangun karakter siswa yang memang sudah seharusnya ke sekolah hanya untuk belajar dan berprestasi di SMA JAEGUK._**

 ** _Siapapun anggota tim kedisplinan yang melanggar tidak akan ditolerir dan akan langsung di keluarkan dari tim kedisplinan._**

 ** _Sanksi yang akan diberikan adalah penyitaan name-tag SMA JAEGUK secara permanen._**

 ** _Terimakasih atas perhatiannya._**

 ** _Kepala sekolah SMA JAEGUK._**

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar memegang ponselnya yang masih terpampang jelas isi email dari kepala sekolah mereka. Ia menatap Chaeyoung, Kyulkyung bahkan Yumi dengan tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"Kenapa kak? Sadar sudah melanggar peraturan ya?" Yumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. "Kira-kira orang yang seperti Kak Baekhyun ini akan memilih sisi mana, ya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa bisa kakak yang ambisius merelakan jabatannya dicabut hanya karena orang baru di kehidupan kakak?"

"Hey, berhenti." Suara dingin yang juga menusuk membuat senyuman Yumi pudar. Ia bisa melihat, Sehun menatapnya marah dengan tatapan tajam. "Kami sudah cukup dengan omong kosong kalian. Pelanggaran kalian sudah kami tulis di buku pelanggaran. Masuk atau pilih pergi sana, kami tidak peduli. Hanya cepat pergi dari pandangan kami," Ujar Sehun tajam.

Setelah ia sadar, mereka bertiga ditatap dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh seluruh anggota tim kedisplinan yang memang terkenal dengan tatapan menyeramkannya. Setelah berdecih, mereka bertiga masuk dengan gaya menyebalkannya.

Situasi kembali terkontrol dan mereka kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sempat terhenti. Namun para anggota tim kedisplinan sadar, aura gelap yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka ini keluar dari ketua tim kedisplinan mereka.

 ** _XXX_**

Saat Chanyeol masuk kelas, suasana didalamnya sedang gaduh-gaduhnya. Semuanya tampak sibuk sedang menceritakan sesuatu. Membuatnya buru-buru menghampiri lingkaran temannya yang sedang serius mengobrol.

"Hey, ada kejadian apa pagi ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menempati kursi kosong disebelah Jongin.

Begitu melihat kehadiran Chanyeol, semua temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Memangnya saat menuju ke kelas tadi, kau tidak melihat Kak Baekhyun dan teman-teman tim kedisplinan?" Tanya Junmyeon balik.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku cuma melewati beberapa kakak tim kedisplinan lainnya. Tapi kak Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tidak ada."

"Hah, ini buruk," Desah Jongdae khawatir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol masih bingung.

"Chaeyoung kembali berulah, kali ini tidak hanya sendiri. Melainkan bersama Kyulyung dan Kak Yumi," Ujar Junmyeon.

"Hah? Chaeyoung dan Kyulkyung? Mereka berulah lagi? Melakukan apa lagi mereka? Kenapa Senior Yumi ikut-ikutan? Dia kan anggota organisasi kesiswaan? Apa karena ia pernah di tolak kak Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kaget mendengar berita ini. Apalagi rasanya belum lama ia berdamai dengan Chaeyoung. Apalagi sih yang teman masa kecilnya itu rencanakan?

"Kak Yumi pernah di tolak kak Baekhyun?" Kini teman-teman Chanyeol yang kaget, baru mendengar fakta itu.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Astaga, ternyata masalah ini cukup rumit," Ujar Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku secara lengkap?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Oke akan aku jelaskan," Ujar Joohyun. "Tadi pagi, mereka bertiga membuat kekacauan dan berdebat hebat dengan kak Baekhyun. Mereka terus-terusan menggiring opini para siswa disekitar mereka. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Kak Baekhyun dalam urusan berdebat? Sampai akhirnya Kak Yumi bilang, kepala sekolah akan menambahkan satu aturan baru. Anggota tim kedisplinan dilarang berpacaran, sanksinya keluar dari tim kedisplinan dan diambil name-tagnya secara permanen," Jelas Joohyun dengan wajah tidak enak.

Mendengarnya, sontak Chanyeol menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Mereka gila? Hanya karena itu dikeluarkan? Bukannya pengambilan _name-tag_ secara permanen sama saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah?!"

"Aku juga kaget begitu mendengar ini. Tapi katanya Chaeyoung memang memiliki koneksi dengan kepala sekolah dan direktur sekolah. Bahkan ia bisa menambahkan peraturan ini." Seulgi mengusak rambutnya, ia juga terlihat panik. Bukan hanya dia melainkan semua teman-teman Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chan, kau teman kecilnya Chaeyoung kan? Aku takut dia melakukan semua ini demi dirimu. Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kau untuk meminta kepala sekolah atau direktur untuk membatalkannya? Kau kan teman Chaeyoung. Mungkin mereka mengenalmu juga," Ujar Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Park?" Tanya Jongin serius.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar. "Pertama, aku harus menemui Chaeyoung dulu," Ujarnya sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

"Apa mereka akan putus?" Tanya Seulgi sedih.

"Tapi terasa tidak ada lagi solusi kecuali mereka putus," Komentar Jongdae.

"Iya, apa Kak Baekhyun rela dikeluarkan dari tim kedisplinan dan sekolah hanya karena urusan berpacaran? Harga diri dia lebih tinggi dari itu."

"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu sebelum melihatnya kan?" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

 ** _XXX_**

"Chaeyoung!" Panggil Chanyeol keras.

Yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dan mengembangkan senyumnya lebar sebelum kembali berakting khawatir. "Chanyeol! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau pasti sedih sekali ya sudah diputusi Kak Baekhyun begitu saja? Apa kubilang—"

 _BUK!_

Yumi dan Kyulkyung sampai memekik tertahan saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol dengan marahnya langsung membanting Chaeyoung kedinding dan mencengkram rahang gadis itu kencang.

"Chan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Chaeyoung kaget.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Harusnya, apa yang kau lakukan Lee Chaeyoung?!" Bentak Chanyeol marah. Wajah takut-takut Chaeyoung langsung berubah seketika, menampilkan raut mengejeknya.

"Oh, kenapa Chanyeol? Aku hanya membuat sedikit perubahan kecil. Harusnya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi hubungan kalian yang sempurna dan romantis itu kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?! Sekolah ini dan tim kedisplinan itu sudah bagian dari hidup Kak Baekhyun. Kenapa kau mengusikknya?!" Cengkraman di rahang Chaeyoung semakin kuat, membuat gadis itu sesekali memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Tidak percaya diri? Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena kau mengenali pacarmu dan tahu apa jawabannya. Baekhyun itu orangnya rasional, terlalu kaku dan serius juga ambisius. Untuk apa dia mempertaruhkan bagian dari hidupnya untuk kau, orang yang cuma baru-baru ini masuk ke kehidupannya? Harusnya dari awal kau memilihku dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi—"

Emosi Chanyeol semakin memuncak mendengarnya, ia langsung membuang rahang Chaeyoung hingga gadis itu terjatuh. "Tahu begini, lebih baik dari dulu aku tidak mempunyai teman yang namanya Chaeyoung."

Mendengarnya, Chaeyoung melotot kaget. "Apa maksudmu?! Sebenarnya apa sih yang telah Byun itu perbuat padamu?! Aku selalu ada disampingmu dari dulu. Aku bahkan ada disaat-saat terburukmu! Aku yang benar-benar peduli dan sayang padamu. Kenapa kau malah membuangku dan mengejar-ngejar orang itu?!"

"Karena aku menyukainya, sesederhana itu. Dan Chaeyoung, bukankah selama ini persahabatan kita biasa saja? Kau bahkan dulu tidak mau mengakuiku karena penampilanku. Baru-baru ini kau mengakuiku, lebih-lebih lagi saat kembali dari Australia. Aku senang saat sahabatku akhirnya bersemangat untuk menemuiku di Korea, tapi aku sadar aku hanya pengganti. Nyatanya, kau tak pernah berubah. Itu menyedihkan, Chaeyoung."

"Hah, terus memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kepala sekolah memihakku, dan aku yakin seratus persen direktur juga setuju padaku!" Seru Chaeyoung menggila.

"Benarkah?" Hanya itu balasan Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Chaeyoung yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Chae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyulkyung khawatir.

"Lakukan itu sekarang juga," Ujar Chaeyoung cepat.

"Kau serius?" Kyulkyung menatap Chaeyoung kaget, sedangkan Yumi hanya tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak peduli caranya, Baekhyun harus lenyap dari pandanganku juga Chanyeol."

Yumi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chaeyoung. "Iya, ayo kita lakukan itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

 ** _XXX_**

Suasana di ruang tim kedisplinan sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Terlebih lagi, ketua mereka yang sekarang ini hanya terdiam.

"Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini rasanya aku mau melayangkan tinjuku kemuka seorang perempuan," Ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Maksudku, mereka ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ini sama saja membuat para anggota tim kedisplinan menjadi robot yang tidak boleh melakukan satupun kesalahan." Minseok menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, mengerang kesal.

"Memangnya kita kasim? Sampai pacaranpun tidak diperbolehkan?" Protes yang anggota tim kedisplinan yang lain.

"Hanya saja, hukumannya terlalu berat. Hanya satu pelanggaran dan kita langsung di keluarkan dari sekolah? Itu sama saja dengan membubarkan tim kedisplinan! Aku tak tahu ada siapa di belakang Chaeyoung, tapi anak itu tidak main-main." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tapi, setidaknya diantara kita belum ada yang melakukan pelanggaran apapun 'kan?" Tanya Minseok. Ruangan tim kedisplinan senyap sesaat sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Aku telah melakukan satu pelanggaran," Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada pasrah. Yang mana langsung membuat tim kedisplinan kaget.

"Hah? Memangnya pelanggaran apa yang sudah ketua buat?" Tanya Minseok terheran-heran.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa peraturan ini dibuat karena aku. Aku melanggar peraturan baru, peraturan tentang di larang berpacaran."

"KAU APA?!" Seru tim kedisplinan kaget.

"Kau? Byun Baekhyun? Pacaran? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya sebelum ia menatap curiga kearah Sehun dan Kris. "Dengan Sehun? Atau dengan Kris?"

"Bukan dengan kami, ketua berpacaran dengan si _061,_ Park Chanyeol," Jawab Kris sambil menatap khawatir Baekhyun.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, itu bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku." Minseok bingung, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah curiga, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja," Balas Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Tapi untuk Chaeyoung melakukan ini hanya karena urusan Chanyeol, tetap saja ini sudah kelewatan. Ini urusan pribadi, tapi ia menggunakan semua cara yang kira-kira mungkin. Bahkan sampai melibatkan sekolah dan tim kedisplinan," Ujar Kris yang disetujui para anggota yang lain.

"Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Putus dan Chaeyoung mendapatkan apa yang dia mau atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari tim kedisplinan dan sekolah?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mendengar itu hanya menatap Sehun lalu menunduk tidak bisa menjawab.

"Putus mungkin akan menjadi solusi paling rasional untuk saat ini. Namun itu hanya akan bertahan dalam jangka pendek. Chaeyoung mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Chanyeol. Tapi memangnya Chanyeol mau? Dia tidak akan diam dan Chaeyoung akan kembali membuat masalah. Begitu juga dengan ketidakadilan bagi tim kedisplinan. Sekolah bergantung banyak pada kita, namun kenapa kita yang dirugikan?" Kyungsoo terdengar marah, lagian siapa yang tidak marah mengetahui fakta ini.

"Cara apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk melawan? Kalian tahu sendiri, si kepala sekolah baru sangat tidak menyukai tim kedisplinan. Dari dulu ia sudah berusaha membubarkan kita kalau tidak ada Baekhyun yang menghalanginya. Namun saat ada kesempatan seperti ini, pasti akan ia manfaatkan." Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. Mereka ini hanya anak sekolah biasa. Untuk melawan orang dewasa seperti itu juga mereka belum mampu.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, ia sudah menghubungiku tapi aku tak mau membukanya. Aku masih terasa kacau sekarang," Balas Baekhyun.

"Kalau Chaeyoung mempuyai koneksi dengan kepala sekolah juga direktur, Chanyeol yang teman masa kecilnya mempunyai peluang untuk memiliki koneksi juga tidak?"

"Itu bisa saja, tapi kita tidak bisa bergantung pada hal yang belum pasti. Sedikit saja kesalahan, Baekhyun bisa dikeluarkan dan tim kedisplinan dibubarkan."

"Astaga, teman-teman, kalian harus melihat ini!" Seru Minseok, membuat mereka semua berkumpul kearah Minseok dan melihat isi ponsel Minseok yang sedang menampilkan website sekolah.

 ** _Anonym_**

 ** _Aku sudah lama mengumpulkan informasi dan saat aku mendengar ada peraturan baru di dalam tim kedisplinan, aku pikir ini saat yang tepat! Byun Baekhyun, ketua tim kedisplinan yang kalian takuti itu berpacaran dengan Chanyeol si anak baru tampan. Buat kalian siswa kelas satu, pasti bingung kan bagaimana 2 orang yang pada saat masa orientasi ini selalu terlibat debat dan kasus malah berakhir berpacaran? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau Byun Baekhyunlah yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk pacaran dengannya. Di luar, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dan siswa sempurna, namun kenyataanya dia lemah juga pada wajah tampan. Makanya ia mengancam Chanyeol untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku yakin sekali. Tidak percaya? Ini buktinya!_**

Ada belasan foto dibawah postingan itu. Yang pasti, itu semua foto Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan biasa namun entah kenapa terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang bersikap buruk pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Comments_**

 _Ini sungguhan?_

 _Gay?_

 _Masa aku tidak percaya..._

 _CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN?!_

 _Bukankah ini namanya stalker?_

 _Menjijikan_

 _Manusia juga ternyata Baekhyun_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Baekhyun langsung terduduk lemas. Tangannya gemetaran dan ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sehun langsung merangkulnya sedangkan yang lain sibuk melaporkan postingan tersebut.

"Cepat hubungi klub _broadcast_ sekolah untuk cepat menghapus postingan tersebut!" Seru Kris marah.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo khawatir menatap Baekhyun yang langsung pucat. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun hanya sebuah gelengan lemas, namun Kyungsoo yakin kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

" _Perhatian-perhatian!"_

Tiba-tiba, suara dari speaker sekolah terdengar keras keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun langsung menatap horor speaker sekolah yang tergantung diatas mereka.

 _"Ketua tim kedisplinan, Byun Baekhyun diharapkan segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, Ketua Tim kedisplinan, Byun Baekhyun diharapkan segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Terimakasih."_

 ** _XXX_**

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun menuju ruang kepala sekolah, koridor yang biasanya ramai sekarang sunyi walaupun banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka diam saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tim kedisplinan. Walaupun mereka diam, Baekhyun bisa merasakan berbagai macam tatapan mereka.

Baekhyun tetap melangkah pasti walau sekarang tangannya gemetaran. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, ia sedikit kaget melihat ada Chaeyoung di dalam sana, melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Selamat pagi pak kepala sekolah," Sapa Baekhyun saat berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi juga Baekhyun. Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya kau bertemu denganku. Itu berarti kau sudah tau kan kenapa kau dipanggil kesini?" Balas kepala sekolah dengan senyum puas.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa siswa Lee Chaeyoung harus berada disini disaat jelas-jelas hanya saya yang dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap datar si kepala sekolah.

"Tentu saja Chaeyoung harus ada disini. Ia siswa yang patut diberikan penghargaan karena sudah berhasil menangkap seorang pelanggar peraturan." Chaeyoung langsung tersenyum licik saat tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya? Apa orang yang dimaksud pelanggar peraturan adalah saya, pak kepala sekolah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Menyadap klub _broadcast,_ melanggar etika berpakaian dan tata tertib berkali-kali, namanya sudah tertulis di buku pelanggaran lebih dari sepuluh kali, tidak tinggal di asrama, tidak masuk kelas dan berbuat seenaknya. Itu satu orang. Yang satu lagi membubarkan beberapa klub agar uang anggarannya bisa ia simpan ke dompetnya sendiri, memecat guru-guru jujur yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, menerima uang dari orangtua murid, memasukkan murid tidak sesuai prosedur bahkan ingin membubarkan tim kedisplinan, salah satu dasar terpenting di SMA JAEGUK. Diantara kita bertiga, kira-kira siapa pelanggarnya disini?"

Mendengarnya, kepala sekolah kaget sekaligus marah. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui semua tindakannya selama ini. Ia menggebrak meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun marah.

"Jangan bicarakan omong kosong! Aku ini kepala sekolah dan kau cuma murid. Aku yang berkuasa disini, memangnya kau bisa apa?!"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa apa-apa kepala sekolah. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa saar tradisi tim kedisplinan SMA JAEGUK yang sudah diatur bertahun-tahun seenaknya kau ganti demi membuat puas gadis disebelahmu yang aku tebak sudah mengeluarkan banyak. Menyedihkan sekali diatur oleh siswa selundupanmu sendiri. Paginya, secara mendadak dengan keputusan sepihak kau membuat peraturan itu dan satu jam setelahnya langsung menangkapku. Apa kau yakin kau tidak memiliki masalah pribadi tersendiri denganku, pak kepala sekolah?" Baekhyun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Emosi kepala sekolah langsung memuncak, ia langsung melayangkan tangannya kearah wajah Baekhyun namun dengan cepat dihadang Chaeyoung.

"Kau gila ya, pak? Kenapa bodoh sekali, sih? Jika tadi kau benar-benar memukulnya, rencana kita akan berantakan dan semua tindakanmu akan ketahuan. Sadarlah!" Seru Chaeyoung marah. Ia lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Sudah cukup dengan pembelaan dirimu. Mau apapun yang kami lakukan, kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa untuk membantahnya. Pak kepala sekolah membuat peraturan itu, kau melanggarnya dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu. Disini, kepala sekolah yang berkuasa dan kau hanya muridnya. Aku tanya dengan jelas, apa kau merasa melanggar peraturan nomor lima tim kedisplinan yang dibuat pak kepala sekolah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Sudah, aku bercaparan dengan siswa Park Chanyeol."

"Kau sudah tau konsekuensinya?" Kini kepala sekolah yang angkat bicara.

"Tau," Balas Baekhyun singkat sambil menatap marah Chaeyoung.

"Tapi karena ini baru pelanggaran pertamamu, aku akan memberikan keringanan. Jabatanmu dan hidupmu selama bersekolah disini tidak akan kuusik jika kau tidak peduli dengan yang apapun nona Chaeyoung lakukan. Hanya dengan putus dan tidak lagi mengenal Park Chanyeol juga diam tentang semua masalah, jabatan dan status siswamu akan aman. Aku bisa saja mencarikan beasiswa ke sekolah ternama hanya untukmu jika kau bersedia," Tawar pak kepala sekolah.

"Aku tahu kau pintar senior. Cepat berikan jawabannya dan semua ini selesai," Desak Chaeyoung tidak sabar. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan sebentar lagi akhirnua tercapai.

"Sudah membuat keputusan?" Tanya pak kepala sekolah.

"Sudah," Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pasrah. Tanggannya gemetar hebat dan itu semua tidak luput dari pandnagan Chaeyoung.

" _Yes!_ Sekarang Chanyeol milik—"

"Aku akan keluar dari tim kedisplinan dan keluar dari sekolah ini."

 ** _XXX_**

 _aku sampe lupa sama jalan ceritanya huhu_

 _btw hiiiiiiii kalian aku kangen bgt sama ff ini_

 _sebentar lagi the end, tp maaf y kalo chap ini ga sesuai harapan, soalnya ad bbrp alur yg aku lupa huhu_

 _ **Adios! Chanpawpaw.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Part 16:_**

 ** _Unsolved Quest_**

 ** _XXX_**

Chaeyoung langsung terdiam bingung. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Baekhyun terheran-heran.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan mundur dari posisi ketua tim kedisplinan. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan Chanyeol."

Mendengar itu amarah Chaeyoung langsung meledak. "KAU GILA, YA?!"

"Loh, kenapa marah? Kalian 'kan memberikanku dua pilihan. Berarti terserah aku 'kan mau memilih yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Diam-diam ia menyembunyikan senyum puasnya melihat kedua orang didepannya bingung.

Pak kepala sekolah banjir keringat. Pengeluaran Baekhyun hanya sebuah gertakan. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki wewenang untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun hanya karena perihal hubungan asmara. Baekhyun penyumbang hampir 70% piala dan prestasi di sekolah. Ia juga berperan besar dalam menjalankan kurikulum. Bahkan peraturan yang ia keluarkan tidak resmi, lagi-lagi hanya sebuah gertakan.

"Baekhyun, coba kau pikirkan lagi masa depanmu. Hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, kau rela keluar dari sekolah terbaik di kota dan kehilangan seluruh jabatanmu? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Baekhyun," Ujar Kepala Sekolah dengan nada memohon.

"Ini bukan masalah sepele kalau aku sampai diberi pilihan untuk keluar 'kan pak? Kepala sekolah sendiri yang membuat peraturannya. Lagian, surat-surat undangan dari SMA lain sudah menumpuk di mejaku. Ah, tidak mau pamer, tapi aku ini siswa yang cukup diperebutkan di kota ini," Balas Baekhyun sambil tetap tersenyum.

Chaeyoung menggebrak meja didepannya, menunjuk Baekhyun marah. "APA KAU KEHILANGAN AKALMU? KAU ITU HARUSNYA MEMILIH PUTUS DARI CHANYEOL! KAU ITU CUMA ORANG KAKU, EGOIS DAN AMBISIUS! KENAPA SOK BERUBAH JADI PEDULI DENGAN CHANYEOL?!"

"Jujur, aku bingung. Kalian memberikanku pilihan dan aku sudah memilihnya. Kenapa kalian malah marah padaku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memasang tampang heran.

"Karena bukan ini yang harusnya terjadi! Harusnya kau ketakutan, memohon kepada kami, mematuhi kami dan putus dari Chanyeol. Harusnya tidak begini!" Seru Chaeyoung makin menjadi-jadi.

"Yang mengetahui diriku hanya diriku sendiri. Kenapa kau bisa menebak seperti itu? Oh, jadi rencanamu gagal karenaku, ya?"

"DIAM! DARI AWAL CHANYEOL ITU MILIKKU DAN SAMPAI SEKARANG TETAP JADI MILIKKU. KAU CUMA BENALU YANG TIBA-TIBA MENEMPEL DAN MEMBUATNYA BERUBAH! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH BERSAMA CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL HANYA AKAN BERADA DISISIKU UNTUK SELAMANYA KARENA AKU AKAN MENJADI NYONYA PARK!" Seru Chaeyoung seperti orang kesurupan. Baekhyun ngeri sendiri melihat betapa menyeramkannya muka Chayeoung. Namun saat ia akan membalas, pintu ruangan terbuka membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu.

"Pak direktur!" Kepala sekolah langsung cepat-cepat bediri dari kursinya.

Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 40an masuk dengan wajah menawannya. Ia tinggi dan setelan jas yang ada ditubuhnya pas sekali. Walau sudah tua, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan aura keren, bahkan wajahnya saja masih terlihat muda dan tampan. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya, tak salah lagi itu direktur sekolah mereka—orang yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi di sekolah, pemilik sekolah ini dan bisa jadi musuh terbesar Baekhyun di ruangan ini mengingat koneksi yang dimiliki Chaeyoung.

Benar saja, Chaeyoung langsung tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri direktur mereka dengan suara manja.

"Ayah mertua! Aku menangkap pelanggar berat di sekolah ini. Dia bahkan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Chanyeol. Kita harus mengeluarkan dia dari sini, masa ayah mau pewarisnya bersama orang miskin seperti dia? Aku yang terbaik—"

"Nona Chae, apakah kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun?" Tanya pria itu dingin, bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun ikut kaget. Chaeyoung langsung syok dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tangan pak direktur.

Pak direktur menepuk-nepuk bekas pelukan Chaeyoung dan menatap gadis itu tidak suka. "Nyonya Park, huh? Aku tidak tahu keluarga kalian memiliki Putri yang tidak tahu malu. Setelah apa yang keluargamu perbuat, kau masih punya muka berhadapan denganku?"

Baekhyun bingung, serius. Mendadak tokoh utama dalam situasi ini berubah begitu saja. Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat direktur sekolah mereka menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kearahnya sebelum berjalan dan melempar sebuah buku di hadapan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi itu hasil kerjamu selama aku tidak mengawasi sekolah ini?"

"Hah, Tuan Park a-aku tidak mengerti," Jawab pak kepala sekolah gelagapan.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Menerima uang gelap, menyelundupkan murid, mengubah peraturan, memihak golongan atas bahkan mengusik sistem kurikulum sekolah kita yang sudah kubuat bertahun-tahun. Dan kau masih bilang kau tidak mengerti?" Tuan Park tampak menahan amarahnya.

"I-itu bisa saya jelas—"

"Sebelum aku membawa ini ke jalur hukum, cepat pergi dari hadapanku untuk selamanya. Kau di pecat."

"Ta-tapi—"

"CEPAT! APA PERLU AKU MEMANGGIL TIM HUKUM?!" Seru Tuan Park marah.

Sontak saja tanpa mempedulikan apapun pak kepala sekolah langsung lari pergi keluar ruangan. Baekhyun yang menyaksikannya puas sekali melihat kepala sekolah tak becus mereka akhirnya enyah. Namun situasi tidak menjadi lebih baik. Masih ada direktur sekolah mereka yang marah, Chaeyoung dan dirinya yang terjebak disini.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Eh, iya namaku Byun Baekhyun," Jawab Baekhyun setengah kaget ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tuan Park mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini ketua tim kedisplinan kita. Terimakasih ya telah menjaga sekolah. Jika bukan karenamu, kepala sekolah itu masih ada disini dan terus berbuat seenaknya. Dia memang tidak pernah salah pilih orang, kau baik dan sempurna untuk menjadi bagian dari kami. Poin plusnya, kau tampan. Aku rasa sifatnya memang turun dari sifatku." Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk walau ia tidak mengerti maksud dari direktur sekolahnya ini. Kenapa dia berterimakasih? Kenapa ia memecat kepala sekolah karena Baekhyun? Dan kenapa memangnya kalau dia tampan? Tunggu, bukannya yang memiliki koneksi dengan direktur sekolah itu Chaeyoung bukannya dia?

"Ayah mertua! Kenapa kau malah membela di Byun itu?!" Protes Chaeyoung.

"Nona Chae, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Tuan Park serius.

"Tentu saja aku calon menantumu! Juga pewaris keluarga Park. Aku ini—"

"Kau ini cuma gadis yang tidak tahu malu. Keluargamu baru saja kutendang karena perbuatan mereka, karena kalian mulai bangkrut tunanganmu yang ada di Australia membatalkan pertunangannya. Keluargamu menyuruhmu mendapatkan hati pewaris kami, awalnya kau menolak keras. Tapi setelah tahu bagaimana ia sekarang kau menjadi tergila-gila. Harta dan suami tampan, hidupmu begitu mudah ya Nona Lee?"

Chaeyoung yang mendengar itu tentu saja kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia panik, sangat panik lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggap anakku sebagai temanmu saat kecil. Tidak tahu malu namanya jika sekarang kau mengejar-ngejar bahkan sampai masuk secara kotor ke sekolah ini demi ambisimu dan keluargamu. Bahkan kau bukan murid disini. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau perbuat disekolah ini? Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, kau itu siapa Nona Lee?"

"A-aku...Aku akan mengadu pada ayahku!" Seru Chaeyoung marah sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

Tuan Park tampak menahan emosinya, menggeleng pelan. "Astaga, rasanya aku baru saja memakai stok dua puluh lima tahun kesabaranku untuk menghadapinya. Anak itu bodoh atau apa? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu posisinya dimana? Siapa yang berkuasa siapa yang tidak? _Haish_ , jika dia anakku akan kukirim ke lembaga penataran," Gumam Tuan Park kesal.

"Er..."

Mendengar suara itu, Tuan Park teringat dan menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Terimakasih...kurasa?" Ujar Baekhyun ragu-ragu, membuat Tuan Park tertawa. "Tapi, kenapa pak direktur membantuku?"

"Oh, aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Ada seseorang yang menceritakannya tanpa henti padaku setiap hari." Baekhyun makin bingung mendengarnya, tiba-tiba suara gebrakan pintu terdengar dan pelakunya adalah Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Nah, itu orangnya!"

"Apa yang ayah lakukan disini?!" Seru Chanyeol.

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi, sebenarnya tadi itu apa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit cerah yang ada diatasnya. Sebelum kemudian menyesap minuman kaleng yang dibelikan Chanyeol tadi.

"Hah, aku juga bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana. Saat aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakak, aku langsung menghubungi ayahku tentang kekacauan yang terjadi. Lalu aku sibuk membereskan semua keributan yang dilakukan oleh Chaeyoung dari foto-foto di mading sampai masalah _broadcasting_ bersama tim kedisplinan. Tapi aku tak tahu ayahku akan datang dan langsung mengambil tindakan begitu saja," Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengok, memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat. "Kau benar-benar anak direktur sekolah ini? Jadi secara tidak langsung kau pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu?"

 _BUK!_

 _"_ Aw! Sakit, kak!" Keluh Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap pahanya yang dipukul kencang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal Chanyeol?! Untuk apa aku ketakutan setengah mati saat tau pacarku yang memiliki sekolah ini?!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Eh, kakak ketakutan?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Tentu saja! Itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku semua hal yang berharga bagiku bisa saja menghilang jika aku salah mengambil keputusan! Tim kedisplinan adalah hidupku, tapi aku menyukai Chanyeol juga dan tidak mau kau berakhir kepada gadis macam Chaeyoung! Apalagi harus pura-pura tidak mengenalmu dan membiarkan tim kedisplinan dan diriku sendiri menjadi bahan mainannya. Tapi kalau aku memilih Chanyeol, aku harus melepaskan semuanya yang ada di SMA JAEGUK. Anak-anak di tim kedisplinan adalah teman terbaikku. Senior dan adik kelas di organisasi juga sudah menjadi keluargaku. Aku suka anak-anak disekolah ini dan aku juga suka sekolah ini. Rasanya tadi aku mau menghilang saja!" Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali melihat sisi lemah Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk kakak kelasnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Suara tangisan Baekhyun teredam digantikan suara cegukan kecil sambil Chanyeol terus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu. Pasti berat ya hari ini? Pak kepala sekolah sudah di pecat dan Chaeyoung sudah di keluarkan. Peraturan kembali normal dan tidak ada yang bisa menganggu tim kedisplinan lagi."

"Tapi, anak-anak sekolah pasti jadi membenciku 'kan? Aku selalu jahat pada mereka. Apalagi saat mereka tahu aku berpacaran denganmu. Pasti ada dari mereka yang menginginkanku untuk keluar saja," Ujar Baekhyun dengan masih sesungukan. Chanyeol langsung memegang bahu Baekhyun, sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"Omong kosong! Komentar jahat yang tadi sempat kau baca si web sekolah itu ulah Kyulkyung dan kak Yumi! Siswa-siswa semua membelamu kak! Kau ini ketua tim kedisplinan SMA JAEGUK! Murid-murid di sekolah ini adalah pasukanmu. Enak saja mereka menganggu komandan kami!"

Barkhyun mengucek matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak berbohong." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengusap-ngusap bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Penampakan hidung mungil Baekhyun yang memerah dan mata yang masih sembab entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja melihat kakak menangis didepanku seperti ini membuatku berpikir panggilan _The Killer_ Byun jadi sedikit tidak cocok untuk kakak sekarang."

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Woah, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, cepat sekali kakak berubahnya."

 ** _XXX_**

Dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, situasi kembali normal. Saat ia berjalan melewati koridor, anak-anak bersikap biasa. Masih ada yang takut-takut, ada yang biasa saja walau ada juga yang meliriknya sambil bisik-bisik. Tapi secara keseluruhan, semuanya sama seperti biasanya.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan tim kedisplinan, ia langsung ditarik kedalam pelukan Minseok.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan sampai pak kepala sekolah lari keluar sekolah lalu tak lama Chaeyoung juga lari-lari begitu. Mereka seperti habis menghadapi setan," Ujar Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir, apalagi saat melihat sembabnya mata ketua tim kedisplinan mereka.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengancam mereka seperti yang dirumorkan?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Hah, rumor apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan, saat peraturan konyol itu dibuat dan mengancam tim kedisplinan kau langsung menghadapi pak kepala sekolah seperti preman professional. Kau menghajarnya juga mengancamnya karena latar belakangmu itu keluarga mafia besar yang selama ini diam-diam menyokong Jaeguk _Company's_ . Makanya direktur sekolah yang bahkan memiliki koneksi dengan Chaeyoung tidak berani berbuat apa-apa selain membelamu," Jelas Kyungsoo bersemangat. Baru pertama kali ia melihat pemuda datar itu berbicara panjang sekali. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu banyak membaca komik-komik berkelahi anak sekolahan.

"Maksudku, kau itu _Killer Byun._ Tidak mungkin 'kan kau dikalahkan begitu saja," Kata Kris sambil tertawa.

"Hey, kalian kan tahu itu tidak benar! Kenapa diam saja saat rumor itu menyebar?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus dihentikan? Rumor itu menguntungkan kok bagi kita." Perkataan Minseok langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengarkan baik-baik."

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi intinya, _061_ itu anaknya Pak direktur dan Chaeyoung anak dari kolega bisnisnya yang mengkhianatinya. Keluarga Chaeyoung bangkrut dan taktik mereka adalah mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai menantu mereka. _Bla, bla, bla_ intinya rencana mereka jadi terhambat karena posisimu sebagai pacar Chanyeol jadi Chaeyoung dan kepala sekolah yang notabenenya tidak menyukaimu bekerjasama? _Bla,bla,bla_ lagi, direktur sekolah datang menyelamatkanmu, memecat kepala sekolah, mengeluarkan Chaeyoung begitu saja dan semua keadaan kembali normal?"

"Tepat sekali."

"MEMANGNYA INI DRAMA?!" Protes Sehun kesal.

"Permainan orang kaya memang menyeramkan," Komentar Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Pada awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sampai Chanyeol menjelaskannya padaku," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hah, dasar orang kaya gila. Kenapa sampai bawa-bawa permasalahan ini ke lembaga pendidikan, sih? Untung kita punya anak bos mafia yang berpacaran dengan anak pewaris grup Jaeguk. Jadi semuanya aman," Canda Kris.

"Hentikan hal tentang anak bos mafia itu!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Oke, aku mengerti hubungan antara kepala sekolah dan Chaeyoung. Lalu kenapa Kyulkyung dan Yumi juga ikut terlibat?" Tanya Minseok heran.

"Kyulkyung memang tidak suka padaku karena aku selalu menangkapnya saat ia sedang melanggar peraturan. Tapi untuk terlibat dengan perempuan selicik Chaeyoung juga aku tidak menyangka, mau bagaimanapun sebenarnya Kyulkyung itu anak baik. Dan untuk Yumi, itu masih tanda tanya besar." Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yumi tentang dirinya tadi pagi. Benar-benar bukan sosok Yumi yang ia ketahui.

"Lebih-lebih lagi dia anggota organisasi kesiswaan. Saat aku bertanya kepada rekan-rekannya, sudah beberapa minggu ini dia bolos pertemuan. Apa dia terhasut Chaeyoung? Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu kepada senior organisasinya sendiri?" Tambah Kris membuat mereka semakin bingung.

"Padahal Yumi anak baik dan salah satu yang paling bisa diandalkan di dalam organisasi kesiswaan. Kenapa hanya karena Chaeyoung situasi jadi tidak terkontrol begini?" Keluh Sehun.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, rencana Chaeyoung sangat rapih. Bahkan dari awal mereka mulai memberontak tim kedisplinan. Aku tidak menyangka gadis kekanakan macam Chaeyoung bisa memiliki rencana secerdik dan selicik ini," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Karena bukan Chaeyoung otak dari rencana ini." Perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuat semuanya menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kita sudah salah menganggap lawan."

 ** _XXX_**

"Berani sekali siswa satu ini tidak mengetuk saat akan masuk keruangan direktur sekolahnya?"

"Jangan bercanda ayah."

Pria yang lebih tua tertawa, melihat bagaimana anak semata wayangnya yang menghampirinya dengan muka kesal.

"Jadi, ada apa anakku? Saat ayah ada di sekolah biasanya kau melirikpun tidak."

Chanyeol mendengus, menatap kesal ayahnya. "Informasi tentang kepala sekolah, ayah dapatkan dari Kak Baekhyun 'kan?"

"Woah, pintar sekali anak ayah." Tuan Park malah tertawa kecil.

"Sudah berapa lama ayah mengawasi Kak Baekhyun? Sejak aku berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak, ayah sudah lama mengawasinya. Tepat di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Anak itu murid emas di SMA Jaeguk juga seseorang yang penting. Semua yang ia lakukan ayah pantau. Hubungan kalian saja ayah sudah tahu dari lama, masalah kepala sekolah pastinya ayah dapatkan dengan mudah. Terimakasih kepada bukti-bukti yang bocah itu kumpulkan, kepala sekolah itu bisa aku singkirkan untuk selamanya," Ujar Tuan Park santai.

Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendengus. Ia melemparkan dirinya di kursi tepat dihadapan ayahnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau senang saat mendengar hal itu. Tapi, untuk apa kau memantau kehidupannya di SMA ini? Kak Baekhyun cuma satu dari banyaknya murid disini."

"Karena dia adalah orang yang penting bagi orang kepercayaan ayah."

"Dan orang itu adalah?"

"Coba tebak," Ujar sang ayah dengan nada jenaka.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ini bukan saatnya mereka bermain tebak-tebakan. Pertanyaan itu bisa ditanyakan nanti, sekarang yang terpentiny adalah keselamatan Baekhyun dari Chaeyoung.

"Lalu keributan yang dibuat oleh Chaeyoung, ayah sudah membereskannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah, gadis itu entah apa yang membuatnya jadi begini. Walau dia selalu bersikap buruk dan tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman kecilnya, dia bukanlah orang jahat. Aku sudah menelusurinya, dan benar keluarganya bangkrut karena ayahnya harus berurusan dengan kepolisian setelah Jaeguk melaporkannya atas perbuatannya. Tapi hal itu membuat tunangan Chaeyoung, pewaris perusahaan korea yang berbasis di Australia membatalkan acara pertunangannya. Jadi ia beralih mencoba mendapatkanmu."

"Jadi tingkah Chaeyoung selama ini yang tiba-tiba menempel padaku itu karena ia ingin kekuasaan dari grup Jaeguk? Mencegah dan menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya yang akan bangkrut?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Tuan Park menggeleng. "Pada awalnya, itu yang aku pikirkan, tapi tidak. Keluarga Lee memiliki harga diri tinggi. Mau seterpuruk apapun ia tidak akan mejilat perusahaan yang telah membuatnya hancur. Chaeyoung mendekatimu bukan untuk mendapatkanmu. Yang ia lakukan itu untuk mendapatkan kembali tunangannya yang ada di Australia."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa dia mendekati Jaeguk jika bukan itu yang ia inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Mereka ingin menghancurkan Jaeguk dari dalam dengan kau sebagai pionnya. Kau akan digunakan sebagai perusak citra perusahaan, membuat perusahaan ini hancur tapi sebelum itu Chaeyoung akan mengambil apa yang bermanfaat baginya sebelum kembali ke Australia dengan syarat yang diberikan."

"Syarat? Syarat yang dibuat siapa?"

"Syarat yang dibuat perusahaan tunangan Chaeyoung. Hancurkan Jaeguk, itu syaratnya. Tentu saja keluarga Lee yang notabenenya memiliki dendam dengan kita langsung menerimanya."

"Tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ayah. Kita bahkan belum pernah berhubungan dengan pebisnis Korea-Australia itu. Kenapa mereka membuat ini sebagai syaratnya?"

"Kita mungkin tidak, tapi kau iya. Itu syarat yang diberikan oleh adik tunangan Chaeyoung, anak bungsu kesayangan keluarga mereka. Sekarang, ia sedang bersekolah di SMA JAEGUK dengan identitas Koreanya. Aku belum bisa menemukan siapa, tapi dilihat dari ia yang membencimu, sepertinya kau telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat ia kesal."

"Hah? Kenapa situasinya menjadi rumit? Siapa juga orang ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membuat masalah selama masuk SMA. Dan, ayah jangan menjelaskan ini dengan wajah tersenyum dan bersemangat seperti sedang menceritakan dongeng! Ini perusahaan ayah yang jadi taruhannya, anak ayah juga sedang dalam masalah. Kenapa malah duduk-duduk disini dan bertindak sebagai direktur sekolahan?" Protes Chanyeol kesal.

"Kenapa? Ini sama-sama pekerjaan ayah. Ini masalahmu dan grup Jaeguk juga milikmu. Maka, selesaikan sendiri, pewaris ayah," Ujar Tuan Park sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi aku ini cuma anak sekolahan!" Seru Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ini 'kan juga masalah anak sekolahan. Ayah sudah sangat banyak memberikan kau informasi. Cukup pastikan Chaeyoung atau anak bungsu pebisnis Australia itu tidak tahu bahwa sebagian rencana mereka sudah terbongkar."

"Apa tante tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, hampir menyerah menghadapi ayahnya yang sifatnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pebisnis.

"Oh gadis itu? Tentu saja tahu. Sekarang ia sedang duduk-duduk di kursi CEO dengan manis. Mungkin ia sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk mengambil alih perusahaan tapi itu urusan gampang. Yang ingin ayah lakukan sekarang adalah berada di sekolah, mengawasi bagaimana putra ayah akan bertindak menghadapi masalahnya sendiri."

"Aku harap tante Byun benar-benar mengambil alih perusahaan saja ketimbang pak tua yang sukanya bermain-main," Sindir Chanyeol, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan direktur itu.

"Hahaha, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, nak!"

 ** _XXX_**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Untung saja karena beberapa kejadian yang menghebohkan tadi, kegiatan belajar ditiadakan dan siswa diharapkan mengikuti kegiatan klub nya secara bebas.

Saat menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin, ia bisa melihat betapa berantakannya ia hari ini. Mulai dari pagi yang tidak terduga, debat di ruang kepala sekolah yang membuatnya super lemas, direktur sekolah yang membelanya dan kenyataan bahwa direktur itu ayah Chanyeol, juga rumor yang beredar tentang latar belakang keluarga mafia atau yakuza yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

" _Arghhh_ , aku ini cuma anak sekolah biasa, bukannya mau syuting drama!" Keluh Baekhyun frustasi atas kejadian bertubi-tubi yang menimpanya hari ini.

Baekhyun duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kotak figura kecil dari dalamnya. Itu foto terakhir yang diambil sebelum sosok itu hilang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, semua orang yang ada di foto itu sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Ia rindu makan di restoran keluarga mereka. Ia juga rindu anjing kecil mereka yang sudah tak ia lihat selama tiga tahun. Salahnya juga sih tak kembali kerumah bahkan saat malam natal.

Tapi kalau ia pulang, ia bisa kelewatan satu kesempatan untuk bertemu sosok yang hilang itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasa lelah membuat perasaannya menjadi sentimental. Ia langsung memutuskan untuk menyegarkan badan juga kepalanya dengan berendam air hangat.

Saat Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, sesuatu sedang bergerak-gerak mengikuti kemana langkahnya di kamar itu. Tepat di antara rak-rak bukunya.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dengan berlari kecil ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menyengir dengan seplastik kue beras pedas dan ayam goreng ditangannya.

"Hah, aku kira siapa malam-malam. Jika kamarmu memiliki perasaan, pasti ia sedih karena pemiliknya terus-terusan meninggalkannya," Gerutu Baekhyun tapi ia tetap mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menyengir sambil meletakkan semua jajanannya diatas meja.

"Kamarku pasti tidak akan keberatan, soalnya kalau aku tidur disana nanti ada yang rindu." Baekhyun tertawa sarkas mendengarnya, namun ia maafkan karena Chanyeol membawakan makanan. Ia langsung duduk didepan meja pendek itu dan buru-buru membuka kotak berisikan ayam itu.

"Kebiasaan, Kakak tidak kapok kena demam, ya? Kemarikan handuk kakak." Chanyeol duduk diatas sofa yang tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun. Walau tampak menolak pada awalnya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah saat Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih handuk kecilnya.

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun disela kunyahnya.

"Hmm," Respon Chanyeol.

"Tadi siang kau pergi menemui ayahmu 'kan? Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kaget karena dia datang tiba-tiba. Harusnya dia ada di perusahaan saat itu." Mendengarnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Lain kali, temani aku bertemu dengan beliau, ya. Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dari situasi terpojok. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku benar-benar sudah keluar dari SMA JAEGUK."

"Hah, tidak perlu berterimakasih kepada orang tua itu, nanti dagunya terangkat terlalu tinggi," Keluh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil-kecil.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan masalah Chaeyoung? Tim kedisplinan ingin menangani kasusnya, tapi Chaeyoung menghilang begitu setelah dinyatakan dikeluarkan. Kyulkyung dan Yumi juga tidak bisa ditemukan," Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala Baekhyun lagi, kembali mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun. "Urusan itu, ternyata jauh lebih—" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak. Ia langsung menoleh, mengamati ruangan Baekhyun. Yang memiliki kamar menatap heran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah, tidak apa-apa tadi ada nyamuk yang berdengung di kupingku. Untuk Chaeyoung, aku rasa dia melakukan itu semua karena suka padaku. Maksudku, itu terlihat jelas 'kan? Tapi kalau urusan kenapa Kyulkyung dan Yumi membantunya aku masih belum tau kenapa," Jelas Chanyeol sedikit terbata. Ia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan mendengarkan balasan Baekhyun, namun matanya menangkap benda kecil yang bergerak di sela rak buku Baekhyun. Sebuah lampu merah berkedip-kedip kecil dari sana tanda sedang merekam sesuatu.

Tidak salah lagi, seseorang memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, hendak menuju rak buku Baekhyun. Namun tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menahannya, kakak kelasnya itu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tau, jangan diambil." Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Sebelum sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali melembut. "Aku tidak kepedasan, kok. Nanti saja mengambil minumannya."

 ** _XXX_**

Sehun yang tadinya ingin mengunjungi kamar Baekhyun langsung menghentikkan langkahnya saat ia melihat adik kelasnya, Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar temannya itu. Sebelum tak lama kemudian Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan Chanyeol masuk kedalamnya.

Mereka pacaran, jadi pasti kehadiran Sehun tidak diinginkan disana. Makanya disinilah Sehun berakhir. Di bangku taman yang menghadap lapangan, ditemani ayam bumbu dan sekaleng soda.

Malam ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena pergantian mendadak kepala sekolah mereka dan guru-guru yang sedang repot membuat mereka lupa untuk mengawasi jam malam. Tim kedisplinan pun tidak melakukan patroli seperti biasanya, mengingat hari ini adalah kejadian besar bagi mereka.

Harusnya Sehun tidak meletakkan kalimat mungkin, sih. Dirinya saja yang anggota Tim kedisplinan sedang bersantai sambil makan ayam. Kalau peraturan kepala sekolah benar-benar berlaku, sudah habis dia.

Lapangan dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang main basket. Tipekal anak-anak basket, mereka semua tinggi. Sehun lama-lama merasakan malam ini dia menyedihkan. Ketua tim kedisplinannya sedang asik berpacaran di kamarnya sedangkan ia disini, makan ayam goreng sendirian sambil menonton sekumpulan anak laki-laki main basket.

Bola basket terlempar lalu menggeleinding tepat kebawah dua kakinya. Seorang pemuda dengan kaus putihnya menghampirinya, tapi Sehun terlebih dulu membuka mulut.

" _088,_ Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun.

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget. "Eh, iya Kak Sehun. Kebetulan sekali bertemu kakak disini, _errr_ kami akan segera masuk ke dalam gedung asrama," Ujar Jongin takut-takut. _Hell,_ dari semua tipe mahluk di SMA JAEGUK, yang paling ia takuti itu anggota tim kedisplinan. Sial sekali dirinya malah menghampiri salah satunya saat ia jelas-jelas sedang melanggar jam malam.

"Santai saja. Menurutmu aku sedang apa? Malam ini, aku mendapatkan point lebih buruk darimu," Balas Sehun sambil terkekeh melihat wajah panik Jongin.

"Hahaha, begitu ya kak," Tawa Jongin kikuk. Tapi matanya langsung terpaku saat melihat sekotak ayam bumbu disamping Sehun.

Itu ayam.

Sekali lagi, itu ayam.

Jongin menatap sekotak ayam itu berbinar. Jongin yang tiba-tiba diam dan memperhatikan ayam miliknya tentu saja tidak luput dari penglihatan Sehun. Saat ayam itu Sehun angkat, Jongin mendongak. Saat ia angkat ke kanan, Jongin menoleh ke kanan. Membuat diam-diam Sehun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu yang Jongin buat.

 _"Hey Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!"_

Seruan itu membuat Jongin kaget dan tersadar. Ia menatap Sehun panik. "Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi mau melanjutkan mainnya." Jongin tampak menampar kecil pipinya. Namun baru berbalik, Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Hei, mau menemaniku makan ayam? Ini terlalu banyak, kalau tidak habis aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuangnya."

Mendengarnya, Jongin bagaikan tersambar petir. "Apa? Kakak membuang-buang ayam? Tidak-tidak, aku akan menemani kakak memakan ayamnya!" Jongin langsung melempar bolanya jauh kearah temannya. Lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

 _"Jong, bagaimana dengan permainannya?!"_

"Main saja sana sama yang lain, aku mau makan ayam!" Balas Jongin. Ia lalu mulai memakan ayamnya dengan wajah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Sehun akhirnya tertawa melihatnya. "Astaga, baru sedetik yang lalu kau terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku tapi berubah saat melihat ayam bumbu ini. Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik bersama ayam bumbu ini daripadaku, ya?"

"Eh, bukan. Maksudku aku takut. Eh tidak, aku tidak takut, cuma ini ayam..." Jongin bingung harus membalas apa. Kenapa sih otak bodohnya tidak mau di ajak kerjasama disaat situasi seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak berpikir panjang dan malah makan ayam dengan anggota tim kedisplinan.

Sekali lagi, ANGGOTA TIM KEDISPLINAN.

"Santai saja, aku mengerti kok kami itu menakutkan. Saat mendengar ucapan Chaeyoung, Kyulkyung dan Yumi, aku jadi berpikir, apa itu yang dipikirkan oleh semua anak-anak di sekolah tentang SMA JAEGUK? Niat kami bukan begitu, tapi kalau yang dirasakan oleh anak-anak sekolah begitu, pantas saja mereka membenci kami," Ujar Sehun sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Itu...Kalian memang menakutkan. Tapi aku tidak membenci kakak, kok." Mendengarnya membuat Sehun langsung menatap Jongin, hingga yang ditatap hampir menjatuhkan ayamnya, "Ma-maksudku, itu 'kan memang sudah tugas kalian sebagai anggota tim kedisplinan. Kalau ada yang berpikir begitu, berarti orang itu cuma tidak mau mengaku salah dan malah beralasan. Walau menyeramkan, kalian baik..." Jongin menciciy diakhir kalimatnya. Mampus dia, malah melantur kemana-mana. Padahal sudah diloloskan dari jam malam, diberi ayam gratis pula. Jongin menggigit ayamnya sambil menunduk, takut menatap senior tim kedisplinannya ini. Sampai ia merasakan usapan berantakan sesaat diatas rambutnya.

"Begitu, ya? Hahaha, aku kira kau cuma anak menyebalkan yang penakut. Ternyata kau ini menarik juga, ya!" Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa.

Jongin ikut tertawa. Intinya ikut tertawa saja walau ia tidak paham maksud dari perlakukan dan perkataan Sehun. Mereka melanjutkan acara mengobrol dan makan ayam sampai Sehun menangkap sesuatu.

"Huh, bukannya itu Kyulkyung? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?" Jongin langsung ikut menatap yang sedang di tatap Sehun. Kyulkyung terlihat terburu-buru. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam. Ia juga membawa tas besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya sekali aku melihat Kyulyung malam-malam begini berkeliaran," Ujar Jongin.

"Maksudnya, ia sering keluar malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kadang bersama Kak Yumi dan Chaeyoung, tapi kadang ia sendirian. Dengan pakaian serba gelap," Jelas Jongin.

"Kau melihat tidak apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Aku tidak selalu melihatnya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya malam-malam masuk ke area parkiran sekolah kelas satu lalu sering keluar masuk gedung asrama kelas tiga membawa tas besar."

Mendengarnya, Sehun menyeringai.

"Jongin, mau bermain menjadi detektif tidak?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Balik lg sama cerita ini! Gmnn cepet kaaan_

 _Thanks for u guys adorables review, membuat aku ga bisa bikin kalian lebih lama nunggu wkwk_

 _Aku asik ngetik sana sini tb2 nyadar, ini knp berubah genre dr school life ke sok misteri gini??_

 _tp biarin lah aku suka yg ribet2 gini, anggep aja nonton drama the heirs chanbaek vers lol_

 _udh ah segitu aja, see u guys in next chap!_

 _btw REVIEW KALIAN LUCU BGT AKU MAU NANGIS AJA BACANYA KALIAN KANGEN DAN NUNGGUIN CERITA INI HUHUHU_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_

 ** _Edited: astaga aku salah ngetik Nona Chae jadi Nona Lee makanya langsung banyak yg bingung kenapa marga Chaeyoung berubah. Im sowwwyy_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Part 17:_**

 ** _Hide And Seek_**

 _ **XXX**_

Seperti biasa, hari ini tim kedisplinan kembali berjaga didepan pintu gerbang masuk. Dengan seragam lengkap, lencana tim kedisplinan dan buku pelanggaran yang sudah mereka pegang. Jangan lupakan wajah tegas yang sudah mereka pasang guna menghadapi berbagai macam alasan kenapa mereka tidak mematuhi aturan berseragam.

Dengan gelar ketua tim kedisplinan di lengannya, ia akui ia memang tampak lebih mengintimidasi dibandingkan yang lain. Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti melihat penjahat 'kan? Sudah Baekhyun duga, rumor tentang latar belakang keluarga mafia itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Wu." Kalau mereka berada di dalam komik, sudah bisa dipastikan ada siku-siku disudut keningnya dan kobaran api di belakang badannya. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa Kris, wakilnua dari tadi menahan tawa karena melihat muka-muka horor para siswa saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah Baek, setidaknya hari ini buku pelanggaran kita hari ini bersih," Balas Kris sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, walau ada benarnya juga apa yang di katakan Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada hari dimana sama sekali tidak ada pelanggaran berseragam. Membuat Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir apa dia harus memanfaatkan rumor yang beredar.

Saat ia kembali menatap kedepan, ia langsung disambut dengan Kyulkyung yang berjalan gontai. Rambutnya berantakan, ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya layaknya orang tidak tidur semalaman dan sebuah plester luka besar dipipinya.

Kyulkyung hanya diam menunduk saat melewatinya. Sebenarnya Kyulkyung tidak pernah memiliki masalah soal beretika seragam sejak pertama kalinya Baekhyun memarahinya di kelasnya. Tapi melihat kondisi Kyulkyung yang aneh membuat Baekhyun menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Hei, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya menggeleng lemah, sebelum kaget melihat tangannya di pegang Baekhyun dan buru-buru melepaskannya. Lalu langsung berjalan masuk begitu saja sambil berlari kecil.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kris yang juga melihat kelakuan aneh Kyulkyung.

"Entahlah," Jawab Baekhyun. Sejak kejadian diruang kepala sekolah dan Chaeyoung dikeluarkan begitu saja oleh direktur sekolah mereka, Yumi dan Kyulkyung memang tidak terlihat setelah itu. Tapi melihat kondisi Kyulkyung yang seperti itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Hey Kris," Panggil Baekhyun, "Kira-kira ada kemungkinan tidak Chaeyoung melampiaskan marahnya ke Kyulkyung atau Yumi? Secara tidak langsung mereka 'kan bawahan Chaeyoung."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kalau ini berhubungan dengan kondisi Kyulkyung tadi, bisa saja itu karena terkena omelan dari orangtuanya. Poin pelanggaran yang didapatkannya cukup besar kemarin. Begitu-begitu, Kyulkyung memiliki peringkat yang cukup bagus dan keluarganya memiliki latar belakang kedokteran," Jelas Kris.

"Hah, nanti aku akan coba bicara padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan surat skorsing Yumi dari organisasi kesiswaan?"

 _ **XXX**_

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu, kan tadi di gerbang ada pacarmu yang menjaga," Goda Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Percuma saja, kalau sedang dalam mode ketua tim kedisplinannya, melirikku saja tidak," Keluh Chanyeol sambil merengut.

"Sedihnya." Memang itu yang dikatakan Jongin, tapi sebaliknya pemuda itu malah sibuk tertawa. Chanyeol kesal, namun ia hanya diam dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil bukunya. Namun saat lokernya dibuka, bau busuk langsung tercium dan tawa Jongin lenyap.

 _"What the hell?_ Kenapa ini bisa ada di dalam lokermu, Park?!" Tanya Jongin kaget. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawabnya karena ia juga tidak tahu. Didalam lokernya, semua bukunya sudah robek-robek. Ada beberapa foto dirinya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan diambilnya dengan wajahnya yang dicoret-coret dan dilubangi. Tapi tokoh utama di dalam loker ini adalah bangkai burung yang masih berdarah-darah dengan selipan surat didalamnya.

"Bau apa ini—AKHHH KENAPA LOKERMU BERDARAH-DARAH?!" Teriakan Joohyun langsung membuat teman-teman sekelas mereka ikut melihat loker Chanyeol dan terkaget. Bahkan Seulgi langsung lari ke kamar mandi karena melihat bangkai burung di dalam loker Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buru-buru menutup lokernya agar baunya tidak kemana-mana dan menyuruh teman-temannya agar tetap tenang. Ia bingung—maksudnya dia ini Park Chanyeol. Kehidupan sekolahnya biasa saja, ia memiliki banyak teman dan tidak pernah terlibat masalah. Tapi sekarang ia di teror?

"Chanyeol? Ada apa di lokermu?" Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ketua tim kedisplinan itu datang bersama dengan Kris dan Sehun.

"Ah, aku rasa seseorang menerorku dan mengotori lokerku," Ujar Chanyeol ragu.

"Menerormu?" Begitu loker Chanyeol dibuka, Baekhyun langsung mengumpat melihat berantakannya loker Chanyeol dan bangkai burung disana, "Kris, cepat panggil petugas kebersihan sekolah untuk membereskan ini. Ah, suruh mereka membawa pengharum ruangan juga." Kris mengganguk dan pergi keluar untuk memanggil petugaa kebersihan.

"Gila, ini seperti drama sekolah sungguhan," Ujar Sehun sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Baekhyun melihat surat yang terselip diantara bangkai itu. Tanpa jijik atau takut, ia mengambil surat berbau anyir itu. Begitu dibuka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

 _Putus dengan Baekhyun, aku mohon._

"Dia ingin menggertak atau meminta tolong sih?" Komentar Sehun bingung saat menemukan kata mohon di dalam kalimat itu.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, sebelum menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu siapa."

Sehun ikut menatap surat itu sebelum beralih menatap satu-satunya murid yang tidak bangkir dari duduknya untuk melihat kondisi loker Chanyeol dan malah memilih memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Woah, ini semakin menarik."

 _ **XXX**_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Setelah insiden di loker Chanyeol, tidak ada kejadian berarti yang lewat. Karena kondisi kelas yang menjadi bau, mereka pindah belajar di ruang laboraturium. Ia bukannya takut atau apa, tapi ia memikirkan kira-kira siapa yang menerornya. Chanyeol tidak pergi makan siang saat jam istirahat, membuat teman-temannya khawatir namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Sebuah roti melon dan susu kedelai tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Chanyeol. Saat ia mendongak, ada Baekhyun didepannya, menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah bel, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin menemani tuan tengkorak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan jempol tangannya ke tengkorak palsu yang dipajang disudut ruangan laboratorium.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tidak makan seharian? Teman-temanmu tadi sampai menghampiriku untuk menyuruhmu makan." Baekhyun menarik kursi, duduk di depan Chanyeol. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi pagi? Kau sudah menduga siapa pelakunya?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tau, namun jika dikatakan tau jelas juga belum."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hubungannya dengan Chaeyoung dan keluarganya, hubungan Chaeyoung dengan tunangannya, juga hubungan tunangan Chaeyoung dengan dirinya. Chanyeol menjelaskannya sesimpel mungkin walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengerti di beberapa bagian.

"Syarat yang harus Chaeyoung lewati jika mau kembali bersama tunangannya adalah mendapatkanmu sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkanmu? Lalu, keuntungannya untuk keluarga tunangan Chaeyoung apa? Tidak ada," Ujar Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Yang pasti untuk sebuah alasan, adik dari tunangan Chaeyoung tidak menyukaiku. Makanya ia memanfaatkan situasi buruk Chaeyoung denganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi informasi yang aku dapat adik dari tunangan Chaeyoung bersekolah disini dengan identitas korea."

"Jadi kemungkinan, orang yang menerormu itu adik dari tunangan Chaeyoung? Tapi kau sendiri belum tahu siapa orangnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk atas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ini jadi rumit sekali? Awalnya aku kira genrenya cuma romansa dan kehidupan sekolah. Malah berubah menjadi misteri begini," Ujar Baekhyun sebelum mendesah frustasi.

"Orang yang meletakkan kamera pengintai di kamar kakak, apa bisa jadi orang yang sama? Ia tidak menyukaiku jadi mencoba menyelakai kakak?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Pada awalnya aku ketakutan. Tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika orang yang sedang mengintaiku tau aku sudah sadar dan menghampiriku untuk mencelakaiku. Jadi selama beberapa hari ini aku pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Tapi tetap saja, kak. Kau harus berhati-hati. Sadar atau tidaknya kakak, ia bisa kapan saja mencelakai kakak 'kan? Membayangkan ia masuk dan meletakkan kamera itu di dalam kamar Kak Baekhyun saja sudah membuatku cemas," Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol. "Aku ada rapat bersama tim kedisplinan. Hari ini pasti panjang buatmu, makan rotinya lalu istirahat di kamarmu. Besok ayo kita bicarakan ini lagi."

 ** _XXX_**

Suara gebukan meja sudah berkali-kali didengar. Kurang dari beberapa minggu lagi, anak kelas tiga akan mulai masuk masa tenggang, dimana mereka tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun selain mempersiapkan belajar untuk masuk universitas. Disaat itulah, tim kedisplinan akan dipegang oleh organisasi kesiswaan. Selanjutnya lagi, mereka akan mulai memilih siswa kelas satu mana yang kira-kira mampu mengisi jabatan di organisasi kesiswaan.

Harusnya, masa orientasi mereka untuk dilantik menjadi tim kedisplinan masih beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi sekarang, mereka semua sudah duduk dengan kepala, melihat para senior tim kedisplinan mereka sedang sibuk meneriaki mereka di depan.

"Ini yang namanya organisasi? Teman kalian tidak ada kabar dan tidak ada salah satupun dari kalian yang tahu keberadaanya?!" Seru Kris, wakil ketua tim kedisplinan kencang.

"Jawab! Senior kalian sedang bertanya!" Tambah Kyungsoo, membuat para anggota organisasi kesiswaan menjawab iya walau dengan suara kecil.

Baekhyun memijat keningnya. "Jadi, beberapa minggu ini Yumi tidak datang keperkumpulan, tidak melakukan tugasnya, dan kalian hanya diam? Kalian juga akan diam saat Yumi, anggota organisasi kesiswaan menjelek-jelekkan nama tim kedisplinan di depan umum, begitu? Jadi disaat ia harus menerima hukumannya, ia tidak dihukum karena seluruh teman-teman organisasinya tidak tahu, begitu?" Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang berani menjawab bahkan menatap Baekhyun. Membuat emosi Baekhyun tersulut. "AKU SEDANG BERTANYA JUNIOR ORGANISASI KESISWAAN!"

"A-aku tahu!" Dengan terbata, seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Bicara," Perintah Baekhyun.

"I-itu, Yumi menyuruh kami untuk diam."

Mendengarnya, membuat para anggota tim kedisplinan bingung.

"Diam untuk?" Tanya Minseok kali ini.

"Yumi bilang, akhir-akhir ini harus melakukan sesutau yang penting. Jadi tidak bisa datang. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, ia bergabung dengan kelompok Chaeyoung dan mulai berbuat keributan. Kami mencoba bertanya padanya, namun..."

"Namun?" Baekhyun menunggu kalimat itu selesai.

"Dia bilang jangan campuri urusannya, katanya hal ini lebih penting dari organisasi kesiswaan. Kami marah dan menegur Yumi. Tapi yang kami dapatkan malah ancaman bahwa ia memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membungkam mulut kami. Salah satu dari kami tetap menegur Yumi, dan ternyata Yumi mengancam akan menyebarkan rahasia terbesar kami."

"Maaf, aku ijin menambahkan. Kami tidak tahu darimana, tapi Yumi hampir mengetahui setiap rahasia besar yang kami miliki dan mengangam akan menyebarkan rahasia itu jika kami melapor kepada senior tim kedisplinan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Yumi memiliki latar belakang yang cukup kuat dan besar," Tambah yang lainnya.

"Yumi? Lee Yumi melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Ini dewi angkatan kelas 2 'kan yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Yumi pernah tidak mengatakannya alasannya mengancam kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak. Ia hanya terus mengatakan, Ketua tim kedisplinan tidak boleh tahu."

"Ketua tim kedisplinan? Aku? Memangnya kenapa?"

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Di belakang, tim kedisplinan sedang sibuk membahas Yumi. Maksudnya, ini Yumi yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Cantik, baik, dan pintar anaknya.

"Apa ini karena pengaruh Chaeyoung?" Tanya Minseok.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, tapi bukan Chaeyoung. Yumi pasti melakukan ini semua untuk menggapai sesuatu. Tapi apa? Pastinya dia mempunyai alasan untuk setuju bergabung dengan Chaeyoung."

"Benar juga. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpikirian apapun. Kepikiran Yumi akan begini pun tidak." Kris mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun diam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Malam ini, aku akan mencari tahunya dengan patnerku. Bisa jadi kunci untuk masalah Yumi, Baekhyun juga si _061."_

"Caranya?" Tanya Kris.

"Patner?" Tanya Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum. "Rahasia."

 _ **XXX**_

Baekhyun menatap dua orang didepannya bingung. Malam ini niatnya ia akan menginap di kamar Chanyeol, takut-takut pacarnya itu kesepian dan masih kepikiran akan kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi di perjalanan, ia ditarik oleh Sehun—orang yang katanya memiliki cara memecahkan masalah ini.

"Kenapa kau malah menarikku ke semak-semak begini?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Sekarang, posisinya sedang jongkok dengan semak-semak didepannya.

"Kita sedang dalam misi khusus. Diam saja kau ketua, biarkan aku dan patnerku ini memandu misi ini." Usai Sehun berkata seperti itu, kepala Jongin muncul dari balik badan Sehun dan tersenyum takut-takut kearah Baekhyun.

"Seriusan, sebenarnya apa yang kita intai?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, berjongkok diantara semak-semak pada malam hari sama sekali bukan gayanya.

" _Shhht_ , dia datang." Sehun langsung mendorong kepala Baekhyun kebawah begitu seseorang lewat di depan mereka. Itu Kyulkyung, Baekhyun tau betul. Memakai baju serba hitam dan masker, juga sebuah tas besar yang ia bawa. Ia keluar dari gedung asrama kelas satu lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

"Itu Kyulkyung? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini ke sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" _Shhht_ , pengintai yang baik tidak banyak bertanya. Ayo kita ikuti."

Baekhyun rasanya muak dengan hal-hal pengintai dan misi yang Sehun bicarakan dari tadi. Tapi melihat gerakan mencurigakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyulkyung membuatnya diam dan menuruti saja. Mereka bertiga mengendap-ngendap dan sebisa mungkin tidak bersuara sambil mengikuti kemana Kyulkyung pergi.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam kelas, berhenti di depan loker-loker. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin mengintip dari jendela luar kelas dengan hati-hati. Kyulkyung tampak was-was, tapi ia juga terlihat ketakutan dan panik. Ia mulai membuka loker Chanyeol yang baru saja dibersihkan, mulai menyiram isi loker Chanyeol hingga basah.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun rasanya ingin bangun dan melabrak Kyulkyung, tapi Sehun menahannya. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersabar dan melihat apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

Kyulkyung mengeluarkan cat warna merah dan mengoleskan berantakan kedalam sisi loker Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot kaget saat Kyulkyung mengeluarkan badan burung yang baru mati. Dengan gestur tangan jijik, Kyulkyung memasukkannya kedalam loker Chanyeol. Tapi saat Kyulkyung mengeluarkan beberapa foto mayat yang diganti wajahnya menjadi wajah Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa menahannya dan langsung masuk sebelum menarik tangan Kyulkyung.

Gadis itu sangat kaget, menatap Baekhyun takut setengah mati.

"Kau gila? Kau pikir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyulkyung?!" Bentak Baekhyun marah.

Badan Kyulkyung makin bergetar ketakutan, sebelum ia menggengam kuat tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menangis. " Tolong aku, kumohon."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun menatap Kyulkyung bingung.

"Tolong?"

 ** _XXX_**

Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Chaeyoung. Namun, nomornya selalu tidak tersambung. Semua media sosial gadis itu seakan mati setelah dikeluarkannya Chaeyoung dari sekolah.

Ia telah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari. Kalau keadaan yang memaksanya, maka Chaeyoung tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia kenal Chaeyoung. Terlepas dari gadis itu benar-benar menganggap sahabatnya atau tidak, ia kenal gadis itu dari kecil. Sikap arogan dan ingin jadi pusat perhatian sudah tertanam sejak kecil. Tapi untuk melihat Chaeyoung sampai berakting untuk memenuhi persyaratan adik tunangannya sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti.

Yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi adalah, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa adik tunangan Chaeyoung yang sepertinya memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Makanya dari tadi ia sibuk mengutak-ngatik website sekolah atas wewenang ayahnya untuk mencari siapa adik tunangan Chaeyoung itu.

Pertama, tidak ada siswa SMA JAEGUK yang lahir di Australia. Kedua, terlalu banyak nama Lee di dalam sekolah. Chanyeol mengerang, kenapa perusahaan jaman sekarang begitu malas memikirkan nama dan malah memutuskan hanya memakai nama marganya saja sih?

Chanyeol terus mencari orang yang kira-kira adalah adik tunangan Chaeyoung. Dia perempuan, pastinya berada di kelas satu. Bermarga Lee, lahir di Korea tapi lama tinggal di Australia.

Bagus. Ada lebih dari seratus siswa kelas satu dan Chanyeol harus dengan teliti mencarinya. Ia terus berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai suara dering telpon terdengar.

"Halo?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

 _"Kau terdengar lelah. Ayah tebak, kerja lembur?"_

Chanyeol mendengus. "Menurut ayah?"

 _"Kenapa galak begitu, ayah menelpon karena memiliki sesuatu yang penting untukmu."_

"Dan apa itu?"

 _"Ayah menemukannya, adik tunangan Chaeyoung."_

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol langsung terduduk dari sikap tengkurapnya. "Bernarkah? Siapa?"

 _"Anak tingkat 2, cukup terkenal, dan ternyata selama ini orangnya dekat dengan kalian."_

"Hah? Siapa?"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari ujung sana. " _Coba tebak siapa."_

"Ayah, ini bukan waktunya bercanda."

 _"Seperti tidak tahu sifat manusia saja."_

"Tidak ada manusia normal yang bercanda disaat seperti ini. Siapa orangnya ayah?"

 _"Sebelum itu, coba jawab teka-teki dari ayah."_

"AYAH!"

 ** _XXX_**

Kyulkyung tetap menunjukkan wajah was-wasnya. Berjalan sambil setengah menunduk sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di kebun binatang mini sekolah diikuti oleh Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga Jongin.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang di ciptakan Kyulkyung.

Gadis itu duduk, membuka maskernya. "Karena disini, dia tidak bisa melihat kita. Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dipasang kamera. Dia benci hewan."

"Kamera CCTV maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit bingung. Jelas-jelas, mereka ini bersekolah di SMA JAEGUK. Sekolah dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi. Mereka berada di area sekolah saja malam-malam begini sudah membuat dirinya tidak tenang. Disudut atas, terlihat jelas kamera CCTV yang berkedip-kedip, menunjukkan nyalanya kamera itu.

"Bukan. Tapi kamera pengintai yang dipasang Yumi." Mendengarnya, Baekhyun langsung melotot dan menatap Kyulkyung serius.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kamera yang dipasang oleh Yumi? Lee Yumi anggota organisasi kesiswaan?"

"Iya. Dia juga memasang kamera itu di kamar kakak. Waktu itu aku membantunya dengan Chaeyoung," Ujar Kyulkyung seraya menunduk, takut bertatap dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan? Jelaskan dari awal," Perintah Sehun sedikit marah. Jongin yang melihatnya sampai sedikit takut, tapi tidak salah jika Sehun marah. Mengintai pergerakkan sekolah bahkan memasang kamera di kamar orang lain adalah sebuah kejahatan serius.

Kyulkyung tampak menarik nafasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia memegang lengan baju Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan keluarkan aku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain," Ujar Kyulkyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Walau sekarang pikirannya berkecamuk, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengelus tangan Kyulkyung. "Iya, agar aku tau kenapa, coba ceritakan pelan-pelan."

"Pada awalnya, aku diajak Yumi dan Chaeyoung untuk masuk kelompok mereka dan balas dendam kepada Kak Baekhyun. Katanya, kita bertiga memiliki misi yang sama. Sama-sama ingin menghancurkan kakak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sebenci itu pada kakak, namun karena kesal aku segera mengiyakan dan masuk kedalam kelompok mereka. Awalnya, aku masih mengangap cara main mereka wajar. Dari sengaja membuat keributan agar tim kedisplinan dianggap tidak becus sampai membuat tim kedisplinan marah. Tapi saat Yumi mulai mengambil alih rencana dan memimpin kami, ia mulai menyuruh kami melakukan aneh-aneh dan aku juga Chaeyoung sebenarnya mulai takut."

"Hal-hal aneh seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tengah malam, Kak Yumi membangunkanku. Chaeyoung awalnya tidak mau, tapi kak Yumi mengancamnya dan bilang masih untung dia mau bantu atau Chaeyoung akan benar-benar gagal. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya jadi aku diam saja. Kami pergi ke tempat parkir, lalu Kak Yumi mulai merusak satu motor. Pada awalnya aku kira itu motor Kak Baekhyun dan dia cuma berencana merusaknya sedikit agar besok pagi Kak Baekhyun marah. Tapi tidak. Itu punya Jaemin, junior di klub hapkido kakak. Semua itu Yumi lakukan cuma agar Kak Baekhyun tidak datang di pertandingan basket Chanyeol. Agar Chanyeol merasa Kakak tidak peduli padanya dan beralih pada Kak Chaeyoung yang hadir. Tapi rencana itu gagal. Kak Yumi marah dan menyalahkan Chaeyoung. Membuat Chaeyoung menjadi stress dan mulai menghalalkan segala cara agar rencana mereka berhasil. Sebenarnya bukan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Untuk terlepas dari kak Yumi," Jelas Kyulkyung panjang.

Baekhyun menahan amarahnya. "Bangsat. Jaemin sudah berlatih keras, tapi ia harus gagal dan salah satu kakinya patah karena rencana kalian?"

"A-aku tau kami salah. Tapi Chaeyoung dan aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Chaeyoung memiliki masalah serius dengan Kak Yumi, makanya dia tidak berani macam-macam. Chaeyoung pindah ke sekolah inipun suruhan Kak Yumi. Sedangkan aku diancam dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu kak Yumi memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang begitu kuat. Jadi kami tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Terus, kenapa masih melanjutkan rencana kalian jika Chaeyoung saja sudah di keluarkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Waktu Chaeyoung gagal, Kak Yumi sangat sangat marah. Dia bilang Chaeyoung tidak berguna dan mulai menyumpah serapah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kak Yumi, tapi sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat Chaeyoung. Karena tersisa aku, Kak Yumi jadi makin menakutkan. Ia mulai memasang kamera di setiap sudut sekolah, bahkan di dalam ruang tim kedisplinan. Ia membunuh burung hidup dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyuruhku mengotori loker Chanyeol. Dia bilang kalau ancamannya tidak mempan, ia benar-benar akan melukai Chanyeol."

"Otakku ingin meledak rasanya. Kenapa Yumi melakukan semua hal gila ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ini semua karena Kak Baekhyun," Jawab Kyulkyung.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Kini giliran Sehun yang tidak mengerti.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Yumi itu suka dengan Kak Baekhyun. Cinta. Terobsesi. Stalker gila. Stalkernya Kak Baekhyun. Dia membenci Chanyeol karena Kak Baekhyun memilihnya dari pada Kak Yumi."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Gila kali, ya..."

Sedangkan Sehun tertawa keras. Membuat Jongin takut-takut menatap Sehun. Takut anggota tim kedisplinan itu kerasukan setan penunggu kebun binatang mini—tentu saja tidak.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku punya rencana menarik. Bagaimana patner?"

Jongin mendesah. "Aku cuma mau kembali ke kamarku dan tidur."

 ** _XXX_**

Kamar itu gelap. Hanya cahaya dari komputer sebagai penerangan. Walaupun itu adalah kamar asrama resmi milik sekolah, isinya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kamar seorang siswa sekolah.

Poster dengan wajah Baekhyun memenuhi setiap sudut kosong kamar kecuali lantai. Dimulai dari Baekhyun yang sedang makan, Baekhyun dengan pakaian olahraga hingga Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku. Semuanya penuh, tidak ada ruang kosong sama sekali. Benda-benda berserakan dilantai dan diatas meja. Semuanya benda bekas Baekhyun pakai. Dimulai dari cangkir, sedotan, sumpit bahkan hingga sisa permen karet.

Boneka-boneka yang ada diatas kasur ditempeli dengan foto wajah Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan guling disebelahnya. Di dekat jendela, terdapat teropong besar yang mengarah ke arah jendela kamar Baekhyun di gedung sebelah.

Komputer yang menyala menunjukkan berbagai macam tempat yang dipasang kamera pengintai. Dari hampir semua sudut sekolah hingga kamar Baekhyun.

Seorang gadis masuk dengan _cup_ ramen ditangannya. Sepertinya akan menambah sampah ramen disekitar meja komputer yang tak pernah ia buang karena sibuk mengawasi segala hal. Ia duduk seraya menyeruput mienya.

Yumi menatap komputernya heran. "Sudah jam segini, kenapa kamar suamiku kosong?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Biasanya buat tkwlpm aku kasih batasan 5k/chap. Tapi karena menurut aku tbc ini pas disini, jadi aku potong segini dulu yaa_

 _kalian kenapa curiga pada jinseok, dia orang baik dan polos disini kok wkwkwk ah ini mah tinggal dikit lagi kayaknya kelar ceritanya wkwk_

 _Btw_

 _KALIAN KENAPA SELALU LUCU DAN BAIK BGT SI REVIEWNYA SUMPAH AKU NANGIS NIH YA KALO REVIEW KALIAN LUCU LUCU MULU!!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


End file.
